Fading
by Heero91
Summary: Corruption covers the Northern Continent and Daemons roam the land freely as the last remains of human life strive to survive within the few remaining Citadels. Within the city of Naru a mysterious Recruit and a weathered world weary Raider discover one another setting a plot in motion. HanaSasuHina
1. The Raiders

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter 1- The Raiders

* * *

><p>The Goddess Naru gifted us with water, both to sustain our physical forms and to wash from us the corruption that may destroy us.<p>

This is what's written within the scrolls of the Northern citadel named after the Goddess herself, one of the few remaining human populations on the Northern continent the Mages linked to Naru call on her protection to keep their city safe as well as the fields to the east that yield their crops, the flatlands to the west where their livestock graze and the mines to the south.

The protection of Naru's constant rains and the efforts of the cities Soldiers keep the corruption and it's physical manifestations- the Daemons- at bay; but lately the rains have become light and the Daemons more vicious, the warring fractions withing the Naru Castle- each made up of influencial nobles, Gifted Mages and Military commanders- struggle to cope with the growing unease and discord from the light rains and wrest dominion of the city from their rivals.

Bottom of the chain is the Raiders, men tasked with leaving the pale to thin the Daemon threat and Raid the ruins of former cities for valubles.

* * *

><p>The bald headed man led us further down the cold stone corridor the flickering torch light reflecting off his bare skull and giving it a faint luminescent quality, two more young men followed behind me; the first one I knew, he had grown up nearby me though luckily he didn't seem to recognise me, he had always been teased for his long effeminate blonde hair; the second I didn't recognise, standing almost a full head above us he had dark brown hair and the air of someone from money…which made me wonder what he was doing here.<p>

"You boys fresh meat?" asked the man leading us only turning his head for a slight second to give us a dirty glare, I felt a shiver of fear run through me and judging from the more ridged posture the other two men adopted at the man's words and glare they were similarly effected.

"Yes sir." Answered the rich looking brunette finding his voice first out of the three of us, we quickly followed suit echoing his words mechanically.

The bald man came to a stop at a heavy iron door, an insignia I didn't recognise and 'R7' were branded onto the dark metal, turning towards us with a look akin to what you would expect only men in grave pain to be wearing.

"You boys are locals right?" he asked us and I was relieved to be able to join the other two in my agreement, the man gave a rough grin that was more of a grimace than an actual smile and rubbed his scruffy beard with the back of his fist.

"You'll be alright then, local boys always finish their terms." Grunted the man with a disturbing twinkle in his eye before he banged quickly three times on the rusted iron door, turning and marching off with a deep rumbling chuckle.

The door creaked and swung open the hinges quivering and shaking to support the weight of the heavy door, a man maybe only two or three years older than myself stepped out of the room; he had thick curly black hair and a small neatly trimmed beard, his eyes seemed to close together and his nose was at an odd unnatural angle likely from being broken once too many.

"You three my new squad recruits?" he asked with a snarl, we saluted and I saw the blonde man I knew- Ander- open his mouth likely to make an introduction, our new captain beat him to the punch though.

"Save you're introductions; you are meat, until you survive your first raid." Growled the captain signalling us to follow him into the room with a vague hand gesture; I glanced around the large room filled with bunks along each wall, on either side of the room were two large hearths each with a raging fire in there grates; I heard my new Captain mutter his disappointment in getting the 'runts of the litter'.

"As long as you're in my barracks you'll refer to me as Captain Rex, any breach of conduct will be severely punished. Show me your papers, now." Ordered the Captain a cruel sneer on his face as he eyed us up like some kind of scum; we each handed our papers to the Captain who snatched them from us, eying what I thought was the rich kids papers first.

"You, you're in the First File, bowman. Get your armaments from the old man Marx in the corner." He grunted gesturing to the brunette and then to the right side of the barracks; the man hiked his pack higher onto his back and marched off to get his equipment and try and find a bunk I assumed.

"You pieces of shit on the other hand are Second File, get some armour off Uchiha and find yourselves a bunk." He ordered crumpling up our papers and tossing them back to us, we dryly muttered 'yes sirs' before numbly making our way over to the left side of the barracks in search of this Uchiha man.

I heard a wolf whistle come from one of the bunks we past and for a moment I felt as if my blood had turned to ice as another man made a joke about letting women join the raiders now.

My fears were dissipated as one of the men tossed their arms around Ander's shoulders and I realised that he was the target of the insults and not me, the poor boy was blushing furiously now and had shoved his assailant off of him roughly; the blonde's luck seemed to be black however as the shove had earned the man's ire.

The man's large meaty hand caught Ander on his cheek whipping his head to the side and leaving him dazed and unable to defend himself from the man's follow up tackle taking both of them to the floor where they descended into a messy tangle of flailing limbs as each tried to hit the other, a crowd had gathered to shout their encouragement before one of the men stepped forward to put an end to the fighting.

"The new recruits have business with me, now." I had expected it to be Captain Rex stepping in to clear things up, but instead a different man stood at the centre of attention, I could in fact see the Captain at the other end of the barracks blatantly ignoring the on-going scuffle.

Amazingly two men seemed to come to this man's aid dragging Anders and his new friend apart; I took the chance to size up the man with the unknown authority, he was tall- taller than Rex but not the tallest man of the squad- and seemed leanly muscular underneath his loose cotton shirt, what caught my attention though was his eyes- a scarlet red tone that I had thought only the temples jewels could possess.

Ander picked himself off the stone floor dusting himself off and retrieving his pack from where it had slid during his confrontation, I heard the man he'd fought with make a snarky comment about the new recruits being a 'bitch' and a blind eyed midget; before I could consider what action to take against the man I felt a hand clasp down on my shoulder a little roughly.

"What's your name?" the man with the red eyes asked his voice a dull monotone, I saw Ander talk to some men just to my right before walking over beside us.

"Gin." I answered after a slight delay, coughing after I said the name the first time and repeating it in a lower tone in what I hoped wasn't a completely pathetic display.

"And you?" he continued with a miniscule nod to Ander, he gave his own name with a sneer and a 'tell us your name so', likely he was feeling vulnerable and acting tougher than he really was; some of the nearby men gave barks of laughter.

"Sasuke Uchiha, follow me." He returned leading us over to a corner of the barracks by the raging fire; now that I was closer and my view wasn't blocked by any of the bunks I noticed there were two large cabinets and half a dozen chests; after we reached the area the Uchiha began routing around inside one of the cabinets, stopping every now and again to glance our way, after a moment he pulled out a couple of breast plates.

It was the first time I had actually seen the real Raiders armour, before now I had only seen the elaborate glittering armour the nobles wore at parades or the temple guards shining silver armour, this armour was distinctly different; the cold iron of the armour was almost pitch black and unlike the parade armour there was no decorations on the rough armour, the most eye catching detail of the breast plate though was the high neck on the armour, the iron was about two inches thick around the neck I estimated with only a small 'V' cut out of the front that I figured was to allow us to look down.

"What's with the neck?" Asked Ander with a frown as he tried on the nearest armour to him, it seemed a perfect fit; I grabbed a piece myself loosening the straps on the sides to try it on.

I had just slipped the armour over my head when the Uchiha stopped his search through one of the chests to fix Ander with a significant look, I felt a chill run through my body as he turned the same look on me as I tried to tighten the straps on the sides of my armour, he stepped closer to me pulling the straps from my hands and slowly buckling them for me; my lungs burned for air as I seemed to forget how to breath with his demonic red eyes burning into mine at such a close distance.

"It's probably a little small for you but that's the best fit we'll find." He told me giving the breast a solid pat, I felt my face light up in a scarlet blush and broke the eye contact.

"As for the particular neck, we usually do our tours to the northern wastelands and swamps, the Daemons on the wasteland are vicious creatures who always go for your throat; when their jaws clamp down on this armour you'll have about seven seconds…then the armour will crack and shatter. Your neck will soon follow." The Uchiha calmly explained, the blush had gone from my face now and all other colour with it, Ander didn't look much better as he stuttered out '7' a couple of times as the Uchiha went back to rummaging through on of the chest.

"Can you lift this?" he asked pulling a wicked looking double headed axe from the large chest and handing it off to Ander, I was impressed when he actually managed to hoist it above his head and swing it albeit somewhat clumsily; despite having a stocky build he was shorter than myself at maybe only five foot two at the most.

"I'm supposed to be a bowman though." Spat Ander with a sneer as he eyed the weapon in his hands, the Uchiha fixed him with a look of complete boredom.

"Are you the son of a nobleman or high class Merchant?" asked the Uchiha his scarlet eyes almost looking amused if not for the condescending tone they held.

"No." responded Ander a glare firmly directed at the Uchiha.

"Then you are Meat, you are in the Second File and you are stuck using whatever weapon I give you." Growled the Uchiha turning from the now fuming recruit back to his chest.

"You should be able to use this well enough." Grunted the scarlet eyed man withdrawing a long straight sword from the chest after a few moments searching, the leather on the handle of the weapon showed signs of wear and when I drew the blade- heavier than I expected it to be but I didn't voice my complaints- I noticed several nicks running along the blades edge.

The Uchiha continued searching through and taking items from each of the chests until eventually we were fully equipped, slightly rusted gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, grieves and boots that didn't quite fit- the former being too large and the latter to small- and a helmet with a busted face mask that pressed uncomfortably against my nose when worn.

"Find yourselves a bunk, we leave on your first raid in three days." Grunted the Uchiha before abandoning us to drift over towards the fire, back to whatever action I assumed he had been at before our arrival.

It took me longer than I would have liked to find a free bunk, Ander shoving me out of the way and claiming the first free bunk I'd seen; I wound up quite close to the right side of the barracks near the First File, it was quite cold here and I quickly realised why the bunk was free, it was creaky and the sheets smelled suspicious, even more so than the rest of the room that faintly smelled like piss and blood.

I filled the trunk at the foot of my new bunk with the armour and my own meagre belongings with the exception of an old blanket I had and thought would be better than the one currently on the bed.

It was while I was kneeling and sorting my belongings that one of the men strolled up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, I almost jumped in fright, there was a tense atmosphere around these bunks that bordered the other half of the squad.

"Hi there, you're new aren't you?" he asked with an easy smile, absently he brushed a few strands of his sandy hair out of his eyes, still grinning he stuck out his hand to shake; another larger overweight man stood over his shoulder staring at me with disturbing intensity.

"I'm Richard, this big guy behind me is Mako, it's nice to meet you…?" greeted the man, Richard, gasping my hand before it was even fully extended and giving it a hearty shake.

"Gin." I muttered a little hesitantly, I had noticed another man sneering and shouting over about Richard and his gorilla fraternising with the meat again.

"Scary around here isn't it, at first anyway." Spoke Richard attempting to be friendly I supposed, the other man didn't seem too interested in talking…he just continued to stare at me in a disconcerting manner, unblinking, almost hungrily.

"Yeah, a little." I responded my words coming out curter than I had intended, it didn't seem like such a bad idea to make a couple of friends around here but that resolution wasn't going to suddenly grant me better social skills.

"It's going to be time for dinner soon, you wanna sit with us?" offered Richard with a grin, now that he pointed it out I felt the familiar old pain of hunger flare to life- yesterday, did I have anything to eat yesterday- it was one of the Raiders most alluring features, regular meals for anyone who joins up and it wasn't hard to become a recruit.

Almost in response to his words a shout erupted from only a few feet to my left, Captain Rex I thought, calling us to move to the mess hall; excited about the idea of a warm meal I bounced to my feet simply dumping the rest of my belongings into the chest, I happily excepted Richards offer…I had been afraid that life as a Raider was going to be a lonesome life on top of the danger that came part in parcel.

Richard gave a laugh as my excitement and led me from the barracks through several of the winding stone corridors of the castle base until we reached the mess hall his friend Mako trailing behind us- I did my best to commit the route to memory but it would probably take me a few days until I was properly familiar with the bases layout.

We were lucky and there wasn't much of a line when we entered the hall, I spied the Uchiha sitting on his own with a plate of food; his gaze flickered up to meet mine and even as I looked away out of embarrassment I felt his gaze linger on me for another moment.

"The Uchiha's giving us the evil eye." Grunted Mako from behind me causing Richard to laugh dismissively.

"Relax, the old man isn't going to do anything." Spoke Richard, though I noted he was very careful not to glance back or speak too loudly, we shuffled forward a couple of steps in the line and I got a good whiff of the food for the first time; I didn't recognise most of the smells, but I could make out the scent of freshly baked bread and some kind of meat cooking.

"He's Second File trash and he knows it." I thought I heard the man mutter under his breath but I decided to ignore it, for the moment anyway.

"Old man?" I asked confused, the red eyed Uchiha couldn't have been much older than him so why the nickname.

"Old Sasuke's a professional fuck up, he's never risen above the rank of grunt during his five years in the Raiders corps. Most achieve some rise in rank after at most two years, or move to the City Guards, the Templers or some other position." Explained Richard in a careful whisper as we moved further along in the queue.

"He must be strong though, to survive so long as a Raider." I offered, the Raiders had a reputation for being the most dangerous fraction, surviving long enough to make it to another fraction was a feat in itself, surviving five years on the frontlines was remarkable.

"Lucky is more like it." Snorted Richard with a dismissive wave of his head, I asked him what he meant as we neared the end of the queue only three men ahead of us now.

"Our squads archers are the best archers in the entire Raiders, the fighting rarely comes down to melee with us around." Bragged the man as we finally got our food, a large steaming bowl of stew- I recognised some of the vegetables but not the meat in the bowl- and some soft fresh bread; it was more food than I'd usually have over three or four days before now.

"Really?" I asked, though neither Richard or Mako seemed to pick up on the scepticism in my tone as the former just nodded and grinned cockily before leading us over to a free table on the other side of the hall from the Uchiha; despite their claims I wasn't quite convinced, something about this Sasuke just seemed dangerous.

The food tasted good, although it was a little rude I began to tune out Richards conversation with those around him in favour of the meal before me; by the time I was halfway through the bowl I was beginning to feel quite full and took a moment to lean back, Mako it seemed noticed my situation.

"You gonna finish that?" He asked, his voice higher than I had expected it to be; he didn't bother to wait for an answer though and snatched the bowl from in front of me, I didn't protest…I was full enough anyway.

It took some time until my two companions finished and we left the mess hall, Richard once again navigated our way through the corridors; I thought we were returning back to the barracks but when Richard finally stopped before a door and I entered I found myself in a tiled room with several wooden benches, it was warm in the room and through an arch way in the opposite wall I could see a large pool through the steam in the room.

"W-why are we here?" I asked confused, the confusion soon gave way to terror as I felt my arms suddenly wrenched behind me painfully and heard the door to the room slam shut with an audible bang.

"So Gin…what age are you?" asked Richard stepping into view still grinning easily.

"W-what's going on!" I coughed out as I felt the grip on my arms tighten.

"Oh this, it's our special little greeting tradition for fresh meat, now what age are you?" asked the man, something cruel and malicious now plainly visible in his blue eyes.

"Seventeen." I answered- it was I lie, I was sixteen but I'd had to lie to join the Raiders- I gave a grunt of pain as my arms were pulled further behind me I thought they might break if they were stressed anymore, the pressure released for a moment and for one small moment I thought that maybe this had all just been some joke to scare me; the thought left me however when I was lifted and roughly slammed down on a bench.

"Looks like my guess was right Mako, I get to go first." Spoke Richard cheerfully, I gave a cry of pain and felt Mako pin my arms tightly above my head as Richard straddled my thighs.

"You're a little skinny but it's been a while since we've seen someone so cute as you." Commented the man as I felt a hand trail across my stomach and sides; fear began to get the better of me as I struggled furiously to get free, shouting out my protest, that I was a boy before I found one of Richards hands cover my mouth and the other drive its way into my midsection.

"Quiet kid, don't make this harder on yourself. Nobody's going to care if some Second File meat goes missing." He threatened cruelly and I stilled, I could feel tears now making their way down my cheeks, I shut my eyes tightly and prayed.

It was over for me.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter, as always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.<p>

For any who may be worrying I will be continuing with Cheribum but for the moment I'm suffering a mild case of writers block so I'm afraid to say the next chapter for it may be some time.

If you're wondering Seraphim and Cherubim were just too optimistic and cheerful for me ;).

R&R


	2. How the Gods Kill

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter 2- How the Gods Kill

* * *

><p>White eyes are a common trait within the lower castes of the Citadel Naru, this is said to be a sign of Hyuuga blood, a once powerful clan to the East of the Citadel; as of yet there have been only two Hyuuga to ascend to nobility both unfortunately orphans- as a result opinions of the Hyuuga remain low and few have risen past the lower castes.<p>

Some of the Eldest nobles still recall the Hyuuga's arrival after the fall of their final stronghold, some still insist it to be a mistake allowing the fleeing families into the already crammed streets of Naru.

Information of what deity or Religion among other things the Hyuuga may have followed has been lost through the years and most would now simply consider themselves as completely descended from Naru, adopting all of the customs and values of Naru.

* * *

><p>The was a sharp crack, followed by a crash as I heard Richard's body smack against the tiled floor, I opened my eyes as Mako drew a sharp gasp of air; the first thing I noticed was the knife underneath Mako's throat, then I noticed the man holding said knife, a familiar figure I recognised instantly when his red eyes flickered down to meet mine- there was no compassion in his gaze or any decipherable emotion really- a demons eyes I thought.<p>

I quickly noticed that he wore nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and for a moment I panicked at the sudden idea he had only saved me for his own use.

"Uchiha, you bastard, what are you doing here?" rasped Richard with a groan as he picked himself up from the ground a hand clasped tightly over a wound on his temple that wept blood.

"I was taking a bath…let go of the boy." He commanded voice tinged with dark promise, I felt Mako's grip on my wrist slack and immediately pulled my hands free, sitting up to get some distance from the vile man I almost bumped into my saviours chest- the embarrassment didn't last long though as he quickly moved as Mako backed away from the dangerous Uchiha.

"You know what my father will have done to you for this you bastard!" screeched Richard furious but obviously not brave enough to risk facing the armed Uchiha, he backed towards his partner with his arms outstretched defensively; I quickly rolled from the bench myself shooting the two men a ferocious glare, I almost asked the Uchiha to lend me his knife.

"No." answered the Uchiha plainly, apparently unaffected by the raging ranting man his face red with exertion.

"I do however know what the Second File would do to you." Added my dark haired saviour, a snare crossing his face for a moment as the colour drained from both would be rapists faces, I took a measure of dark pleasure as they squirmed under the Uchiha's unrelenting gaze; several stuttered curses later and they bolted through the doorway and I was alone with the Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Archer Trash." He grunted stepping towards one of the rooms presses, I watched still shell shocked as he pulled what I assumed were his own clothes from the space, a hand drifting to the knot that held his towel up.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" he asked, I snapped out of my daze not certain if he was joking or genuinely angry, I released an extended 'um' as I rushed to speak but had nothing to say.

"You came here for a bath I assume, if you're worried about those two I'll wait." He offered surprising me with his kindness, I considered it for a couple of minutes- I hadn't actually came here intending to take a bath but I could use one.

"Thank you." I replied before heading through the partition and into the bathing area, I expected to hear the man call to me that I was supposed to change back there but either they weren't strict on such things or the Uchiha just didn't really care.

I chose a large bath near the back of the room and found a clean towel on a rack nearby; I disrobed making sure to place my clothes away from the water and avoid dumping them in any puddles- besides a spare set of the same loose black T-shirt and pants they were my only clothing- lastly I undid the bandages around my chest, it felt good to remove the binding but my chest still stung.

I wouldn't have to wear the bandage for that much longer though I told myself.

The recent memory of my hands pinned and Richard looming over me struck through my mind and I was left feeling cold on the inside and dirty; I wanted to scrub my skin until there was no more trace of those monsters on me, I began with my wrists rubbing them raw red before I even thought to move on to my greasy hair- it was shorter now than I could ever remember it being and clumps of dirt fell free as I washed it roughly.

About twenty minutes later I reluctantly pulled myself from the bath, I still felt dirty but the Uchiha had promised to wait for me and I didn't want to trouble him anymore than I already had; I still wasn't sure how I was supposed to thank the man for rescuing me, I considered possible ideas as I rewrapped my bandages and dressed.

The Uchiha sat patiently, and for the first time I took in his rather odd state of dress, I knew it was late in the evening as I had arrived at the barracks near sunset but the man looked dressed to go out on a march; whereas he had worn loose pants and a well-worn t-shirt when I met him earlier he now wore a leather vest over those clothes and matching gloves and knee high boots.

"Thank you." I offered hesitantly, I wasn't used to thanking other people, or having much reason to thank people.

"You're my responsibility." he spoke with a stoic nod and with a few long strides moved from the room, I decided to follow him, if I tried to find my way back to the living quarters myself I would likely get lost.

After ten minutes or so of following the mysterious man we arrived not at the living quarters like I had hoped but at a rusted iron wrought gate leading outside of the barracks, I shivered unconsciously as I was buffeted by a wave of frigid air, the rhythmic beating of the heavy rain only seemed to add to the sudden chill; I released a small curse that had the Uchiha pause in his opening of the gate to turn back to face me.

"I'm not a tour guide as you seemed to assume." Were his parting words before he opened the gate and disappeared into the darkening drenched streets, I stared dimly out into the rain for a few minutes before the situation dawned on me and I let out another curse before retreating back into the warmer passage ways of the barracks, I passed a staircase leading to the upper levels of the building- I knew though that only the lowest level was technically the barracks and I would likely get into trouble if I ventured higher into the castle.

It took me some time until I found the iron door with 'R7' on it, there seemed to be little in the way of consistency in the naming scheme of the rooms; one room might have 'R6' written on it then the next would have 'G2', there seemed to be little rhyme or reason to the barracks layout, or at least none discernable to man.

Despite it being quite late now there was if anything more noise and ruckus in the room, or at least the side I was assigned to anyway; there were a large number of men gathered by the fire on the left side of the quarters playing cards and shouting at one another, I paid them little mind instead returning to my bunk.

I opened my truck and spent some time sorting my belongings, once everything was neatly organised I slipped into the bed more than a little thankful that it was warm enough that I only needed my own thin blanket and not the grimy one I had found on the bed; I did make use of the extra blanket though subtly slipping it around my new sword, I positioned the shrouded weapon with its handle near my dominant left hand and after a small check to make sure the blade would come free from its sheath easily I allowed my eyes to close.

It took longer to fall asleep than I had hoped, the completely rational fear of the two second file Raiders coming to mind more than once and the slight discomfort as I forced myself not to turn for fear of landing in a position where I couldn't draw my weapon easily.

This hadn't been the first time I had been in such a situation, but it had been the closest and I hadn't had to sleep so close to the source of such danger knowingly before.

The feel of the tough leather comforted me though despite it not being a familiar one, I tried not to let regret get the best of me for coming here, this was the only way I told myself I would have to endure and of course take greater care in the future.

* * *

><p>My sleep was not a pleasant one; in my dreams I walked corridors like those within the Barracks but different, the flames on the torches seemed to provide less light, the shadows longer and darker; but there was more, a humid dampness filled the air and seemed to cling to my body making my skin feel sweaty and sticky, I took a mouthful of the heavy thick air and staggered down the hallway feeling weaker with every step I took- but positive that I had to keep going.<p>

I checked each door I passed by finding thet each and every one was too heavy to even budge an inch and when I knocked on their iron surface no noise broke the air, no matter how hard I banged- until the knuckles of both hands were raw red and the skin on my knuckles cracked- no sound could be made.

I walked on my legs unnaturally weary as if I had been walking for hours, as I stopped to catch my breath I glanced behind me, no more than a foot from my back stood a bare stone wall; I touched the solid cold stone in disbelief and with more than a small amount of apprehension, I backed away from the mysterious wall and pushed onward ignoring the chill running down my spine.

Just as my legs began to feel like lead and the fabric of my shirt seemed completely soaked through with sweat I spotted an irregular break in the increasingly long shadows that grasped the long corridor; light spilled out from a crack in a doorway slightly ajar, the sound of boots other than mine rhythmically hitting stone echoed from the room beyond but instead of the relief I should have felt at finding another sentient being in this desolate copy of the Barracks I felt my heart constrict in terror.

I ignored my fear and swallowed the lump in my throat, I blamed the shadows and the eerie silence for my inexplicable fear, for the first time I realised my new sword was attached to the belt on my hip but when I grasped the worn leather handle I found it almost impossible to free the blade, even with both hands I could only pull the blade out an inch no more.

I reached the iron door only to notice with some surprise that moss bordered the door and a vine- dark purple and toxic looking- snaked it's way crookedly up the door partitioning it into two parts, I ignored the oddity and pressed a sweaty palm against the rusted iron of a moss free part of the door.

With a sharp push and a creak the door gave way and I stepped into the room a hand still on my immovable weapon to comfort my paranoid mind, my vision became a tunnel and I found it difficult to focus on anything but the previously pacing figure in the room that had now stopped to face me at my intrusion.

Over seven feet tall the hulking humanoid figure's head almost brushed the roof; leather armour nicked and torn in spots to reveal chainmail beneath, a short mace attached to his left hip and a bow- made from what I hoped was a white wood I had never heard of before- all immediately set me on edge, as well as the figures less human qualities.

It was strange though that the creatures face was the first thing that really caught my attention; the eyes frightened me, though that was only if you classed them as eyes I supposed, on what I assumed to be the things face were four sharp openings like some bizarre visor of a helmet- out from the openings spilled bright green light making nothing behind the openings visible- surrounding the opening were green veins branching out in an elaborate pattern slightly elevated from his grey flaking skin.

The next thing to catch my attention was the inhuman third arm, sprouting inexplicably from where his rib cage should be beneath his regular left arm, shorter than the other two it wrapped around his waist grasping the hilt of a weapon.

"You do not belong." The voice sounded ancient- the wisdom that elderly peoples voices contained tenfold in that raspy tone- the creature even appeared almost curious.

I tried to free my blade from its scabbard vainly.

The green glow darkened considerably in what I quickly realised was anger as he jolted forward grasping me tightly by the throat and pinning me against the door I'd entered through, it had swung shut when I'd been stunned by the appearance of my attacker.

I felt his grip tightening to an almost crushing degree and grasped desperately at his arm to no effect, it felt more akin to trying to uproot a tree trunk than break the grip of a muscle and sinew arm.

And then I was staring into wild red eyes and the grip was no longer on my throat but instead a hand clasped tightly around both of my wrists, the man's lips were moving and I could see his teeth gnashing furiously but blood roared in my ears and I couldn't make out his words over the pounding of my heart.

Idly I realised that I still gripped the leather handle of my long sword, and once my hearing cleared I realised that had been the source of the man's apparent anger as he roared again for me to drop it- I complied finally realising that it was the Uchiha straddling my hips and pinning me to my bed.

It was probably the hilt of his dagger that was pressed up against my stomach.

"I'm going to let you go now, you understand me recruit?" he asked his voice a restrained tight whisper, I nodded and felt his grip relax as he slid off of me, panting I noticed Captain Rex striding towards us a look of fury in his eyes.

"What manner of Demon are you?" he questioned me grabbing a fistful of my hair and dragging me from my bed on to the floor, my breath caught as I saw him draw the gleaming blade on his hip.

"The pup Rex whines and shows his inexperience once more." Commented the Uchiha still sitting almost lazily on my bedding, the words seemed almost enough to distract the Captain from his sudden desire to murder me over a nightmare, his blade hovered inches from my face put his gaze was now firmly fixed upon the smirking dark haired man.

"Enlighten me then Soldier. That was Demonic possession if I ever saw it." Commanded Rex shifting his gaze momentarily to me, for the first time I noticed the fear and panic beneath his façade of anger, if Sasuke didn't convince him I was not possessed then he would likely command every man in the barracks to chop me up, simply because I was trashing from a nightmare.

"Demon's don't possess men, they roam the fields and mountains outside the Free Cities without any fear. They gobble up foolish Raiders who wander out in the night." He raised himself up at this point stepping closer to Rex a dark look crossing his handsome features, I noticed the men from his side of the room- the Second File- seemed quite calm in contrast to the panic of the First File men.

"That was a God. It happens often enough around here, the immortals often reach out to those with a touch of the Gift." Finished the Uchiha lightly pushing the blade away from me with one hand offering me his other, I released the breath I had been holding and grasped the offered hand.

"Then the brat is a Mystic?" asked the Captain his brow furrowing, the apparent revelation however didn't seem enough to convince him to sheathe his weapon.

"I doubt it, he'd have been picked up years ago if he were. No, it's probably just a spark, nothing more. I'll take him to the Mystics, lest you try and organise an exorcism." He answered, I was impressed when this seemed to satisfy the Captain, whatever the First File soldiers had said Rex at least seemed to hold to older man's words as wise.

"See to it tonight, and give him some training, I don't want any potential Mystics slaughtered on my watch." Growled out the Captain before stalking off slamming his blade home in its scabbard with a harsh clap; the Uchiha's scarlet eyes flashed briefly as he turned his gaze on me.

"Five minutes, geared up and ready to go." Grunted the Uchiha raising his left hand to rub the bridge between his eyes, I'm not sure why but I felt compelled to salute him before I gathered my equipment; the armour was just as uncomfortable as before and was swelteringly hot within the warm room, awkwardly I tried to tighten the straps on my armour feeling more than a little foolish.

The Uchiha appeared beside me just as I managed to tighten my armour, he mirrored my own appearance with the exception that two swords hung from his hip rather than just one, though they were both shorter than the one I had.

"Ready?" rang his voice, I gave a small nod before following him outside, once more I followed him through the winding corridors until we came to the staircase that I had seen yesterday, I hesitated for a moment at the base of the cold grey stone steps.

"You've been told not to go near the nobles huh?" asked the dark haired man, turning unnaturally in his stiff armour to face me.

"Yeah, we were told to stay on the bottom floor, within the Barracks." I answered, he nodded his understanding with a concerned frown.

"Well it won't hurt if you know a little more I suppose, first of all you'd best be careful even down here in the Barracks, other than the Raiders, the Guards, the Saints and the Assassin corps are housed down here, the Guards are stand-up but it's best to avoid the others." He explained giving my upper arm a light pull to signal that we should keep moving, as we came to the top of the stairs it felt akin to stepping into another world; royal blue rugs covered the floors and intricate tapestries lined the walls, I caught the sight of several men in forest green robes in discussion at the top of the corridor.

"This floor belongs to the Gifted. Men and Women with various Gifts beyond what normal people are capable of." Explained the Uchiha leading me down a small side corridor quickly as he seemed to spot something that disturbed him, I paid it little attention, something else holding my attention.

"Are all the Gifted on this level?" I asked, barely concealing the interest in my voice, as it was the Uchiha seemed to distracted to notice the eagerness in my tone.

"No, not all." Answered another voice, I saw Sasuke's brow tighten very slightly at the speaker, I turned to find a man in similar robes to the earlier men eying my companion up in a distinctly creepy manor, his young face seemed a bizarre contrast to his snow white hair.

"Some of the Gifted work and live in the Church as their talents are more suited to such things, the business of certain others outside this cloister is of the most secret nature I am afraid, young Raider." He smiled falsely at me, dimples flashing in the well-practised act, before turning his complete attention to the Uchiha.

"Tell me dear Sasuke, have you reconsidered Lord Orochimaru's offer?" asked the man eagerly adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his noise, the scowl that crossed the older Raiders face was almost funny just for the reaction it drew from the other man.

"My answer is still the same, you can tell that to your Master." Snarled the dark haired warrior before striding away, I had to jog a little to catch up with the brisk pace he set with his longer legs.

"Was that really a good idea?" I couldn't help myself from asking once we were out of earshot of the enraged Mage, unlikely as it was at the moment I felt closest to this austere man within the Raiders, most of my old friends were long gone now and I doubted any would even recognise me within this armour, the Uchiha- or Sasuke I'd have to find out which he preferred- was the closest thing I had to a friend right now.

"Kabuto's harmless, his Gift isn't suited to fighting and it's not exactly like I can be demoted." Returned the Uchiha with a shrug, it was becoming apparent why the man had remained at so low a rank if his interaction with Captain Rex and this Mage Kabuto were anything to go on.

We came to a halt at a thick wooden door and I caught my breath as the Uchiha hammered several times on the copper knocker, I was finding it more than a little tiring moving around in the heavy armour.

There was a long crash before the door was yanked open and a sleepy eyed red head with her straight hair tussled on one side eyed me warily before immediately perking up at the sight of the armoured Uchiha.

"Come on in Sasuke." Invited the woman almost slamming the door in my face except for the timely intervention of the Uchiha's palm stopping the swinging door, I was impressed that he could move so quickly in the armour.

"I need a talisman Karin, to drown out any Divine influence." Explained the Uchiha, the red head- Karin- immediately shot me a curious glance, eying me up from head to toe before drawing closer.

"It's very faint…I'm surprised a deity would even bother pursuing it, I doubt it would be of much use to them at all, certainly not enough for a possession or anything of the sort." Muttered the woman, it was a relief I supposed, I hadn't thought that I was in any danger of being possessed but knowing it was impossible was nice to hear; the Uchiha helped himself to a chair by the single desk in the Spartan room as Karin began routing around on a nearby bookshelf before pulling several small items from a cabinet.

"Does the intention matter?" asked the Uchiha crossing his legs stiffly in the ridged armour, Karin pulled her head out of the cabinet appearing thoughtful.

"Not really, it's just weird. With that connection all the divinity could do is make the kid explode, or maybe screw with his head a little, make him go on a killing spree; remember that kid about a half a year ago, it took four armed Guards to take him down, they cut him into little pieces." That left me feeling a little less reassured, and the frown that crossed the Uchiha's face told me he felt similarly.

"I should warn you though kid, this thing will protect you but it will also enrage this God, I'm not sure if it hurts them or if it's just a pride thing but if you ever part with that pendant they will come for you." Karin commented lightly, she certainly seemed to have a talent for understating dangerous situations and worrying me.

Karin gave an 'aha' removing an odd looking pendant from the cabinet, it seemed to be some manner of symbol but what it might have stood for I had no idea, the red head casually tossed it to me before casually sauntering over to the Uchiha brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So Sasuke, any other reason for this little visit?" rasped the woman in a flirty tone, she took a seat on the desk by the Uchiha leaning forward to give the Raider an ample view, I had been wondering why her robe had so many buttons undone- Sasuke for his part didn't seem fazed whatsoever and kept his eyes carefully trained on her own.

"No." he grunted simply raising from the chair striding past me with little more than a nod to signal that I should follow.

"Can you help me with this?" I asked as we stepped outside of the Mages quarters, there was a loud bang of something hitting the door after we shut it and a muffled shriek of rage.

As it turned out it was quite impossible to get the pendant on with the collar of the breast plate and I had to remove it to allow the Uchiha to clasp the lock at the back of my neck, I felt myself blush furiously as his callous hands brushed against my shoulders, I felt self-conscious as my shirt was soaked through with sweat around the armpits and I could feel beads of sweat sliding down the back of my neck.

"You're too skinny." He commented further fuelling by self-conscious feelings, I managed to get the armour back on relatively easy without any assistance and we continued on our way my ego firmly down in a deep ditch, I had a Gift only apparent in its ability to threaten my life and I was too skinny and weak to even wear my new armour.

My second day as a Raider was still better than the first though I supposed.

* * *

><p>That is it for the second chapter finished, there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of love for this fic but I'm going to continue for the time being, I'm enjoying it so to hell with review counts...not that I wouldn't appreciate a couple.<p>

Thanks Echo but I'm afraid it's not really a problem I can be helped with, I still have all the ideas but I'm having trouble expressing them the way I want, I've started writing once again so hopefully my writers block is clearing up.

R&R


	3. Whiskey and Women

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Callat3am- I'm afraid that was just a typo on my part, I never can seem to proof read enough before an update, thanks for the heads up. Gin is a Hyuuga by the way, I mentioned his white eyes in the first chapter, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3 - Whiskey and Women

* * *

><p>Gifted Mages come in several different varieties, most common of these are the Alchemists, mages talented not in magic themselves but instead in creating items of power; in Naru these men and women are easily recognised by their forest green robes, the ability of these peoples vary from the lowest levels- only able to make simple healing salves- to the highest level alchemists who forge dangerous mystical weaponry for nobility.<p>

The exact abilities of these enchanted weapons are mostly held unknown with the exception of the Guard Captain Hatake, the broadsword he'd inherited as a noble said to channel lightning through its steel and be devastating in battle.

* * *

><p>"High guard." Barked my instructor, with a grunt I forced my heavy arms up into the position, I felt the vibrations rattle through my whole body as he tested the guard bringing his own practise blade down in a vicious arc- I gritted my teeth and bared with the pain as best I could.<p>

"Combination two." The Uchiha barked again, I drew a ragged breath into my weary body and lunged forward in a stab, he parried roughly taking my balance slightly, I raised my weapon stepping to my right and striking down diagonally, he parried again and I pressed the attack aiming a horizontal strike at his ribs, he blocked the strike effortlessly.

"High guard, left guard, front parry." He announced only a moment before he lunged forward striking downward, my block was poor but enough to protect myself, his second strike grazed my side before I managed to block but the tip of his blade hit me full in the chest before I could parry driving the wind from my lungs and knocking me onto my backside.

The towering warrior was still breathing lightly and only the faintest sheen of sweat showed he'd been physically active at all, while I on the other hand spluttered and gasped for breath as I tried to pick myself up from the training room floor- I was wearing my armour and my opponent only wielded a dull practice blade but that strike still felt as if it had broken a couple of ribs.

"Take a break, then we'll try some free sparring." Ordered the Uchiha, I stumbled over to the closest wall, ripped my breast plate off and collapsed against the cool stones still breathing heavily.

I'd only been going through basic forms and putting them into practise with the Uchiha dictating but it was still an exhausting endeavour in the heavy armour swinging and blocking, a shadow passed over me and I raised my head to see my trainer offering a cup of what I hoped to be water, I accepted it draining the contents greedily.

"You're too skinny." Commented the man something akin to disapproval in his gaze, I was too tired to feel self-conscious and besides I had a good reason for my weight not that I could tell him.

"So what do I call you Mister Uchiha, or Sasuke?" I asked focusing my gaze on his eyes as I asked my question, I had never seen eyes like them before- brown, blue, green and even the white that marked someone as a descendant from the ancient Hyuuga kingdom to the East were quiet common- these scarlet eyes though seemed both dangerous and inviting at once like a blazing fire.

"Sasuke." He responded simply, I wondered if that meant he considered me a friend allowing me to use his first name.

"Then you can call me H-Gin." I stumbled over my words, if he caught my near slip then he didn't say so, his gaze had turned downwards instead to my sweat soaked shirt, it stuck to me like a second skin and it took me a moment to realise what had caught his attention.

"Are you injured?" he asked gesturing to the bandage that hung down from my shirt it must have come loose during the training, I felt my breath catch and my stomach sink.

"It's nothing, w-where is the bathroom?" I asked a little obvious in my attempts to change the subject; Sasuke didn't answer for a moment before he strode away from me to the weapons cabinet he'd gotten our training weapons from, he returned a moment later with fresh bandages and some form of ointment.

"Across the hall, and next time warn me about any injuries." It wasn't an injury as such but I didn't see what was to be gained from correcting him, I eagerly accepted the bandages and moved from the room.

It was unfortunate I thought, that had been a close call and I couldn't afford to be so careless around the sharp Uchiha in the future, the best way to avoid the bandages discovery would be to keep my armour on whenever possible in his company- a most unfortunate and uncomfortable prospect.

I returned to the training room and re-equipped myself; somehow the armour felt even heavier than before, the iron plates that covered my upper back and chest feeling more akin to lead, even the leather portion that covered the rest of my torso seemed heavier than before.

"Are you sure you wish to continue?" asked Sasuke surveying me critically, I imagined that I must look as if I were on deaths door and hardly fit to fight.

"Yeah." I needed to improve, if I could even gain a fraction of the man's grace within armour it would be worth the effort and perseverance.

He handed me my practice blade- lighter than my actual weapon but not considerably so- and drew away from me again adopting a relaxed stance with his blade held in a loose guard.

"Go." I took the signal to begin, darting forward and striking a downward ark, I met nothing but air as the Uchiha side stepped bringing his blade down fluidly on my wrists in the same motion.

"One point." He muttered as I stepped away quickly reforming my guard, I had hoped to surprise him with that quick shot despite my weary state but he'd read it perfectly; I watched him closely now changing to more defensive tactics.

His blade seemed possessed as he stepped forward striking at me quickly from a multitude of different angles, more than once a shot half connected with an opening but the man didn't press his attack instead swinging for a new spot, finally his weapon stilled for half a second clashing with my own weapon after a high horizontal cut.

Before I could think how to capitalise on a break in his rhythm he closed part of the distance and I felt his left fist drive its way into my midsection just below the plate armour covering my chest.

I coughed as the air left my body violently and for a moment I felt myself topple my weight on top of my training partner.

"That's enough for today." He conceded helping me over to the wall once more, he unbuckled the straps on the sides of my armour promising it would help me breathe easier, after a few minutes I had recovered somewhat and managed to call the Uchiha a bastard- he didn't laugh but I could see humour dance in his eyes for a moment.

"Why are we training like this?" I asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence had passed us by, Sasuke didn't seem to understand my confusion so I rephrased the question at his blank stare.

"I thought the Daemons are kind of similar to animals, some of them anyway, so why training like this- learning to block a sword and fight someone else with one?" I asked, I had never actually seen a Daemon but I'd hear enough stories to know that they fought like no human.

"We're Raiders, it's not unusual for a group of Raiders or whatever they may be called in different cities to set their sights on the same area as us." He answered offering me a hand up as he added that we should go get some food.

"So we fight other Raiders too." I deduced, it was no wonder no one wanted to be a Raider; it seemed they were called upon to fight anything that stood in their way…which was a considerable amount.

"Among others, there's no real way to prepare for the Daemons, they vary too much for any real standard to be set. This is best." He added, I watched the corridors we took carefully, I still didn't know the layout of the base but I was a fast learner and it wouldn't take much longer.

We stopped by the living quarters first thankfully so we could drop off the armour, I changed my shirt too thankful that the quarters were near empty and my bandages would go unnoticed, patiently the Uchiha waited for me by the door.

I had no idea what time it actually was and was similarly unsure how many days I had been down here- I'd slept only once since my encounter with the green eyed creature so I believed it had been two days but it may have only been a day and a half yet or closer to three- I was already beginning to dislike living underground and actually looked forward to my first Raid.

The mess hall was similarly empty and I had to wonder where everyone had disappeared to, I put voice to my curiosity as Sasuke and I grabbed a plate of food- several vegetables I recognised though didn't know the names for and what I thought was meat from some sort of bird.

"It's past midnight, so they're in either the market or the tavern most likely." Answered the dark man as we each took a seat at one of the many empty tables, I watched trying not to laugh as he poked a green…thing on his plate with a look that was somewhere between disgust and distrust.

"Isn't it too late for the market?" I asked in confusion, I had rarely frequented the market even before I had joined the Raiders but I did know the stalls usually closed up before sunset.

"There's a midnight market specifically for Raiders, most raids are conducted at night so we usually sleep during the day, you probably haven't noticed but you're sleeping patterns are changing to suit our lifestyle too." Explained the Uchiha before quite tentatively popping one of the green vegetables into his mouth, I followed suit trying one too- we shared a grimace at the taste.

"Are you excited?" he asked quite suddenly after I had had my fill, there was uncharacteristic amusement in his typically terse tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked…as happy as I was now to eat three square meals a day it didn't elicit excitement as such.

"Tomorrow night begins your first raid, tonight may be your last night among the living." He returned calmly if not eerily to me.

"Oh." I hadn't quite considered it like that, there was a heavy silence between us for a few moments.

"Keep eating." Commented the Uchiha breaking the silence, he made a vague gesture to the remaining food on my plate, I shook my head disjointedly protesting that I was just full; it wasn't a pleasant thought that had entered my mind, fear of a looming death.

"You're too skinny, I don't care if it's just two more bites." He argued gruffly, I was ready to argue that my stomach was still in knots from the earlier training but a single fierce glare from his scarlet eyes quieted my protests- he had been helpful so far, taking his advice now only seemed sensible- I choked down two more bites.

"Let's go." Sasuke had finished his own meal and stood from the table, there was something particular shining in his scarlet gaze.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him from the mess hall, I rolled my left shoulder stiffly- it had started aching probably from overuse earlier- the Uchiha raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, I suspected that was his way of asking if I was alright.

"Somewhere good." He answered me, a small smirk creasing his features.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha, it seemed had a rather bizarre sense of good, I'd go so far as to say an inverse sense really; after all how was a place good if the first thing you do upon entering is kick three other people out.<p>

Well Sasuke kicked them out not me, but the principle is still sound.

The room was warm, made only warmer by the rhythmic sound of the rain pelting the streets outside, Sasuke had left me at a creaky table with our soaking cloaks and disappeared into the crowd.

I traced over a name carved into the tables worn surface, it was hard to make it out anymore but I could at least see an 'A' 'R' and another 'A'; there may have been another name below but that was completely illegible, I pondered what might have happened to these two…lovers perhaps who's name I didn't recognise, lost in these thoughts I failed to notice the figure ease itself into the seat across from me.

She coughed politely to catch my attention.

I glanced up at the woman and almost took a double take, the woman certainly had a lot of skin on display- I didn't think skin could look that smooth, or pale- combined with her flowing pink hair and fierce green eyes made her seem more like an otherworldly creature than a mere human woman, a being more at home in a story than a steedy pub; I felt like dirt in comparison.

"So you're Sasuke's new friend?" she questioned me her voice soft as if made from silk, I nodded my voice failing me, I guessed we were friends.

"He's just gone to get drinks, I'm Sakura." She held out a hand…for me to do something with, I had seen the nobles do something like this once, the man had kissed the womans hand.

The woman laughed uncontrollably after I brought her hand to my lips and gave it a quick peck, I blushed a bright scarlet red.

"Well that's a first around here." She commented with a giggle, I saw Sasuke push his way through the crowd, a small cup in each hand, most of the crowd seemed rather intent on keeping out of the dark man's way, but that seemed common everywhere he went.

"Here." Gestured the Uchiha curtly hammering one of the cups down in front of me before taking the seat to my left; the cup seemed to be full of foul smelling dirty brown water, I blinked at him in mild confusion.

"I don't think he's ever drank before, what age are you…?" asked Sakura, highlighting that I hadn't actually returned her introduction in my embarrassment.

"Gin, I'm seventeen." I answered, two lies in one sentence, I was getting good at this.

"You sure you should be giving him whiskey?" asked the pink haired woman sceptically, for my own part I scrunched up my eyebrows as I sniffed the drink, the Uchiha shrugged and knocked back a mouthful from his own cup.

"The kids a Raider, a strong drink is the least of his concerns." Returned Sasuke eying me for a moment…I figured it was my cue to drink and prove myself, I took a large mouthful.

And I began to cough and hack as my throat burned furiously.

Tears in my eyes, I felt a hand rubbing my back comfortingly and saw the Uchiha smirk, despite the pain in my throat I felt as if I were for the first time safe, maybe this was a good place after all.

Sakura giggled lightly at my coughing and it seemed decided to leave us some privacy, an apparently quite physical person she gave me a friendly touch of the shoulder and pecked Sasuke on the cheek before gliding gracefully to the bar, flashing a smile at each customer that she passed.

"You'll get used to it kid." Grunted the Uchiha, and to my amusement he- somewhat subtly, or at least I bet he thought so- wiped the cheek Sakura had kissed with the back of his fist, a dark sneer decorating his brow.

"You drink this stuff all the time?" I asked my throat still feeling somewhat tender; I sent the cup a small glare.

"No, just on special occasions." Answered the Uchiha taking another mouthful of his foul drink.

"What's so special about tonight?" I asked picking up my own cup but not drinking quite yet…I was working my way up to that.

"As I've said before, tonight might be your last night alive, it might also be mine." Mused the man darkly, a devilish smirk undermining the sense of dread his words seemed to imply.

"Are you always this morbid?" I questioned finally working up the courage to drain a small sip of liquor from my cup; the elder Raider only shrugged by way of an answer.

"Now I've got a question of my own for you." Something about the look that now entered your eyes seemed to pin me in place, I couldn't bring myself to break eye contact, hypnotised by his scarlet stare.

"Yes." Over the clatter and noises of men shouting at the bar I prayed that you didn't quite catch the change in my voice, the higher pitch…or the breathlessness for that matter.

"Why did you join the Raiders?" asked Sasuke his voice muffled by the background noise as more men began to fill up the pub, your little spell broke as paranoia kicked in.

"Why does that matter?" I bit back defensively.

"Some want power and wish to work their way up through the chain of command, some want adventure and excitement and others still just want a dry place to rest their heads and a warm meal." Explained the Uchiha, his voice darkening in the almost characteristic way when he was- I suspect- trying to frighten me.

"A lot of men become Raiders for the wrong reasons…they never last very long. I want to know if there's any point getting to know you or not…and if you'll live long enough to repay me for that drink." Tall, foreboding and snarky; I was beginning to suspect that he'd survived so long as a Raider simply by scaring Daemons away with his dark glares and observations.

"I became a Raider for my sister's sake." I hadn't planned on revealing anything to anyone within the Raiders but it kind of just slipped out.

"Good answer." It seemed that luckily my vagueness wasn't going to be a problem with the more experienced warrior; we both sipped our drinks, the liquid still somehow surprising me with its bitter sting.

"Is Sakura your girlfriend?" I asked if only to break the silence that hung awkwardly between us, a low growled 'no' was all you offered by way of an answer…so much for breaking this tension.

"If you're having thoughts of anything like that I'd forget them, the girls here aren't exactly the marrying type." Commented Sasuke after several more moments silence, I was confused until it finally dawned on me; I saw a girl exchange only a few words with a young man before both departed up to the back of the pub passing through a door marked private.

"So you come here for…" I realised a little disgustedly as I looked at the Uchiha in a whole new light, he too looked confused for a moment before a short bark of laughter broke free from his lips.

"No idiot. Sakura's an old friend, I'm here as a bodyguard of sorts." I blushed at the explanation feeling ashamed at my accusations, that quickly passed however as he smacked the back of my head roughly- though I'm sure he thought it was only lightly- indignation filled me and I struck him back on the shoulder.

I pouted and Sasuke frowned for a moment before we laughed again, mine more boisterous whereas his laugh was sharp and short, so this is what having a friend is like I reflected.

* * *

><p>Another one bites the dust, hope everyone is still enjoying the story, if anyone's got any questions please ask away, review or pm, I'll do my best to answer without obviously giving away future plot.<p>

Please -(insert puppy dog eyes here)- review!

R&R


	4. Dancing Darkness

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 4

* * *

><p>The Nobility in Naru is decided on two requirements; the first kind of Nobility are those whom hold power in the citadel, influential merchants and business owners who were granted the title by Naru's ruler Lord Akame, these nobles generally hold their own estates and homes in the City; the second kind of Nobility are those descended or related to the Holy Gifted- the Mages responsible for the protective rain that showers Naru and repells the Daemons- these individuals reside within the central castle of Naru.<p>

As the blood of descended nobles is said to be highly likely of reproducing Holy Gifts and other high level gifts they are as a rule kept from joining more dangerous military orders, the Raiders and the Assassin corps- which other nobles may join albeit with certain extra protections- are completely off limits and the Saints are known for only accepting descended nobles with some form of minor gift.

* * *

><p>I didn't really remember getting back to the Living quarters the night before- or morning, I seemed to recall it being bright by the time we had left the pub- I was awoken by the sounds of the whole room buzzing with activity and Captain Rex shouting orders to everyone for gear up.<p>

I sat up slowly, my head feeling both as if it were stuck in a vice and cracked open at the same time, a distinctly uncomfortable combination, through squinted eyes I noticed that many other Raiders were also just rising out of their bunks, of course as I got out of bed and glanced down towards the fire I noticed Sasuke already fully equipped examining the shorter more plain of his two swords carefully- how he had drank trice as much as I had and yet seemed so unaffected was impressive…and utterly unfair.

Groggily I pulled my armour from the chest and began gearing up, the background noise thankfully faded a little as I concentrated on fastening the armours various buckles.

"Here." Grunted the Uchiha having crept up behind me effortlessly, he dropped a small leather pack on my bed and handed me a roll of bread, I gave him a confused look at his odd offerings.

"Breakfast, you've over slept. The bag holds your Rations." He explained, it was a suspiciously kind thing for him to do, I thought about voicing these feelings but Captain Rex beat me to the punch shouting for Sasuke as he made his way towards us.

"Uchiha, where have you been?" growled the Captain causing me to jump slightly at his furious tone…naturally Sasuke simply looked bored.

"What do you want Rex?" asked the older Raider with a sigh, subtly I noticed him draw up to his full height to look down at the Captain.

"It's your lucky day, I've received orders to promote you." Answered Rex a sneer on his face as his tone made his words seem somehow malevolent; personally I was confused at this change in attitude, a few days ago I would have thought Rex had an element of respect - albeit begrudging- for the Uchiha, now Rex seemed to hold a contempt for the other man.

For a brief second the Captains hateful gaze flickered onto my person double fold in its intensity- I guess our fearless Captain was given to superstition, or perhaps he simply didn't care for the public belittling he suffered at the Uchiha's hands a few days previous.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, something almost like apprehension in his tone.

"Oh don't worry nobody's removing you from your precious Raiders, just yet anyway. You'll be taking charge of the Vanguard of the squad." Snarled Rex in response slapping a piece of yellowed paper against the Uchiha's chest plate before storming away.

I took a bite out of my breakfast reclining onto my bed as I watched the Uchiha, his expression darkening as he read the sheet.

"Wha's wong?" I asked around a mouthful of food, I reconsidered my choice of speaking with my mouth full at the vaguely disgusted look the man shot me- he was awful stuck up for a soldier sometimes.

By way of answer the Uchiha handed me the sheet to read…that proved a little tricky, my sister had thought me a little of the symbols of writing and numbers but not nearly enough to make sense of the scribbles on the page, I did recognise my own false name around the middle of the block of writing though.

"Um…yeah, that's bad." I offered somewhat sheepishly handing the paper back to him, he blinked back at me in confusion before his expression shifted into a more apologetic one.

"Of course you can't read, most people can't." He commented with a shake of his head, I decided not to hold my breath for any kind of real apology, I was more intrigued where Sasuke had picked up the skill.

"It's a letter explaining my promotion and orders for this campaign, including who's to make up the Vanguard." Explained Sasuke taking a seat next to me on the bed crumpling the paper.

"I saw my name on there." I mention after I finished the bread, the Uchiha snorted.

"As are the other two recruits, it's a set up." Returned the elder warrior gesturing around the room…I felt a lecture coming on.

"There's thirty five Raiders here; twenty four regular raiders, ten nobles and the Captain. Usually the formation would be ten regulars in the Vanguard with two nobles, instead it's six regulars and one noble." Explained Sasuke a twisted grin spreading over his lips.

"So you think we're going to die then?" I asked, I felt as if I should be nervous after hearing all that but for some reason I didn't; maybe it just hadn't hit me yet.

"No." he answered quickly, and with resolve, I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"It just means someone's trying to kill us." It was probably a good thing I wasn't worried, dispelling someone's fear did not seem to be on the man's list of talents.

"Finish getting ready, then meet me by the fire." He ordered rising and striding away from my bunk, to gather the rest of the names on the list I imagined.

* * *

><p>The streets of Naru were an unpleasant place to be, more than anyone I knew that, the rain roared down in a constant stream, the only sanctuary being the borders of the streets where the vital water drains hung from the roofs over the edges of the streets blocking the rain from above, of course keeping to the edges of the street where you were given cover was tricky as they were usually occupied- other citizens in the busy parts of town, stalls in the market district and of course homeless people, a considerable problem in the over-crowded citadel.<p>

And of course even if the dry sheltered edges where not in use if you were in the Raiders and had an egomaniac Captain he would force you to march through the rain anyway.

My cloak already felt soaked through and heavy, I had originally thought Sasuke had insisted I wore it to keep dry, avoiding illness so to speak for both myself and my armour, the feel of the drenched material rubbing against the bear parts of my skin- the inside of my forearm and most annoyingly my upper arms where none of my armour covered, I grumbled miserably under my breath about my choice to wear my sleeveless shirt beneath my armour.

Sasuke must've hear me as he slowed his pace falling back in his stride from where he'd been talking to another experienced Raider- Tage I think he'd called himself, a monster of a man remarkable for his bulk but brimming with a solid strength like some boisterous bruiser, he'd shown me his war hammer commenting lovingly on its effectiveness and on how I should bulk up and get me one too.

He seemed a strange sight marching along-side my fellow recruit Ander, their heights widely in contrast and their weapons oddly similar.

"You alright?" the Uchiha asked, I almost couldn't hear him over the pounding rain on the cobblestones of the street and the shingles of the roofs about, I supposed he didn't want to be seen as actually caring by everyone.

"The damn cloaks heavy is all." I answered lightly, it was annoying but not hugely, with Sasuke forcing me to wear this armour so much it was a fairly familiar sensation- being barely able to move.

"It won't be long, about eighty yards out the rain stops." While he spoke the Uchiha kept shooting glances discreetly around us, I guess the unsigned letter of recommendation had set him on alert for an assassination of something.

"But why wear the cloaks, I'm already wet anyway." I grumbled in turn, some of my companions paranoia rubbing off as I glance what I'm certain is a pair of eyes watching me from a window, it lasts only a second though and I convince myself that my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Near the border of the rains the corruption mixes in with the spell creating the rain, it makes the rain…let's say unhealthy." Explained Sasuke, I wondered what other little sparks of knowledge he held, all I knew is the rain scared away the Daemons and that Holy mages made it rain, I wondered too if there were things I could teach him that he'd never considered either.

"And the cloaks protect us?" I asked sceptically, I had been under the impression that's why I wore my stinking armour.

"Yeah. I don't know how, they just do." Answered Sasuke with a unusually ineloquent shrug before slowing his pace again to another speak with another Raider, I craned my head once to see who he spoke with out of curiosity.

I couldn't remember the name this one had given, he seemed outwardly unremarkable- average height and weight with curly brown hair- the only unusual thing being his weapon a long iron pike; next to him walked the noble recruit, a bow over his shoulders and for all the world looking hugely out of his depth; the last of out merry Vanguard was a blonde man whom- simply put- frightened me, carrying a broadsword and a shield one eye glowed a ferocious blue while the other was white and I suspected blind- two parallel scars running diagonally across his brow and cheek where in his own words he'd told us recruits…

_The bitch caught me by surprise just grazing me 'fore I got my blade in a little deeper and she quit fighting._

I should clarify that this was one of the creatures we refer to as Daemons so killing it was hardly a bad thing, but something cruel shun in his one good eye while he'd spoken, like a man who'd been hollowed out my the monsters he'd fought until eventually something of their evil climbed in to fill that empty spot.

Sasuke returned to my side after his exchange just as we reached the cities gate, the towering walls, many times even the Giant Tage's size had always left me feeling small, inconsequential but at the same time protected and safe…I wondered if I'd feel the same on the other side.

It hadn't escaped my notice the formation Sasuke had us in, it was admirable I thought that he'd ensured each recruit had something in the way of protection, I was new to Raiding but it seemed to me that as Sasuke didn't seem happy with his lofty promotion and hence didn't need to worry about losing it for doing a poor job he could easily have stuck the recruits on their own and kept the experienced warriors near him to ensure his survival.

The first barrier, the inner iron grill, shook as it was raised by some unseen force, the Guards on the tower above I assumed, I shifted my weight from my left side to my right leg to my left and glanced back at the rest of the group approaching.

"So this is a pretty easy job right?" I asked again, my nerves were beginning to act up a little, I noticed Captain Rex kept himself and the other nobles firmly protected by a meat shield of other Raiders.

"It's routine, another group cleared out the ruins but there's still resources to be moved." Answered Sasuke, the iron gates finally let out one last almost pained rattle before it locked in place, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke give a miniscule nod to the other Raiders, the other four second file Raiders pushed the wooden doors open.

It was quite a sight all that green.

Within the citadel every other sight was a dull lifeless grey, there were brakes in the pattern but the grey always overwhelmed and surrounded everything. We stepped out onto the grassy plains and for the first time I felt free…of a cage I hadn't even realised was there.

"It's not far but, they'll find us at some point." I glanced at the Uchiha curiously, honestly I hadn't really thought how my first encounter with a Daemon would go, I hadn't even considered what the creatures might look like.

"A pack, six to eight of them, two or three of them will charge us straight on, the others will flank us." Continued Sasuke darkly, a stray gust of wind almost pulled my hood off and felt the rain splash against my face before I readjusted my cover.

"When it happens, stay close to me." He gave me a significant look as he spoke, around us the weather suddenly seemed to shift, the winds died down but the icy rain seemed to become heavier, beating onto my back like lead weights.

After another few moments of our march the rain thinned and eventually came to a complete stop, I paused mid-step as I cast my gaze upward and saw for the first time a blue sky peeking out from behind the angry grey storm clouds, I looked to Sasuke as I felt his eyes lock onto me; a single eyebrow raised questioningly and I suspected was asking why I had stopped.

"I've never seen it before." I explained, I knew 'it' was called the sky, but that word hardly seemed appropriate to the sight before me; so little dark dull grey around us, if I kept walking would the grey disappear completely.

The Uchiha just grunted, his eyes leaving mine to study the plains around us, I saw an extra edge to his gaze that hadn't been there before now and that was enough to destroy my surreal childlike moment.

We continued marching northward, the tension in the air thick and suffocating, I contented myself with the idea that even if I would soon have to fight I would at least see the Daemons coming.

* * *

><p>I guessed it must have been an hour later maybe two that I noticed the waning light, it helped that Sasuke brought us to a halt and after talking to Rex for a few moments returned and handed each of us a long torch with a spiked bottom.<p>

"Drive it into the ground before you fight." Ordered Sasuke to the entire group pushing forward and leading the group Tage by his side, I hung back slightly walking next to Ander behind the two veterans.

"Why are we out here at night." Grumbled the other recruit under his breath, accompanied by a curse or two at the apparent stupidity of the act, I couldn't do much more than shrug, I didn't really know but I was certain there must be some reason.

I didn't notice him move at all, my first knowledge that something was wrong was Tage shoving both myself and Ander back and driving his torch into the ground, drawing his weapon with a guttural shout, Sasuke had disappeared and to my growing horror I couldn't see him anywhere in the surrounding darkness.

Ander had stumbled away and in some sort of demented bravado had bumbled off into the dark driving his own torch into the ground too and drawing his weapon, I followed suit but without the same initiative, I was still searching for Sasuke, had something happened to him.

I saw a flicker of something just at the edge of the light, he said they would flank us, how many of them were moving around us now waiting for an opening, I heard a shout from behind us, the other members of the Vanguard.

Toxic green seemed to mingle in with the dancing darkness of our surroundings, I steadied my guard waiting for the first clash I'd face with these monsters.

I heard a grunt and a thump from behind me and spun to the source.

Ander was pinned by a monstrous creature, shaped like a large but hairless, it's back gleamed with green scales and bony protrusions, the lower portion was fleshy pink with a visible network of purple and red pulsing veins spread around it.

The thing scarlet red eyes watched me for a second before in snapped it's elongated jaw around Ander's neck plate, he had dropped his axe when the creature had tackled him and he beat his fist furiously against the beasts head.

I swung my own weapon to little effect, cutting into the creatures back only lightly, I swung again as I heard the neck plate of Anders armour groan under the strain, he'd started sobbing and crying out for me to kill the creature.

I managed only one last ineffective slash before with a final creak the iron gave way.

Blood splashed the front of my armour and Anders head rolled across the grass to stare up at me lifelessly.

I think I might have screamed.

In my panic I turned to run and tried to block out the grotesque sounds of the Daemon feeding on Ander's corpse, Tage had disappeared from sight and after seeing what the Daemons truly were I had no doubt that he too was now dead.

Everyone was dead.

The writhing darkness of black struck and I found myself pinned on my back, both of my arms caught underneath the creatures powerful legs it's claws digging into my flesh and it's obnoxious foul breath washing over my face.

I screamed loudly and shrilly as the monsters jaws clamped down on my neck plate, I began kicking and striking at anything I could but the Daemon didn't move, the image of Ander's head rolling from his body, the lifeless eyes looking up at me…seven seconds and that was my fate.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait, been down to one non-broken hand after an accident, my next update for Cherubim should be up in a week or so but progress is slow unfortunately.<p>

R&R


	5. Broken

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 5

* * *

><p>There has never been any kind of bestiary of the various Daemons even attempted, the closest being the Raiders general groupings; the wolves are the most common Daemons of the plains- at night anyway- though the only common element between all the different variants were that they walked on four legs and had powerful jaws, some had armoured scales as hard as Iron- never in the same place making each encounter different- others had venom in their fangs or on spiked protrusions from their backs and always there sizes varied the average being around two hundred pounds.<p>

Wolves weren't really such a big threat though, only ever picking off the weak and most inexperienced, it was the bigger Daemons that were to be avoided, Worms- dangerous Daemons who haunted swamps pulling the unwary to their deaths- Wyverns- giant monster birds with spiked stinger tails- or the legendary Dragons- powerful Daemons only known for being capable of destroying entire cities leaving nothing but stones and skeletons; some said they had wings and flew, others swore they haunted the sea, some even claimed they lived beneath the earth itself ready to swallow you up from beneath without warning.

There were other names for different groups that controlled the land outside the rain but they were more obscure, Daemons only talked about around a fire by those who had been drinking heavily and hence questionable in there accuracy.

There's no standard way to kill a Daemon, even within the same group what might kill one subspecies won't scratch another, a successful Raider needs more than just an able body to survive.

* * *

><p>I almost thought I heard a whimper come from the monster before there was a sharp squelch as flesh and sinew parted beneath force- for a moment I thought the sound was my death- then I was being dragged from beneath the Daemon it's oozing green blood covering the front of my armour.<p>

I screamed as I saw another pair of red eyes leer down at me through the darkness, bucking and trashing trying to break its grip on me, my panic increased as the buckles on my armour came undone and whatever was on top of me ripped my armour off throwing it to the side.

Blood pumped in my ears and I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating madly in my chest as if it would explode at any moment.

"He alright!" I heard a voice call as someone approached with a torch, in the dull light I made out the creature straddling my hips.

"Sasuke…" he was missing his own armour and I only saw one of his blades dangling from his cross belts, I felt a wetness where his left hand pressed on my shoulder, scarlet blood spilt from his forearm.

"He's alright." Sasuke bellowed back to whoever held the torch patting down my chest and stomach much to my confusion and embarressment before he stood helping me to my feet.

I glanced at the torchlight and realised that the remainder of the Vanguard stood at the ready, except for the archer each lacked a piece or two of their armour, I found my blade chipped near the top lying a few feet from me and my chest plate- a large hole burned into its centre- I looked to Sasuke for an explanation.

"Their blood is acidic, I found out the hard way." He grunted drawing some wrap from the pouch at the back of his belt encasing the wound tightly, the light from the rest of the squad drew closer, would we still be asked to lead the way lacking armour and with damaged weapons?

"Where did you go?" I asked in a small voice, only the Uchiha heard my question thankfully and the pathetic tone I asked it in.

"A trap…there was a light ahead in the distance, I moved forward to investigate it but it was just bodies, boxes and torches. I don't think the first squad is returning from the ruins." Explained Sasuke using his teeth when he finished to pull the bandage tight.

The rest of the squad had caught up now and I saw Rex come storming forward- no less than four grim faced Raiders by his side- shouting for the reason we had stopped, I turned to see what Sasuke was going to do…only to realise the Uchiha had begun walking away, towards where Tage stood over his young former charge.

I followed him, Rex trailing only a second behind me, Sasuke had begun scrapping at the soil with his remaining sword managing to dig the beginnings of what I suspected was a grave.

"What are you doing?" questioned Rex stomping past me like some wild beast and pulling the Uchiha away from his task…it might not have been the best approach, Sasuke swung his arm back striking the Captain on the jaw with the pommel of his blade.

The Uchiha proceeded to continue digging as Rex held his wounded face in his hands and scrambled back to his guards, I joined the Uchiha helping him as best I could.

"We don't have time for this." I heard Captain Rex shout from a safe distance, in another situation it might have been funny how frightened the man had become.

"Fifteen metres ahead there's the remains of another squad, their cargo is still there." Answered Sasuke continuing his work, in about fifteen minutes we had Ander buried and the squad had gathered up the boxes from the fallen squad, Sasuke had me gather the remains of my armour.

The corrosive blood had burned half a dozen holes some bigger than my hand on the breast plate and the neck guard was now more of an oval than the circle it had been, small holes from where the Daemons teeth had pierced the iron.

"We're returning home, Uchiha take point with your squad." Ordered Rex, I evaluated what was left of our 'squad', Tage had a full set of armour but only the handle of his war hammer remained, the pike man similarly only had the shaft of his pike left but was also missing his gauntlets, the blonde man who gave me the creeps had lost his sword but still had everything else.

We would not do well on point.

"My squad is missing equipment, they can't take point." I wondered if Sasuke would threaten to hit him again, that would probably quell any arguments the good Captain had.

"You're responsible for leading the Vanguard, and lead you will." Shot back Rex with a sneer on his face.

"And I will, but switch my squad with some reserves." Demanded the Uchiha his tone sharp and threatening, Rex consented although reluctantly before he began giving out orders, we were led to the middle of the main squad while Sasuke marched back the way we came with a dozen or so other Raiders I didn't recognise.

Maybe it was the fear or shock that silenced me and kept me from doing anything, nobly marching forward to fight beside my under equipped friend, anything really but instead I dragged my feet guilt and shame plaguing at my insides.

A cold wind blew chilling my bare neck and I pulled my cloak tightly around me, I rubbed my hand through my hair at the back of my head shocked when it came back wet, I felt around finding a stinging cut on the back of my head, I must have gotten cut during the attack.

I felt dizzy and concentrated on simply moving forward and getting home, back to the safe grey walls.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when we entered through the gates to Naru, the city hummed with a comforting noise that I had never noticed before, the little sounds of life that were absent outside the gates.<p>

We marched back to the barracks dumping our thrashed gear and plunder in a small room Captain Rex directed us towards before he handed each of us out a small brown pouch, it contained two silver and ten copper coins.

When I returned to the barracks I looked for Sasuke, after all I did owe him for the drinks he had bought me, but he was nowhere to be found.

For a moment I felt a horrible sense of dread until I realised his sword and some of his armour, the undamaged parts, were strewn out on his bed…of course he had arrived earlier and had went somewhere, the only question was where had he went.

There was only one place I thought he would go, I striped off my armour wincing when my helmet brushed against the wound on the back of my head, it felt good to be out of the heavy armour again.

The rain was oddly light when I made my way to the pub we had went drinking in the night before, it was empty and quiet tonight only a handful of patrons sat by the bar drinking in silence.

Sasuke was not one of them.

"The Uchiha's in back." One of the women behind the bar, a short buxom brunette skimpily clad, pointing me towards the chipped wooden door; she looked somewhat familiar and given that she had recognised me as Sasuke's friend I must have met her the night before.

I thanked her and moved toward the door I didn't knock which in hindsight was probably a bad idea, Sasuke sat topless on a stool his friend Sakura behind him in what I suppose amounted to the uniform, my first thought was that I had walked in on the pair in an intimate moment.

Then I noticed the various bandages and medical salves.

"Fuck." I offered by way of greeting staring a little wide eyed at the Uchiha, it had been so dark in the field that I hadn't realised the extent of the his injuries, the cut on his left forearm was grisly and he had another on his stomach but it was covered with a scarlet stained rag.

"I've been worse." Answered the Raider with a shrug as Sakura attended to his wounded arm.

"Not by much, what exactly happened out there." Asked the pinkette tightening the bandage a little roughly if the Uchiha's wince was anything to go by.

"Business as usual." Replied the Uchiha, I took a seat in silence watching the woman work as she moved onto his stomach wound.

"It's not going to be that bad every time is it?" I asked more than a little worried, that had been a disaster tonight.

"Some nights will be even worse. Are you afraid?" returned Sasuke as he flexed his left arm experimentally, I doubted afraid quiet covered what I was feeling, but it was a good place to start.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I wouldn't last long as a Raider, I knew that for certain now, I'd have to advance my plans if I wanted to succeed instead of dying…not that I had made any progress yet or even had the slightest idea how to go about it.

"You're hurt too?" Sakura had noticed my wound apparently, she crossed the room to me before I could protest that I was fine, I felt her cool fingers brush against the back of my neck, there was an odd tingling sensation that sent a shiver down my spine.

I gave her a confused look but she simply smiled wistfully, I felt around at the back of my neck feeling the skin completely healed over.

"You're gifted?" I asked more than a little confused, the last time I checked anyone with a Gift- especially a healer- lived in comfortable luxury within castle Naru…not in a shoddy brothel.

"Sort of." Answered Sakura with a shrug, my expression must have conveyed some of my confusion earning an explanation and a giggle from the pink haired woman while Sasuke redressed.

"It's an imperfect gift." She told me, my confused expression remained firmly in place.

"Think of it as a double edged sword…the gifts as strong as the perfect one, but it's made me pretty sick, you gotta keep this secret though, I'd probably be executed if the wrong people found out." I grimaced, surprised the woman trusted me with this after all we barely knew one another.

As Sasuke thanked her for the first aid a thought occurred to me.

"Why didn't you just heal him then." I asked, Sasuke's wounds had been pretty bad, certainly enough to warrant the best possible form of treatment.

"Gifts don't work on me." Cut in the Uchiha's gruff voice Sakura had her lips pursed her lips likely thinking of an explanation, I blinked at the red eyed warrior muttering a disbelieving 'really'.

"Magically fire won't burn me and healing Gifts won't help me, I don't know why." He added, Sakura left us at that moment, to check on something outside I assumed.

"You're a weird pair." I found myself commenting, of course I had my own oddities but nothing like them, though at the moment mine seemed just as impossible to resolve as theirs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the Uchiha suddenly, his scarlet gaze sent a shiver through me, his eyes were too similar to a Daemons for my liking.

"What?" I returned a little dumbly still lost in thoughts of how to gain the information I needed, what did he know or simply suspect about me.

"Tonight…it was close." That was a relief, I had almost thought he was asking about my former thoughts, not that he had any reason too it was just me being paranoid.

"Yeah, Ander….and then I…" I stumbled over my words, I'd been keeping from thoughts of the experience, just putting one foot in front of the other and keeping horrid thoughts of my fragile mortality and my failure to help another recruit resulting in his death at bay, the thoughts were just lingering there like some dark phantom, I couldn't place my grief into words, I wasn't even sure where to start and I was almost certain it would never end or leave me.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke commented pulling me from my downward spiral where I tried to figure out if it was the guilt, self-loathing or fear that I wanted to force myself to relive; I guess Sasuke was going to decide how we did this.

"You saved me." I shot back, I had let a man die when had I been a little more intelligent I could have saved him, instead I panicked and just swung wildly at the creature.

"I got lucky, I fought one before I reached you and noticed the weak area of its jaw." He argued back, I wish I could say I followed the logic but I didn't or maybe I just refused to.

"I should have noticed too, it seems obvious now." He continued to tell me it wasn't, arguing but it seemed only to be white noise now and I couldn't even comprehend what he was trying to tell me.

"It had me too, I-I." I couldn't even make sense of what I was saying anymore as something in me snapped, I had been holding off since Sasuke had dragged me from underneath the acid bleeding beast I had been so certain was destined to kill me.

I didn't notice Sakura re-enter the room until in a moment of clarity I looked up to realise I was sobbing into her chest, Sasuke stood several feet away looking so uncomfortable I could almost have laughed if…well if it had been yesterday instead maybe.

* * *

><p>I awoke a few hours later a bad taste in my mouth and a sense of newfound shame from crying before- despite all their kindness- people I had just met, but I'd regained a measure of control that I was at least thankful for.<p>

The bed was lumpy and uncomfortable even compared to the ones in the barracks as I propped myself up on one elbow, my shoulders were tight, my joints stiff and I regretted moving as it seemed to irritate a previously unnoticed headache, though that might have been due to the decor of the room, there was far too much pink in the room for my tastes.

I quickly rolled off the bed ignoring my bodies groans of protest after I noticed several suspicious stains on the bed covers…I'd have preferred the bastard dumping me on the stone floor rather than the company bed of a bloody brothel.

I heard voices and made my way towards the door intent on opening it, until I recognised the speakers and the topic.

"You want to tell me why you care about this kid so much? Kid's cute but I hadn't thought you went for that sort of…" I thought it was Sakura's voice but I wasn't certain.

"That's not…'the kid' needed my help." Responded Sasuke's voice, clearly quite irritated at the accusation, I personally had to blush at it too.

"An awful lot of recruits need help, this is the first I've seen you even talk to." Responded Sakura, I realised I was eavesdropping on the two but I was curious and quelled my worries about being caught, somewhere in the back of my mind I realised I was using this as a distraction, from my own troubles, figuring out Sasuke instead of confronting them again.

"Honestly I can't really explain it, have you ever felt simply compelled to help someone?" asked the Uchiha, honestly I could think of another reason but it seemed an arrogant one on my part.

"Yeah, I know a little of what that's like." a gentle quality had entered her voice now and I backed away from the door my conscious finally getting the better of me.

In the few minutes more I had before Sasuke entered the room I came to a decision, I'd ask for his help in my mission or at least I'd ask for a little information from him, the door creaked open and I was surprised when only Sasuke entered, looking somewhat tense and awkward.

It had probably been the crying that had him so tense.

"You alright." I nodded sharing a look with him for only a moment before I had to look away, I knew what he had meant, I felt something compel me to him too, maybe it was only that I was scared and alone I'd latched onto someone stronger to weather the storm.

* * *

><p>Okay that's chapter five, sorry for the wait but I've been preoccupied.<p>

R&R


	6. Rain

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 6

* * *

><p>A Gift is a contract with a God.<p>

In years passed according to legend people served the Gods in a more personal manner some claims are even held that the most powerful of the Gifted would regularly interact personally with the deity they served, very much at odds with modern Gift bearers whom need to avoid and repel the Gods for their own protection.

It's said that the Gods wrath came about due to the nature of the contracts, originally it was believed that the Gifts held by priests or followers of that God could easily be revoked upon betrayal, that is until the followers realised the Gift was exactly what its name suggested and couldn't be taken back under any circumstance.

There was no longer a need to follow the Gods, there powers were secure and their descendants would likely inherit the same Gift without any involvement with the Gods.

Some said the Daemons were the Gods revenge on humanity for stealing power from them, others said that the imperfect Gifts- which would kill their bearers in time- were the vengeance, certainly divine vengeance was the most common reason given for both plagues.

Only a select few know that the Magic Gifts are not the only ones the Gods placed in the world, the others being far more subtle in their masters intentions.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since my first raiding mission, nightmares aside it had been an uneventful period for the most part where I done little more than refine my sword skills and bought some better clothes to replace the rags I had been wearing before.<p>

I'd gotten information from Sasuke too, under the guise of small talk, I knew now that the minor Gifted lived on the second floor, the regular Gifted on the third floor, Nobility on the forth to sixth floors and on the seventh floor the high Gifted among them the Holy Gifted; the first floor which I originally thought the Gifted lived was actually offices of sorts for the Gifted and Nobility to interact with the public.

It wasn't good news, I had checked out the security, it had not been a pleasant experience to say the least; getting to the second floor was simple enough, but I was caught on the third and thanks to some excuse about visiting a friend and getting lost I got if with only a warning.

Well a warning and an aching jaw and midsection.

I had found that there were more levels of difficulty involved with living in the Raiders barracks than simply the fighting I was required to do, for a start using the baths was tricky with my body issues, generally speaking late morning was a safe period since most raiders kept a semi nocturnal sleep schedules.

I had taken to the habit of hanging around the outer walls of the city in my free time and using a device I had purchased in the market for three coppers, it allowed me to see much further than I could naturally.

Sasuke had joined me today for a change, he'd been under a lot of stress lately, Captain Rex had tried to have him court marshalled for assaulting him on the Raid and had tried to blame him for Anders death and all the damaged equipment. There was mixed results, Rex got the blame for the vanguard being undermanned apparently whoever had given him the orders denied as much.

The Uchiha was punished too, but he refused to tell me how.

We were underneath a sheltered portion of the wall currently, I had gotten bored of examining the fields outside the citadel, there was nothing there today, sometimes I managed to catch glimpses of Daemons just at the edge of my enhanced vision…they were different than the ones I had seen on my Raid, bigger and more monstrous.

I had seen one that resembled a man, though in general shape only, it was deformed missing chunks from its body were a normal person aould be consistant and having strange spiked protrusions randomly sprouting from its body, it's arms were too long or it's legs not long enough- maybe both- so that it's arms almost touched the ground as it walked, using a nearby tree that I'd passed on my only Raid so far I estimated the thing must have been at around ten to twelve feet tall.

I'd told Sasuke about it, he'd told me that he'd never actually been out in full daylight or known anyone who had so it was entirely possible such beasts and worst existed outside in the daylight, that's why you Raided at night.

"Anything of interest?" asked the dark man looking up from some scraps of parchment he'd been reading carefully for the last while.

"Nothing." I answered honestly.

I may not have been completely honest, while I did spend this time usually examining the Daemons outside- after all knowledge was power- if there happened to be none I'd been using my time to examine the guards patrol routes, who went were and when and of course figuring out the best possible routes and times to move around unnoticed.

Naturally Sasuke might become a little suspicious if I started doing that now.

"So are you looking after Sakura tonight?" I asked to fill the silence after another scan showed me the fields as far as I could see well anyway were empty, I hadn't managed to figure out exactly what his schedule was for helping out his friend, the first week he hadn't visited her at all after his initial medical care, the week after he'd helped the place two nights in a row and the third week he's helped three nights spaced out during the week.

"No, tonight I need to collect the new equipment for the Vanguard." He answered me with a yawn, we still hadn't been out again yet mainly because of the damaged equipment, there weren't enough spare weapons to replace the damaged ones and there wasn't even halfway correctly sized armour.

I had held onto my original sword despite it being chipped, it was double edged for a reason after all I'd been told when I tried to have it replaced or repaired.

"Speaking of which you should come with me, you can carry your own equipment." He added as I had turned once more to examine my surroundings, I shrugged half-heartedly placing my device in a pouch on my belt, I couldn't exactly claim to have anything better to do at the moment.

"Does this mean we'll be going on another mission?" I asked hoping my tone came out more even than I suspected it had, it was probably a good thing though, I had been content without the work but the other Raiders had been getting edgy, out of money to drink I suppose.

"In the next week or so." Answered the Uchiha without looking up from his papers.

"You've heard something?" I shot back an awful lot more interested in our small talk now.

"Just to have a group equipped and ready for a Raid, I even get to pick my men this time." He had deposited the papers into a pocket and we shared a significant look, I knew it in an instant that he was considering asking me to join him, or ordering me.

"We'd better go collect our equipment." He changed the subject suddenly climbing to his feet and stretching, I guessed my position would come up later as I followed him out into the open air pulling my hood up to block out the rain, we moved quickly along the inside of the parapet and down the soaked stone steps into the main streets.

The streets were oddly alive with life, people bustling around, horse drawn carts, street performers and beggars, there was a hum of happiness in the air.

"There something happening today?" I asked my companion, I wasn't really one for keeping up with social event, mostly because I would never have been invited to these events before or after joining the Raiders.

"It's the red moon in three days." Answered Sasuke leading the way through the crowd, I had to snare lightly at the answer, I really hated this time of the year…maybe I'd been blocking out the dates.

The red moon was just that, a full moon that glowed a pale red and for whatever reason it drove the Daemons wild, to keep them from assaulting the city it required more than the regular rain so the mages overclocked there holy spell for added rain, of course this resulted in serious flooding.

An unpleasant thing if you lived on the streets.

"What happens to the Raiders then?" I asked weaving my way around a heavy set man in a stained vest, I had noticed the taller and broader Uchiha never had any similar problems with most people going out of their way to avoid the dark Raider.

"It's up to you really, you can either be sealed in the barracks for a few days or handle your own accommodation?" answered the Uchiha as we pulled off the main street into a smaller winding alleyway, in the narrow passage we were mostly sheltered and I was happy to pull down my rather itchy hood.

"Would you be stuck in the barracks or could you explore the castle?" I asked attempting to keep my tone casual, we paused as a heavy wooden door, Sasuke knocked heavily four times before turning back to me.

"I wouldn't explore at all if I liked my organs where they were." Answered the Uchiha as several loud bangs resounded before the door was wrenched open.

"Wha ya want?" asked the older man in the threshold, his grisly black beard was streaked with grey and a well-worn apron strained against his bulging gut, his arms bulged with heavy muscle veins crisscrossing his biceps, I could spell alcohol on his breath and not for the first time I questioned Sasuke's wisdom in electing to use this blacksmith for the repairs.

"My order Victor." Answered the Uchiha crossing his arms and tilting his head to the right slightly, an odd habit I noticed he repeated when he tried to enforce his authority over someone, the man snared before stalking back into his workshop, Sasuke followed him and I took this as an invitation to enter too; the smoke from the forge was thick and stung at my eyes as I followed the two men through the sweltering heat into the back of the shop.

"That was some fuckin' work boy, wha you say you happen again?" asked the blacksmith Victor pushing some scrap out of the way and dragged a smoke stained chest out into the opening.

"I didn't." answered Sasuke his brow darkening slightly.

"Aha, tha's your order." Returned Victor, Sasuke wasted no time in opening the chest, withdrawing and inspecting a chest plate before handing it off to me.

"Try it on." He ordered sorting through the rest of the items, I did finding to my surprise that it fit for better than it used to despite it clearly being my old armour, it had been altered.

"So ta runts a Raida." Muttered the blacksmith with obvious surprise, I decided to ignore the I hoped accidental insult.

"This the best you could do?" asked Sasuke eying the sword he held with obvious distaste, it was plain the hilt a simple iron affair, I had to wonder what the Uchiha's problem with it was unless he wanted it to look prettier, it basically resembled his old weapon.

"Wha's wrong with it?" asked Victor clearly displeased at the critique.

"It's too light." Grumbled the Uchiha giving the weapon an experimental swing, it rent the air smoothly producing a soft 'whoosh'.

"Beta material boy, your old one was a very elderly thing." Returned the Blacksmith, it did little to reassure Sasuke though as he kept the sneer painted on his face, we returned our equipment to the chest before saying our goodbyes to Victor and leaving the workshop each of us holding a handle of the heavy chest between us.

Our return to the barracks were uneventful as Sasuke took the lead guiding me through unfamiliar narrow alleyways to avoid most of the parading and activity.

I honestly would have liked a chance to partake in the festivities, the festival of the Red moon wasn't the biggest celebration in Naru but it was easily the cities favourite, in essence it was a potential last laugh in case the Red moon set off the Daemons too much for even the extra holy rains to hold them off.

I'd ask Sasuke to join me I decided, the gruff austere man could use a little fun.

* * *

><p>There were several bonfires in the open market square, towering infernos protected by special shelters constructed just for the day, between each of them resided performers- jugglers, men swallowing swords and other strange acts- as well as stands for games of chance and contests of skill, in the very centre of square couples danced together to the music from some band.<p>

While I held an expression of awe and excitement having never been to anything quite so amazing as this beside me Sasuke had the expression of a man trying to face his executioner bravely.

I stifled a giggle.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked him, hoping to get some interaction and elicit some sort of enjoyment out of him.

"I could use a drink." Answered the Uchiha his voice more than a little dark, it turned out to be an easy wish to fulfil, nearly every third stand seemed to sell something alcoholic, soon I found myself enjoying the various games while the surly Uchiha simply observed with disinterest.

"You really did come here for the festival." Commented Sasuke after an embarrassingly poor performance of mine at a ring toss game, I nodded not quite understanding what the older Raider was getting at- what else was I supposed to be here for.

"Most men would come here for other appetites." He mentioned shooting a quick glance over my shoulder, I followed his view to see several guards men in uniform but clearly not on duty talking to a group of giggling women.

"Why aren't you either?" I shot back, it was cheap just shooting back the accusation but it hadn't even occurred to me to go shirt chasing with the Uchiha so I didn't exactly have a well thought out excuse.

"I wouldn't want to catch anything." He snarled darkly as to my confusion a blonde woman dressed elegantly in purple broke from a group similarly dressed women sliding up to the Raider and snatching a hold of his arm.

"Hello Sasuke." Purred the woman, apparently intending to ignore the dark glare the man shot her.

"Ino, what do you want?" asked Sasuke with a sigh, I was quite confused at how Sasuke actually knew this clearly high born woman.

"Oh I think we both know." The Ino woman purred, I raised an eyebrow at the sight which was so far removed from my old impression of noble women.

"In that case my answer remains the same. Let's go." Answered Sasuke directing the second part to me as he pulled his arm free and began to walk off, clearly of a determined disposition the woman kept pace with us.

"So you hit Rex and you've started hanging around with trash, what's happened to you?" questioned Ino vehemently, I had to wonder again how Sasuke knew this woman, it wasn't until we cut down a flight of steps to a lower alleyway- already flooded with maybe half a foot of water- that the tenacious woman abandoned her chase.

"She seems nice, old friend of yours?" I asked my voice heavily laden with sarcasm.

"Ino's one of those odd kinds of liberal nobles, not the marry below their station kind but the kind that figures a husband and a lover aren't necessarily the same thing." Snarled the man darkly, not for the first time I noticed the anger and contempt he held inside for the noble class but for the first time I saw the personal edge to it.

"As for a friend, not really, but like an acquaintance from the distant past." There was more to Sasuke than simple Raider, he could read, knew nobles personally and yet his only known friend besides myself was a sickly prostitute and he worked the most dangerous job. There was something he was keeping from me but I could hardly call him out on such a thing.

We trudged through the watery lower alleys before at the Uchiha's suggestion we climbed back onto the higher streets and sought out an inn for a warm meal, we didn't speak much each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The basic layout of Naru is three levels, a common ground level that branches all over the citadel's districts, a lower level existed in the poorer living districts, the Market district for more unsavoury or risqué interests and a few other districts for some of the shadier dealing carried out in the citadel, the higher levels were traditionally reserved for the rich nobility.<p>

The Garden district had a mid and higher level but both were off limits to the general public, under the Gifted herbalists the Garden produced a portion of the crops the citadel depended on, the rest of course coming from the secured farm land to the East and West.

The floods put a halt to most businesses, the only food available was from the Garden district as shipments from the Farm had to be stopped, blacksmiths had to cancel their work both as a suitable furnace was impossible to keep during the cold of the floods and shipments from the Southern mines were cancelled for the period.

The Red Moon floods also left the lower levels completely unusable and even the mid-level streets difficult to use, the dredges of society were forced from their submerged homes to seek what little shelter they could obtain from the churches and missionaries before returning to their homes to salvage what they could, in a sense they were fortunate in that most of the poor had very little from the rains to damage.

For a period of three days after their Red moon festival most spent people spent their time huddled together for warmth, trying desperately to ignore their hungry stomachs and ignore the roars from the furious Daemons trying to get through the holy burning rains in their maddened bloodlust state.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure if the barracks were better or worse during the red moon period, as it turned out most Raiders chose not to stay during the flooding, the additional space did come at a price though, the roaring fire's that were in kept burning in the barracks became little more than embers giving of only the smallest amount of heat- apparently the fires upkeep was the territory of the Gifted whom were so busy now- and food was rationed carefully.<p>

It may have had to come out of my own pocket but at least in one of the inns it wouldn't have been so bitterly cold and a decent meal would be available…the company would probably have been better too.

The Uchiha had done little more than train and lounge before the fire studying his scraps of parchment reverently for the last day and a half, attempts to speak with him had earned me little more than various grunts and curt noncommittal answers.

He was so at odds with every other person I had met, there was just something profoundly wrong with the way he acted, it wasn't bad I thought but I still couldn't understand it.

I had decided years ago that with the exception of my dear dear sister people were only there for the good times and wanted nothing to do with you during the bad, if you were hired to do some work and had some coin- if your situation was positive whatsoever- everyone would hang around you, speak with you and offer assistance, if you were starving on the street the same former friends wouldn't even meet your gaze.

By needing help you abandoned the right to it.

That wasn't how Sasuke seemed to work, if anything it was the reverse, if I found myself some day in the bowels of Hell surrounded by Daemons it wouldn't surprise me to see him in the distance trying to cut a path to me, on the other hand a simple conversation while everything was quiet and peaceful proved a difficult task for the warrior.

I didn't understand it, how the man had managed to seem both altruistic and self-centred at the same time.

"How would you fight someone with a Gift?" I asked him the morning of the second day while we sat by the embers enjoying our breakfast rations, the question unlike some of my other attempts sparked a glint of interest in the Uchiha's eyes and torn his attention from his papers.

"Odd question, why do you ask?" I shrugged giving him a round-about answer about being curious, I thought better of mentioning that I may have use for the information someday.

"It's impossible to fight an offensive high-level Gift, and near impossible for a midlevel Gift, even against a minor offensive Gift the odds would be against you." He answered to my disappointment, though oddly he dropped his papers by his feet in a neat stack and leaned forward conspicuously.

"Of course the biggest problem is your question, fighting implies a trading of attacks, a Gifted attack would wipe out a large squad. It's impossible for the average individual to survive." Continued the older Raider, I noted his use of the average recalling his unique trait.

"So what if I said kill instead of fight?" I asked feeling suddenly paranoid, the ruling class of Naru were Gifted- if fact that was why they were the ruling class- I doubted they held conversations like ours in much esteem.

"Then it's easy." Answered Sasuke with a smirk.

"But what about their power?" I asked, the Gifted were capable of driving Daemons away from Naru wholesale, enveloping an area the size of the castle in fire or reigning down lightning from heaven if the stories were to be believed, that hardly seemed easy.

"The offensive Gifts are designed for massive destruction not one on one combat, a Gifted has to meditate to draw on their power and that can take a lot of valuable time." He spoke before retrieving his papers.

It was food for thought as he returned to his reading, if I understood the Uchiha right with enough speed I would be able to defeat a Gifted opponent, I'd have to get used to the heavy armour for that among other things.

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying folks, let me know if you've got any concerns or questions.<p>

R&R


	7. Wraith

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 7

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that the cities Mages kept the Gods they drew their power from at arm's length there is still a rife religious community within Naru, the Goddess whom gave her name to the city being of course the most popular along with the Gods the scriptures held were her allies.<p>

Though educated theory held that the Gods couldn't reclaim their gifts to the world the ministry maintained that the cities Holy rains only held their power because of the regular peoples devotion.

A church or an altar of some kind shape or form is present in all of the lower districts without exception and most of middle districts, they are obviously absent in the Higher districts where Gifted individuals are highly integrated into the community.

Lord Akame allows the temples continued existence for the moral it inspires in the lower castes, religiously devout peasants who believe there only salvation is in prayer and trusting their Goddesses chosen servants- however strained that relationship may be- are disinclined to revolution, some of his sympathetic followers also made claims that Lord Akame financially backed the temples to alleviate the hunger and poverty of those who lived in the Depths; the lower parts of the cities delightful little nickname.

* * *

><p>I'd begun a tradition of sorts, a ritual I perform at least once a day where I do maintenance on my armour and sword rubbing each down with a cloth and checking for cracks or damage to the armour, then I apply a similar process to my mind organising my thoughts.<p>

It had become increasingly important for me to organise my thoughts and keep focused, far too often I found my mind drifting into the past at inopportune times, I couldn't afford to be distracted tonight for even a moment.

Mostly my musings were confined to the past and my sister.

We'd grown up together doing odd jobs and living in a small chapel near the end of Hatake street- named for the Noble family it had fallen into disrepair and had been swallowed up by the lower castes under Sakumo Hatake's rule- it had been run by a maimed priest missing his left arm apparently from service in the Raiders, I couldn't remember his name now if I ever had known it only being able to recall referring to him as Father.

When I was about seven maybe eight the chapel was damaged, it's roof collapsing in on itself from years of resisting the rough rains without any repairs, we were forced to leave fortunately finding work with a minor noble family nearby; the Nara family, they had made their money in raising livestock in the western flatlands, as such their large house often felt cold and empty as most of the family lived on the flatland itself.

I spent most of my time running messages around the city becoming quite familiar with the districts lower levels and back alleys, my sister however spent most of the time in the house, the mistress of the house had recognised her intelligence and had given her basic lessons in reading, writing, arithmetic and even in etiquette, instead of my rain soaked rabbling through the streets on deliveries my sister penned the letters and performed other tasks I knew little of.

Several months after my thirteenth birthday the decision was made that I was now too expensive for the menial tasks I could perform, for two and a half years I worked odd jobs in no small part thanks to my sisters small lessons allowing me to bluff more ability than I really had, I lived in the old church on Hatake street, a small back room was still liveable only the debris of the collapsed roof made it almost impossible to get into except for a small gap I was thin enough to squeeze through.

It wasn't a great life but I was happy, my sister and I had one another and our wild dreams of a wealthy life if luck blew our way.

Then they came for her.

Apparently my sister possessed the Gift, the Holy Gift at that, she'd been taken to the castle in the night and I had only learned of her fate a week later after I'd finally annoyed the Nara family enough that they had told me, I'd went straight to the Castle insistent on seeing her.

I was turned away, apparently without any way to prove our relation the guards weren't too keen on allowing me in.

I tried to continue on despite feeling hurt at the lack of contact, of course when I heard some of the rumours about the Holy Gifted, that they were prisoners of the Templers of the Saints corps, that they weren't actually conjurers but instead sacrifices used to call the rains I reconsidered my stance.

The Raiders was my way into the castle, it took me another two months to scrap together enough money for forged papers under my false name; it was hard, I missed her, more than I could say and it was all that I could do sometimes to resist the urge to storm up through the castle in search of her.

I felt a warm hand press onto my shoulder gently breaking me from my thoughts, I looked back to see the Uchiha a low light from the campfire casting ominous shadows across his already grim features, break time was up it seemed.

"Let's go." He whispered quietly, I saw two or three other Raiders settle themselves around the fire as I rose with two others.

We had located a worn down, I suspected ancient, fortress; it had been surrounded by a mote with no visible bridge but fortunately the north western tower had collapsed into the water allowing us some makeshift crossing, we'd been carefully scouting the insides for maybe two hours now with no sign of life.

I followed the Uchiha through a tight corridor and down a flight of dusty dull grey steps, I'd drawn my weapon holding it in an awkward fashion for the tight quarters, the blade parallel to the floor I had the hilt just in front of my armpit with my left elbow cocked upward by my ear, I envied the Uchiha for his shorter weapon- held loosely in front of him a torch in his other hand.

All along the sides of the corridor were rusted iron cell bars, the light from the torch revealed old yellowed bones still shackled and bound to the floor by ancient chains, occasionally the Uchiha would stop to examine an iron bar.

"What're you doing?" I asked him after maybe the fourth or fifth stop, he paused in his examination taking a chance to brush his sweat soaked fringe back out of his eyes, he had for went his helmet.

"Checking the bars, they can probably be reused or repurposed…if we can get them out of the wall that is." He answered tapping the bar a couple of times with the hilt of his weapon, it shook slightly apparently loose in its fixture after it's years of standing.

We kept moving, creeping along the corridor slowly until finally we came into a more spacious room, not a hugely spacious room but enough to relieve my on setting claustrophobia, a rusted iron door lay just to the left of the entrance it's hinges broken, a mostly rotted wooden desk lay half collapsed in one corner.

I searched the drawers of the desk while Sasuke checked the two exits from the room quickly, one leading up and the other down, a ring of rusted keys worn down to nothing but scrap and a stack of yellow parchment were the entire contents of the desk.

"So you think they broke out?" I asked when the Uchiha reappeared, gesturing towards the broken down door.

"Probably not, none of the cells were open remember...what did you find?" he answered shaking his head, I waved the papers and gave a shrug, what was I supposed to say- some paper with pretty drawings I don't understand.

"It's records of the prisoners, loose ones, mostly just where the prisoner was caught and a number." Answered Sasuke after he'd looked at the sheets.

"Seems like a lot of prisoners doesn't it?" I mentioned as Sasuke led us toward the upward corridor, I was a little relieved that the older Raider hadn't suggested we split up to search both exits.

"Considering this place it isn't." returned Sasuke as we entered another room about the same as size as the last, a larger desk still intact stood before a luxurious looking chair- both were damaged but seemed useable, a testament to whatever crafts man had made it- two copper candle sticks and a tattered aged cloth were all that decorated the table top, two chests sat in each corner behind the desks.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a tapestry hung on the left wall had caught my attention, in the dead centre there was a sun that was not quite a sun, it was black and seemed to radiate darkness rather than light, the edges of the tapestry on the top where of a city and on the bottom a woodland or forest, in between both however the dark sun obscured almost everything in varying shadows- within those shadows there seemed something insidious almost writhing around within the blur.

"The Darkwraiths controlled this fortress, unless I'm mistaken." Answered the Uchiha approaching the tapestry himself with almost reverence, he lifted a hand toward it tentatively but thought better of at the last moment lowering his hand to his side, I noted that he had sheathed his blade at some point and decided to imitate his action.

"The Darkwraiths?" I asked turning to inspect the rest of the room as I tried to forget the disquieting feeling the tapestry had ignited.

"Wraiths of Darkness, followers of the dark God Abyss; what do you know about this lands history?" he asked in turn moving towards the left hand chest to continue his own inspection of the room.

"Nothing really, I know that the Hyuuga used to be a separate kingdom than Naru, and that it was Lord Akame's ancestor Lord Sano who cast the first holy spell that's why their family has ruled since then." I answered feeling a little self-conscious that my knowledge could be summed up so easily.

"Well apparently the Wraiths came before the Daemons, they were the Gods original measure against the Gifted turning rouge, each God and Goddess had their own order, Miasma's Wraiths of Death, Inferno's Wraiths of Flames, Hydras' Wraiths of Oceans, some even say Naru had an Order but that's not a popular theory." Sasuke spoke smoothly as he searched through the chest pulling an old leather bound book from what otherwise simply seemed like old clothing.

"How'd they stop the Gifted?" I asked opening the second chest, it contained an old suit of armour in surprisingly good condition considering it's likely age.

"It's said that the Gifted couldn't affect them due to their covenant with their God. They captured them and used special rings to draw the power out of the Gifted." He explained placing a leather pouch from the chest on the table, it spilled open revealing maybe a dozen rings within.

"Are you?" I asked giving him a look, it would seem fitting for him, to be descended from some ancient Order of warriors.

"No, or at least I don't think so." He answered quickly, a reflexive denial I guessed, after all Naru was ruled by the Gifted and I doubted these Wraiths were loved by all.

"And these are?" I asked, gesturing to the rings on the table, I reached out to pick one up but a look from the Uchiha stopped me.

"Only a wraith can touch them freely, or someone like them I suppose, they'll attack you're minor gift and your body. They were made to torture their victims before they steal their gift." Explained the 'someone like them' as he collected each of the rings deposited them into the pouch and slowly whilst maintaining eye contact he tied the pouch to his belt.

I raised an eyebrow at the action.

"I'd consider them my property all things considered as a spiritual successor of sorts to the Wraiths, we'd simply be ordered to throw them into a river or something otherwise." Sasuke explained, though it didn't answer the question of why he'd want such things…unless of course he wanted something to use against Gifted of Naru.

"What's in the book?" I asked to change the question, I wasn't about to argue with someone who had saved my life before, the Uchiha took his time opening the book and flipping through a couple of pages, until after seeing something he turned ghastly white and dropped the book.

"What's wrong." The older Raider had stumbled over to and half collapsed into the old chair, it groaned in protest but held his weight, trying to keep my hand steady I plucked the book from the ground and began to flick through its pages myself.

There was an introduction page that I couldn't decipher but it was the third page that threatened to take my breath away, the sketch was rough a long scally creature with small limbs all along it's body, a forked tongue stuck out from its lipless mouth, two small holes seemed to serve as its nose bellow it's slit like tiny eyes, a horizon line seemed to show that most of its body was beneath the ground.

A small figure I guessed to be a man stood close to the creature, it's head alone was as big as the man's upper body and head, it's body stretched out to maybe four times the man's height.

Above the sketch the letters WYRM were printed.

The next two pages were similar with one of writing and then a sketch, above this one was written BASILESK, it too had a man next to it but unlike the other it was even less detailed and completely shaded in grey, in contrast to the other creature it was slightly shorter than the man was tall, it also lacked the legs of the other creature, large fangs extended from its open mouth dripping some kind of liquid- which pooled in a puddle bellow, curiously smoke rose from the pool.

The next drawing I thought was the one that had messed with Sasuke, it had a man again in the fashion of the first drawing maybe half as tall as the creature but the beast was remarkably different than the others, it had two legs strong and muscular with long sharp claws, two bat-like wings extended from its back, it's head though was the strangest thing, whereas it's body was drawn with scales it's long neck and head had feathers and a strange beak like mouth- in fact it's head looked somewhat like an animal I had seen once, years ago when I'd run an errand to the Garden District, above the picture was written COCKATRICE.

Sasuke had regained some of his colour but remained seated, I noticed his right hand had strayed to his side and now gripped the handle of his blade.

"What is it?" I asked, instead of the question I really wanted to ask.

"A bestiary…of Dragons." Answered the Uchiha shaking his head slightly, I echoed the 'Dragons' recalling some of the stories I had heard from other Raiders about these apparent monstrosities.

"They don't exactly call them Dragons- they called them Divine Lizards and it seems they predated the Daemons, the Wyrm the World burrower, the Basilisk King of Serpents, and… the Cockatrice Death's Watcher." Explained Sasuke further taking the book from me and laying it onto the table he opened it onto the first picture page.

"It lives beneath the ground, sleeping until a Master Wraith calls on its aid against the most dangerous gifted, apparently they required at least twenty victims or they would also devour their callers, in particular it describes and warns of one known as Manda, it became greedy devouring the Wraiths regardless. Apparently a group managed to wound him and cut from him each of his legs…he was left abandoned unable to move anymore shackled to the Earth until a fugitive Gifted discovered him and made a pact with him." He explained every now and again pointing to parts of the text, he flipped the page to the Basilisk.

"Highly poisonous this Divine Serpent was the comrade of all Cardinal Wraiths accompanying them like a blade, it's poison could kill a man in seconds and burn through armour, to kill one would apparently incur the wrath of all serpents. There are also claims that it's gaze can kill people with a weaker spirit, though never a Wraith or a Gifted as a strong will is a prerequisite for the former and a product of the second." He seemed hesitant to flip to the third page, as interesting as the story was I decided to offer him a way out.

"So do you think these things actually existed?" I asked, certainly I was doubtful, they seemed like the kind of thing at least someone would have come arcoss before.

"They definitely exist, this one…the winged Cockatrice, unlike the Basilisk it claims that except for Wraiths anyone who meets it's gaze will be turned to stone in the sunlight, it however doesn't bow to the command of Wraiths only...the weasel." he flipped the page onto the last sketch I had looked at seemingly in a trance, the Cockatrice, a dark tone entered his voice as he practically growled 'weasel'.

"I've seen one before." He finished before shutting the book closed, we both stared at it myself slightly awkwardly and Sasuke almost heatedly.

"Are you going to take that too?" I asked a little wide eyed, this little leather bound book could contain so much information, honestly it further fuelled my annoyance at being unable to read.

"I'm not sure." he answered after a moment stroking the binding lightly, I supposed his earlier argument could be reused, I'm even sure that the Wraiths now all but extinct would consider a warrior like Sasuke their successor even if not a perfect one.

"You should…and teach me to read it." I blurted out, my bright blush thankfully blocked by my helmet.

"You want to read this?" he asked turning to me, the torches flames lighting up his eyes with a devilish glare.

"Yes." I answered simply pulling at my chest plate awkwardly as it started to feel unnaturally tight.

"You realise this would amount to treachery against the rulers of Naru?" he asked, I nodded drawing a dark smirk from the warrior before he deposited the book into a pouch on the back of his belt.

We might have talked some more, about exactly what are newly forged bond as partners in crime entailed but two Raiders whom earlier I had seen by the campfire came rushing into the room.

"Uchiha, the Captain needs to see you now!" barked the left hand Raider before both rushed back out of the room, the Uchiha seemed to take flight moving from the room with in human haste drawing a blade as he went, I gave chase.

I only barely managed to keep him in sight cutting around corners left and right almost at random, our iron heeled boots clattered noisily and I awkwardly pulled my blade free from its resting place, if there were any daemons here then all this noise would draw them in for certain.

Suddenly I plunged into complete darkness, where Sasuke's torch had been ahead of me before there was now nothing, I lifted the visor of my helmet and squinted into the darkness seeing nothing.

Something suddenly wrapped around my waist pulling my backward before a warm hand clamped down over my mouth, to prevent my scream I guessed, reflexively I bit down and swung backward with my elbow but my assailant held fast.

"Shh, it's me." I heard Sasuke whisper softly, I ceased my struggling and allowed him to lead me through the dark, we eventually stepped into moonlight and the outside, Captain Rex and maybe half a dozen Raiders stood looking down over the walls, we joined them and I had to catch myself from screaming.

Bellow a winged monstrosity slept in the rubble, it's featured wings lay extended out about ten feet each side of it, a long tail with what looked like a stinger curled up behind it, I couldn't make out any details in the darkness but already I knew what this creature was, the reputed Wyvern other Raiders spoke of by the fire.

"You're going to deal with this Uchiha." Whispered the Captain aggressively.

* * *

><p>And that's it for this update, hope you're enjoying the story so far.<p>

R&R


	8. Omlan Cistus

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 8

* * *

><p>Within certain degrees and limitations there are three levels of the Gift- the Greater, Lesser and Corrupted- the Greater class would show complete ability in all aspects of their Gift, for example a Greater Hydras Gifted would be capable of both purifying and controlling bodies of water, a Lesser Gifted would only show partial ability in one aspect and a Corrupted user could fall into either level- the main difference for someone with a Corrupted Gift being that the Gift poisons and kills them and would corrupt any other similarly Gifted person they came into contact with.<p>

For this reason whenever a Corrupted Gifted was discovered within Naru to protect the ruling Gifted the were excommunicated from the city, they were given a knife and thrown out into the fields…the clever realise that the knife is not intended to be used on the Daemons but the Gifted themselves.

The system has been in place since as far back as anyone cared to remember within Naru and has remained uncontested for just as long, the Lords and Masters of Naru have always made certain to keep the paranoia of the corrupted alive in the populations hearts- fear for their safety, that the Holy Gifted would become compromised and the protective rains would dry up leaving them naked to the Daemons- it provided an effective cure to the peoples conscience.

It is the duty of a fraction of the Saints corps, the Hunters as they're known to scour the lower castes of Naru for the Corrupted, they are given free rein to go to whatever lengths they must to capture any threats, and quite often take certain liberties with their authority.

The Hunters are unique among the Saints as they are the only Saints members without an actual Gift of their own, whereas other Saints combine traditional combat methods with their Gift's abilities the Hunters rely on their items of power- weapons or armour imbued with magical abilities by alchemists.

Little is known of the Corrupted themselves, they appear randomly, sometimes they are born to a Gifted line but not necessarily with the correct Gift for that line, sometimes they are born to families with no Gifted history at all.

A cruel revenge by the jilted Gods some suspected.

* * *

><p>I'd been trying to sleep but I'd barely managed five minutes at a time I was so uneasy, Sasuke had told me to rest and disappeared with a few of the other men, apparently he had some plan for dealing with the Wyvern but needed to do some preparation first.<p>

I'd decided to use the room Sasuke and I had discovered the Dragon book in, for whatever reason I was feeling drawn towards the area.

I heard the rhythmic clap of iron against stone and grabbed the handle of my blade pulling it clean of its scabbard just as the worn looking Uchiha entered the room.

"There you are." The elder Raider spoke with a yawn crossing the room toward me, I didn't bother returning my weapon to its resting place deciding it'd be easier to use it quickly free like this anyway.

"Are we ready to start?" I asked slightly reluctant, it's not that I didn't trust Sasuke but that monster I'd glimpsed earlier, I wasn't sure any plan would be enough to overcome it.

"No, not yet, we've got enough time." He answered lowering himself down next to me after stripping off his armour, the black t-shirt he wore beneath clung tightly to his body and his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat.

"Time for what?" I asked curious raising my eyebrows at the Uchiha as he smirked lazily leaning back onto his elbows surprisingly close to me.

"Your first lesson, you wanted me to teach you right?" he drawled out lazily brushing some of the hair out of his eyes.

"…don't we need books for that?" I asked after a moment, this hardly seemed the traditional way to teach someone to read, my doubts increased as the Uchiha moved closer and I felt his hand ghost over my hip brushing bare skin as he pushed my own shirt up slightly; my eyes shot to his cracked lips as his tongue slithered out wetting them.

"I've got another kind lesson in mind actually." the Uchiha growled his hand sliding further up my shirt caressing it's way to my lower back, he slid closer still and I had to pull back to keep distance between our faces.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stammered out pressing a hand against his chest, my attempt to push him away was in vain though, he was as solid as a rock and my attempt was a little too half hearted.

"I know your little secret Hyuuga, and I've noticed the way you look at me." I had no time to respond before Sasuke had smashed his lips into mine.

I found myself moaning into the kiss as Sasuke slipped his hand further up my back sparking electricity along my spine as he moved, his tongue pressed against my lips probing and exploring my mouth as I couldn't help but moan clutching a handful of his shirt tightly.

"Now let's remove these troublesome things." He whispered trailing kisses along my jawline as he began to undo my bandages, I shut my eyes leaning into the touch.

"Gin!" I heard a voice call softly, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke- fully armoured- standing above me with a look of concern on his handsome features, or as close as the Uchiha got to concerned anyway.

"What?" I found myself asking as I somewhat stupidly gapped at the other Raider, I glanced down at my still sheathed blade and blushed as it occurred to me that I'd just been dreaming rather inappropriately about my friend.

"You were tossing and turning, caught in a nightmare." Grunted the Uchiha before he crossed to the other side of the room where his equipment lay spread out over the dusty floor, returning to his previous task I presumed.

"You should get ready, we'll begin soon." Sasuke added, he grasped the bronzed leather handle of his straight sword- his new one- and drew it before inspecting the blade and oiling it with a spare rag, I noticed his older curved blade laying by his feet a new shine testament to its own upkeep.

I mimicked the other warrior drawing my own weapon, it was rusted near the hilt but I attributed that to the last owners negligence, a large chip missing about three quarters up the blade was a wound rent under my own care.

"So you've got a plan?" I asked, he'd been preparing for over an hour before I had drifted off, he had to have something- hopefully better than just bum-rushing the wyvern and hoping it dies by choking on our bodies.

"I considered commandeering the noble Raiders bows, they don't work on the regular Daemons but the Wyverns a much bigger target we could fight it from a distance. We won't do that though, the arrows aren't worth piss- they wouldn't do any damage." Answered Sasuke with a snare, internally I could see him adding the quality of their equipment to reasons for his dislike of Naru's nobility, I waited for him to continue running my own oiled cloth down the length of my weapon.

"I figured the idea was fine enough, we just needed something bigger…and heavier." He gestured to his right, I hadn't noticed before but four of the prison bars the Uchiha had inspected earlier leaned up against the wall, on closer inspection I noticed the ends had been filed down to sharp points.

"You think these things will work?" I asked, sheathing my long sword I lifted one of the makeshift spears, it had some serious weight to it, I doubted I'd be able to toss the thing anymore than a couple of feet.

"Will they kill it, probably not. Will they work, yeah." He answered cryptically gathering up his equipment as I put on my 'beloved' armour, a small smirk graced his lips, like some kind of sadistic cat playing with the information letting it out only piece by piece.

"You'll have to explain that." I replied following the Uchiha, he'd taken two of the spears and left the other two for me…I had a hard time keeping pace with the extra weight, which hadn't seemed to effect the other Raider in the slightest.

"We're going to ground it, aim for the wings and either pin it or at least damage it enough to prevent it from flying, then comes the messy part." There was a weight that came with Sasuke's words, before the Wyvern seemed far away, on another level, now however if Sasuke's plan worked we could succeed, but not everyone would make it through; there was a pressure now that loomed ahead.

"How many of us are attacking it?" I asked as we took a left, torches had been hung on several of the corners during my sleep marking the explored regions of the Keep or more likely Prison and offering a minimal amount of life.

"A dozen." Answered the warrior grimly, a small unspoken thought occurred, had I been placed on this suicidal assault by Captain Rex or Sasuke.

"Think you'll make it through this?" I asked, believing that all of us would make it through would be naïve at best arrogant at worst.

"I have to." There was dark promise in his voice, enough to make me recall how little I really knew about this man, that the monstrous Wyvern couldn't even give him reason to pause what were his true goals.

"So do I." I spoke low enough that my companion hadn't heard me, or possibly he had and simply didn't care, we had reached the steps that I knew would lead up to the vantage point.

It was silent at the top of the steps as we broke into the early morning light, I squinted against the rising sun- the first I'd ever seen outside of the city actually- and glanced down at the sleeping Wyvern, it's stained scarlet wings were spread out over its nest ridges revealing it's bones spread out through what was neither a symmetric or natural looking pattern, they'd make good targets if the spears could pierce the Wyverns scales.

The rest of the squad had gathered around the Uchiha and I realised he'd over counted, only eight other Raiders stood on the castle wall with us, I recognised Tage among the men grasping a new war hammer in one of his meaty hands and one of the makeshift spears in his other.

"You've each been given two spears, on my signal you'll throw them aiming for the wings, then it's down the ropes and into melee combat- you four with me to attack the head, the rest take the tail." Explained the Uchiha quietly gesturing to me as part of his group, I also noticed the ropes he called attention to leading down the fifteen foot drop to the beasts bed, not exactly ideal for a retreat when coupled to the fact that we would barely have enough light to fight by in the pit Sasuke could probably have at least tried to give a more rousing speech for moral.

With all the enthusiasm of prisoners on their way to the executioners block we spread out along the wall, I could feel the sweat clinging to my skin as I rubbed the inside of my forearm- the only part not covered by iron- against my forehead; I watched as Sasuke raised his left arm his other holding a spear high at the ready, anxiety unfurled and twisted against my insides as I awaited the signal.

The hand dropped and almost in unison we each hurled our weapons, I tracked mine as it pierced not one of the ridges but a softer scaled patch of the wing, as I ducked to reach for my second spear the Wyvern caused me to hesitate- lifting its rectangular too-long face it opened its mouth wide releasing an agonised guttural roar, it's long tail whipped out smashing against the wall of its pit smashing a chunk of stone and filling the air of the pit in pale dust as it connected with another wall, then another.

"Again!" I heard Sasuke call over the creatures thrashing, we each threw another barrage of spears blindly over the edge, I half hoped we hadn't pinned the creature and it would rise up out of the cloud of dust and simply fly off.

We waited a brief moment before the cloud settled, revealing the Wyvern still alive though it's wings were no longer usable, between the wings bones now was mostly only tattered flesh, putrid purple blood dripped for the wounds and painted the pit surface; the beast roared once more desperately searching for the source of the attack.

I saw Sasuke grasp one of the ropes and signal the others to do so too and almost shouted at him for the madness before I calmed myself, we were Raiders, this is what we did, it's what I had to do to succeed.

Resolved I grasped a length of the rough rope, with one final glance the newly risen sun I began my decent grating my teeth as I struggled in the climb under the weight of my armour, roars of men broke the air behind me when I was ten feet from the bottom only to be swallowed up by the Wyvern unleashing its own high pitched screech.

The fight had begun.

I dropped the last five feet to the bottom in my haste, I regretted the decision immediately as my knees buckles and I tumbled onto my backside on the uneven surface, I scrabbled to my feet pulling my weapon free from it's now cracked scabbard.

I turned to take stock of the beast, the closer of its two wings had been pinned to the ground with maybe a dozen of our makeshift spears, it twitched uselessly and dripped purple foul smelling blood onto the dusty floor, the second wing had not been pinned and stretched skyward torn uselessly as the monster tried the take-off to little effect.

Joining in with the battle cry of my comrades I moved forward awkwardly on the uneven ground, I hesitated for a moment scanning the low lit surroundings of the pit for Sasuke with little success, in the poor light I could only make out two of my companions neither of which were him.

My hesitation proved to be my saving grace, one of the other men who stepped forward was caught screaming in the jaws of the Wyvern as it lunged forward, I watched eyes wide as his armour proved worthless giving way to the beasts fangs without protest.

I stumbled backwards shaken to the core as specks of blood rained down on me, in the darkness I heard another hoarse death cry rend the air.

I saw the beasts red eyes flash and knew that I was the only one left in its line of vision…an unfortunate position.

It lunged and in whatever madness took me in that moment I raised my sword and roared a shrill battle cry.

Moments before the beast reached me I felt something collide roughly into my side wrapping itself around me as I was knocked from my feet just out of the Wyverns lunge path.

I felt the air leave my lungs in a rush and groaned in pain, something had broken my fall but whatever it had been hadn't been much softer than the ground itself, I ignored the urge to vomit as I pushed myself up from the old bones and other assorted remains of the Wyverns former prey.

As I rose whatever or whoever had wrapped around me rolled off and I realised it was Sasuke who'd tackled me, he pushed himself to his feet too but with considerably more effort- I realised why a moment later.

Chunks of the armour that should have covered his right arm were missing and the limb itself hung at an awkward angle, blood ran in rivets from a vicious wound high on his bicep.

"Shit." I swore as I felt pain blossom from my ribs, inspecting the area I found a jagged piece of bone had caused the injury getting through a gap in the armour beneath my arm pit, I gripped and with a grunt of pain managed to pull the foreign object out.

I glanced back up to see the Uchiha had vanished, whether in retreat or back to battle I didn't know.

A horrifying howl broke the air as the sun finally made it high enough to light the entire area, the Wyvern's long neck stretched as high as it could into the sky as it continued to scream.

Beneath the beast stood Sasuke, his blade sunk firmly into the creatures torso, the image lasted only a moment however as whether the Uchiha had hit something vital or from an accumulation of all the blood loss from other wounds the Wyvern began to topple forward and the elder Raider had to sprint away not to become trapped beneath the creatures giant body.

Dust and rubble were thrown into the air as the Wyverns body smashed into the pit floor, Sasuke tumbled from the dust mere feet from me and I stumbled over towards him to check on his condition.

"Another step closer to you now, brother." I heard a mutter but paid it no heed as I swept rock and ancient yellow bones off my friends body, his arm seemed even worse for wear and more than a few new cuts had appeared on his body.

"Broke your armour again huh Sasuke?" I muttered to Sasuke drawing a weary grunt from him as he began to struggle to his feet.

Battered as we were I had to wonder how the hell we'd climb back up those ropes.

* * *

><p>I had hoped that with the death of the Wyvern we would be returning to the citadel, I'm not sure why because in hindsight it made perfect sense that we'd only fought the beast to continue with our original task unimpeded.<p>

At least we hadn't had to worry about the rest of the excavation, once Sasuke and I had been bandaged up we were allowed to rest up in the already cleared parts of the prison.

After the stress of the battle, the panic and horror that had so nearly overwhelmed me I was happy to find a dry quiet place to pass out asleep.

The dreams that came to me were more than unwelcome.

The corridors I walked were familiar and yet not familiar, they resembled the corridors of the prison and yet they clearly were not, torches in glittering golden sconces lined the walls giving off little light and casting long shadows throughout the corridors, on every wall hung a mural in a similar style to the tapestry I'd discovered with Sasuke.

It could have been the prison a century past when the Wraiths and followers of whatever deity made use of it.

I shuffled about aimlessly through the corridors, passing more of the murals of shadowed creatures the deeper I went into the prison the lower the light grew and the longer the shadows grew.

The more I walked the more my dread grew and yet the lighter I grew, I felt invigorated and stronger than I had ever been in my life.

The corridor ended suddenly with the first door I had found since I'd begun walking, the dark sun like on the tapestry decorated the door along with several symbols and lines of writing I couldn't decipher.

I thought better than to open the door but somehow I felt compelled beyond reason to, it was smooth and polished beneath my skin and icy cold in a way that made my skin tingle in a strange anticipation.

Despite the heavy feel of the door it swung open easily, I took a hesitant step inside.

The first and only thing I noticed within the room was the small and simple ebony alter, a single candle in a golden fixture stood on the table flickering weakly; I made my way over to the alter, planning to use the candle to investigate the hidden edges of the room, but found it firmly stuck to the dark surface.

The door swung shut behind me with a resounding clap.

I retraced my steps to the door but could no longer see it in the darkness, nor could I feel a groove as I felt around the wall, I made my way back to the light of the candle trying successively to fight down my growing unease I reached for my sword only to find it absent- including the armour I'd been certain I was wearing earlier.

The room seemed to tremble for a moment and I got the distinct feeling that something else had entered the room.

I watched paralyzed, and with nowhere to move even if I managed to summon up the willpower for the act, as the shadows drew closer to me…not in the regular way that came with dying light, no tendrils like the shadows of some storied monster's limbs stretched out from the darkness.

Racing they entwined themselves in one another and had soon surrounded me, with a cold chill I felt the first one reach me slithering up my bare left foot and disappearing under the material of my pant leg, I felt it coil slowly up and around my leg and knew now that had I broken my terror and tried to move the shadow wouldn't allow it.

Two tendrils reached my second leg, crawling up it almost lazily.

Shaking I managed a small movement, with my left hand I raised the damp sweat soaked fabric of my shirt, after a second the first shadow appeared by my right hip, then another appeared by the opposite hip and both stretched upward crossing over at my belly button.

With sudden strength born much too late I pushed forward hoping against every suspicion I had that moving would break and dislodge the shadows from my body, like iron the tendrils clamped down where they had already covered and held me fast.

Higher and higher they crept until my arms too became trapped and worthless and I felt the first prickle of them on my neck, I heard a whistling in my air; almost soothing the swirling panic in the pit of my stomach.

"Shh little one, you are with us now." An airy wispy feminine voice comforted, it held the same quality as the creature's I had met in the dream barracks back in Naru, of agelessness and wisdom past what man should naturally possess.

The words brought my full fear back to life as I felt the shadow limbs reach my lips and push into my mouth over my teeth and tongue and down deep into my body, other tendrils reached my eyes and all faded to black.

I could feel the shadows touching, feeling, caressing and charting every part of me inside and out…violating me in its questing.

* * *

><p>I awoke feeling numb and fractured, I blinked slowly up at the filthy grey ceiling taking stock of exactly what had happened to me, after a moment it dawned on me that it had just been a strange dream my mind mingling parts of my divine meeting with my own overactive imagination.<p>

Perhaps in need of reassurance my hand darted to my neck pulling my pendant out from under the top of my cotton shirt, I eyed the cracked remaining half of the clearly damaged item.

By blood ran cold as my own hand pulled on the pendant roughly snapping the leather cord that held it in place, carelessly I tossed the clearly useless pendant aside and pushed myself to my feet with a giggle that was not my own voice but one more akin to the feminine one I'd heard within my dream.

_Shh, little one we are together now._

The voice spoke from within my own mind starling me, not that my features would have shown it no longer being under my control.

I heard a soft thud from the other side of the room revealing the presence of another person in the room, but my body or it's controller reacted slowly first taking the time to flex my hands experimentally before glancing at the rooms other occupant, Sasuke.

"The Wyvern Slayer." The voice that wasn't my own spoke and I felt my lips stretch into a smirk.

"I think I'll stick with Sasuke actually." Remarked the man, his right arm I noted was bandaged and hung in a sling, the book we had discovered earlier lay on the table before him.

"Of course, that will be what our enemies call you." My controller stated and in a dangerously feminine manner I strode toward that Uchiha, the man's eyes had narrowed quickly at my strange behaviour.

"Our enemies?" he asked curiously.

"Our enemies." I spoke pointing to my own chest, whatever had possessed me I realised referred to itself by 'we' and 'our', my eye's darted towards Sasuke's swords- his curved blade in particular- and before I could process the meaning of the gesture my hand darted out swiping the curved blade from the table throwing it to the other side of the room.

"Wretched filthy thing!" my possessor snarled in disgust, Sasuke had risen to his feet reaching for his remaining weapon but before he could lay a finger upon it I stuck him in the side…somehow hard enough to throw the man from his feet.

"Still Champion, still!" my voice hissed furiously as I descended upon him straddling his hips and with a sickening pop grasped and wrenched his shoulder back into place, the Uchiha let out a muffled scream held back by my his gritted teeth.

"Much better sweet Champion." I seemed to coo gentle caressing Sasuke's cheek, the elder Raider managed to fight back his pain biting out the title 'champion' in question.

"Our Champion, our Priest." Spoke the feminine voice tapping first Sasuke's chest then my own, the Uchiha barked out a bitter laugh.

"So which one are you, I didn't think any of fucking you powerful enough to possess Gin so well?" asked the man almost casually, I already had my own suspicions too on the matter.

"This place is special to us, and this one is of our essence." My host answered.

"Ah so you're Shadow then, daughter of the Light piercing the Dark, Omlan Cistus." Returned Sasuke, it made sense then, this place had belonged to the Shadow Wraiths so the God or Goddess of Shadows would naturally be more powerful here.

"Clever Champion, serve us and see ambition fulfilled." Again my tone already distorted took a more seductive edge to it and a smile to match spread along my lips.

"And other pleasures fulfilled also." It promised, prompting me to redouble my struggle for control, Sasuke's suddenly hungry look added to my resolve.

"Itachi, where is he?" growled the Raider the dark fury in his gaze making him more than worthy of his Wraith legacy.

"We do not know, but the Rider of Cockatrice serves an enemy, Champion shall face Rider eventually." Whispered my altered voice, leaning in closer to Sasuke until our lips were mere inches apart.

"Then you do _not_ know where he is?" asked Sasuke a darker but now colder expression taking over his features, even more than the Spectre possessing me that expression terrified me.

"Not yet sweet Champion, many enemies to be slaughtered first, Shadow's to be spread only then Champion face Rider. Kill Rider." My host promised to my embarrassment nuzzling the elder Raiders neck affectionately, it was becoming increasingly apparent that the Goddesses intentions ran deeper than just recruiting Sasuke and I to their allegiance.

"If you don't know where Itachi is, then serving you is of no value to me." Spoke the Uchiha his hand moving toward his waist, I felt an anger simmer in me, the anger of Omlan Cistus- I suspected divinity did not take well to rejection.

"It is not wise to refuse us, we have ways, if not Champion then Slave be." It threatened the warrior with a barely contained fury, Sasuke did not appear the least phased.

"Brace yourself Gin." I felt a pinch on my thigh as something pierced the skin, then pain, blinding white pain exploded all throughout my body dancing along each and every one of my nerves like wild fire.

I barely felt Sasuke grab hold of me as I shook and trembled violently, someone in my head was screaming in fury and only vaguely could I make out 'vengeance' and 'revenge' peppered with the occasional 'we' and 'us'.

Finally the pain subsided dying away as the presence with in me faded away and of my own violation I fell forward exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" I managed to ask, immensely happy to have control of my own voice once more ever if it was somewhat hoarse.

"Sorry, your Gift is gone." Answered Sasuke gruffly, the process had taken a toll on him too it seemed.

"I wasn't using it anyway. You used one of the rings huh?" I returned with a slight laugh rolling off my friend, without my Gift the connection to the shadows had been broken.

"Yeah." Muttered the Uchiha, for a while we both simply lay there lost in our thoughts, whatever bond we already shared had now been significantly deepened, the Shadow Omlan Cistus would seek revenge on the both of us for refusing it's offer.

I made a mental note to ask Sasuke who Itachi was, not now but another time after a few drinks would be best I think.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone's still enjoying the story, you'll have to excuse the long wait on this one I've been rather busy and it has quite the bit to it.<p>

As always any and all opinions are greatly appreciated and any questions shall be answered as promptly as possible.

R&R


	9. The Rolling Stone

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 9

* * *

><p>There are only three known settlements outside of the Citadel of Naru, besides Naru's own barracks at the mines and the small farm lands.<p>

Molrra a small village to the far south just visible from Naru's mines had little interaction with the city except for the occasional trader seeking timber and spices, they often offered fruits and fish in trade leading most to assume that a river or some other body of water was within useable distance from the village- occasionally there had been attempts to send Raiders to find where these resources came from but the trip always proved too long and cost more than one group their lives.

To the south-east lies the enemy territory of Reylass, trade between their city and Naru has been unheard of and as far back as records date both cities have been at war, of course given the Daemons control of the continent open warfare has never been a possibility rather it tended to come down to more petty conflict with Reylass and Naru troops fighting over portions of the fertile fields that lay between them.

An important fact about Reylass is that they too have a partially white eyed population similar to the Hyuuga, this has only enforced a minorities distrust for Naru's Hyuuga populace.

A second more ambiguous enemy known as the Phalanxes- named for their tenacious skill with a spear- roam the lands to the north and north-western of Naru, they have never in fact attacked or moved against the city itself but regularly come into conflict with Raiding parties on the plains; little is known about them as unlike Molrra and Reylass's slightly different dialect their language is completely different and alien to that spoken in Naru.

Historians have hypostasized that Naru, Molrra and Reylass may once have part of one complete territory before the Daemons came alongside the former Hyuuga settlement and some of the other ruins, the ancient texts supporting these theories often refer to the area as Konoha.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" I asked my friend poking the charred rations before me, they were certainly overcooked but I'd bet most of us would agree that was a good thing.<p>

"I've had worse." Grunted the bandaged Uchiha, I decided not to ask what other kills he may have sampled to conserve rations before.

With the other Raider's reassurance and the knowledge that the meat wouldn't poison me- Captain Rex had been insistent on eating first, less I'm sure to protect his men and more as an indulgence and honour probably without any thought of potential danger- I took my first bite of the black burned meat.

The Wyvern meat wasn't all that bad actually, sure it tasted of charcoal due to our paranoid overcooking and it was more than a little tough and chewy but I'd honesty expected a more sour or bitter taste from the ugly creature.

"Are we going to have to take the Wyvern's body back with us?" I asked sipping carefully from my water skin, it wouldn't surprise me if Rex wanted to mount the beasts head on a wall in his father's estate of course claiming to have parted it from the monster himself.

"We'll take what's useful, there hasn't been much of value in this place anyway." Answered Sasuke with a grimace, I could imagine why, getting what was 'useful' from the Wyvern would be a grizzly task, it's claws and teeth were the only thing we'd be interested in personally as weapon resources but who knew what else we'd be taking back for the Gifted or the morbid tastes of the Nobility.

We hadn't broached the subject of my possession yet, what was to be done with the ring, or if there was anything to be done against the Shadow; I'd personally been thankful that I hadn't had any of my secrets revealed, Omlan Cistus's stranger manner was thankfully written off as its own by Sasuke or so I hoped anyway.

Had Sasuke waited a couple of more minutes or if the God made use of gender specific language they would likely have revealed one of my most important secrets.

The ring worried me the least, for draining my Gift it had only obtained a faint black glow to differentiate it from its unused counterparts, it was if anyone suddenly realised my Gift was missing that brought me some small worry, I could be experimented upon to discover what had happened or it could reveal that Sasuke and I were in fact hording artefacts that the rulers of Naru enforced claim over.

It was the Shadow that frightened me the most, and given that we were on our own around the campfire it seemed the opportune time to make that fear known.

"So…we probably pissed off a God you know." I offered, in a strange attempt to remain casual, I didn't want to sound ungrateful after all because most of the pissing off of the God was done to free me, sure the Shadow wouldn't have been happy with Sasuke's refusal but compared to him refusing it then managing to break it's possession in a rather condescending manner…well the two just didn't compare.

"Lesser God." Answered Sasuke finishing his meal, I supposed he had a point- Omlan Cistus the Shadow was a God of a lower order and a significantly lesser threat than if we'd crossed one of the primal Gods like Blaac Deavorr the Darkness or Illum Baecom the Light its parent Gods.

We were still pretty fucked though I thought.

"Just to remind you we're mere mortals." I quipped back, well I was anyway, completely mortal now actually- before with my Gift I'd been something more even if I hadn't realised it and it was a only slight touch of the divine- maybe on principle alone I regretted that I now lacked a part of me.

"Haven't you heard the old stories?" Sasuke asked bizarrely a small smirk gracing his features and a strange light flaring in his crimson gaze, I shook my head unsure of what he may be referencing.

"Only mere mortals can kill Gods, they can't kill or even fight one another they have to use champions to do it in their stead." He explained, I had in fact heard such stories before, well perhaps it's more accurate to say story.

My sister had told it to me when I'd been sick once years ago apparently having read it in her studies, a boy who's family is taken away of the whim of some God makes a pact with another God, eventually under the second Gods care the boy grows into a powerful warrior besting the first Gods champion and striking down the God itself.

The tale takes a darker turn, with their dying breath the First God reveals that it had been the Second God who had killed the boy's parents and the champion the boy had slain was in fact his brother recruited as a guard for the peaceful First God.

The moral, apparently, is not to place your trust in the Gods, though my sister had explained that lesson went for those who'd claim to be Gods too.

I wondered if that was the story Sasuke had heard to, and strangely I wondered if it played any part in his refusal to bow to Omlan Cistus, perhaps he feared being manipulated by the Gods and suffering the loss of something as precious as a sibling in his battle against Itachi the Rider and the God he served.

I was probably just over thinking it though, the boy in the story was referred to as champion by a God too and that was likely the only parallel.

"So you're planning to kill the God?" Sasuke it seemed could be quite ambitious, would that simply be another step closer to his brother too, or the other man Itachi he'd spoken of with the Shadow.

"If it gets in my way." He answered with a shrug, by now I had finished my food as well and drank another careful sip of water, I'd be glad to return to Naru and its abundant water supply.

"You're not afraid at all then?" I asked disbelievingly, everyone feared the Gods and it could only be bravado or more worryingly ignorance that the Uchiha wrapped himself in.

Sasuke was silent for a long time and I was taken aback, a hard look had entered my eyes and I suspected he was debating whether or not to tell me something, a reason why a Wyvern or 'Lesser' God gave him no cause for concern.

What was the enemy that dwarfed them so.

"There's…not much the child God can do, your Gift is gone and no one in Naru worships Shadow. Possessing you like it did was thanks to luck alone." He returned eventually and I managed to release the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, whatever conflict I'd glanced at was gone from his expression and he appeared back to normal.

"No one we know of worships Shadow." I actually spoke the words as reassurance to myself, that the Uchiha had a point and given it's limitation's we may not have made such a formidable enemy.

"True, followers of Omlan would naturally remain shrouded." Commented Sasuke agreeing to my accidental counter point and helping fuel my doubts to his arguments.

"But it was searching for a Priest and Champion, so we know the God's grasp of Naru is lacking." Continued the Uchiha his brow furrowing slightly, I bit my own tongue not to bemoan his reasoning with unfounded doubts, despite Sasuke's reassurances I still couldn't shake the dread and terror of knowing that a God had a personal vendetta against me.

Maybe if he'd felt it first-hand like I had, Omlan Cistus's maddening rage, furious and bloodthirsty at having been made appear the fool and made impotent by a mere mortal man- I shivered at the memory, of the Gods clinging to its hold over me as it was torn away, it had felt like icy claws scratching at the inside of my mind.

"And shadow is abhorred in Naru, more than most other Gifts." The Uchiha nodded his agreement, and perhaps he would have even if he disagreed simply to keep me calm, we shared several moments silence before rather startlingly I broke into a fit of coughs.

By the time it subsided a worrying about of blood covered my hands and my chest ached as if I'd eaten a rusted battle axe…though perhaps that was a fair comparison for Wyvern meat.

"You need a healer, after the loss of your Gift." Commented the older Raider with as close as he could come to a look of concern.

"Those complementary for Raiders?" I asked with a grin rubbing a stray dribble of blood from the corner of my mouth.

"They are, but you'd best avoid them, it'll raise far too many questions." Answered my austere partner with a frown, I suppose the disappearance of my Gift would be a rather suspicious detail; I worried not for the first time if I'd notice any differences in myself, some formerly thought grace now lost…of course I knew if I went too far down that route of thought I'd end up second guessing everything I did.

"So…" I asked, feeling to paranoid to voice the thought.

"Yes." Sakura would be the best option, and I could allow her a secret of my own in exchange for the one she'd trusted me with…it worried me how entangled I was becoming in a group I'd eventually have to abandon.

Silence stretched between us for maybe twenty minutes as Sasuke withdrew into himself, I still had a few questions I wanted to ask but after a while conversation with the other Raider always felt forced and difficult…given that I only knew of one other person he was on friendly terms with it seemed fitting he'd have a penchant for silence.

Since he'd saved me for a third time now I decided to allow him the indulgence.

* * *

><p>A certain paranoia stuck to me even after returning to the city, the citadel of Naru had more shadows than I'd ever realised and more remarkably I managed to jump at each and every one of them.<p>

Maybe a little unfairly I'd been dragging Sasuke along with me a lot more, he didn't seem to mind- I don't think he did much more than train, eat, read and sleep in a continuous cycle- but I did feel a little guilty at the miserable expression on his face as we browsed the wares of the night market.

Most of the stalls sold strange and I suspected fraudulent charms, some were the obvious, there were plenty to supposedly ward away Daemons, many more that would boaster a warriors abilities in battle and of course the ones to make the wearer irresistible to women; I threatened to buy Sasuke one in hopes of perking up his spirit…he was less amused than I had hoped.

It was surprising what a superstitious and scandalise lot the Raiders were, more than a few quickly eat up the lies about how a foul spelling purple potion will increase their endowment and many hung around in large groups discussing the latest news and gossip circling the dark corners of the depts.

In particular I'd heard one interesting news item circling like wildfire, apparently there had been several mysterious murders in the lower levels- not an uncommon thing in itself- it had only become public interest after the last victim, a noble bore man who had descended into the depths to fulfil some less than pristine urges had been murdered igniting the ire of other nobles.

The killings had been apparently ritualistic and hedonistic, ghastly and horrific scenes with more blood spread around the site of the murder than there should have been in the body to begin with- how the excess blood was provided or why it had been was only guessed at rather macabrely.

I didn't put much weight in the rumours, these things were common- unfortunate, but common- the only thing different about this situation was that a noble born had been stupid enough to join the other victims.

If Sasuke was unnerved by the rumours he'd also overheard it didn't show on his schooled features.

"You there!" I heard a raspy voice call, given that there were so many others on the street and it was hardly unlikely for the merchants to call and shout at potential customers to lure them in I didn't pay it much attention; the shout came again but I continued on leading Sasuke further through the stalls.

"Here ugly deaf Raider!" this time I did turn, Sasuke and I were the only ones wearing our armour- and hence obviously Raiders- we'd been practising just before I'd dragged him to the midnight market.

The woman that seemed to be calling us sat alone at a tiny stall, on the shabby wooden table before her there was nothing but a painted board- I recognised some of the symbols on the peculiar artefact, the church of Naru's occupied a north-north-east portion, Omlan Cistus' shadow sun graced an area south-south-west, around the whole board in fact was a symbol for each divinity but there were still many more patterns and several raised pieces that I wondered at the nature of; she was some manner of fortune teller it seemed.

As I stood before her I realised it was actually my companion she'd been interested in, her large shimmering brown eyes met the Uchiha's own unblinkingly, the half frown and half grimace her small mouth had set itself in though left no room for a misinterpretation of attraction.

"Small man from small rock, great forces shadow your steps." She spoke after a long pause eying the older Raider as a healer might a grievous and cruel wound, disgust and professional interest mingled into one focused leer, the Uchiha did little more than grunt and shoot me a glance, a silent message that I could only guess at.

"One an enemy already and all now much weary." The woman spoke in riddles but I felt I understood what she hinted at, the Gods symbols on her board and now the mention of one enemy, I think Sasuke had come to the same conclusion and that was what kept him listening to the woman.

"Throw, drop, cast!" sneered the woman, between speaking she appeared quite beautiful but once she spoke and snarled her visage cracked into a more harrowing one, she pushed a couple of dozen pieces of small metal across the board to Sasuke- several were shaped like stars, half had three points and the rest four; a tooth, a bar, a wolf or dog head, a bird in flight, a square, a circle, a sun, an oval, a crown, a three link chain, a closed lock, a hook, a jagged sword and lastly a crescent shield- as to what they may have represented I had no clue.

Sasuke gathered the pieces and without much ceremony dropped them to the board, I could still see he was sceptical as to the woman being a genuine…whatever she was, the metal scattered unnaturally many pieces falling from the board while the remaining ones found themselves laying on the boards symbols.

"First the known, the Shadow child." Whispered the woman gesturing to Omlan Cistus' dark sun symbol, a four point star, the sun and the jagged sword had fallen within its area.

"Open enemy, and greatest danger, it's brought death near you." Spoke the woman, it certainly cleared my scepticism of her knowledge being false but a new suspicion had arisen, she'd only demonstrated a seers knowledge in regards to Shadow being our enemy- if she were an agent of shadow hoping to trick us she would know of that too.

"I'm a Raider of Naru, death has long since been a companion of mine and Shadow an enemy." Grunted the elder warrior, though he hadn't moved despite his comments, the woman grinned in vicious amusement.

"Then less known we wander." She commented spitting to her side before she pointed to Naru's own symbol, a white tear- a fitting symbol for the descendent of Light and Oceans- a three pointed star, the tooth, the bird and the chain sat around it.

"Aloof ally, insatiable devourer, home to a true companion and watcher most interested all within these walls or the Goddess' embrace." Explained the woman, if you could call that an explanation that is, this time she didn't await comment from Sasuke moving on instead to point to something new, Domos Miasma's symbol the grey scythe; Crown, Bar and a three point star hung around it.

"Curious Death smiles upon you, though unaligned it be closest to a Lord for you, or ally perhaps, and holds a gift at the ready. A good ally to have Wraith." I didn't agree with the woman's assessment, Shadow had taken an interest in Sasuke too and that had been more perilous than anything else we'd been through, more so Shadow was but a child compared to the Lord Death.

She also had revealed knowledge of Sasuke's secret.

"Death can keep its gifts to itself." Growled Sasuke causing the woman to cackle shrilly before she pointed to another of the younger Divines; Guidas Proest, child of Fire and Light the God was said to take interest in wanderers and travellers- the shield and another three pointed star lay atop it.

"The Wandering God beckons you to join it, offering protection and company." She next pointed to five one after the other in quick succession Blaac Deavorr, Deapt Hydras, Squell Torrnos, Cassom Quiken and Torent Hason- Darkness, Oceans, Wind, Earth and Storms respectively- all five held no pieces.

"These five slumber and ignore." Next she pointed to Illum Baecom, Froesm Raets, Siccus Dia and Deeis Palgis- Light, Forests and Deaths two children from Nature Decay and from Wind Disease- a four pointed star lay atop each.

"Enemies, minor not major as of yet." Commented the woman before pointing out the two symbols with a three point star, Raig Inferno and Worrs Tredior- Fire and it's child with Forests War or Destruction.

"Potential allies, they too have taken a liken to the False Wraith." Remarked the woman before pointing to the last three pieces on the board- the wolf, the hook and the oval- they all hung over Embass Loews, daughter of Fire and Water.

"A rift, Guide or Hunter not yet known." Spoke the fortune teller leaning back in her chair apparently exhausted, but not yet finished as she pointed to me.

"And you are not as you seem to be." She pronounced.

"Let's go." Commanded the frowning Sasuke dropping several coins onto the table, I followed him as he lead us out of the market, I'd suddenly had enough of it and didn't contest him as we made our way back to the barracks.

"So…what do you make of all that?" I asked as we walked breaking the cold fragile silence that lingered between us.

"A crafty Gifted trickster, any decent Mystic with a little knowledge could liken myself to the Wraiths easily enough." Answered the Uchiha, the eternal sceptic that he was, I wasn't so sure though; after all if one God had an interest then why not many? Neither my silent comrade or the constant pounding of the light night rain against stone offered me an answer.

* * *

><p>A week passed by quietly with only humble dull news and both Sasuke and I focused on resting more so than anything else, the days were as peaceful as one could hope for and I continued with my intelligence gathering.<p>

The seventh day however paid host to a rather ghastly affair, a dozen of the ritualistic murders were discovered around cardinal points in the city, more precisely there was one outside each and every of the major temples to Naru, more than a few claimed that it was a declaration of war on the city by a cult or following of another God.

As harsh as it may have been however I welcomed the incident, immediately orders were issued that between missions Raiders would work several Guard shifts over the Gifted to ensure their protection from this new threat.

Sasuke had seemed displeased at the news, not the deaths mind you but that he'd have to preform guard duty, I hid my own delight but I think he sensed it anyways.

If there was one key flaw in this new development it was simply that I still had no way of escaping Naru, in fact with the increased guard it would be all the more difficult.

* * *

><p>That's all for this update folks, sorry about the delay but I've been travelling at the moment and that makes it quite difficult to find the time to write and all the more difficult to find an internet connection to upload stuff.<p>

Hope you all are still enjoying the fic

R&R


	10. Companions

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

FallenRaindrops- I wouldn't realy call it filler as such, there are important hints within.

Chapter - 10

* * *

><p>There can only be one Gift per soul, this is the rule of the Gods.<p>

No soul can take upon themselves more than one Gift, even if they be born of two different mystics they cannot obtain more than one parents blessing or possibly the blessing of the child God of their parents Gods- for example a Shadow Mystic could be born from a Shadow Mystic or one parent with the Gift of Light and the other the Gift of Darkness.

Even alchemists, the most minor of the Gifted, are limited to creating items of their Gods power, Fire workers may imbue a weapon with sacred flames, create explosive munitions or armour immune to the cold but even with the correct materials they could not create an item of power outside their Deities own range.

That said there are legends; supposedly long before even the birth of the Wraiths the Gods personal Weaponry was forged by an Omni-Gifted smith, each God offered up their greatest alchemist's soul merged them into one, hence many souls allowed for many Gifts, the process also left the smith ageless granting him centuries to hone his craft and provide the weapons for his masters.

The Legend holds that there was a second smith forged in the same fashion by the younger Gods, the second smith was not however born ageless but deathless for Death had been bargained with not to take him, he aged and suffered enslaved by his cruel youthful masters forging their armaments for eternity with his withered arms.

Once long ago the rumours say, whilst the second smith was still young, both craftsmen worked together for a time creating a single item for each Deity; their masters however did not appreciate they're labours, the items they created were of divine make and power but could not be bent to the will of any individual God.

With the power of each God invested within them they were without a Master among the Gods, they were weapons created- however accidently- to slay a God, any God.

Mages of course have attempted techniques to imitate such stories, the creation of bonds to allow the sharing of Gifts between a group, the dividing or partitioning of the soul and even soul stealing; all but the last one were unsuccessful.

Soul thieves have appeared in stories for generations, some trapped a mages soul within an object and used the item went they required the mages abilities, others locked the soul within their own and most terrible of all some simply devoured their prey's soul and flesh consuming and destroying them whilst they took the Mystics abilities and blessings.

The practice was known as life chaining within Naru and was punishable by death, an unnecessary deterrent as the practise required an active connection to a God and few were brave or foolish enough for such a thing.

Still there were whispers.

* * *

><p>Stories of the lofty powerful Mystics living with in castle Naru often spoke of their immense wisdom, infallible grace and the silent airs of power that lingered about them chilling the spirit and searing the soul if one came too close.<p>

Drunken morons incapable of doing even the most menial task for themselves they were not supposed to be.

I'd been assigned to guard the minor Gifted, and from what I'd gathered a rather talentless group of them at that, they had spent most of the morning at work imbuing items with minor abilities for the Saints, Assassins and higher members of the Guards corps; simple things like a breastplate that would heat up in the cold, a ring that would alight in the dark and more suspicious a long wicked knife that would blend in with the darkness.

Each of the men made about two of the items before announcing themselves exhausted and parched, since then I'd played the part more so of barkeep than swordsman as Captain Rex bent completely to the men's will with some form of bizarre reverence to the lazy mages- as I got another round of drinks as per orders I noticed one of the Mystics slip Rex a small ring with a faint glow and understanding swiftly dawned on me.

"Stop that." Sighed Sasuke after I'd finished serving the drinks, I blinked up at him rather confused, ignoring orders hardly seemed like a good idea.

"Rex is on guard duty now, not leading a Raid, he's got no authority to give orders." Answered the Uchiha easily interrupting my confusion, that certainly explained why some of the other Raiders had been so amused at my scrambling to get drinks.

"You know I was expecting something more…" I trailed off in my question, I wasn't sure what I had been expecting of the mages…only that this wasn't it.

"Impressive?" a voice asked from behind us, I turned to see a silver haired man had snuck up on us at some point, I figured he must have been one of the regular guards but clearly not a very good one- he had neglected to wear his armour instead wearing simply navy traveling clothes, a light scarf around the lower portion of his face and a stained bandana; the sword over his shoulder was of a simple and practical design, a soldiers companion not a Captain or Commanders elegantly embellished blade, one of his eyes remained shut- a grizzly scar running from an inch above it to an inch below.

"Kind of, no armour?" I asked feeling oddly at ease with the man, there was something wonderfully casual about him that urged me to speak freely.

"I'm afraid this lot aren't the most impressive, unfortunately they do represent the general attitude of the Mystics. I don't see why you're wearing your armour to be honest, it's way too hot in here and anyway we won't be attacked." Answered the man with a haphazard wave of his hand, I nodded my agreement- it was even hotter up here than below in the barracks.

"I still can't imagine the Guard Captain will appreciate it though." I commented watching as the Mages gave a sound cheer one began to gulp down his drink furiously- I still hadn't gathered the rules of their little game.

"Yeah, that Captains a real hard ass, let me know if you see him around." Returned the silver haired guard with a small chuckle, I gave a shrug.

"I would but I've no idea what he looks like." I offered ignoring Rex as he shouted to me to retrieve another round of drinks for the men.

"I thought so." He sounded quite condescending in his tone, I frowned but didn't otherwise remark.

"So why won't we be attacked?" I asked without particular urgency, I didn't believe the Mystics were in any danger either but I wanted to hear his opinion.

"The killer or killers aren't the direct types, they've always chosen lone targets and the first wound is always to the back." Answered the guard, I frowned deeper more than a little confused, that didn't have the sound of ideal gossip to it.

"Either that's heresy or you're really well informed." I remarked suspiciously, I think he grinned at the words but it was difficult to tell, Sasuke stepped closer apparently intending to join the conversation and for the first time I noticed my new friends impressive height as he straightened his posture- he stood about three inches above the tall Uchiha, with his bastard sword I imagined he would have a deadly reach in open air combat.

"As the Guard Captain should be. What brings you down to us lowly Raiders Hatake?" asked Sasuke in an icy indifferent tone, yet I could see a keen interest reflect from his eyes, a moment later I processed his first words.

"Guard Captain!" I whispered mortified, I'd been casually speaking and even somewhat teasing the head of the Guard corps, neither Sasuke or Captain Kakashi paid me any heed.

"I'm beginning a personal investigation into the ritual murders, I thought I might invite you along." Answered Kakashi still appearing quite relaxed, I was more than a little confused myself…apparently Sasuke was on friendly terms with the powerful man, the question of his past seemed to contort and take yet another confusing twist.

"And what need would you have of me, you've got plenty of soldiers beneath your command not to mention Cassom Quiken's blessing and that monstrous blade of yours- Fenrir the wolfs blade." Returned Sasuke, of course I'd heard it before, Captain Hatake was well known for bearing both a powerful gift of Earth and his enchanted weapon making him a veritable force of nature on the battlefield.

"There's been trouble from Reylass, many of my soldiers are tied up in it, the rest I'm afraid have been commandeered by cowardly yet highly ranked persons. As for my Gift and Fenrir, well neither one is well suited for use within the tight streets of the lower city." Answered Kakashi lazily scratching the back of his head and looking rather sheepish, I guess the implication that if he fought in the lower areas he'd likely cause massive property damage was an embarrassing one.

"There's more, you think there's a Gift at work in this don't you." Snapped Sasuke irritably, guard duty did not agree with his temperament, Kakashi sighed revealing the comments accuracy.

"I believe so yes, and likely a powerful one if these rituals have given the arcane ability increased potential." Answered the Guard Captain tersely, for the first time his casual and relaxed demeanour had dropped to reveal a man filled with disgust and outrage.

"Then go enlist the Saints help, the Hunters were created for this sort of thing Kakashi, I've no interest in playing Guard for a day." answered Sasuke and despite myself I found myself more than a little impressed, apparently there was nobody that the Uchiha would hesitate to tell off- he was completely apathetic to the chain of command or even common sense it would seem.

"They lack finesse, or more precisely they're a bunch of savage sadists who'd butcher dozens of innocents in their questing." Spat the Hatake, Sasuke sighed and nodded his silent acceptance of the opinion.

"Three times your average Raid pay." Offered the silver haired swordsman as Sasuke dragged a hand through his unruly hair and shook his head softly.

"I've no interest in coin Kakashi." He rejected, though I could see an inner struggle waging itself in his eyes; likely he was tempted simply to get out of Guard duty.

"And a charm, and enchanted item of your choice." Added the now sombre Guard Captain a hard line in his eye, I could see now why he'd earned such admiration among the Guards, he'd already impressed me with his desire to limit potential civilian casualties despite the fact that said civilians would be the lowest section of society- beggars, thieves, pickpockets, con-artists and used up whores.

"Magic doesn't work on me Kakashi." Sasuke shot back, they were rather opposite in their stances, Sasuke I knew rarely did anything that wasn't in his personal interest or to protect Sakura or myself.

"Not for you then, a charm to dull pain or slow the spread of disease, I'm sure that pretty girl you visit so often would appreciate it." Explained the warrior further, I felt my blood freeze- was it possible that Kakashi knew about the nature of Sakura's sickness, her corrupted gift- my tension was not alleviated as I saw Sasuke's hands twitch and his muscles tighten and contract.

He was considering attacking.

"You'd have the advantage, I couldn't draw Fenrir in such tight quarters and besides you're too close for it to matter if I did. Still I doubt you'd make it out of the castle alive." Sasuke continued to glare darkly at the older man but the danger of the moment seemed to pass.

"I apologise if I've offended you, I'm obviously aware of your friends occupation and I didn't intend to imply she was worth less for it. We each do as we must and that shouldn't diminish our souls worth." I struggled not to release a sigh of relief, it seems we'd firstly misinterpreted the extent of Kakashi's information and fortunately he had in turn misinterpreted Sasuke's reasoning.

"You've been keeping close watch on me?" grunted the Uchiha, relaxing and clearly going along with Kakashi's interpretation of his near homicidal intent.

"Or course, I've been attempting to have you transferred to us for about six months now and yet I've always been refused. I have to make sure you don't get snapped up by the Saints and Assassins…or God forbid Orochimaru gets his hands on you." Answered Kakashi, something of his earlier humour returning once more.

"You know why I've stayed as I am." Shot back the Uchiha in turn folding his powerful arms and bowing his head, _and don't ask again_ his body language seemed to say.

"And have you come any closer, it's a noble intent to be certain but wholly impossible, I had thought originally joining the militia you intended to regain some of your former estate through rank not chase ghosts across a barren field." Commented Kakashi almost scolding the other man, I couldn't follow his meaning in the slightest but committed the words to memory, it was another clue as to who the mysterious Uchiha was.

"I have come closer Kakashi, much closer in fact." Snarled Sasuke darkly, Kakashi's one eye widened drastically in surprise.

"Then all the more reason to transfer, if you can track him I'd be by your side and a company of others too." Argued the Captain, his shock at the revelation still quite apparent.

This man Sasuke hoped to find still remained a mystery to me, Itachi or perhaps the Rider that Omlan Cistus had spoken of, apparently Kakashi knew what was still a mystery to me.

"He became like I did Kakashi, I'm more certain of that now. Your gift and your sword would be rendered useless in a confrontation. And his pet would make a meal of your soldiers." It was the Rider they were discussing then, the one with the dragon companion, I still knew scant else about the man except that he served some deity and both Sasuke and apparently Kakashi held some animosity towards him.

"Then what do you hope to achieve on your own?" asked the elder man quietly questing to meet the Uchiha's gaze, Sasuke prevented as much keeping his eyes locked on some unremarkable point on the wall behind the Mages.

"Solace." Came the low whisper as some kind of hidden meaning passed between the two, Kakashi it seemed was resolved not to push any further now as he turned to stride away.

"Two of the charms, one for pain the other disease, and this one comes with me- same coin." Sighed the Uchiha rubbing the bridge between his eyes in palpable annoyance, I could feel Kakashi's grin as he nodded his consent more like a feeling than anything else I could sense a curiosity from the warrior.

"Agreed, lose the armour though, it's far too conspicuous." We were ordered, myself confused and Sasuke irritated we marched in compliance.

I tried to cull my growing unease, after all both my companions were more than capable of fighting any threat we might face, still I felt a chill at the thought of facing the occult- even the monstrous Daemons were flesh and bone, capable of being rent and crushed- an arcane warrior, a Wraith and myself the lowly Raider still little more than a recruit.

There was no doubt whom was the weak link.

* * *

><p>"So where do we begin?" asked our supposed leader, we'd taken shelter beneath a shop ledge to discuss our plan of investigation, the rain still struck us however carried on the unusually strong gusts; I pulled my scarf higher hoping to shield my face somewhat from the icy liquid- we'd had to take measures to blend in with the poorer areas we'd descended into, the most regrettable of which was leaving our warmer clothing behind.<p>

"Tell me about the victims." Snapped Sasuke barely supressing a shiver himself.

"They were all found at cardinal points around Naru, outside a church, but there's no real pattern to go on. The bodies were found eagle spread and shrivled, their blood completely drained and spread around the sites scripting arcane spells of some foul nature or another. The first wound as I've said already is always to the back, the spine actually, quite the surgical skill to the wound too. More cuts line the inner bicep and thighs. I'd guessing that the blade in either enchanted or coated in some poison that's prevented the victim from calling or struggling at all after the initial attack." Explained Kakashi with a professional detachment that didn't waver, Sasuke and I listened in silence offering an occasional nod where appropriate.

"Why did you think there was a Mystic involved?" I asked after a moment, there didn't seem anything in the description that hinted at as much to me, Sasuke shook his head with a short guff laugh and Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll have to give you lessons in history and lore one of these days Gin, supposedly the Gods Gifts were originally given through an infusion of blood- a couple of drops distilled into the God's priest." Answered Sasuke as if that were a complete explanation and justification of his and Kakashi's theories.

"With the exception of Sasuke here every person has some measure of the Gift; even if it's too weak to manifest itself. So our belief is the murder has been siphoning the miniscule Gift from the victims' blood and empowering his own. Likely the noble-born man's murder was no accident, he'd a minor talent for ice if I recall correctly. We've got a greedy monster in our midst." Chimed in Kakashi noticeable contempt in his tone.

"We could use you as bait then, if you allow a hint of your gift to shine through, perhaps go offer healing or charms in a couple of taverns." Suggested Sasuke with a shrug, it didn't seem like the safest suggestion but then again I doubted the assassin would prove a match for the famed Captain.

"I'd thought of it but no. All the victims have been of a particular build and age, slim and slightly shorter than average with no more than twenty winters behind them." Both men suddenly shared a sudden glance in my direction.

"We'll gather some more information before we try something drastic." Announced Captain Hatake much to my relief, Sasuke nodded his agreement almost enthusiastically- or perhaps that was my imagination at work.

"More than a half dozen of them were…working girls. Perhaps we'd best start interviewing them?" suggested Kakashi, though as I suspected there was another message within, frowning Sasuke handed me the two enchanted items he'd gained- a bangle to reduce pain and a necklace which would slow the spread of an infection or disease.

"You can warn the girls at Sakura's then, stick around and try to keep them inside and be sure that nobody leave's alone if they must go. Find out if they've heard anything about the killer or a stranger new to the area, anything and everything." Ordered Sasuke, apparently I would also be playing messenger too; I didn't mind too much as it would be warmer than out here.

"Should I await you there?" I asked accepting the precious accessories, Kakashi nodded in the affirmative.

"We'll be most of the night gathering information, two cutthroats offering ourselves as guards. We'll probably have to drink a fair amount before they loosen up to us…damn folks down here are tight knit enough to shut down and protect a murderer if they get a whiff of authority." Spoke Kakashi with an almost disappointed sounding swear, I'd seen that myself before, rather than seek to protect the murderer they simply refuse to humour the notion that their friend or neighbour is a killer and ultimately achieve that unfortunate end anyway.

"Keep your guard up." Muttered Sasuke before both he and Kakashi disappeared into the rain and down a winding alleyway, for him those classed as concerned words.

* * *

><p>I spent most of the night uncomfortably sat at the crowded bar, for my own part I'd learned a lot more about Sakura's profession than I'd ever intended.<p>

There seemed to be some sort of roaster that decided the duty of a girl on a certain night, who worked the bar, who worked the bars customers and who walked the streets…naturally these things were only hinted at by Sakura, try as I might I couldn't completely hide some of the emotions I felt- disgust and pity mostly mixed into a foul cocktail I didn't intend to delve deeper into.

Still despite myself I wondered who had it worse in Naru's lowest caste, in desperation many women turned to prostitution many men to the Raiders corps; both were quickly either dead or so hollow they might as well be.

The bar was full of these hollow eyed creatures, all pooled in with the security measures they danced and tried to lure coin off the increasingly drunken oafs laughing and gambling in the corners, or from Raiders themselves hollow eye'd with humourless laughs.

I decided to have a drink.

"It's about time, I was afraid I'd have to kick you to make room for a paying customer." Giggled Sakura taking the seat next to me, I eyed her for a moment her cheeks were rosy with obvious intoxication and she wore, I quickly averted my eyes, she laughed some more.

"One of the girls tripped, grabbed a handful of my top and well you can guess." Mentioned the woman leaning forward on the bar, I kept my eyes riveted on my cup.

"Why not put on another one." I suggested, I was becoming quite aware of why Sasuke hadn't wanted to guard his friend himself if Sakura's intoxication was a regular occurrence- given her situation though I suspected it was…and I couldn't fault her for it.

"No point really, just get torn off too." She slurred tiredly laying her head on the table, the angle made it possible for me to face her properly without getting an eye full, I noticed the bags under her eyes and the beginnings of stress lines by her eyes, a sad thing for someone so young.

I made a hasty decision.

I'd noticed already how the system operated, first you paid the eldest women- the madam or something- sitting near the end of the bar then you were free to take the girl up to one of the rooms.

In two minutes I'd paid and led the drunken and highly confused Sakura up the stairs to one of the shanty dingy rooms, I tried not to reflect on how little I had needed to pay for my friends supposed services.

I breathed a sigh of relief allowing my eyes to shut in bliss from being out of the packed bar and somewhere more quiet, it didn't occur to me until a moment later that Sakura could not in fact read my mind and may have misinterpreted my actions, it became obvious enough however when with my eyes still shut I felt chapped dry lips press against my own.

I threw the girl away from me adding to her confusion, she regained her balance and blinked drunkenly at me a frown knitting her pale features.

"Did you not want to kiss then?" she asked puzzled, I shook my head furiously feeling my face heat up drastically, at the revelation her nodded and instead lowered herself to her knees allowing a hand to ghost towards my privates.

"I just wanted some quiet." I finally managed to find my voice catching her wrist and pulling her up before things could become more awkward; _and believe me had you tried to go through with that last plan things would have been real fucking awkward_ I thought offhandedly.

It was her turn to blush wildly and stumble in embarrassment and she tried to find words, I however still had plenty enough and thought to elaborate.

"You look tired and I'm going crazy down there, we can just relax for a little now." _And never mention this again_ I silently added.

"Oh." A silent moment stretched out between us wherein she refused in meet my eyes, awkwardly I took a seat on the worn bedding- all the while trying to keep thoughts of what the bed may have played host to from my mind- after another couple of long heartbeats the pinkette joined me drunkenly flopping down on the far side of the bed.

"So…what do you know about the Guard Captain?" I asked, I couldn't imagine it would be a lot but I was still curious about the unusual man, it was also a safe subject I felt, a good distraction from the earlier embarrassment.

"Which one? Kakashi the Pale Death or Kakashi the Drunken Lout?" asked the girl with an almost sorrowful laugh, the first name was familiar, the second was not.

"Kakashi the Drunken Lout?" I asked surprised, I'd heard little about the man except his near infallible skill and power and I knew he was well respected among most of the citadel.

"Not a well-known name I'm afraid since he was promoted, and learned to hide the habit of course. About five years ago back when he was still just a lieutenant or corporal…something or other he wondered in here and proceeded to drink himself stupid every night hence until he finally made Captain a year ago. He never took part in the other services, sat and spoke with Sasuke sometimes though; well I should say tried, Sasuke never could stand the sight of him after the first dozen or so took their toll." Rambled the girl with all the vague hand gestures I'm sure would have made more sense were she sober, I was somewhat surprised with the revelation that the man now in charge of the cities protection had such a problem.

"Why'd he make Captain then." I mused aloud, Sakura snickered softly and grinned.

"Just cause he hung around bums doesn't mean he can't fight like a damned Demon, likely someone stuck him in there hoping he'd be nice and malleable. Bet they got quite the shock." She snorted rolling onto her side with a dazed sleepy look on her made up features.

"How does he know Sasuke?" I asked, I'd kind of promised myself not to go rooting into my friends muddled past as I'd hoped he'd do me the same kindness, but this technically wasn't his past I was looking at.

"Taught him to fence when he was little, and I think he was real close with Sasuke's uncle…cousin something." Answered Sakura her voice now even more difficult to interpret as near sleep added to her drunk lisp.

"I didn't know Sasuke had an uncle or whatever, he doesn't talk about his family." I mentioned lightly, the airs of sleep left Sakura completely, and a look of panic flashed to life in her green eyes before it disappeared just as quickly.

"No he wouldn't, and you shouldn't ask him. Ever." Replied the woman in a fierce tone.

"What happened?" I asked, I'd been content to ignore the questions when it was only curiosity pulling me, but now I was concerned more than a simple fog dark clouds seemed to hang over the Uchiha's cloaked past.

"…do you recall an incident about nine years ago, a noble family all murdered in one night?" began Sakura hesitantly, I nodded, the news had went around so often that even a young child like myself had heard it a hundred times or more- I hadn't particularly cared at the time, that sort of thing happened often enough to poorer families, that it had happened to one of the noble families whose greed created the poverty seemed not only fitting but an act of karma to me.

"There was a survivor, a young boy, who with all the families possessions either stolen or razed was cast out into the street and stripped of his title." Continued Sakura her emerald eyes burning into my own, I made the connections in an instant.

"You can't mean…" I trailed off as Sakura nodded, little things suddenly made sense, his ability to read and write, his knowledge of history, Kakashi's earlier comments, his anger at the nobles- had they been friends before and then abandoned him after his fall, likely- there were likely more connections, less obvious ones, that would come in time.

"My mother used to work for his family, we grew up together, then one day our positions reversed and I was the one better off. When she could my mother would give him what food we could spare, it kept him alive I think while he was in the depression after the massacre. I think that's why he refuses to abandon my lost cause now, he feels a debt that doesn't exist or if it ever did it's been repaid by now." I was horrified, at the image of the unwavering Sasuke smaller and shattered unable to bring himself to even scavenge for food...too weighed down by grief.

"When we were fifteen though something changed in him, he'd been ill for almost a week and then suddenly he was…I don't know, he wasn't his old self again the sweet cocky kid he'd been but he wasn't hollow like he'd been before; there was fire in his eyes, determination like I've never seen. It scared me and drew me closer all at once." Continued the girl, even had I found my voice I wouldn't have interrupted her now, I held onto every slurred word as if they were stardust, she continued on drunkenly.

"A year later my mother died, I came here, and he joined the Raiders. He was my first customer you know, I knew I had to work here it'd be the only way to afford the medicine I needed, I'd offered it at first- thought he'd take it considering how likely it was he'd die out there- but he refused. I'd demanded it of him then, fuck, it was awkward, not bad but he didn't even try to pretend or act like he was interested in it, simply preformed his duty as if he were in a battle." She was both laughing and crying at the same time and had crawled closer to me wearily resting her head on my lap, it had been more than I wanted to hear and more than I should have heard- I hoped come the morning she wouldn't remember and I could feign ignorance.

"How do you fall for a man like that, silly girl should know he's too lost for that…and I've not got the time to wait for him." Her last words trailed off as I felt her breath evening out, not for the first time I was humbled by the misery my new companions seemed so steeped in.

Once more I felt dwarfed and petty by these complex creatures.

I heard light footfalls on the stairs before a knock resounded, I slipped carefully from beneath my slumbering friend and moved to the door, I was greeted by a grim faced Kakashi…well what I could see of his face hinted at the grim anyway.

"Where's Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter and it's uncomfortable conversations, expect some action in the next instalment.<p>

As ever any opinions or questions are happily welcome.

Please Review…it's good for my ego

R&R


	11. Frozen Past

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Maxium- Can't say there's anything that inspired the story directly but I'd recommend the Malazan book of the fallen series as I'm a big fan of that.

Chapter - 11

* * *

><p>If the most common and simple form of the gift is alchemy- the creation of power items in their Gods flavour- then the most exquisite branch of the Gift is the art of summoning Devils.<p>

It's said that each God holds a pocket in some other world where they reside, naturally any divine kingdom requires servants to provide the God there luxuries- one assumes- and soldiers to protect against invasion from other realms.

It's within the capacity of summoners to drag and bind these Devils to the mortal world, enslaving them to their wills as unholy protectors and guardians, a mage has never been know of capable of binding more than three Devils at a time while there have been reports of lesser mages capable of summoning but not binding the Devil they chased, without the binding the Devil only possessed a short time span in the mortal world but even so short a time could be disastrous for those in proximity of the creature.

Even the most powerful Summoners faced severe drawbacks to their abilities, the time restriction to summon was greater than the restriction on any of the other mystic talents, in fact it took at a minimum several days to prepare the bindings and then a further several days on top of that to locate and trap a Devil- during that time the Summoner would be completely vulnerable locked in deep meditation.

There was also a considerable strain placed on the Mystics physical body, at a quarter of their maximum power in use the mage would suffer only minor respiratory problems and migraines, at half they would face major respiratory trouble and weakened bone structure, at three thirds of their complete power the mages legs would give out and they'd be no longer capable of handling solid foods, of course drawing any more than about eighty per cent of their life force would kill the Mystic.

In the citadel of Naru there are only six known Summoners among the Mystics, two of which were only partial Gifts; the names of the Mystics where deeply buried to protect them but the nature of their Gifts were well enough known.

The partial Summoners were of Torent Hason and Illum Baecom, Storms and Light respectively; for obvious reasons sightings of these Mystic's Devils were a rarity, in fact they were only seen once maybe every two years where by tradition the partial summoners released their Devils outside the rain to cause chaos in the Daemons ranks.

The Greater Summoners familiars were less well known as they could be controlled and hidden; Blaac Deavorr, Froesm Raets, Embass Loews and Siccus Dia- Darkness, Nature, lesser fire and Decay- supposedly each Summoner kept two Devils bound at all times, one within the castle as guard and then another acting as the mages blade.

* * *

><p>"Why did you even bring him along then?" I spluttered lagging behind the taller man's long strides, I mentally corrected my statement as I awaited Kakashi's answer; Sasuke hadn't been brought he'd been all but forced into joining Kakashi.<p>

"I didn't think…look what's done is done, lets concentrate on what comes next." Countered the Hatake reaching up and adjusting his bastard sword in a way that made me more than a little nervous.

"Fine, then tell me what happened?" I requested not unfairly, it was early morning and we had the street to ourselves a perfect opportunity to fill me in.

"We continued on the trail, eventually a pattern began to emerge, I noticed it first but Sasuke wasn't far behind." He began slowing the pace slightly as he noticed my trouble in keeping up.

"What pattern?" I shot impatiently.

"We already knew the killer would need sanctified ground for his ritual, corrupted grounds would work even better. The story of a scream here, blood stains found there and some strange one armed man squatting in a former nobles abandoned estate. It pointed to one place." Continued Kakashi further fuelling my impatience, I didn't need so many unnecessary details just where Sasuke was and what the danger was.

"Where?" I ground out ignoring the growing stitch in my side as my companion cut down a smaller side alley with long stirdes I couldn't match.

"The former Uchiha home." Answered Kakashi tensely before adding that I should speed up as he'd sent Sasuke on a false lead but that wouldn't slow him for long.

"Then why'd you waste time coming for me?" I asked, it wasn't for my pitiful swordsmanship that was a certainty at least.

"I came for Sakura, I needed someone to keep Sasuke together, he may take the situation badly." Explained Kakashi with an ease that didn't seem completely natural…of course I wasn't feeling too excited by the thought either, Sasuke had always been icy looks and cold tactics but somehow I got the feeling this time it would be different.

"Guess I'll have to do then." I sighed, I felt somehow disjointed from my current circumstance, there were nerves a plenty but they seemed further away than they should be, once again I felt as if I'd stumbled into a web of power far beyond my own capacities, that gave me a strange comfort- there was no pressure.

"I'll handle Sasuke, I want you to subdue the murderer." Answered the Hatake once again reaching up and adjusting his bastard sword, a nervous habit he seemed to possess that was less than comforting…I was silent for a moment.

"I'll cause distraction enough, part him from his hands and his gift will be unavailable, first the left then the right." Explained the warrior taking another turn down a familiar street, I'd heard the theory from some of the other Raiders, magical affinity was supposedly directly inverse to physical hence while most people were stronger physically with their right hands their Gift would be stronger in their left hand; it was the tactic employed by the Hunters against their most dangerous prey.

We took a turn down a familiar street, one named for my companions family but one that I likely had a deeper connection with, we passed the church I'd spent my earliest memories in and I finally felt unease begin to creep through my apathetic shell.

"Do you have family?" asked Kakashi as we continued moving through the deserted street, the rain was even lighter now and in the tight alley that passed for Hatake street we could barely feel the drizzle.

"A sister…she disappeared a while ago though." I answered tensely, I didn't want to give up too much information to the clever captain, Kakashi was silent for a moment, I suspected recalling a Gifted Hyuuga that had been brought in 'a while ago'.

"Do you have any suspicions?" he asked quietly, as we began an accent to one of the noble districts.

"I think someone might have killed her, she'd been working for the Nara family but they couldn't tell me anything." I mentioned trying to sound offhanded about the subject, like the jilted bitter Raider I was supposed to be.

"I could look into it, you're doing me a service today, I'd like to return the kindness." He offered back quite awkwardly, he wouldn't or perhaps he would and then quickly discover that the missing Hyuuga had had a girl claiming to be her sister annoying the palace guards.

"There's no need." I shot back, possibly a little too quickly, fortunately Kakashi was a little busy, he halted me with a light touch on the shoulder and we paused outside the high gates of what I assumed was Sasuke's childhood home- small fans were carved into the dark worn wood.

"The family was known for Raig Inferno's Gift and as arms dealers. Any of the high quality fire weapons you see around most likely came from them. I used to own a blade of their make." Kakashi told me pressing a hand against the wooden panel and pushing lightly, after years without care the gate groaned irritable and simply came off its hinges smacking the wet ground with a dampened clap.

I flinched feeling a chill dance its way up my spine as we stepped over the threshold and fallen gate, it's twin still hung precariously in its rusted socket.

The courtyard we stepped into increased the sense that we'd trespassed into Domos Miasma's territory within the eight feet of grey dead dirt that passed for a garden in front of the manor sat more mangled bodies and trashed armour than I'd ever hoped to see; Kakashi had stilled at the sight.

"A squad had went missing a while ago. But they had been reported leaving the citadel so I assumed…I should have looked into it further." He spoke under his breath and I only gathered the general gist of what he said, more so I felt the guilt drawing in closely around him and I knew tonight he would be Kakashi the drunken lout for certain.

"Give me a moment." I nodded expecting him to take a moment of silence, instead the Captain couched and began drawing symbols into the dirt, oddly I smelled cinnamon and felt a warm tingle settle itself in my stomach quelling some of the earlier chill; after a couple of quiet moments there was a rumble and before my eyes the bodies- or what was left of them- began to sink into the dirt.

I blinked in confusion.

"Some magick's don't take that long at all, the offensive and the defensive take hours of preparation at the very least. Some of the trivial are quick." Explained Kakashi, only the armour and weapons lay on the dirt now.

"It's not trivial." I found myself speaking not falsely, the due to the dead was of vital importance…the simple comfort that a companion would ensure you one last respect was...nice.

A thought came unbidden a moment later, would I bury Sasuke, would he bury me or would we die together- that seemed most likely, already I couldn't see one of us fighting to the death without the other at their back.

There was a heavy thud from inside the manor, then after several moments a second louder and closer than the first, then a third a little sooner, a fourth, a fifth and sixth came in quicker and quicker succession; louder and heavier.

"Prepare yourself." Kakashi ordered in a tense whisper releasing his steel blade from its holster, I followed his lead drawing my own blade and raising it into a defensive position; my arms felt as if I was moving through water, my movements felt awkward and clumsy, as always pressure seemed to lock my joints and weaken my muscles.

After a final monstrous crash there was a deathly silence for several moments, we waited in tense silence for something- the door to come crashing off its hinges, Sasuke to storm in the gate behind us, something direct.

Instead unnoticed to Kakashi a shadow seeped from beneath the manors main door and flowed down the dusty grey steps, as it crept closer I noticed it and whispered a hasty warning to the Hatake moments before the writhing shadows drew high and took a physical form.

Things moved almost quicker than I could follow as the creature lashed out at Kakashi, living shadows still seemed to dance around the beast as a skeletal hand wrapped in flaking grey skin darted from the shadow, it's seven long knuckled appendages drug into Kakashi's shoulder as he raised his blade in a strike.

Blood oozed from the puncture wounds in Kakashi's shoulder as with a twist the creature forced Kakashi's arm back and cut off his downward strike; a head appeared from the shadows shaped like an elongated triangle with ragged strips of dead skin hanging from the strange skull, three sickly yellow eyes glared in all directions from the devils skull, twin horns of a lighter shade of grey broke through its temples in a painful looking manor and chains hung from the tips leading back into the shadows.

The things mouth opened wide revealing rows of wicked jagged and broken teeth a guttural screech rending the air as it lunged forward, Kakashi managed to smash his forearm beneath the creatures jaw pushing back against the snarling devil; I raced forward lashing out with a horizontal strike into the sprawling shadows.

I struck something solid and felt the blade vibrate furiously in my hands before a sharp biting pain tore into my hands and forearms, drawing back I glanced downward, the blade of my sword had shattered and fragments had torn into my hands and forearms in a dozen or so places, I flexed my hands thankful that no permanent damage had been done.

Glancing back up I saw Kakashi- rather impressively- head-butt the creature just below one of its horns and force back the devil striking wildly with his blade- sizzling electricity twisting around the length of the blade as it arched- once before regaining his composer and darting forward tearing through the shadows and sending black blood splaying over the courtyard.

"Get the Summoner Gin!" ordered Kakashi wiping a smear of blood from his brow where he'd struck the devil earlier, I wasted no time snatching up a short sword in my bloodied grip and scrambling inside the manner as Kakashi engaged the Shadow Devil with a deathly focus.

It was smoky inside and I had to squint to see ahead, the ache in my hands strung as I gripped my borrowed weapon tighter pointing it forward as I ventured further into the darkness; after several paces the smoke lightened enough and candles lit the area enough for me to see.

It seemed to be the foyer of the home but it had been converted into living space, rags and blankets lay in one corner forming some make shift bedding, a lonely battered tin pot lay atop a rusted ancient stove a foul smell informed me that the bubbling liquid in the pot was some strange soup.

I heard a crash from the far corner of the room.

Far too large frightened eyes blinked out at me from a grubby pale face, the girl couldn't have been more than nine and stood with her hands fisted in her hair and her elbows jutting out before her in a loosely defensive stance.

This wasn't the Summoner was it?

"Help my daddy!" she shrieked after several moments gesturing frantically to the previously unnoticed man in the corner; looking at him filled me with a tingle of horror, he possessed only one of his arms, his right severed at the elbow, his eyes stared vacantly at us- blood shot with the whites stained a sickly yellow- blue purple veins bulged from his pale skin.

My mind and soul shuddered at the sight, I knew so little about the Mystics I jumped and reached for bizarre explanations, was this what the victims looking like during the process of draining their abilities, did mages make sacrifices like this to summon monsters like the one Kakashi now fought.

His chest moved irregularly and harshly but I couldn't think of a way to ease his pain, instead I recalled the fact that there was still a powerful Mystic somewhere in the shadows of this ghost house.

I scanned the room again, there was still no sign of another person in the smoky room, I pressed the girl towards her father gently and crept quietly further through the room, I passed through an archway into what I at first thought was a courtyard; in fact it seemed to be the main room of the manor, the ceiling had either collapsed or been smashed in and rubble still littered the decorative floor tiles.

I found three doors all of which had been heavily bolted and appeared undisturbed, it seemed no one had ventured further into the manor.

I was more on edge as I returned to the first room, the sounds of fighting had died down from outside but still only the one armed man and his daughter occupied the foyer, the girl blinked up at me still looking parts confused and parts terrified.

The doors shook and swung open, revealing not Kakashi nor the shadow creature but a pale Sasuke, his scarlet eyes glowing menacingly through the smoke.

"Gin get the girl away." The Uchiha snarled the command at me calling my attention back to the man and his daughter, a strange change had come over the man- his bulging veins had went down, the colour returned to his face and his eyes had regained a more natural appearance.

Whatever spell had been cast on the man had faded away, I had hope for a moment that Kakashi had caught the Mystic in an escape attempt…that it might be over.

Sasuke skulked closer and I could see now that both his weapons hung drawn in his hands, there was something murderous in his eyes, something that frightened me; he muttered lowly under his breath keeping his eyes locked on the one armed man.

"You shouldn't have defiled this place." I finally heard him snarl clearly, was Sasuke angry at this broken family for being here, he hadn't seen the man's earlier condition he could believe he was the Mystic.

"Sasuke it's okay they're-" I was cut off by the Uchiha's angry retort.

"Get the girl out of here, now!" he barked the veins in his neck bulging and his brows furrowing furiously.

"What's wrong Champion, afraid to spill blood here?" That caught my attention, I turned to the now standing man, his one hand had disappeared behind his back and the girl too had taken refuge behind him.

"Frightened Priest?" he shot the question to me and I backed up a little nervously.

"My master couldn't reach me directly but I can tell you're the ones they want." He added, I stepped back a little further at the revelation, it hadn't been coincidence that the victims had matched my physical description.

"Gin, don't move." Sasuke whispered tensely, the warning came too late however I had taken another step backward and as my foot landed a blue and purple symbol lit up the floor before an icy pain struck my legs and I felt a chill spiral up my body slicing open twin gashes in my leg and locking me into place.

"I should mention my defensive spells are active once more." Spoke the one armed man dully, I felt my teeth chattering and pushed impotently at the ice gripping my legs.

"Of course that won't stop you." It could have been the hypothermia effecting me but Sasuke seemed to shake with rage, I could see the battle in his eyes, something was holding him in check if only barely.

I tried to speak, to tell Sasuke that Kakashi must be nearby, but my words came out choppy and broken as my teeth chattered and my body shook and shivered violently, more and more the icy tendrils felt like a skeletal claw gripping me to pull me down to the underworld.

"I-I'll kill you." I could have imagined the stutter in the Uchiha's voice, and the shaking could have been an optical illusion brought on by my own shakes.

The next couple of moments passed in a blink, Sasuke took another step forward raising one of his weapons, the girl moved forward to block or stop the Uchiha causing the one armed man to release an urgent shout, a spell activated and a thin spire of ice exploded into being; I heard nothing more than my own scream- high, shrill and natural- ringing in my ears as the frozen spear pierced the girls torso and continued to stretch towards Sasuke in a silver blue flash.

The ice melted away on contact with his pale skin as blood spluttered over his shocked expression, there was a black flash from the one armed man's eyes and a dirty energy seemed to enter the room.

A deity had stepped into the room, the man laughed the familiar high toned crackle of the Shadow.

"Greetings boy." Spoke the possessed one armed man with a laugh, it was no longer the ice that held me in place or chilled my bones but fear.

Sasuke was just staring at the dead girl's body, I tried to summon the strength to shout, to snap the Uchiha out of his daze but the chill had sapped my strength away, most likely I'd been trapped in the ice too long- I'd heard of plenty of people dying from the cold before- I was probably too far gone already.

The Shadow in its new mannequin revealed the hidden knife- the Shadow had the reputation as the Patron deity of assassins- and Sasuke still seemed frozen, locked in a private nightmare brought to life by this place.

I shivered furiously and tried once more to muster the stregth to scream.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay, been a little busy with things at the moment.<p>

Enjoy the cliff-hanger and let me know if you're still enjoying the story.

R&R


	12. Dirty Bandages

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

FallenRaindrops- Ah I admit I'm keeping her a little under thumb at the moment but it's really more to do with the situations she's got a knack for getting caught up in, she did help Kakashi out of a tight spot so give the poor thing some props ;) I do plan on giving her some power boosts but I want to make sure they're well earned. As for Sasuke, yeah the way I intended it was very much rabid dog right up until the blood and dead body, I figure that's more than enough to shell shock the guy.

Maxium- I wrote it with the intention that the girl was his daughter, the man's state would only give away his abilities to someone with the right knowledge, I don't think it's too hard to imagine the man managing to sneak out at night and attack his victims without the girls knowledge and it seems fair that if her father suddenly fell into a catatonic state and a monster appears she'd assume he was attacked by it not the one summoning it. Obviously some of it also has to be chalked up to the girl assuming her father's innocence even if he's being damn creepy. Though if it seems like I'm reaching with that explaination let's just say it was a spell designed to offer a human shield Sasuke or Kakashi wouldn't cut their way through; I left it open to allow for fun interpretations so I'd love to hear yours if you're willing to share.

Chapter - 12

* * *

><p>Devils are completely resistant to mortal man's regular weaponry, iron wood and stone don't pose any threat to a being from a foreign realm, it takes magick's to destroy such a creature- or it's physical manifestation in this world anyway- weapons with a God's blessing or touch.<p>

Daemons too possess some of this phenomenon though not as perfected, regular weaponry wears far quicker than natural leading to most Raiders having an invested attachment to bulkier weaponry, naturally acquiring an enchanted weapon isn't a viable option to the expendable warriors.

The Saints are all armed with enchanted blades as a rule, similarly Guards of a high enough tier to be trusted with protecting nobles are equiped to handle Devils.

Against creatures of water and fire iron tends to become twisted and warp bending in on itself, monsters of shadow, wind and storms often cause weapons to shatter and explode, earth and decay cause steel to crumple away; the reaction is however never exactly the same even for identical Devils, the only certainly is that a natural weapon will do nothing more than fail and aggravate the Devil.

* * *

><p>The Shadow lunged forward knife raised and suddenly in that moment there was a faint crackle and the odd energy I'd felt in the courtyard returned warming my stomach...and then I was free- the ice shattering around me as the Shadow lurched and stumbled against some unknown force.<p>

"The hand!" I heard the shout from behind us somewhere and reacted, I saw my target- the still outstretched hand of the assassin monarch- and forced my numb body forward in attack; the half blunt blade dug into the hand half severing it before with a shout- or they might have shouted, I wasn't sure- I retched the blade free and finished the messy task with another strike.

The Shadow had fallen to its knees pressing it's new stump against its stomach, impotent insults spilled forth as the Shadow glared furiously first at me and then at the approaching Kakashi- the silver haired warrior looked more than a little worse for wear, blood leaked from his shoulder wounds and his left arm hung loosely in its socket, two more nasty wounds decorated his torso near his left hip and his right ribs.

"Get him out of here." Ordered the Guard Captain lofting his blade up onto his right shoulder with a grunt, I didn't like the idea, even devoid of a Gift this was still a God possessed man and Kakashi seemed to have precious little reserves in stock.

I moved closer to Sasuke on my shaky legs- I was thankful that my body was still near completely numb, I was unable to feel the ghastly wounds that had been cut into me- I stumbled a little and crashed against the Uchiha wrapping an arm clumsily around him to keep from falling over; his scarlet eyes stared at me for a moment as he blinked slowly coming out of his stupor and I felt one of his arms wrap around me in turn as he shook his head in confusion.

"Disengage yourself Cistus, I wish to speak with your host." Ordered Kakashi in an impressive display of bravado.

"The worm believes itself the wolf?" snarled the Shadow with a disjointed vicious grin.

"Guard Captain of the Holy Citadel Naru, a place you are not welcome." Announced the warrior, the silent 'so get out' spoken through his threatening body language.

"And just what does the worm-wolf wish to ask the Shell?" probed Cistus in a not quite convincing dawdle, the God had that same look though, the one it had when it had attempted to recruit Sasuke and I; Kakashi had caught Cistus' attention.

"The shell is Namu Hiroki, former assassin for Naru, he retired after the loss of his arm to settle down with his wife and two daughters on his savings. As it was one of the few pleasant stories out of the corps I'd like to know…how it became this monstrosity." Answered the Hatake taking a long glance at the dead girl's body as he spoke, Sasuke I noticed was pointedly avoiding looking at the body, he'd regained something of his composer but his pallor was still much too pale for my liking.

"The Shell became violent, trashed the bitch and pups, took it too far…thought to make a deal with Miasma to change the past, found Shadows instead." Answered the God possessed body with a serene smile.

"You're lying." Kakashi shot back without so much as a blink.

"True." Agreed the Shadow breaking into crackles of manic laughter.

"Sasuke, Gin, thank you for your assistance today but I'll ask you to leave the rest to me." Neither of us moved, I didn't think we had been of much use whatsoever, all I'd done was brake my sword on a Devil and sever a man's hand- which would have been impossible without Kakashi's intervention, assistance and instruction- Sasuke had been too shaken by the sight of blood in his family home to do much of anything; in retrospect this whole plan seemed crafted for trapping Sasuke and shaking his guard.

"Stay if you must then. Namu, whatever grief has lead you here and whatever further pain this day has brought, leave it behind you when you leave this world; leave it to me and I'll carry it." There was only a snarl and a curse from the possessed man before Kakashi's blade sank through his flesh, shadows spilled from the wound and I felt a chill attack my soul as the God left this plain and a man's life parted from his body.

Sasuke had released his grip on my shoulders earlier but I still held tight to him and realised with a blush how that might look to the Guard Captain.

I didn't have to worry about Kakashi making any tangled conclusions, the silver haired warrior had yet to look up from where his weapon pierced through Hiroki's back, his expression was blank but not unreadable, it was the mask of a man trying desperately to repress some ugly emotion.

* * *

><p>Our Raiding squad went out into the field three days later but we were left behind on the request of Kakashi, it seemed reasonable enough as I was designated to stay in bed until my legs healed, the damage done to my nerves had required magical healing but as a lowly Raider all I earned was the bare minimum to keep me from being crippled- the slashes themselves were left to heal naturally once the bare minimum was done; similarly my hands had required magical healing to remove the iron shards of my former sword from my hands and forearms but the entry wounds themselves had been left to heal naturally.<p>

This was how I found myself lying in my bed enjoying having Sasuke act as awkward nurse, he'd brought me my lunch of a warm bowl of some reddish sweet spelling soup and a relatively fresh piece of bread and set about changing my leg bandages; it made me more than a little thankful for Sasuke's focus on his task as it kept him from noticing the furious blush lighting up my features.

"Too tight?" Sasuke asked slight concern in his voice as he pulled a bandage a little too taunt drawing a grimace and a sharp hiss from me in response.

"A little." I answered blushing deeper when his fingertips brushed against my bare skin as he pulled loose the bandage, I tried to ignore how different my legs appeared when compared to the likes of Sakura; smooth skin versus jagged scars and scrapped knees, soft curves to toned hard muscle.

"Sorry." He whispered back finishing on the right leg and moving onto my stronger leg, it had taken heavier damage since I tended to keep most of my weight on the limb, I hissed at the contact and he apologised again softly.

"And I thought it was always you who got beat up." I quipped lightly, well I should amend that it was usually him who got the _most_ beat up.

"Guess your luck's turned sour." He returned, it was about as close as Sasuke came to cracking a joke and I appreciated the attempt.

There was a couple of moments of silence between us as Sasuke worked carefully and I stirred my soup dejectedly trying to find my appetite.

"What's your ambition Gin? You've got a dream right?" Asked Sasuke suddenly stopping in his task to raise his gaze to meet mine, something had me drawn in by the look suddenly in his fiery stare.

"What if I don't have one? Most Raiders don't, past living another day." I returned in a voice just above a whisper, which was rather unnecessary, we were on our own here.

"You do. I've been thinking, why I like you when nobody else ever…it's because you and I are alike, we've got a reason to live more than drinking and fighting." He responded going back to his work just as gently as before, he was right, but there was more to it; on my side at least.

I felt my hand ghost towards his and had to force the urge down, he might be able to see into my soul at a glance but he still couldn't see through the physical disguise I wore, if I acted on what I felt he'd be repulsed…maybe he would be even if he knew the truth.

"There's someone I need to find, someone I owe a dept." I answered too easily for my own liking, not long ago I wouldn't have told anyone that, how much could this man get out of me if he wanted.

"There's someone I need to find too, in a manner of speaking I also owe him a dept. One I'll repay in full." The deathly promise in his voice set off a fear I was starting to relate intimately with Sasuke and his inner demons.

"He's like you isn't he?" I asked, the Uchiha's eyebrows tightened almost in a pained grimace and I immediately regretted my question.

"No, he's got the same eyes as I do but…we're nothing alike." He answered me tensely finishing the bandaging a little tightly but I didn't comment on it.

"Sorry, I just…I only meant he's a Wraith too." I amended gently, some of the harshness vanished from his eyes and after another couple of tense moments the rest of it disappeared too.

"Who is it you're searching for?" he asked tidying away the ointment and used bandages, I pulled my ragged blanket over the sorry sight that was my legs as I considered just how to answer his question.

"My sister, she disappeared a few years ago, when she was working for the Nara family." I answered honestly, I trusted Sasuke more than I liked to admit and maybe I was a little shaken up; before I'd been a Raider death had seemed like an abstract concept, something that crept up slowly on you if you were too stupid or weak to survive in the lower dredges of humanity; after becoming a Raider death became so much more, it was something that could claim you on a whim outside these walls with little to no effort, maybe you could survive with strength but as I am now I knew it's got a lot more to do with luck; after this encounter with in Naru's own walls I don't think I'll ever feel truly safe again.

"We both came close to leaving our depts unpaid huh." I found myself adding unconsciously, more it was the feeling that I'd fucked up, I should know a lot more about how magic worked by now, that a Mystic can lay down defensive spells like that ahead of time; had I not had this experience I wouldn't have known that the upper levels of the castle were protected by similar defences, and that left me with a slimy feeling- knowing that in a way I owed the Shadow for the lesson.

"That reminds me, Kakashi gave me something for you." Grunted the Uchiha before after a quick trip to his own bed he returned with a loose bundle in his arms.

"That Hatake's pretty damn sly, you could have requested a replacement weapon since it was destroyed on official business but you would have only been given a Raiders weapon; since you were technically on a Guard corps mission Kakashi put in the request on your behalf for a replacement for someone in the Captains private Guard." Sasuke explained pulling the cloth off the weapon.

"It's not an enchanted weapon but it was made in the Guards forge, the water for the quenching process and the forges fire are both blessed. This sword won't shatter against Shadow or any other Gods minions, it will cut." Continued Sasuke passing the blade to me, holding it I could barely believe such a thing was mine.

From only a glance at the sheathe and the hilt I could tell it was a whole other class of weapon than those I'd used until now, the sapphire blue sheathe was embroidered with images of golden birds with long tails in flight, the hilt was perfectly smooth and the steal possessed a stunning silver sheen to it; as I drew the straight blade I saw that the polished effect ran the entire span of the blade.

It seemed a little shorter than my old weapon but far lighter too, light enough that- albeit rather clumsily- I could swing it with just my left arm; which was good given the second item in the bundle.

"Given its weight I thought you could use this." Sasuke mentioned passing me the small buckler, it didn't have the same regal appearance but- and maybe just as it was the first gift I could ever remember receiving- it seemed just as beautiful to me, the shield was perhaps eighteen inches in diameter with one side filed to a sharp edge to be used offensively; twin straps flanked the handle I assumed to allow me to strap the buckler to my forearm and be free to use my main weapon dual handed.

"Wow, now I just gotta get back on my feet." I half muttered with a laugh sending Sasuke what I hoped was a ballsy grin and not the grimace I suspected it was, as touching as these gifts were I was beginning to develop an aversion to swinging a sword…well maybe not precisely that, I felt both drawn and repulsed by the idea of fighting again.; I found myself nervously twisting my blanket in my numb bandaged hands, it prevented me from acting on the urge to reach out for his hand again.

"I like you too, it's weird but you make me afraid to die, to achieve my ambition, just because I want to see what happens with us; to keep living like we are here." I glanced back up expecting to see a confused Sasuke but instead I was met with nothing but an empty space by the foot of my bed.

"Oh." When had that happened?

* * *

><p>A week and a half later I was back on my feet, I still had to keep most of my weight on my less injured right leg but I was well enough to hobble down to Sakura's bar for a class with Sasuke.<p>

I was having a damn tough time learning to draw the symbols Sasuke showed me, I recognised several of them from my sisters earlier lessons but I was having more than a little trouble copying them; compared to Sasuke's elegant scripting my own hand looked ridiculous- and illegible for at least the first hundred couple of times.

"So is this how you learned too?" I asked on one of my allowed breaks, the writing was cramping my hand up and I was needing more and more breaks as the lesson went on, I wondered if Sasuke had been taught in the same sadistic manner of constant drilling.

"Pretty much, Kakashi used to take us to places like this for our lessons, we'd continue until he was too far gone to teach us properly." I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, was there any element of the man's past that was just normal; he'd probably had normal lessons as a child but I guess the memories of learning in a dingy bar with Kakashi were less painful than those of his happier early days.

"Us?" I asked massaging my hand and trying not to look too curious.

"He taught a few of us, an old noble friend of mine Naruto and Sakura when the mood took her." Sasuke answered leaning back in his seat and taking a sip from his glass of water, I was happy to see he hadn't decided to follow in his own teachers exact method, Sakura hadn't mentioned she'd had first-hand experience with Kakashi the Drunken Lout.

"Who's Naruto?" I asked hopping to stall my break for another couple of minutes by getting the Uchiha talking- not an easy task but worth a try.

"An old friend, he's in the Guard corps. He's stationed on the farmlands to the East, I hear he's making quite the name for himself in the current Reylass conflict." Answered the stoic man sliding a fresh sheet of paper and more charcoal toward me, on the top were a list of my new practice words.

I'd only heard whispers about Reylass myself, mostly about their soldiers due to my conversations being with other Raiders; they were rumoured to prefer much heavier equipment than Naru troops, thicker armour- some fashioned from the bones of slain Daemons- and heavy weaponry typically war hammers and large double headed axes with the occasional bastard sword or halberd dotting a battle field; a direct contrast to Naru where a shield and sword coupled with lighter armour were the standard, though Naru soldiers tended to vary a lot more with heavier weapons and armour appearing regularly enough especially in the lower corps where standards weren't strict.

Despite what most Raiders told me I knew that the current situation with Reylass was somewhat dire, the rains had been lighter out on Naru's barracks too; since Naru relied on lighter faster infantry they also depended on the rains to make the battle grounds softer- a heavy infantry has a tough time on wet terrain- with the still solid terrain Naru's troops were forced to switch their tactics from the traditional hit and run to more experimental untested ones.

That Sasuke's friend was making a name for himself could be a good thing or a really bad thing; I didn't ask for clarification.

"Do you want to practice with your new weapon later?" asked the Uchiha as he slid another sheet of parchment towards me, I nodded my reluctant agreement to the idea, I was still more than a little torn up but I needed the practice; I now had a sword capable of cutting a Devil, I just needed the skills to match.

There was a soft clank as Sakura set another pair of drinks down at our table and with a big grin pointed to my sheet of parchment and added her own critic, I tried not to pout as I corrected my technique.

I sipped the drink unsure exactly what it was, the sweet thick liquid settled heavily in my stomach and gave me a pleasant tingle; Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate the taste as much as I did though, the grimace on his face drew a laugh out of both myself and the still lingering Sakura- who I noticed still wore her new but plain bangle and somewhat gaudy necklace as if they were caste from solid gold.

The pink haired woman returned to her place at the bar and I was happy to notice she did so with quite the cheerful bounce in her step.

It hadn't even been two weeks since the latest horror show I'd witnessed upon joining the Raiders but here with these two strange- severely damaged- people it already felt like a lifetime ago, these things always did when I was here.

"Your sister, is she younger or older?" asked Sasuke suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 12, hope you all are still enjoying my little tale, as ever any questions are readily accepted and will be answered as well as possible.<p>

If you'd like to pm me with your vote on that last question of Sasuke's please do; is 'Gin' the younger or older sibling?

R&R


	13. Challenges

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

God's known to the citizens of Naru-

Elder Gods;

Domos Miasma- Death,

Illum Baecom- Light,

Blaac Deavorr- Dark,

Raig Inferno- Fire,

Deapt Hydras- Oceans,

Froesm Raets- Nature,

Cassom Quiken- Earth,

Squell Torrnos- Wind.

Younger Gods; Omlan Cistus- Shadows,

Wadren Naru- Sacred Water,

Siccus Dia- Decay,

Deeis Palgis- Disease,

Guidas Proest- the Wandering God,

Embass Loews- Lesser Fire,

Worrs Tredior- War,

Torent Hason- Storms.

Chapter - 13

* * *

><p>While neither the rarest nor the most common form of the Gift the most well know aspect of the Gift is the Mages- though it's common enough for any Mystic such as Alchemists and Summoners to be referred to as a Mage they are not in fact such.<p>

True Mages manipulate their Gift in a more personal manner than either Alchemists or Summoners, casting spells such as wheels of flames or bolts of lightning offensively and crafting runes for defence which acted like monstrous booby-traps; some though possessed neither the offensive or the defensive aspect of the Gift but a third variant- the Healer.

All Mystics were easily identified within Naru's barracks and Castle by their vibrant green robes, the distinction however could be made easily enough between the type of Mystic if one paid attention to the trimmings of the robes; Alchemists bore brown borders and Mages wore purple, Summoners traditionally never wore their robes but rumour had it that a blazing silver outlined their seldom worn clothe.

Raig Inferno, Deapt Hydras, Cassom Quiken and Deeis Palgis- Fire, Water, Earth and Disease- all seemed to have preferred handing out this aspect of the Gift, the majority of these Gifted are Mages with very few Alchemists and barely any recorded summoners.

As compensation for the versatility of their Gift Mages require far more training in their art than Summoners or Alchemists; with the latter two their Gift was highly instinctual, with practice their abilities improved but there was no need for any formal instruction; Mages were the inverse, without the theory- incantations and runes- the Mage would be completely unable to access their abilities.

The most renowned Mages in Naru tended to hold the most influential positions; Lord Akame current Ruler of the holy citadel Naru possessed a high Gift for Light- or so it was rumoured, nobody had actually ever seen the oft guarded man call on his abilities- the head of the Mystic-Soldier collaboration known as the Saints Lord Orochimaru held a High Gift in Deapt Hydras' line; the actual title and name of the Assassins corps commander was unknown to the general public but rumour had it that their Gift was of Worrs Tredior's line; Lady Tsunade, head of Naru's healers, bore a High Gift in Healing from Raig Inferno; the infamous Guard Captain Kakashi Hatake was the most oft seen exercising his Gift, that of High Earth.

Similarly all Saints corps members- not including Hunters- the Elite squads of the Guards corps and the Shades component of the Assassins corps were Mages as much as they were soldiers.

In a God's service a Mage often occupied one of the three top tier positions of an Order as the Sorcerer in equal standing with the Champion and just below the Priest; the Priest was of course Gifted as well but whereas the Sorcerer always bared a High Gift the Priest typically possessed a Minor Gift only powerful enough to communicate with the God- some theories state that this was the case as a God was somewhat vulnerable during communication and feared to give advantage to an ambitious Sorcerer.

* * *

><p>There was just something charming about painful gruelling training with the Uchiha Raider, he lived for repetition in his drills and sparred with a fury that left me with doubts as to whether between himself and the Daemons he wasn't the scarlet eyed monster.<p>

Still it was worth it in the end, the ache in my muscles spoke of the effort I'd put into my improvement and the occasional compliment from Sasuke- backhanded as they usually were- left me with a pleasant warmth in my core.

Today though was different- traditionally when Sasuke and I trained together we secured one of the smaller training rooms and kept to ourselves, it helped that most people tended to avoid the rogue Uchiha like a calamity- we had opted instead for the main training grounds, a basement level existed bellow the barracks which was simply a big open space filled with nothing more than rings marked in the gravel for matches and weapon stands bearing dulled blades and other similarly softened weapons.

There was the stink of sweat and the bitter copper flavour of blood in the air that set my teeth on edge and sparked some anticipation for what was to come, a Raider tradition was that at least three matches had to be fought before a Raider could leave the training pit.

Sasuke had somewhat abandoned me to spar instead with the Guard Captain Kakashi, more than a few curious soldiers had gathered around to watch the bold Raider spar with the legendary Scarecrow- traditionally it seemed Kakashi fought three opponents at once when he sparred with his soldiers- so far the count was in the Hatake's favour but not entirely, three wins and one loss for the silver haired warrior.

It was mesmerising to watch the two dance in combat, with the exception of when it was absolutely necessary Sasuke refused to move backward in a fight, he darted forward like a bolt of lightning slipping into any crack or opening and always pushing the attack ferociously; Kakashi moved with more of a sweeping grace in constant motion with his heavy weapon, parrying Sasukes twin strikes smoothly and countering carefully.

There was a sudden change in their match as Kakashi raised his guard a little too high for a downward strike, Sasuke's right blade lashed out catching Kakashi along the waist- a death blow were they using live blades- but in his pursuit of the target Kakashi's downward cut caught the Uchiha's left forearm with an audible smack.

"That's mine." I heard the Uchiha grit out shaking his left arm and flexing his fingers warily, Kakashi laughed in response rubbing his ribs.

"It cost you your left arm, pretty steep price." Mentioned the Guard Captain hefting his practice blade high on to his shoulder in what I assumed was his idea of a casual pose- though a lesser man would have fallen over from the weight.

"Seems a fair price to me." Sasuke threw back returning to his on guard position apparently intent on evening his and Kakashi's current score, with a signal that I couldn't recognise they began once more their deathly dance.

"He's impressive isn't he?" asked a voice to my left, I turned to see a silver haired man I vaguely recognised from my second day in the Raiders corps, I raised an eyebrow at the man's tone but decided against commenting.

"Don't you agree?" he pressed, I shot him an irritated glance.

"Still chasing your little crush?" I asked back in turn keeping my tone flat and even, though I did somewhat hope he took offence; even past my natural disposition to follow Sasuke's lead in dealing with the man he gave off an aura that I found distinctly slimy- he let out a grotesque wet sounding laugh- before joining the Raiders I might have berated myself for not getting to know the man before judging him, these day's however I was far more cynical and instead opted to follow my instincts.

"We're chasing more than him, we've heard tale of a promising new recruit; invested in by the Guard Captain himself." Answered the man, I ignored the rising bile at the clumsy praise and instead snorted tersely; as if I were stupid enough to think I'd be anything more than a desperate hope for a stepping stone.

"Your communication skills seem just as refined as dear Sasuke's." commented the grey haired Mystic with a smile, going with the comparison I decided to simply sneer at him by way of answer- I could understand why Sasuke did it so often, it was rather fun.

"You want something?" I asked after a couple of moments when the man failed to depart; I tried to continue my appreciation of my friends match as Sasuke lashed out with a three strike combination, first a left then a right and finally both at once, Kakashi deflected each with an easy almost bored grace before lashing upwards with a swift strike of his own that Sasuke simply side stepped pressing a second combination striking low and high in alternation as Kakashi moved back blocking and countering with the occasional thrust or sweep.

"An exhibition, you Raiders are fond of your matches are you not?" asked the slimy one, I shrugged none committedly, in honesty the thought of a match with someone who wasn't the masterful Uchiha sounded appealing.

"You want to fight me?" I asked with a tone of disbelief, the man gave a self-conscious laugh and instead gestured towards a group of men standing not for away.

"Members of Orochimaru's private guard. I'd like to test you against one of them." I glanced towards the men in question; one caught attention immediately due in part to his strange pale hair and in rest due to his strange weapon, a long curved blade that resembled an oversized cleaver; the other three bore more standard weaponry, two tall brunettes one only marginally less bulky than his companion held large square shields and short swords the third- a somewhat skinny grey eyed blonde- a slightly smaller round shield and a curved blade.

"Which one I asked." My voice still dull with feigned disinterest, in honesty I wanted to see how I'd fare against these apparently elite soldiers.

"The blonde at the end, Joachim, he's the newest of the four and could use some testing." Returned Kabuto with what I'm sure he believed to be a smile, I found the site more grotesque than anything else.

"Alright I'll do it." I gave my answer with a fake yawn following the creepy Mystic towards his soldiers, I bounced slightly on my heels as I entered the nearby ring trying to awaken some extra energy and psych myself up.

Kabuto shared a few whispered words with the stoic Joachim before he entered the ring opposite me, on closer inspection I could see that he had maybe three inches on me in height and somewhere between ten to twenty pounds in either fat of muscle; significantly less than most of the other warriors had over my five foot five 125 pound frame- which is better than when I'd first arrived as little more than skin and bone.

A crowd of eager mostly unfamiliar faces had gathered and from the corner of my eye I noticed that both Sasuke and Kakashi had finished their last match and had also joined in with the growing spectators.

Joachim had entered a crouch keeping his shield held rigidly before him covering his vital points, his green eyes glared out from above the dirty iron shield blinking slowly with a feline curiosity as he examined me for weakness.

I couched into my own stance angling my blade parallel to the floor the tip pointed behind me; the stance would hopefully keep my weapon hidden from complete perception, Joachim wouldn't be able to judge the length of my blade or the angle it was poised to strike from, I kept my elbows tight to my body and resisted the urge to make the first move- a foolish idea against someone with a solid defence; no here I had to draw an opening from him instead.

Still I slid a little closer to my opponent careful not to bring my right knee into range of an attack, it was a near mistake however as Joachim stretched forward raising and striking downward with his shield's edge at my knee, I pulled my leg back shortening my stance as he lashed up with his weapon forcing me to pull my blade up into a solid parry- so many sessions with Sasuke had given me an unnatural affinity for handling dual handed attacks- I raised my new shield and struck above my opponents lowered shield catching him viciously on the jaw, blood and spittle flew in a wide arc.

I didn't wait to push the attack however striking twice furiously as my opponent half turned and raised his shield in defence, after the second failed strike I switched target striking low and catching Joachim on the back of his ankle taking his left leg from beneath him before I kicked out at my opponents shield sending him crashing from his feet onto his back with a grunt.

I pressed forward a little too slowly in my attempt to end the match and instead of an easy pin I was on the receiving end of a barely blocked desperate strike as Joachim rolled back onto his feet absent his shield.

We stood glowering at one another for a moment before Joachim lunged forward to regain his shield; I struck out at the extended hand only to be blindsided by a strike from Joachim, I got my shield up in defence but the strike was too much for the awkward block and my hand was propelled backward into my temple dazing me slightly.

As I stumbled backward Joachim regained his shield and returned to his original defensive stance as I stepped into a new one bringing my shield up across in front of my chest in guard, my left hand kept down by my hip holding my sword once more parallel with the floor only this time it pointed forward toward my enemy.

"That's enough." I heard a voice call, I didn't lower my guard and neither did Joachim and after a tense moment Kabuto stepped between us, still I didn't lower my guard and neither did Joachim.

"What has a rivalry already formed, in that case Hedrick, Masaka aid Joachim." Ordered the man stepping backward as his other two shield bearing men stepped forward flanking their cringing companion; I resisted the urge to gulp.

I was running through possible plans to deal with the defensive line assembled before me- none of which went beyond making myself look big and hoping they scared off- when I felt a presence weigh in next to me, I risked a glance to see the familiar figure of Sasuke crouched in a balanced stance with his right blade extended forward and his left hovering loosely around his torso.

"I'll cover your assault." Naturally the Uchiha wouldn't be tempted by the virtue of patience, no he'd rather begin the assault and press forward with any counter moves and renewed assaults necessary till it reached completion; given the comforting presence of the elder Raider I was confident enough to try such a task.

I darted forward fainting a strike before ramming my shoulder into the central shield, predictably the attack had little to no effect on the solid defence, not slowing I twisted pressing my back against the shield and striking out blindly to my left; once more I did little more than futilely bang wood upon iron and provide the third enemy an opening, I barely managed to block the horizontal strike with my light shield- I grinned, I imagined wolfishly.

The soldier to my right, Masaka I believed, first crumpled in two and then fell completely from his feet as Sasuke's blade struck his ribs with a furious crack, my satisfaction at the opening I had created lasted only a brief moment before I was thrown from my feet myself as Joachim pushed viciously against my back.

I rolled clumsily only keeping free of a strike from Joachim as Sasuke engaged him, I was still on both knees when Hedrick's blade cut towards me; I parried twice and suffered a small graze to my shoulder as I returned to my feet, pressing his advantage as he did though the man left himself open and I managed to cut under his shield with an upward thrust striking the armpit of his sword-arm.

I threw caution to the wind and lashed out low connecting solidly with my opponents knee before striking above with the edge of my shield as he struck horizontally with his blade; spittle and blood flew from Hedrick's mouth as he was knocked from his feet and I felt a disturbing crack emit from my side.

I held my injured flank carefully and glanced over towards Sasuke, I was unsurprised to find Joachim collapsed upon the sand before him; he raised an eyebrow at me, I waved off his attempt at a show of concern as I struggled not to let on how much it stung to breath.

"Impressive for one so young, even with dear Sasuke as support." Complimented Kabuto, Sasuke responded with a comment that was slightly more than rude and I offered a sneer of my own in accompaniment before we assembled by the waiting Kakashi.

"Nasty hit you took their kid, looks like Sasuke will have some company at the medic tonight." Commented the Guard Captain with a low whistle, I eyed Sasuke for a moment before the Uchiha pointed downward towards his leg.

"I caught him a little roughly with a sweep, you probably didn't notice his hobbling during your match." Explained Kakashi with a cheerful grin, Sasuke seemed less pleased at the story but didn't contest it.

"Come on." Snapped the elder Raider trudging away from the still ecstatic Hatake with well…he seemed grumpy but that was something all too familiar in the Uchiha anyway, I followed for once not trailing in Sasuke's wake as he was forced to move slower with his injury- in fact it was somewhat satisfying and jarring to see the Uchiha move without his unnatural grace.

I'd never been to the sanatorium of the training hall before, traditionally we wrapped our own wounds but this went past stitching and bandaging, the room was smaller than I expected with only perhaps a dozen sleeping mats spread along the walls, I spied a wicked looking surgery hidden behind a cloth divider and quickly prayed never to need it's relief.

I spent the next hour alongside Sasuke being poked and prodded; first by a kindly brunette man- well more boy than man- whom visibly wilted beneath Sasuke's dark glare, then by a strict and I quietly thought senile blonde woman and after that I stopped bothering with noting who 'examined' me at any given moment.

Finally I felt the warm tingle I associated with magical healing settle into my side numbing the area pleasantly, it was the first man or boy who finally worked his arcane skills upon my injury, I offered him a small smile but I don't think he noticed it in his attempts to avoid Sasuke's gaze- the Uchiha himself saw little more care than that of a plain wild-eyed girl wrapping his ankle.

"You'll have to stay the night." Came Sasuke's dark voice as I moved to lift myself from the rough mat, I paused in my task before abandoning it altogether.

"Mandatory once you receive treatment." He elaborated drawing a long haggard sigh from me, on a positive note however it had at least stopped hurting to breath…mostly anyway.

We passed the next hour in a companionable half silence with the occasional brief comment or snarled quip, about the same time I was considering trying to spark a conversation with the dust our food arrived.

Once again I was surprised at the quality of the meal we received, while it may not have been anything exceptional the plainly cooked vegetables were obviously fresh, the plate was well supplied with meat and with a stretch the bread may have been called soft; I voiced my thoughts to Sasuke in hopes of sparking a little conversation.

"Naturally." He remarked beginning his own similar plate with little relish, like everything else the Uchiha did that didn't involve a blade he approached his meal with a lethargic grace.

"I didn't think they'd go to the effort for Raiders." I offered in turn prodding a swollen reddish purple vegetable before bypassing it in favour of a piece of salted meat, I noticed a disapproving glance from my companion and shot my own back…I saw not eating that thing before the Uchiha did, proving it wasn't as poisonous as it looked.

"It's not as if they do it out of compassion. It's an investment. Simply put a well fed Raider will survive and acquire more artefacts and treasures than a near starving one." Sasuke pointed out swallowing the red purple vegetable with barely a grimace, though I was still sceptical.

"So why not arm us better? Or at least uniformly." It was an odd experience noting the differences between training Raiders and Guards; the Guards ran drills both on their own and as a group, they had training exercises for different scenarios and sparred in groups; Raiders on the other hand practiced solitarily and tended to only search for partners as opponents.

"Wouldn't do much good to arm us better, and it would probably harm us if we were armed uniformly." Answered the Uchiha as I finished my meal- well the red purple pepper thingy still lingered- I suppose he had a point, for the most part our weapons were at least serviceable and it was rare the Raider who bothered to invest his coin in better equipment.

"You think discipline would hurt us?" I asked sceptically, the elder Raider snorted tersely and continued to pick away at his food.

"Not discipline, that would be a pleasant change. Uniformity though would weaken us severely." Answered Sasuke, finally finishing with his food he set his plate near my own and eyed me thoughtfully- a great achievement I felt, once again I'd managed the challenging task of enticing the silent Wraith into conversation.

"The Raiders are only as effective as they are because of our individual talents, consider how some of the men you know would fare if you took their preferred style and traded it for the rigidness of the Guards training. Large shields would have to be abandoned when we entered ruins, a broad sword and spear would prove ineffective against some of the Daemons thicker hides." Commented Sasuke lowering himself onto his side in a sleeping posture, conversation time was almost finished I suspected.

He had a point I suppose, I myself still wouldn't be able to use the Guards heavier weapons effectively let alone when I began my career as a Raider, others like Tage I had seen bring down vicious Daemons with his massive war hammer that surely wouldn't have fallen to a lighter weapon- at least not so easily.

"Besides the tactics would be disastrous, if we moved as one or tried defensive manoeuvres like those deployed by the Guards we'd become too rigid and be picked apart by the Daemons. We're better as individuals, separate parts with our own unique prowess and the ability to quickly adapt to our versatile enemies." He finished, I had no idea what time it may have been but with hardly another word on the subject or any other Sasuke slipped off to sleep and I soon followed.

I had however not counted on how cold it could become in the night, or that I might seek warmth in the night.

I awoke with a pained twist as I felt pressure on my damaged ribs conscious of the warm body pressed close to my own- the potential cause of said pressure.

I blinked owlishly up at the Uchiha's handsome features, lit only by the low light of the chambers torches; for a moment I remained completely still starring stupidly as I tried to comprehend the situation, then some sleep filled part of my mind decided I must be dreaming once more.

That thought didn't last long however, the powerful feel of his heart beating against my chest caused my own to race ferociously and I felt my breath catch as I watched his lips part to release a shaky soft breath; in sleep the tightness fled his features, his pale lips didn't seem permanently etched into a parts angry and parts disappointed scowl.

He gripped me tightly and I decided; this was the final side of the Legendary Raider, who attracted the upper caste of Konoha to vie for his attention, and the Mysterious Wraith, who drew the attentions of Devine beings.

I'd been trying to understand how I fitted in with the first two but this one I fit in with perfectly, the Wraith, the Raider and a Lonely Boy in search of a partner; why me though, Kakashi, Sakura or his friend from the Guards corps- Naruto- seemed more appropriate.

In that moment however I didn't care for the why; something greedy and shameless shot through me and wouldn't be denied, I'd told myself a hundred times the need to remain distant for my rescue attempt to succeed, but I hadn't expected to find this- already my heart shook at the thought and I knew it would take all my strength to pull away when the time came.

I pressed my lips against his and the world fell away- cold dread filled my gut in the same moment as warm content entered my soul- he didn't respond, which was for the best no doubt; I pulled away and buried my face in his chest telling myself that those were not tears falling from my eyes, there would be no way to pull out of Sasuke's embrace now without waking him so I thought it best to get comfortable.

I knew I no longer had enough strength, when I rescued my elder sister it would have to be with him, he had to escape with me and then we'd seek out his brother...we'd go wherever we pleased but it would have to be together, I felt bound, enchanted…and a little foolish- no doubt the Uchiha didn't, couldn't share my sentiments; he didn't see me the same way I saw him.

I'm sorry Hinata.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter, a small interlude between story arcs, next chapter kicks off another arc for 'Gin' and Sasuke.<p>

Hope there are still folks enjoying the story, Fadings got like a ridiculous low count of hits (about a 1000 meaning my one shots get more views!) but it's become my favourite story to work on.

As usual please review and let me know what you think or if you've got any questions, sorry for any disappointed fans who wanted Gin to be Hinata by the way, she will appear in the story though in another arc or two as the High Gifted elder Hyuuga sister.

R&R


	14. Bangle

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Known Gifted in Naru;

Raiders;

'Gin' Hyuuga- Former Mage of Lesser Shadows.

Sasuke Uchiha- Former Mage of Greater Fire, Unalligned Wraith.

Citizens;

Sakura Haruno- Healer of Corrupted Light.

Hinata Hyuuga- Mage of Greater Sacred Waters.

Namu Hiroki (Deceased)- Summoner of Lesser Shadows, Mage of Corrupted Oceans.

Guards;

Kakashi Hatake- Mage of Greater Earth.

Naruto Uzumaki- Mage of Greater Storms.

Mystics;

Karin Uzumaki- Alchemist of Lesser Light.

Kabuto- Mage of Lesser Decay.

Lords of Naru;

Lord Orochimaru- Mage of Greater Oceans.

Lord Akame- Mage of Greater Light.

Lady Tsunade- Healer of Greater Fire.

Chapter - 14

* * *

><p>Domos Miasma the Lord of Death was also known as the neutral God.<p>

Unlike the other Gods whom needed specific requirements to take mortals into their realms- typically a mortal is only sent to another God's realm if the death is caused by one of their Gifts- Death took souls as standard upon their passing.

For this reason Death was sometimes looked upon fondly, it had the patience to wait and didn't seek to speed anyone's passing; a welcome change from other Gods methods and plots, the mystic flames of Inferno that would drag men screaming from this world into Raig's hellfire world, the Wind Squell's razor like gusts that drew the dying into a hurricane world to serve forever more, Hason's lightning bolts that would draw their victims souls into the divine Storm realm.

Rumours persisted that the souls of the Gifted were automatically sentenced to their Gods realm upon death, this has led to more than a few Mystic's abandoning their defences and attempting to connect the God they were doomed to in hopes of making some bargain or deal- to become a loyal servant in life to purchase the same position in death…instead of being condemned to torture in the Gods realm.

If such a bargain could be struck it has never been reported, instead shortly after abandoning their charmed defences Mystics died noisy painful deaths.

* * *

><p>"You should cheer up." I commented offhandedly as I walked alongside the Uchiha, we were near the front of the column and had just stepped into view of the gates, Sasuke frowned at the sight with all the displeasure he could muster.<p>

"I don't like it." He muttered, I nodded my agreement but then again when had I ever enjoyed passing through these gates into the open, in the darkness I saw the glint of some watchers eyes flash and reflect my torch light- I supposed that at this hour Raiders made a strange sight.

It was much too late, by the time we reached the edges of the rains we would have only about three hours of darkness left, likely less, it was something of a suicide run all to search out for a missing squad of Guards- we weren't even told what they had been transporting.

"You're just afraid to go south." I teased drawing a snort and a ghost of a smile from the man.

"There's a lot of swampland to the south before you reach the mines, it'd be clever to be scared." Answered Sasuke, I felt a tingle of apprehension at the news, I'd heard rumour of the things that lurked in the swamp- Raiders never entered the swamp.

"So we might get a little wet." I commented with loose bravado, best not to think about getting caught in a swamp during full daylight, behind us a pair of torches were passed up into our hands still unlit; the ones we held alight now were for leading the troops, the longer unlit ones would be for encounters.

"Strange isn't it, how we despise the light but rely of torches and fires so much." I mused aloud without thinking, Sasuke had begun teaching me history and of magic's; in particular I had grown somewhat fond of the Benevolent God Embass Loews, the God of Lesser Fires, apparently it was the arrival of the God that first allowed man control of Fire, to cook, protect and aid us- I wouldn't have minded my Gift had it come from such a supportive God.

"Embass is one of the Raiders few allies." Answered the Uchiha leaning his torch against the damp stone as we awaited the Gates to open, the rhythmic clang of steel filled me with a sense of familiar dread.

"A shame we don't all have as many allies as you, even Death favours you if I recall right." I teased him, I'd come to realise that the words of the old seer woman were still of some embarrassment to the Raider, he frowned and glanced away- not an overt reaction but still more than most could get out of the man.

"As I recall many of them also wanted me dead." Returned Sasuke raising his torch back onto his shoulder as the Gates mechanism groaned a final time before it stood fully open before us, like a gapping mouth ready to swallow us body and soul.

"Most people tend to, why should the Gods break tradition." I supplied, Sasuke glared at me but in a playful manner- well no one else would have been capable of discerning it from his standard glare but I knew better.

"Fortunately I have my meat shield by my side." Remarked Sasuke letting his frown fall away into a small smirk, I threw him a glare of my own; I noticed some of the other Raiders glance at us strangely, it wasn't a stretch to see that they were confused at observing the stoic Uchiha acting so bizarrely human.

"How long do you think we'll travel in the light?" I asked as we stepped out onto the damp plains, at this point the elder Raider didn't possess much more knowledge than I did about the workings of the Raiders but it was still nice to ask.

"Rex is careful, once the darkness fades he'll find a nice safe hole to hide away in." answered Sasuke with no great confidence; I guessed he had come to the same conclusion as I had, that although Rex would undoubtedly take shelter he may still order us to search for signs of the missing squad- I didn't doubt that they were dead and whatever they had hoped to protect lost but I'd come to realise Rex was something of a moron.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a glint on Sasuke's wrist, with a surge I seized the warriors wrist- I was somewhat surprised that I actually succeeded- and examined the glittering band grasping his wrist, it was a simply black and royal blue band with a shining silver bird attached.

"…" I raised an eyebrow in question as I couldn't quite decide what I wanted to ask first.

"Sakura got it for me, or made it, I'm not sure." Answered the Uchiha brushing the armlet further up his arm and beneath his armour in a strangely self-conscious gesture, I smirked and elbowed him.

"What was the occasion?" I asked prolonging my teasing of the famed Raiders rather girly accessory for a few more moments.

"My birthday was a couple of days ago." I blinked in confusion at the Uchiha and frowned slightly, Sasuke looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked keeping my tone even, of course I hadn't mentioned my own birthday several months earlier but I'd only been part of the Raiders corps less than a month at that point, Sasuke and I were close but not the same as we are now.

"It didn't seem important." he answer I feared honestly, I wanted to say that it was important to me…but that wasn't exactly something one Raider would say to another without attracting more than one unfortunate rumour or theory.

"So why a bird, I would have thought you were more of a wolf guy." I asked, of course assuming we both survived this latest escapade I would get him something of my own…I just had to think of something fitting that wasn't sharp and pointy.

"As a Raider I can fly free from this cage, or so she said." I almost laughed at the thought, clearly Sakura didn't quite understand how our Raids went, birds flying free we were not, mice scurrying through the dark in fear was a much more fitting simile- the thought sent an unintended shiver through me and I pulled my cloak tighter.

"How old are you now?" I asked, mostly out of curiosity, I had recalled hearing Sasuke had been a Raider for five years when I joined, so I guessed at twenty two, maybe twenty three.

"Twenty one." Answered the apparently not so old Raider adjusting his own cloak for some unseen purpose, I blinked in confusion and swore quietly to myself.

"How young did you join the Raiders?" I asked; and more importantly how, I'd had to let on I was a year older but from the sounds of things he'd joined even younger than I had.

"Shortly before my sixteenth birthday." The statement would have seemed ridiculous had it come from anyone else, at that age a former noble with no friends joining the Raiders should have died on his first Raider by all rights.

"Death really must favour you." I quipped in an attempt at humour, the Uchiha smirked slightly and I knew I had succeeded; now if I could rid myself of the impulse to touch him- not kiss, or hold, I wasn't that greedy yet- to ghost his skin and feel it's heat mix with my own, I would be a content little Raider.

He turned slightly and smiled almost excitedly, I felt something tighten and clench my insides beautifully and once more hated myself for allowing this flood gate to open.

"Shall we take point." I swallowed my tongue and nodded playing the mute for fear of what might spill from my lips should I unseal them.

* * *

><p>They came upon us earlier than we expected.<p>

About two hours after our departure we were assaulted from all sides by a pack of over a dozen wolf Daemons, fortunately it appeared they were more numerous due to their weaker nature compared to most others.

With a practised hand I slide my long sword free from the creatures ribs with a wet squelch, it was my second kill of the pack and I was once again pleased to see this brand did not possess the same corrosive blood as it's kin- the only difficulty with the creatures was their thickly armoured head and spine.

I glanced around the low light of the nearing dawn happy to note that their appeared to be no casualties among the squad, I saw Sasuke doing the same with a carefully relieved expression.

"Fuck!" I swore soundly accompanied by more than one of my comrades as the beasts we'd just slain burst into flickering pale blue flames, I jumped away from the fire quickly as it made a sickly unnatural wailing noise before subsiding, as I glanced away from the sight I noticed Sasuke standing at my shoulder- he too swore, a rare and ominous event.

"That's a signal, they're alerting anything nearby to us." Spoke the Uchiha before he hastened backward towards Rex.

I didn't like the sound of that, this close to dawn who knew what those crying blue flames could have awoken and sent upon our trail; worse still it was a magical act, for all we knew there may now be some mark- a scent or flavour, or something a Daemon may have a sixth sense to perceive- to reveal us to every predator in the area.

Sasuke came striding back into view a furious expression darkening features, he shouted sharp orders to the men before he reached me.

"We're picking up the pace, according to Rex there should be a Ruin two hours south, I want us to be there in one." Explained the Uchiha beginning our forced match as I sped up to keep pace, a moment later it occurred to me to first wipe and then sheathe my blade.

Half an hour later we were once more assaulted by a pack of wolves- only about eight this time- I had a harder time and it took me nearly a dozen strikes as I carefully danced away from the beasts claws and fangs before I brought it down; one of the men- Moros a Raider a little more experienced than I was- fell to the creatures, mangled and torn apart by the beasts.

We lit his body with his torch and moved on swiftly without comment, fifteen minutes later we bordered the swamp lands, we skirted the edges of the drop down to the murky waters; fifteen feet down a steep slope corrupted sludgy brown water swirled around the withered grey trees and I suspected poisonous purple and pale green vegetation- I sneered at the sight in mild disgust.

The next couple of minutes as we ghosted near the ledge I felt an uneasy burn building viciously in my stomach, I imagined the earth shaking beneath my feet and for a couple of minutes I thought I may have been crazy until my companions froze and voiced similar feelings.

There was canopy to our right now, a tree line of towering deathly seeming trees their bark grey, flacking and oozing purple puss in places as the first rays of morning light poked through the leaves.

As one we drew our weapons and raised our defences against the tree line, something monstrous stamped just behind the treeline and I felt my heart flutter and skip a beat; the Raiders on both of my flanks seemed to shake, their weapons barely held in their grasps, I was tempted to glance and weigh Sasuke's own reaction to this new threat.

The thing that burst through the forest edge was like nothing I had ever seen before, the towering Daemon had an almost awkward look to it as it leaned forward putting its weight on its monstrous front limbs- as thick as a normal man's entire body with too many joints, its left arm bent in two places and it's right in three, each joint bore half a dozen spiked bladed protrusions- it's face was even more hideous with twin gapping maws- the low hanging open drooling as the upper mouth gnashed in hungry anticipation- a single diamond shaped eye bordered by yellow crusted sores stared out at us and hair protruded in indiscriminate patches all over; the rest of its grey blue body remained thankfully hidden behind the trees.

For a moment none of us moved, and then the screaming began.

Some of the men charged forward pikes, hammers and blades raised in brave attack, others fled some over the embankment, some into the forest and others back towards the plain; with a sweep of it's devil-made arm the Daemon swathed the first wave to reach it knocking two men away and impaling and tearing open another three with a dreadful squelch as they gave hoarse cries of pain.

I pushed forward as another wave made an attempt in the wake of the monsters clumsy swing, it was slower this time but it still caught the two men who approached with me; as the limb had passed above me I swung my sword skyward as I ducked, purple blood fell onto my shoulder as my blade was almost knocked free from my hands, my success was short lived though as a shorter grey limb- the beasts leg most likely- struck out from the bushes toward me, I managed to raise my shield but it was like little more than paper before a hammer; my own shield hammered back into my chest sending me careening backward into a roll, between the blinding pain and the disorientating twists of my roll I saw the edge of the drop approach but couldn't stop myself.

As I rolled down the steep decline I felt the sharp pain of my own blade slice open my right arm as I passed over it, at the bottom I hit the sludgy water with a painful clap and began to sink beneath the surface as I felt a slick scaled limb wrap around my chest to aid in my decent.

I struggled and kicked weakly to no avail, my lungs began to burn and before long the slimy water entered my nose as my bodies need to breath overtook my self-control, my kicking grew fainter and my body numb as whatever held me squeezed tighter.

I shut my eyes.

Suddenly there was a new sensation, of something clamping over my mouth and forcing my lips apart; and then air was forced into my body and I felt something pulling me upward.

I opened my eyes to see a fiery red pair glittering back through the muddy water and instinctively I begun to kick again forcing more and more strength into my burning numb legs, together we fought the suddenly weakened pull, still we struggled and I despaired, my lungs were beginning to burn once more and I felt Sasuke's hands upon me pulling at the straps of my armour.

It fell from my body and with it whatever held me, a final kick broke our heads free and I took a greedy mouthful of the foul yet glorious air as we pushed our way up onto the muddy banks of a nearby key, again I gasped hungry mouthfuls of air before with a tremor I spluttered and retched heaving out the filthy swamp water I'd been forced to swallow; coughing I glanced to my right expecting to see my saviour.

Sasuke however was on the move, in one hand he held his gleaming curved blade loosely and with the other he grabbed at handful of my shirt and pulled me fully from the waters and further away keeping us low; as we moved I heard a vicious lash of something above us and glanced to my left to see a pale pink appendage smack one of the bent crooked swamp trees shattering the wood and snapping it in two.

We froze and Sasuke signalled me to be quiet, I spotted two more tentacles weaving their way around the woods from the water; the Daemons body was thankfully invisible, submerged beneath the murky depts it couldn't see us.

We crept further keeping low enough to kiss the glass we plodded through until Sasuke pulled me to a halt beneath the shelter of a large tree and without explanation began to pull off his armour and then mine.

"Where're going to have to swim again, quickly." He whispered frantically, I nodded and assisted him tearing my gauntlets from my hands, once we were down to nothing more than our clothe shirts, pants and our weapon belts we moved along again weapons drawn, Sasuke had taken a pair of gauntlets but I didn't know for what purpose.

I discovered as much once we reached the water line, tying the straps of both gauntlets together the Uchiha swung them in a wide arc a couple of times before releasing his grip and allowing them to sail noisily through the air to land with a clang on another island.

The reaction was instantaneous as tentacles erupted from the waters striking and combing the small island the gauntlets had struck, we didn't watch for more than a split second however as Sasuke pulled me onward through the water in the opposite direction; we made it onto land again before with a grunt we were forced to throw ourselves painfully onto our stomachs and crawl as monstrous appendages rampaged in the air above.

For twenty minutes we crawled and scrapped our way across the marsh floor until the thumping and whipping dyed away, I picked myself up and took stock of myself and the Uchiha.

We had both suffered a multitude of scraps and small cuts along out forearms and knees and Sasuke also bore a larger gash just above his left brow, I felt an ache from my chest and suspected that either the strike from the forest Daemon or the constricting by the swamp Daemon- perhaps both- had damaged something internal and the wound upon my right shoulder wept blood freely.

"What now?" I asked barely above a whisper, from what I saw there were only two options; we could seek shelter and wait until nightfall to attempt our return to Naru or simply try it now in full daylight- while the night was safer for a Raiding party it wasn't the same for two individuals, the larger Daemons of the day would have larger territories possibly allowing such a small group to slip around unnoticed- besides I'd been disorientated by my fall, unless the Uchiha had retained his senses throughout the chaos we were lost, the light would make navigating easier.

"Shelter, those clothes need to come off." For a moment I was quite unsure how to respond and just blinked at the other warrior in confusion.

"The swamp waters corrupted, it'll infect you if you stay in those soaked clothes for too long, firstly though your wounds." He elaborated gripping my forearm and pulling me closer, he undid his water hide from his belt and carefully washed my wounds taking the time to tear a strip from his shirt risnse it and wrap my shoulder; once he finished I undone my water and returned the favour.

"That's not necessary, Wraiths aren't susceptible." He protested, I snorted and continued in my task, he may be immune to magical illness but there was no magic in the consequences of a filthy wounds.

We moved on for another hour before I felt my skin begin to burn and another hour still before we came to a usable shelter; the building we stumbled upon seemed to be the remains of an ancient guard house abandoned but still very much intact; we made our approach carefully despite the burning sensations my still wet clothes gave my flesh but found the house truly empty, dust covered everything but there was a potentially salvageable stove in the corner and half a dozen bunks spread around the room.

I gathered whatever dry wood I could get my hands on as Sasuke scouted the area and minutes later we had the beginnings of a fire within the stove and Sasuke had begun to strip off- he glanced at me curiously.

"You need to take those off." He mentioned again now bared except for his under garments, I blushed and he sighed.

"I didn't realise you were so body conscious, I'll scout the area further." The elder Raider spoke pulling back on his still wet clothes and leaving me alone, I was still hesitant but finally pulled my shirt free from my skin.

Glancing downward I was horrified to see my skin had taken a red hue and small itchy raised bumps dotted my body in places, I didn't hesitate to pull the rest of my clothing free until I stood nude before the flickering flames my clothing hanging nearby to dry swifter, hopefully quick enough to avoid any awkward questions once Sasuke returned.

I heard a noise and jumped shielding myself awkwardly as I looked for a place to hide before I realised it was nothing more than the wind.

I shivered and moved closer to the flames, despite myself I wished Sasuke were still here, anybody to relieve this horrible loneliness and paranoia that held me.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter folks.<p>

As ever any and all opinions are greatly appreciated and of course any questions you may have will be readily and happily answered.

R&R


	15. A Death

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 15;

* * *

><p>The Mystics of Naru are divided into five separate orders or corps in a rather lax sense of organisation.<p>

The Alchemists Order or the Smiths Guild depending on whom you asked held the membership of all the citadels Gifted Alchemists and weapon smiths as well as any other smiths or craftsmen of notable repute among the unGifted population; the Alchemists of course worked on imbued weapons and items for the nobility whilst the regular smiths were largely responsible for crafting the soldiers regular weaponry.

The Mages Order held account of all the cities Mages from the most minor to the cities rulers of every God paths, generally the Order was divided strictly upon the members affinity, Greater and Lesser Gifted were kept completely separate so much so that the Order seemed more like two separate organisations and had in practice two leaders- the Professor Sarutobi commanded the Greater Gifted while a Mage of Water named Iruka Umino handled the organising of the Lesser Gifted.

The illusive Summoners Circle held neither a formal leader or any other element of a chain of command, instead it was held that they reported directly to Lord Akame.

The Saints corps run on a very strict hierarchy system mostly credited to their dual nature as both Soldiers and Mystics; the Snake Lord Orochimaru is the undisputed head of the corporation ruling with at times an iron fist and at other times disjointedly and almost whimsically.

Beneath Orochimaru are firstly his two commanders Kabuto and Kimimaro; and beneath them Generals, Kabuto as head of the Hunter division kept the identities of his Generals hidden from public knowledge though Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon and Sakon were well enough known beneath Kimimaro.

The Healers corps were less organised, the Lady Tsunade was in charge of course but past that there was no solid chain of command; instead medics were rated by hearts- the higher the more skilled- and any medic of a higher rank could command any medics of a lower rank- in many cases this could lead to more than a small amount of confusion, and the occasional otherwise avoidable death.

Rumours persisted that many of the Healers corps troubles spawned from Lady Tsunade's personal problems but that wasn't a popular topic for those whom wished to avoid a confession chamber.

Naturally it was not unheard of for a Mystic to be a member of more than one organisation, all Mystics were automatically assigned according to their affinity as an Alchemist, Mage, Healer or Summoner but could easily join with the exception of the Raiders any of Naru's soldier corps- for example Captain Kakashi was a member of the Mages Order in conjunction to his rank as head of the Guards corps, though his attendance of Order meetings could be best described as lax.

* * *

><p>"I think we should rest here a while, there seems to be more ruins deeper in." It was strange to hear the Uchiha sound so unsure of himself though I wasn't in any position to offer any advice of my own.<p>

"Here." Growled the elder Raider loosening the leather bag from his belt and tossing it toward me, the rations however sailed slightly to my left and despite getting a hand on the bag I dropped them after an awkward fumble; once I'd snatched the bag up I blinked at my companion in mild confusion and embarressment.

"If it comes to it I can eat Daemon meat, you can't." remarked the Uchiha, I attempted to hand the bag back to Sasuke but he refused with a glare.

"I ate the Wyvern meat, if you're risking it then I can too." I argued myself, I was not taking my friends rations of that I was resolved.

"That was luck." He shot back and for a moment we simply stood there staring one another down.

"Sasuke…" I began but he cut me off pushing my hand and the rations back against my chest.

"We won't make it if you're poisoned Gin, this is our best chance." Answered the stoic warrior before he selected a dusty bunk for himself and set down to rest; an echo of 'stop being pig headed' rang in my ears alongside another that may have been more entwined with my own neurosis- 'you're not strong enough'.

I sat down on a bench further away from Sasuke than was absolutely necessary twisted and unhooked my long sword from my belt and lay down crossing the blade over my chest keeping a hold of the smooth leather handle.

A second ago I'd been happy just to have been in dry clothes once more, I was outside Naru's protective walls but at least I had Sasuke with me…Sasuke who couldn't be touched by the magical corruption, who had denied a God, who had slain a Wyvern and who I couldn't allow to die trying to protect the fool playing Raider.

Sleep didn't come and after a moment I glanced over towards the Uchiha's prone form then raised myself up from the bench and slipped outside hooking my sword back onto my belt, it felt heavy right now and once I drew it I held it limply letting the tip graze the dirt.

The high noon light cut through the thick canopy in random places and I tried to ignore the dissonant quiet that set my nerves on edge; when you were in Naru there was always noise, of civilians going about their business in the day, Raiders theirs in the night, of the guarding rains, and then when you were on a Raid there was the noise of your comrades- there was never this damned chilling silence.

The air was thick with a bitter sting that could either be attributed to the air itself or the after effects of my earlier mouthful of the muddy corrupted water, at either rate I paid it little attention in my single-minded need to scan the area.

The sights of the swamp proved a direct contrast to the noises; against the silent backdrop was a canvas of constant movement; leafs, branches and bushes danced and swayed against the wind, murky puddles twinkled wickedly reflecting the sunlight as I realised the challenge I'd have in trying to spot any signs of coming danger- the wisdom of entering whatever ruins lay ahead and escaping this Gods forsaken swamp became much more apparent.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes stretching out my other senses in what was likely a futile effort.

* * *

><p>"You didn't sleep?" asked the Uchiha stepping out from the guardhouse with I noted his newer straight sword hanging lightly in his left hand, he had a slight dazed look about him and I was a little surprised to realise he had actually slept a little- I wasn't sure if I respected the boldness of such an act or condemned the arrogance of it.<p>

"Couldn't." I answered my voice thicker than I had expected it to be but I didn't dare to cough and clear my throat.

"Let's head out then." Commented the warrior loosening his second blade with a distinctly abysmal manner; I got the feeling Sasuke was less sure of our chances than he wanted to let on, he was that type of man for whom hope was not a factor- even certain of his demise he'd saunter forward with a grim determination to usurp fate.

I tried not to let it bother me, I needed the hope.

"Let's go." I spoke above a whisper following the Uchiha's lead creeping as best as I could over the uneven floor of twisted gnarled branches and watery potholes, as ever Sasuke made the task seem simpler than it was, after only a handful of minutes travel we came to a stone path mostly overtaken by the forest now but still a fair guide- in the distance just through the trees I spied the spire of some ruined tower.

"What do you think we'll find in there?" I asked matching pace and walking alongside the Uchiha now, I kept my voice low conscious of the necessity of our hearing in this place.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to get high enough to map our surroundings." Answered Sasuke his own voice achingly quiet; there was a crunch to our left and we both reacted raising our weapons high side by side against the potential threat, I scanned the area desperately but no beast revealed itself among the swamp roots, there was another crack and both Sasuke and I seemed to realise our mistake in the same moment.

We moved in separate directions both of us rolling and tumbling with different levels of grace to the left and right as the creature pounced from the trees onto our former position, I knelt for a moment simply gawking at this new Daemon in horror.

A dozen warped hairy legs dug into the path extended from the round dirty brown and black body, a single thick long fang or stinger extended from its lower body piercing the stone path a foot or so deep where Sasuke had moments ago stood, but it was the eyes that chilled me the most; scarlet Daemon eyes blinked out from all directions, dozens of tiny eyes glinted from above the monstrous dripping gapping maw, others flashed half hidden beneath the hairs on its body and legs.

Sasuke reacted faster than any sane man had a right to cutting into and severing two of the monstrosities long legs almost as soon as it landed drawing a horrendous squealing wail from beast as it rounded fully on him raising onto its hind legs and lashing out with its I now realised clawed forelegs; it stabbed slashed and struck at the other Raider with half the claws whilst it's others tried to flank and surround the Uchiha and draw him close to its fangs and stinger.

I somehow regained my composer and lashed out at the distracted creatures back legs, my enchanted blade sank easily through the beasts leg breaking through the stressed bone; without the support of the leg the Daemon toppled forward but not before a leg struck out at me denting my small shield and almost tearing my arm off with the force of the strike.

Sasuke however had taken advantage of the monsters opening severing two more limbs from the beast and cutting twin crossing fissures into the creatures supposed face drawing pale blue blood and sickly yellow puss from the destroyed eyes, as the monster howled in its agony I took my own chance to add to it stabbing into the creatures lower body and tearing my blade downward through its stinger producing a foul smelling grey liquid with the other awful juices as I pierced what I guessed was its poison sack.

As we both moved forward for another strike the fiend squealed viciously and lashed out in every direction forcing us backward on our guards before it threw itself into the canopy in what I hoped was retreat.

Sasuke and I shared little more than a look before we took off running down the vague path; it didn't need to be said, there would be more of those creatures here and next time we may not be so fortunate to hear it coming…or it may not be alone- we needed to get away from these trees.

Maybe three minutes passed by of wheezed huffing breathes near falls and terror before we glimpsed the walls of the castle ruin and redoubled our pace.

The courtyard was not empty when we burst into it, white silky webbing covered the eastern walls and cocoon's the size of large men dotted the nest, in the centre of the webbing though was a terrifying sight, similar to the monster we had fought before was the uncoiling form of a great blue brute three times its size.

I felt Sasuke grasp a hold of my shirt and drag me into a run, I tried to ignore the unholy screech of the thirty foot monstrosity as I pushed my aching muscles to move faster towards the small opening in the inner western wall of the castle; at fifteen feet I heard dozens of lower cries join the giant Daemon's war cry, at ten feet the ground beneath us began to shake, at five feet two long legs crashed against the sturdy wall before us and the monster loomed above.

And then I was rolling alongside the Uchiha painfully crashing down worn granite steps as the brutes massive stinger stabbed and thrust in a futile quest in the air above and we forced ourselves to roll even further to escape the nightmare appendage.

We finally came to a stop tangled up in one another every joint I possessed throbbing furiously, my head both dizzy and excruciating and my right eye swollen half blinding me where my face had whacked off one of the stone steps.

I glanced at my companion through my left eye taking in his own damage, I was relieved to note that a couple of cuts and scrapes were the worst visible; with a too loud grown I forced myself onto my aching legs and crawled upward a couple of steps to where my sword had come to a rest grabbing Sasuke's straight blade two steps higher as I did- somehow or for some reason he'd retained his grip on his curved sword.

"So…" I croaked handing the Uchiha his blade handle first.

"There's got to be another exit." Grunted the elder Raider refusing to look at me, I'd actually been considering highlighting that we were in dire straits and seemed to be only falling further and further as we went.

And there was something I wanted to say.

"Sasuke listen…I…I've got something I need to tell you." I began, the hope had faded with those multi-legged monsters arrival into the equation, I didn't believe I'd make it back this time.

And I didn't want to die without Sasuke knowing my name.

"This isn't where I die, and it's not where you die. We've got debts to pay remember. You can tell me when we get through this." Cut across the Uchiha fiercely and I saw it now, that thing in Sasuke's eyes that replaced hope, it was a determination devoid of anything positive; anger, wrath and murderous intent swirled within him and it refused to accept failure.

"Then would you pay it, my debt, if I couldn't." I asked, his red eyes still burrowed into my own in a way that drew me and frightened me in the same moment, the tangled dark hair, the glinting red eyes, the pale sweat slicked skin and the taunt tense muscles composed the image of a man in his true environment- all this chaos seemed to become him and enhance his already inhuman demonic presence, I didn't believe those abominations could kill this man.

"What would you ask me to do?" he questioned, not an agreement but at least he'd hear me out.

"My sister, Hinata, help her." I answered feeling empty and right all at once, a great weight had been lifted, I wondered would it feel as such to release this secret's twin.

"I promise." Answered Sasuke finally breaking our eye contact and striding down the near pitch black corridor, I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and followed disappointment hanging in the pit of my gut.

A little more courage and perhaps I could have heard Sasuke say my name before this death-trap claimed me.

"And I'll pay your debt." I threw toward his back, he turned and raised an eyebrow at me almost in amusement.

"You don't know what my debt is Gin." He responded gruffly, I smiled a sly secretive smirk, that was true but I knew Kakashi and Sakura knew what it was, I could find a way.

* * *

><p>For three hours we combed through the lower levels of the castle before we found a useable means of ascension climbing the barely intact stair case we broke into a large foyer style room with little more than scorched walls and broken furniture littering the corners; the large room however set me on edge, large open areas had come to be linked to large monstrous Daemons in my mind.<p>

My arm ached from holding my blade at the ready for so long and I was a little slow reacting when an iron shaft swung out in a wide arch for my head from a doorway to my right, the attack hit my clumsy defence and knocked me off balance- had I been on my own I would have likely been harshly wounded if not outright killed by a follow up strike.

I regained my stance to see Sasuke engaging a strange man wielding a long iron spear- most notable he wore skins that must have come from some Daemon given their colouring and texture and bore bright blonde hair- there exchange was a brief affair, had the man the distance he may have fought better but they were too close and Sasuke's faster weapons soon overcame his defence.

The spear was dislodged from the man's hand with a vicious left strike in the same moment Sasuke's right blade arched upwards pausing just beneath the warrior's throat, their eye's met and I saw a degree of subtle shock enter Sasuke's face and a more obvious surprise the other mans.

"Rikjin!" exclaimed the man in foreign tongue staggering backwards, amazingly Sasuke let him lowing his blades slightly as he squinted at the warrior in curiosity, the man muttered his strange word again with a wide grin before he frowned appearing confused for a second.

"Brother, Wraith." He spoke with a strange reverb in his pronunciation, it was my turn to be confused as he turned his scarlet burning eyes on me.

"Lucgar." Spat the warrior with a snarl before he darted backward into the corridor he's entered from, Sasuke and I both hurried into the corridor far too eager, at the threshold we were met by the warrior standing maybe twenty feet away a bow and arrow trained upon us.

Had we our armour the flimsy looking arrow wouldn't have been so serious a threat but as we were with our weapons such as they were a ranged attack was highly dangerous.

"Rikjin, morra va Lucgar." Shouted the man a look of disappointment dawning his rough features before he darted away once more, we did not pursue this time.

"What the hell was that?" I asked feeling my pulse return to normal after a moment, the Uchiha's brow furrowed and he shrugged but didn't offer any answer.

"Another Wraith, he called you his brother." I continued before glancing at Sasuke with wide eyes, he'd said the man he was looking for possessed the same eyes as him.

"The spear and the language, I'd guess he was a Phalanxes, but how he came to find himself here…" trailed off the Uchiha and I noted that this was a third Wraith previously unknown to Sasuke- which was a relief once I recalled that this Rider was known for controlling a Daemon on par with if not beyond the Wyvern.

"He didn't seem to like me." I remarked offhandedly, sure I'd been disliked before but never had I made so bad a first impression as to warrant death.

"No he seemed to consider you an enemy." agreed Sasuke with a nod examining the tunnel critically.

"Why didn't he take his shot then?" I asked, at that range I didn't doubt he could have at least severely wounded me.

"He didn't want to hit me, obviously, he's just as curious about me as I am him." answered the Uchiha with a frown, I was almost tempted to crack a joke to lighten the mood- a maniac interested in Sasuke...there's a surprise.

"I think he's been living here, and I doubt he's been fighting or sneaking his way past those things for water and to hunt." Observed the elder swordsman stepping back into the foyer, I followed the logic well enough- given the nest we'd seen there was no way past those Daemons that I could see.

"There's another exit then." I concluded, feeling silly for it when I realised such an obvious fact didn't need to be put into words.

"We climb then, for our survey." A twinkle of hope seemed to spring from this latest near death experience, if an unarmoured man with less fighting skill than Sasuke alone had survived here alone our odds together seemed considerably better.

* * *

><p>Another hour or two saw us ascending the spiral staircase of a watchtower, the climb was difficult in parts where the stairs had fallen somewhat through and we were forced to shimmy along the remains.<p>

Panting we reached the top of the climb coming into what appeared to be an old bedroom or study, a rusted iron ladder in the corner led up to the room and the last dredges of evening light filtered through the opening; while I headed straight for the opening though Sasuke seemed more amazed at the books lining the walls.

I watched from beneath the opening as the warrior rubbed the spine of one leather backed tome and pulled it free to examine it, I decided to leave him to the task climbing the uneven ladder into the open air.

Before me I witnessed swampland stretching out for miles on end and as I glanced to my left I was burdened by a queasy feeling as I saw the Daemons web that almost covered the wall we entered from; it was abuzz with activity and after a moment I pulled my telescope from its pouch on my belt to see what was happening.

Whilst the sight of the creatures repulsed something deep inside me if they had managed to cave in a castle wall or something I wanted to know.

I immediately regretted inspecting the nest; familiar dissected and torn figures in Raider's armour were being dragged toward the webbing, not all of them dead.

In particular I noted two old faces among the still living, Richard and Mako near surrounded by comparatively smaller Daemons- adolescents I guessed- both of them appearing incapable of walking, the former was missing a single leg that spilt blood freely while the latter's left leg hung at an odd angle.

Two of the creature darted forward offensively and I was shocked to see Mako grasp and push his friend towards them in some demented offering, they nipped and bit chunks out of his limbs as he curled in on himself defensively before they allowed him to crawl away…they had injured and brought them there as sport I realised.

I spotted Rex too, his body thankfully long dead as it was feasted upon by tiny versions of the Daemons, the new born ones likely.

I lowered my scope unwilling to watch any further; had they come after us, unlikely, rather they had probably fled from the giant Daemon into the swamp land at some point and been picked off by these things.

I looked to my right hoping to see an edge to the swamp but instead saw a flash of bright blue arching towards my head wielded by the unknown Wraith, I blocked the strike with my shield but something passed through it numbing and deadening my arm.

I attempted to attack with my blade but the man managed to tackle me mid swing taking us both to the cold stone floor, I felt my weapon fall from my grip and my head stung as it hammered painfully against the rock.

I blinked the black spots from my eyes and raised a hand in defence as my attacker thrust downward with his strange dagger, I got a grip on his wrist and for a moment held the blade back before the Wraith added his second hand and began to apply his weight to the attack, my right hand still lay unless by my side as I gritted my teeth and half screamed from the effort.

The blade drew lower and lower until I felt it finally cut flesh and the numbing current enter my body…my thoughts began to grow hazy and I fought to hold on as the numbness took over.

I'm sorry Hinata, but Sasuke promised, I know he'll get you out of there. And don't be sad, these last few months, with him and Sakura, they were the happiest moments of my life, I don't regret a damn thing that's happened since I joined the Raiders.

Still, I wish he could have called me Hanabi just once.

Will you take care of him for me?

* * *

><p>I allowed myself a soft smile as I examined the other girls craftsmanship, she may not have provided the sliver smiting but that wasn't the important part really, I could feel the magically prowess of the item radiating and warming my skin.<p>

"Do you like it?" she asked her wide brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"I do Sara, it's beautiful." I answered the young girl, of course given her Gift it was still far from the level I knew she would one day be capable of.

"I asked Lord Akame and he said you could keep it Hini." Added the girl retaking the pendent from my hands and beckoning me downwards, I leaned down and allowed the excitable six year old to awkwardly tie the pendent, I smiled happily at her nickname for me.

"I'll have to wear it always then." I told her standing back up- of course Akame wouldn't mind, after the ritual it could simply be removed from my cold corpse- I offered my hand to the girl and she grasped it happily pulling me along toward the recreation area, I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Will you tell us another story today Hini?" asked the girl after we'd reached the room, I was lead to a small cushioned chair and soon had Sara bouncing excitedly on one knee and another, a boy named Orca, upon the other.

"Alright, this one is a special story though." I begin drawing grins from the two Gifted children, like myself they held Naru's holy Gift and like myself they were orphans not to be entered into an already overcrowded Noble caste for their abilities but instead kept hidden and used ungratefully.

"What's special about it Hinata?" asked Orca preferring the use of my proper name- Sara stuck her tongue out at him and whined 'call her Hini'- I smiled at the two of them and giggled at Sara's actions.

"It's about someone very special, my sister." I answered, it wasn't a true story by any stretch of the imagination but did star a character I based off Hanabi's tough bold persona.

For some reason she'd been on my mind all day, I knew she was out in Naru alone but I'd had promise she would be somewhat cared for in exchange for my going quietly…I knew that might be an optimistic notion but I'd had some news from guards, little snatches of a girl hired by a Noble family as a well-cared for messenger.

I began the story attempting to recall the last time I had seen my sister, I'd been working for the Nara clan and we only saw one another at far too infrequent intervals between our work.

Later that night as I recalled my latest tale and the newest gossip I'd aquired I mused quietly to myself.

I found the images my story conjured in my mind strangely bizarre, Hanabi suited in armour fighting made up monsters meeting a handsome knight and falling in love- nothing like the quiet and peaceful life I knew she lived.

Though apparently such stories weren't so impossible.

Sasuke Uchiha, the name seemed to be on every guards lips these days, the stories that lingered about the man seemed absurd, slaying a Daemon alike to my stories Dragons and returning to Naru- having abandoned his armour- after his squad had been torn apart by monsters worse than anything in my stories.

There were all kinds of stories of the Lords interests in the man; Orochimaru had been apparently chasing him for years, the Guard Captain too, Lord Akame himself had offered an audience, it seemed more or less every council seat holder wished to be seen with the local legend to boost their support.

* * *

><p>So…thoughts, opinions? Am I a bastard or what?<p>

Richard and Mako, fifteen chapters in but there's karma...I wasn't too harsh on that note was I?

As per tradition if you've got any thoughts, opinions, questions or just want to wish me well please don't hesitate to leave me a review…if fact even if you haven't got any thoughts, opinions, questions or well wishes go ahead and leave a review- they get me up in the morning.

R&R


	16. Hanabi

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 16;

* * *

><p>The Council of Naru was made up of thirteen seats; the current holders were Lord Akame, Lady Tsunade, the Professor Sarutobi, the Guard Captain Kakashi, Lord Orochimaru, the Smith master Horizon, and the heads of seven noble families in Naru, the Nara, the Akimichi, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, the Senju and formally the Uchiha- though their seat was now held by the head of the Sarutobi family instead.<p>

The Council was responsible for all the minor matters of governance in Naru, housing, the armed forces and mystic forces hierarchy, the taxing of businesses, agriculture, religion and for the most part anything else Lord Akame held no particular interest in.

The Lord Akame while a member of the Council traditionally abstained from their meetings and had no part in their affairs; the most he did in fact was cast the deciding vote whenever the Council was in deadlock.

Lord Akame however held an obvious suspicion of the Council and with good reason; childless as he was should he meet his end anytime soon it would be a member of the Council elected to take his place.

Such a thing had never been heard of and whom would be allowed vote would be a decision put to the Council themselves; if all were allowed to vote the Guard Captain Kakashi had a strong chance of election, as he would if common soldiers were allowed to vote; though more likely only Mystics of a certain level and nobility would vote putting the Professor Sarutobi as favourite or possibly Lord Orochimaru if rumours of his influence held true.

Naturally then Kakashi, Sarutobi and Orochimaru all wished to gain the allegiance of the increasingly storied Sasuke Uchiha and inversely Lord Akame requested several experiments on the man to determine his natural immunity to magical offenses and stories talked of his considerations to make the Raider a member of his private Guard.

* * *

><p>"Sit girl!" the lofty voice commanded, I shot him a withering glare but it didn't seem to really register with the pig headed man, still I complied and sat in my plush seat quietly.<p>

"Tell me exactly what you see now…I want to know if I can trust this man." Spoke Akame without looking at me- a fact that I was thankful of, the gluttonous man's feline yellow eyes had a way of making my skin crawl and seem to tighten uncomfortably- he reclined back on his lavish pompous cushions with a wide yawn waving to a young serving girl for his wine, she scurried away with an undignified haste that was almost mandatory in Akame's service to avoid offending his overinflated ego.

"I can't tell that." I shot back softly, that wasn't my Gift, I sorely wish it were but it wasn't.

My Gift was of a strange and unique nature, though that was hardly of any surprise as Naru Gifted Mages weren't exactly allowed time and freedom to study their craft; I couldn't craft spells, neither offensively nor defensively, but I was apparently a Mage none the less.

Instead I could gaze into people, see things about them, not whether they were good or bad- I think people were much too complex for such simple titles- looking at Akame I saw plenty of what I'd deem negative qualities; cowardice, avarice, gluttony, arrogance and lust just visible beneath a slothful nature that seemed to eclipse all his other characteristics in some way or another…and yet there was innocence too, despite his failings Akame had led a pampered life- he didn't know what hunger was, or pain or any other obstacle that may have built a more positive character by chipping away his instead overindulged faults.

The girl returned and I resisted the urge to look into her as she poured thicky ruby toned wine into her Lord's glass, her robes hung low exposing more than a hint of her small barely formed bosom and her lips had been painted; I suspected that had I taken the effort to see what was within her I would have seen an ambition that obscured her, I'm sure, otherwise noble qualities.

This Gift had left me cynical and doubtful of everyone, Guards I'd seen noble tendencies in executed and tortured imprisoned Mystics mercifully; in others I'd seen unbridled lust, a leery hunger and yet they never acted on it in a nefarious manner.

In all my Gift seemed more ironic than genuinely useful, too often I was blinded by one damning character or charmed by another and forgot that in the grand scheme of their heart it didn't matter, I could see all the pieces but as for how they moved and interacted with one another, what all the pieces added up to create...I found that impossible to predict.

"You will tell me what you see anyway Hyuuga." He replied a tinge of annoyance in his voice and it gave me great pleasure to note, fear; Akame was frightened of this imminent meeting.

We spent the next few moments in silence until the echoing clatter of heavy boots entered the hall and I raised my head with some strain to take in the sight of the visitors my Gift active; he immediately drew the force of my attention drowning out the energies of his escort.

He didn't wear armour, or at least not the Raiders standard equipment, instead he wore dull faded grey pants, an off white t-shirt and a nicked worn plain leather vest and matching boots; the weapon that hung on his belt drew my attention, one was clearly a natural Raider weapon, the other two were not; the dagger on the back of his belt flashed a chaotic mix of colours that I identified as Torent Hason signature offensive lightning and the other a curved blade seemed to glint with cold power.

But as I glanced up it was the eyes that held me, half obscured by his curtain of dark hair, the blazing red gaze had fixed themselves unblinkingly upon me.

I saw nothing more, neither his vices nor his virtues revealed themselves to me but more than that his gaze held a flash of recognition, he seemed to be looking into me and more frighteningly he seemed to have seen something.

I dropped my attempts to see into this man as, later than anyone else, he bowed down onto one knee before Akame and I was thankful to have his stare off me- beads of sweat trickled down from my forehead and I realised an aching pain had lodged itself in the back of my eye sockets.

"It's good to see you again Sasuke." Commented Akame, eyeing me for a second before he began to speak, my reaction no doubt had effected his decision if the momentary flash of panic in his eyes was anything to go by.

"…" I was momentarily impressed at the warriors gall as he simply eyed the ruler of Naru with a carefully blank expression, I wondered to myself what I might have seen to give a man such bravado as to ignore and potentially insult such a volatile and dangerous man.

"No doubt you are curious as to why I've called you hear." Continued Akame his voice noticeably high now, once again his innocence was in play, the man was woefully superstitious and not at all courageous, it was readily apparent that he'd decided based on stories and my reaction simply to put as much distance as possible between himself and the Raider.

"I am." There was no use of title, something that would normally earn a whipping at best, but Akame ignored it.

"As you know I am a generous man, in light of your recent exploits I am personally promoting you to Raider Captain of your own squad. Along with a small Gift." Announced Akame in a unusually rushed manner, of course I'd seen such a side of him before, the Guard Captain in particular set off Akame's cowardice- the Uchiha just had certain special advantages given that all he would need to do is take half a dozen steps forward and he'd have stepped through enough defence runes to make it impossible for Akame's Royal Guard to reach him, he could then kill the Light Lord at his leisure.

Now that I reflected on it perhaps Akame's worries were justified, as dependent on Mystic defences as we were he was a perfect Assassin here.

Another serving girl as young as the first entered the room holding a small necklace, she too scurried with the exaggerated clumsiness Akame appreciated- though this girls manner seemed more natural than the first's as she eyed the Uchiha with no small amount of horror mixed awe.

"Thank you." It was strange, it was such a small thing but it had me already liking this unnatural man, he had thanked not Akame but the girl with something approaching a miniscule smile before she scurried away again.

"It's imbued with Naru's own Gift, a protective charm. You should always keep it near your heart boy." Explained Akame, with a start I realised that I recognised the craftsman ship, it was a twin of the charm I wore around my own neck.

"As I understand it your former Raiding squad was completely destroyed, naturally it will take some time before-" the Uchiha again impressed me cutting of the Lord of Naru in his babbling.

"I was not the only survivor, my second is being seen by the Medical corps currently."

* * *

><p>There was pain, awful blinding teeth jarring pain that for a few moments I wished would disappear, and then I realised exactly what that pain meant and I clung to it tenaciously thankful for the sweet glorious damn pain that meant I was still alive; I opened my eyes but couldn't see, not for the first couple of minutes anyway, after several seconds when I had quit struggling and my breathing had evened out the blackness started to fade away first into blue bordered spots and then completely leaving me an un-obscured view of the low lit room.<p>

It was the study come bedroom lit by a couple of low flickering candles, Sasuke sat near my makeshift bed cross legged a thick purple tome lying opened before him, he glanced up to meet my questioning gaze and I began to cough as I tried to speak, the Uchiha brought his leather skin to my lips and allowed me a small sip of water, it helped.

"W-what happened?" I questioned in all confusion, I'd felt myself being stabbed, I'd stopped fighting, how had I survived.

"The Phalanxes Wraith attacked you, with this." Answered Sasuke drawing the gleaming blue blade behind his back, it crackled menacingly, I felt my brow furrow as my confusion only increased.

"He wanted me to kill you though, I think he'd decided you were a witch or something and that I should kill you to break the spell. He's dead now." He shrugged apparently not interested in divulging further into the thought process of a now dead madman.

"You were cut quite badly though…" began Sasuke prompting me to push down the blanket that covered me, revealing the bare skin of my naked chest- for a moment I thought to pull the blanket back up and undo the revelation, a childish thought, my bandages and shirt had hardly removed themselves.

"...I had to repurpose your bandages." Finished the Raider in a strange tone, my head snapped back to face him a sharp pain shooting up the side of my necks muscles as I moved too quickly, his expression was carefully neutral and he kept his eyes locked on my own.

"Sasuke, I…" I began completely unsure of what the hell I was going to say.

"Could have told me." Cut in the Uchiha standing, I tried to follow suit but a burning pain in my stomach forced me to lay back down, tears had sprung to my eyes from I hoped the sting of the wound.

"I was afraid Sasuke." I threw back, wishing the Uchiha were closer or that I could move properly so that I could grab him and force him to understand.

"Of what?" he asked coming closer now and leaning over me betrayal alive in his scarlet eyes.

"That I'd be alone again!" I shouted before breaking into a fit of coughing as my wound ached furiously anew, still though through the harsh blinding pains I managed to reach out and claw a hold of the Uchiha's shirt.

I felt his large hand wrap gently around my own, my heart trembled as he pulled my hand free of his shirt and trembled all the more when he entwined our thumbs and squeezed lightly.

"I don't want to lose you." I said softer as the spots cleared from my vision, his gaze had softened and he looked more than conflicted.

"Gin I…" he cut off in whatever he was about to say, the hardness entered his eyes once more, he had realised that 'Gin' wasn't my name.

"Sasuke, I'm still me." I whispered squeezing his hand as he had mine I tried to looking pleadingly at him, I was terrified that any moment now he would pull away, leaving me on my own.

"Then who are you?" his voice was soft, gentle and he sat on the cot next to me, I took a deep breath.

"Hanabi, I'm Hanabi." And I began to speak, in desperation I told him everything, where I'd grown up, jobs I'd worked, the good and bad times I'd been through, I didn't stop to consider structure or timelines but just spoke at random explaining segments of my life as they occurred to me; I think I'd been speaking for over an hour before it dawned on me that my breasts were still hanging freely and I covered up.

"I've something to confess too Hanabi." The dark Uchiha whispered once I'd finished my disjointed clumsy story, his left hand was still entwined with mine and I felt his right ghost the side of my face brushing my growing bangs gently from my eyes.

"You've been confusing me, for a long time now." He spoke my breath caught in my throat and I gulped faintly as I felt a bubble rise in my chest.

"When I'm with you, I forget things; things that should be forgotten and I…" broke off the Uchiha squinting as he struggled for words to explain what he'd felt, but he didn't need to explain it, not to me.

"Feel content, like you're not alone anymore." I finished as Sasuke's expression softened and he released a gentle 'yes', I pulled him down as I propped myself up ignoring the pain in my stomach at the ambitious move as I smashed our lips together in an almost violent kiss, I was thrilled to feel the stoic man return the kiss with no less candour.

"I feel the same, when I'm with you." I whispered as we broke apart, my stomach arched viciously but I felt a small content smile stretch its way across my lips as I lay back down; the smile however widened considerably as I witnessed Sasuke lips quirk upward into a fragile crooked smile- the first genuine smile not grin or smirk that I'd ever seen from him.

We just lay there for a while sometimes contently and sometimes awkwardly as we weren't sure anymore how to act with one another now…I had some idea's put I'd likely have to heal up before we could do that particular activity.

"What have you been reading?" I asked, for the first time speaking in my natural voice around the other Raider, the thought brought a smile to my lips, when we were alone from now on I could speak like this with Sasuke, in my own voice.

"Different things, these are old books." He pointed to a red leather bound tome lying nearby.

"That one speaks of another religion, all our Gods are there just with different names; Anger, Hate, Love, Fear, Peace it goes on. Compared to our interpetation though the Gods come off severely simple." explained Sasuke without much passion.

"That one discusses Gifts, that one old kingdoms before the Daemons, there seems to be a book for every obscure topic from the century past here." complained Sasuke highlighting his point with an example, a light green book- abandoned in the corner- dealt with ancient farming techniques.

"This one interests me the most though." He told me showing me the cover of his current book, I recognised only a hand full of the words.

"It's something about Wraiths?" I half asked with a frown, Sasuke nodded and flipped several pages into the thick tome.

"These chapters cover the history of various orders of Wraiths, this one particular abilities, this the creation of a Raider, and a lot more miscellaneous knowledge." He explained pointing to different headings as he spoke, I nodded interested, we'd been making our way through the journal we'd found but mostly it dealt with the day to day running's in the author's order, it eluded to plenty but in truth it confirmed and explained quite little.

"How is a Wraith made?" I asked, of course I had other questions but this one had a certain practicality to it- if I could I would gladly become a Wraith.

"There are quite a few requirements, a Greater Gift, a red moon, a death, a tragedy, and the presence of Divinity." Answered Sasuke, wrapping an arm loosely around me a little bashfully.

"Sasuke, what…" I trailed off the question obvious and I thought more than fair given he now knew more or less everything about me.

"I had been playing some childish game with Sakura that day, it was the height of the flood so we couldn't leave the house, when I finally ventured up from the lower levels…it was empty, there were no lights and the windows had been broken allowing rain inside." I had allowed my head to rest on the Uchiha's chest and I could feel his heart beat just a little quicker as he spoke.

"I climbed the stairs in search of my parents, the steps were slicked with rain water but I didn't notice, on the top floor I found the celling caved in, the monstrous Cockatrice looming above the gap, my brother standing in the rain beneath the red moonlight our mother and father lying dead at his feet..." Somehow his pulse had slowed and calmed, I waited for the rest but Sasuke remained quiet.

"I can't exactly say what happened next, I remember Itachi, saying strange bizarre things about our destiny and fate but...well I awoke days later to find my Gift had vanished and my eyes on fire." Sasuke finished turning to look at me his eyes now bare and unveiled; he looked broken, there was torment and anguish alight in his stare, I kissed him softly.

A couple of minutes later I thought to voice an important question.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked, things had been bad enough before I earned myself this debilitating injury, and as strange as the sentiment may have been I really didn't want to die now, not when Sasuke finally saw me.

"I've got an idea…you might not like it though." Commented Sasuke, there was genuine dread in the warrior's voice and I didn't believe it had to do with a new found comfort level he had with me.

I was going to ask how bad but I soon lacked the ability to produce coherent thought as his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss, I fisted a hand in his hair as I pressed back opening my mouth unsurely and probed forward against his lips, our tongues danced heatedly until we had to break apart for air; I lay staring into his sleepy scarlet eyes gasping to regain my breath.

"We'll leave at dawn." He whispered kissing my forehead tenderly with a slight half smile.

"Is this real?" I asked, I was afraid to close my eyes, afraid that I would only to find that these hours since I'd awoken had been a lie, that in truth I had died or Sasuke had left me; the thought stirred up an unquiet horror I couldn't ignore.

I didn't want this moment to end.

"I don't know Hanabi, but it feels real to me." He answered using my name, it sounded strange after so long of it remaining unspoken but I took more than a little pleasure from it.

* * *

><p>Shorter chapter this time, and I've decided to leave my review responses to the end- makes sense really, don't know why I hadn't been doing it before- anyway hope you've all enjoyed the latest chapter.<p>

Feels good to write something upbeat for once…strange but good.

As you may have guessed Hinata and Hanabi's POV's are actually on different timelines, Hinata's being about a week ahead of Hanabi's.

Remember every time you don't review the Daemons in my story get that little more gruesome ;).

**Justsomenobody-** Once again thank you for the kind words they're quite touching. Just to clarify in the last chapter Hinata's referencing things that have already happened in story, the Daemon like a Dragon being the Wyvern. I can't really answer any other questions you've eluded to without spoilers so I'll just ask that you be patient and if all goes well all your curiosities' shall be answered.

**FallenRaindrops- **The most important question first of course…yes Spiders are damn gruesome!...and creepy. Obviously the chapter answers the dead dead question, hope you're not disappointed by Hanabi's survival. Hinata shall be getting more screen(page, word, sentence?) time in the future though.

R&R


	17. Favours

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 17;

* * *

><p>Some schools of philosophy held that Wraiths instead of being something entirely separate were nothing more than a new variation on the Gift the Gods had implemented to deal with their growing problem with rouge Mage's problem.<p>

These people were either ignorant or simply damned fools.

The first Wraith was created entirely by accident.

The Mage's name was lost to history, having apparently been murdered shortly after his rebirth as a Wraith, but the story was well revered within Wraith orders; a warrior of impressive skill and with capable allies had made an attempt to murder Death whilst the God was vulnerable in possession of its High Priest.

During the battle both the Priest and a Mystic beneath Death were injured with the same warrior's blade before the God's sorcerer put an end to the insurrection.

The mixing of Divine blood into a mortals body and the tragedy of his comrades dying all around him changed the man, his magic faded from his body and his iris' were set on fire with his new corrupted blood.

That he then stepped through a handful of defence runes which had no effect upon him gave the God of Death some measure of confusion and as was Death's prerogative in those days he immediately had the object of his confusion slaughtered.

It would be much later when Mages began to desert their masters in droves that the Gods reflected on the old story as a source of the perfect counter for the roaming bands of Mages; the Gods however guarded the secret to the creation of Wraiths with a vicious attention keeping the knowledge known only to the highest members of their cults.

This incidentally also led to the creation of Alchemists; initially there was no need for such a variation on the Gift, a Mage had little need of a weapon or armour bearing a watered down variant of their own abilities.

The first Alchemic instruments were dangerous things fit only for use by Wraiths, unlike more modern weapons where only the blade or striking point of a weapon was enchanted ancient weapons were rougher with the entire thing blazing with whatever Gift was invoked; knifes with electrified handles, claws that would magically poison their bearer too and most impressively suits of armour covered in magical fire- inside as well as out.

It has now become common practice within Orders to attach an Alchemist to every Wraith squad leading to a close kinship among these two accidental disciplines.

* * *

><p>Raider's morning came, that is to say nightfall.<p>

I had thought the climb up the tower had been a difficult ordeal, the climb down however was a strange mix of blinding pain and a comforting embrace.

Sasuke had interwoven our weapon belts and I walked now with its support and a tenuous grip on the Uchiha's shoulders, his right arm was looped around my ribcage but pressed barely light enough to feel; it was there only should I slip or fall, I would be caught but the trade-off was a stabbing pain in my side and a need to check and likely re-sew my wound- a possibility I was _really_ hoping to avoid.

"I say we last two hours." I muttered between gritted teeth as I pressed my sheathed sword against the worn concrete, Sasuke laughed darkly at my optimism.

"If my new book is right, we'll make it back to Naru. If not…twenty minutes." He replied, he held an ugly hand-crafted torch, we had reached the bottom of our climb now and in the poor light we struggled to find adequate footing on the uneven surface- each poorly judged step earned me a painful pulse from my wound, Sasuke noticed and attempted to slow our pace but I insisted otherwise.

There had been an increased gentleness in the way he acted with me since my secret was revealed, it wasn't something I minded so much but neither of us could be so indulgent in the field.

"How much further is it?" I asked with a grunt, pulling perhaps a little heavily on Sasuke's shoulders in an effort to give myself better footing.

"Close. Brace yourself." Commented the Uchiha as we stumbled upon a debris filled corridor; I may have enjoyed what came next if not for the trill of agony that accompanied it, the Uchiha dipped slightly, wrapped an arm around my legs and hoisted me upward, I buried my face in his chest as the movement antagonised my wound biting down on my right hand to keep from crying out.

Close had a way of feeling very damn far away with such an awkward wound and it felt almost as if an eternity had passed before Sasuke set me down lightly, I relished the feel of the worn wooden boards beneath me as Sasuke's fingers danced over my skin checking my wound.

"It's alright." I nodded not quite yet trusting my voice, I glanced around the room we now occupied, cobwebs covered everything and I shuddered at the sight of them, I heard the swishing of water but from my current position even craning my neck I couldn't make out the canal Sasuke had described.

There was a heavy thump I attributed to Sasuke climbing into the small rowing boat, then there was the low whistle of a blade being drawn and Sasuke returned moments later, crimson stained bandages wrapped tightly around his left hand- together we struggled to get me onto the rickety old boat, it now held the smell of blood- Sasuke's blood.

"That thing, in the swamp, it attacked you. Focused on you actually." I spoke finally breeching my most worrying thought.

One of the books we'd discovered had spoken of a property of Wraiths, that the distinctive odour of their blood repelled most Daemons- the logic being that both were servants created by the Divine but that Wraiths held a high position in the hierarchy.

"I'd been considering that too." Admitted the Uchiha, from where I lay he was out of sight now and I felt disconnected without being able to read his body language.

"Those Daemons seemed to have some form of pecking order, the giant being some sort of Queen or King. How did Rex act after we slayed the Wyvern?" I felt a shiver run through me as Rex's name conjured up the last time I had seen the man, I shook the haunting image from my mind and answered.

"He gathered trophies for Akame, and his father, claws and fangs." I answered the Uchiha's logic already dawning on me.

"So say you're a creature that doesn't place sentimental value in those things but still out to gain favour…" prompted the Elder Raider coming thankfully back into view, from the background noises as he spoke I guessed the boat had been unhooked from the pier.

"You go after the most dangerous prey. You think it attacked you then in what…a show of bravado, attacking the most dangerous prey?" I offered, it made a certain kind of sense I supposed, still it wasn't the most comforting defence.

"Hopefully none of the nocturnal creatures are such renegades." I muttered drawing a grin from Sasuke as he settled into the boat and began to row; it took him a few moments to get a decent rhythm, in fact I'm almost certain we first simply went in a large circle before the Uchiha mastered the art of linear movement.

"Should I tell Sakura?" I asked my mind drifting as the gentle rocking of the boat lulled me into a relaxed state of mind, Sasuke made what vaguely sounded like a choking noise.

"That you're not a man, maybe. About us…" answered the Uchiha trailing off, the point was obvious though, when or if Sakura found out about that the news would have to be broken to her very lightly, I felt my heart go out to the girl; I knew that this revelation could destroy her, hell would destroy her.

"She loves you. You know that?" I asked perhaps feeling the staggering effects of my earlier blood loss finally taking their toll- the question was a stupid one.

"And I love her Hanabi, just not in the way she wants…" Sasuke trailed off and was silent for a while, I had thought he had finished but after a few more tense moments he began to speak again.

"She's attached unassailably to my past, to parts that feel like they were lived by another person now. She brings me back there though and that hardens something in me…but…" he trailed off once more pausing in his rowing for a second to pin me with a weighty look, there was a silent admittance there, one that I agreed with.

Neither of us felt the need to put it into words, I know I still scarcely understood it myself, I didn't have high hopes for the unfretted Wraith to have processed what we shared either.

"Sasuke, is that?" I asked just before we passed through a small archway and over a rough bump that disturbed my wound, moonlight poured down upon us lighting up the dingy ratty quality of our vessel, crooked grey tree branches like the appendages of some deathly skeletal hand stretched out above the river and I found myself scanning them for the multi-legged Daemons.

I felt free and at the same time naked in the open air, shivering I hoped from the cold and not from anxiety.

For two hours maybe more we continued on in companionable silence, more than once I found myself drifting off into small restless dozes before awareness of my surroundings snapped me awake, usually accompanied by a painful jolt that left me aching too much to rest again, at least for a while.

Then things changed.

There was a rattle and the boat creaked and shook, in fact the whole river seemed to shake and groan as something massive moved beneath us.

Shit.

* * *

><p>With a groan he pulled out collapsing next to me in a sweaty heap releasing a contented sigh, I tried not to let it be obvious that my own sentiments held considerably closer to disgust and revulsion at our little 'exchange'.<p>

"That was good." I considered saying thank you for the compliment but decided against it, I suspected it'd increase my sense of taint, his hand slid over my stomach and I resisted the urge to push it away- after all I'd done so far this little submission was nothing.

"You'll help then?" I asked hearing my voice I was surprised to discover I didn't quite recognise it, there was a tremble and an edge I didn't believe was there before, no doubt this act had changed something deep inside me.

"Yeah, I'll get the kids set up in some orphanage, still sounds stupid though. They'll be picked right back up." He snarled back stepping from the bed, clearly upset that his 'prowess' hadn't had any noticeable effect upon me; he may have had a point if this were the only step in my plan.

I rolled over on my side away from the pale pudgy form of Riggs redressing himself; I'd looked in him enough to know I would have his loyalty in this, Riggs was a man filled with two things lust and stupidity but more than that he was completely absent of any kind of ambition; my promise of a return to this unhappy- on my part not his- position would ensure his aid.

If my plan was successful I'd be able to secure two charms to cover a Mystics presence- full cover would be impossible but with the charms a Gift could be coloured to masquerade as another- Sara and Orca would appear to be Alchemists still but from Oceans order not Naru's, crafting from the two was quite similar and the illusion would hold under most scrutiny.

As I finally pulled myself from the sweaty stained sheets- intent on finding myself a hot bath and scrubbing myself until either my skin came clean or it came bloody off- there came a knocking on my door, I ignored the first impulse to wrap myself in the sheets and instead just called for Riggs to re-enter my chamber.

The door opened but it was not Riggs whom entered but instead a famed Raider whom shouldn't have been anywhere near my chamber; for a moment I simply blinked dumbly at the warrior as he quickly noticed my state of undress and turned away with what I thought might have been a blush.

I wrapped myself hurriedly and called for him to turn, he did albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Can I help you?" I asked and I was amazed to note my voice had discovered another new tone, it sounded high pitched and nervous, so much for that cynicism I had feared; he didn't speak, instead his red eyes pierced me, watching, calculating and observing every little thing in a way that made me feel still nude before him.

"You can sit, if you want…" I trailed off awkwardly as the Raider took the offered chair, I tried not to squirm awkwardly under his scrutiny.

"Riggs was in the Raiders corps not so long ago, you can trust him with anything but competence." Muttered the warrior glancing briefly at the shut door, despite myself I giggled lightly- and then awkwardly once he turned his gaze back upon me- I considered mentioning that I shared much of his sentiment but cagier instincts prevailed.

"Why are you here?" I asked some of the ice between us now broken, though I still couldn't bring myself to meet his demon gaze.

"I've got a letter for you." Was the swordsman's strange answer as he pulled the aforementioned message from an inner pocket of his shirt, I clearly saw in childish jagged print my own name painted on its front.

"Who is that from?" I asked with no small amount of confusion, of the people I counted friends- and they were few- I was certain that not one of them could write.

"Your sister." He answered in a gravelly tone, my coverings fell to my waist as I snapped forward snatching the parchment out of the Uchiha's hand, he glanced away politely as I read with an obsessed appetite.

_Hinata, are you okay? They're not treating you badly are they? I'm in the castle too, I'm a Raider with Sasuke. You can trust him, he's saved my life more times than I can recall. He's going to help me rescue you too. I love you big sister, Hanabi._

It was short and strewn with spelling mistakes but given that Hanabi had only been capable of recognising her own name and a handful of other letters the last time we had been together it was impressive, I turned my gaze up to the waiting warrior and promptly recovered myself.

"What in all the damned Divine is she doing in the Raiders." I snapped angrily feeling my magick's bubbling closer to the surface…not that they would achieve anything for it bar give me a headache if I activated it on the Uchiha.

"She entered under a false name, in an attempt to gain position to rescue you." He explained, I fumed.

"That damn idiot. Why the hell would she do that, what about her job as a messenger, and a bloody Raider…" I ranted and raved I'm almost certain making little sense as I continued on muttering quieter and quieter under my breath in an increasingly shrill manner.

"Messenger job? She was living on the street before the Raiders, the first time I saw her she was little more than skin and bones. And do not call her an idiot." There was something in his withering gaze, a threatening flash that stopped me dead and reminded me that this was the man who frightened Lord Akame into submission.

I was silent for a moment, of course they hadn't held true to their word.

"She can't get me out of here." I sighed, the Uchiha shrugged and stood I thought to leave.

"Wait, I'm, you could still help me." My tongue seemed tied in knots after the warrior's berating but I couldn't pass up the opportunity for Sara and Orca's sake, I reached out gently brushing the Uchiha's thigh, once more I longed for the ability to see into the enigmatic swordsman for a hint how this ploy might play out.

"And I could help you." I offered his hand closed over mine and I felt my pulse race at the mystery I'd invited to my beds surprisingly gentle grip, then he pushed my hand away gently but with a forceful look that made me feel dirtier than I had when Riggs had rolled his fat body off me.

"What do you need?" he asked surprising me further, though the look was still in his eyes- one of disgust and I feared dislike- I shivered and began to speak in rushed airs.

"I want to get two kids out of here, can I trust them to you and Hanabi once they're out of the castle." I spoke more relieved than I would have liked to admit to see the Raiders eyes soften slightly and a degree of sympathy enter the crimson depths.

"I'll help you and I'll be back in a few days, I promised Hanabi I'd bring word from you or a letter if you wish to write one." He told me, I thanked him and begged a couple of moments to compose my response, he agreed.

_Hanabi, I see you've made a loyal friend. I'm alright but I'm more concerned with you, you've become a Raider. Please Hanabi, don't do this for me, I'm watched too closely to ever escape this place but you can do me one thing. Two young children are here with the same Gift as mine, I'm going to siphon them from the castle and they could use someone on the outside. I love you too little sister, Hinata._

What else was I supposed to say, I've missed her like an arm and it's broken my heart not to be able to see her in so long but what use would it be to blabber endless in terms that Hanabi would probably have to have explained to her.

"You know I gave Hanabi my word that I'd get you out of here, I intend to keep that promise." I wondered to myself if any other man in history had managed the trick of sounding so threatening whilst promising a rescue.

* * *

><p>"It's not a Daemon." I heard Sasuke whisper, amazingly his statement did not comfort me.<p>

The ebony serpents head hung over me it's large gapping maw hanging slightly open but it paid little attention to me instead staring straight ahead at the Uchiha with a strange piercing intelligence; Sasuke had not yet drawn his weapons but I didn't believe that was due to fear, rather he seemed to reflect the monstrous things look back toward it.

With a hiss Sasuke drew his new lightning coated dagger from his belt- a strange choice- and the serpent bore it's fangs; I watched in abject horror as Sasuke slid the blade over his hand reopening his wound and in even greater confusion as the beast displayed an unnatural flexibility puncturing its own breast- oddly the blood that dripped from the creatures flesh was a human crimson.

"Sasuke what in Deaths name…" I trailed off as the aforementioned warrior stepped over me within arms-reach of the creature.

"It's a Dragon Hanabi." Sasuke responded reaching out and pressing his bloodied hand against the serpents blood smeared scales, the passages Sasuke had shown me earlier came to mind.

A Raider was the product of a worthy soul bearing a Greater Gift mixing their blood with a Gods; a Daemon was the product of this process failing, an unworthy soul with a Greater Gift would become a Daemon of a titan's proportion, an unworthy soul absent a Gift would become a lesser Daemon; a worthy soul however without a Gift would become as this creature was, a Dragon.

I watched silently as Sasuke pulled away from the serpent for the first time noticing that while gigantic, the creature had a far more noble appearance than any Daemon I had ever seen, there were no mutilated body parts, no horrific edifices or horrid deformities to speak of.

"It's going to help us." Muttered Sasuke, I blinked in confusion for a moment before I forced out a flat 'what'.

"It's recognised me as a Wraith of, apparently, some accomplishment or worth- though it does seems confused at my distinct lack of an order, a rank and an affinity to any of the Divine. It's going to take us up the river as close as possible to Naru's farming settlements, that part of the river is beneath the rains." Sasuke explained as the Dragon withdrew and sunk back beneath the surface, I would have almost thought him gone if not for our sudden momentum, we sailed through the current easily three times the speed we had moved at when Sasuke had been rowing.

"…Sasuke…you mean…" I half whispered pushing myself up with some pain to properly look at my companion, it was unnecessary however as the Raider had closed to distance to sit next to me, planting a light kiss on my forehead as I lay back down.

"We're making it back Hanabi." I smiled, at the thought and at his use of my name, my real name which still had the effect of lightening my heart and making me strangely giddy.

"Do you know our new friends name?" I asked, wondering what else of his Wraith lineage Sasuke may have had revealed to him through his silent conversation with the serpent.

"It's forgotten it; it was born, made a Dragon, a long time ago. I think the process took most of its memories away." Sasuke answered with a surprising amount of pity, I guess he could sympathise somewhat with such a change.

We lay together for a while, anxiously waiting for the rain that would confirm our safety.

* * *

><p>That's it for number 17 hope everyone's enjoying, the next chapter should be the last with different timelines for Hanabi and Hinata's point of views.<p>

If you've any questions feel free to ask them…or you know kind words are always nice.

R&R


	18. Ash

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

FallenRaindrops- Not sure I'd worry too much about that, one of his closest friends is a prostitute after all.

Justsomenobody- Thank you for the kind words I'm happy you're enjoying the tale thus far.

Chapter - 18;

* * *

><p>In the northern first district lies the Protected Temple, the primogenital building of Naru.<p>

According to legends passed down through the generations the building was once nothing but an obscure religious temple lying on the outskirts of the ancient sprawling settlement of Konoha. That was until the arrival of the Daemon plague, it's desolation of the Konoha forces and its spread throughout the country.

The Temple supposedly became the last refuge of Naru's ancestors as they attempted to flee north- the Daemons having originally assaulted primarily from the south. The refugees were amazed and relieved to discover that the Daemons could not or would not pass the threshold of the temple.

Three days passed with the Daemons snarling and snapping at the doors as the citizens cowered and wasted away their rations with little hope. That is all except for a single Mage whom developed a fascination with whatever under lying magic held the monsters at bay.

Here the story split into two distinctly different tales, in the common form Pretail Akame weaved a spell based on the same magick's bringing the Rains to drive off the Daemon plague. In the scarcely heard second variant it was reported that Pretail had a Greater Gift of Light not Naru's Protection, thus he could never have performed the spell, instead they said he performed a variant on soul stealing magic harvesting the soul of a fellow Mage to power his saviour magic.

The Temple was also well known for providing the images of the Divine, two in fact for most as given the Divines nature as sexless they were given both a male and female form- though most were still more associated with one or the other.

Domos Miasma or Death was better known by its male form; a stooped hooded figure wearing nothing but loose appearing clothe and gripping two curved blades in his gaudy wrapped hands, the choice of weapons were adopted by some warriors forming a little known style in Naru deemed Death's Twist. Its second statue was of a naked strikingly beautiful pale woman, smirking and holding a knife behind her back.

Illum Baecom or the Light was also better known for its opal male form; clad in heavy bright armour with slicked back hair and handsomely crafted features it held only a single long-sword aloft in the air and gave birth to the mostly bravado orientated fencing style of Baecom. The female statue was of a maternal figure wrapped in robes and smiling gently out at the world.

Blaac Deavorr, Darkness surprisingly was known instead for its ebony female statue perhaps hinting that even before the Raiders there was a romantic image of the God. The stones features were carved into a tragic resolute expression, she wore cracked armour but held no weapons- or at least none that were apparent now, there were however markings on the statues hands that suggested the model had been modified. Her counterpart was of an old man sitting bent and crippled by age in a crumpling throne, crackling to himself in maddness.

Raig Inferno, the feared God of Fire was less surprisingly known by its male image; a powerful figure with fierce features clad in heavy armour holding twin straight swords, again this God's depiction led to the creation or a rare fighting style called Raig's Spears- an admittedly peculiar name for a sword style. Its female form was of a maiden, dressed provocatively and smiling bemusedly as flames flickered by her ankles.

Deapt Hydras master of the Oceans was better known for its feminine form, the rather bizarre form of a woman without legs but instead the tail of a fish. The male form in contrast was simple, a young man wearing light armour and bearing a curved blade and medium round shield- in spite of being less famed the male statue did however inspire a popular school of fighting named for him as Deapt's Rave.

Cassom Quiken, Earth, was known for its male form. A gargantuan bare-chested man gripping an enormous hammer with an equally massive bastard sword slung over his back- impressively the statue gave birth to two popular combat types, Earth's Hammer and the Giants Knife. The female statue was damaged and the second that held suspicions that it may have once been armed.

Froesm Raets, Nature, was known for neither statue in particular though perhaps the feminine if a favourite had to be chosen. It was the only female representation that carried a weapon- a long modestly elegant bow. The male form held the most popular weapon combination in Naru a simple straight sword and square shield, a mix and style known as Raets Form.

Squell Torrnos the Wind did not have a complete statue set, only it's female half. A wild looking woman in billowing clothes with wild cropped hair, the statue did not have hands and born no signs of editing.

Omlan Cistus- the Shadow the Defiler the Assassin- was known by the only statue of it that remained. A man dressed in tattered robes and leather armour clutching a knife and smiling maliciously, it gained the God the position of the patron of Assassins in Naru.

Wadren Naru the patron of the city was also only known by its single remaining monument. A young woman dressed plainly with a loving expression carved into her features- it's left hand though bore trace marks of another sculptures touch, an important editing.

Siccus Dia and Deeis Palgis, Decay and Disease both had similar unassuming statues- perhaps a joke on the authors part given the siblings preference for subterfuge and deception over open battle- between all four of their shared statues there was not a single weapon to be found.

Guidas Proest the Wandering God was known as masculine though neither statue gained much acclaim due to their simple design as a wandering pair sitting together by a camp fire a pair of simple unassuming swords lying on the ground between them.

Embass Loews the God of Lesser Fire was also known as Fires daughter commonly seen as its female statue of a proud woman dressed in armour similar to Raig's own. It's male variant carried a straight sword and round shield in a mix of its parents advertised apparel, few though practiced its school of Dancing Embers.

Worrs Tredior, the War monger was quite naturally held by most as male, remembered for his striking statue of a nude man covered in scars and weapons. A shield and spear hung on his back, a bow was slung over a shoulder and two swords- one straight and one curved- hung loose in either hand. The statue had no eyes, simply hollowed out sockets. The Lady of War was gruesome too and perhaps avoided for that very reason, a young woman disembowelled with her insides spilling out in a truly bloody display of craftsmanship.

Torent Hason, the Storm, was known for its female form of a young child- possibly indicating that the God had been the first of the second generation of new Gods. The male variant wore nothing more than a cloth around his waist and carried a weapon no one chose to try and imitate, a wicked looking chain and sickle combination.

* * *

><p>Our time in the farm lands- specifically the noble Thores family's farm- was a dull though not unpleasant couple of weeks. I spent the time in recovery, there was a Mystic healer on hand but upon examining my wound he found no damage present that wouldn't heal naturally, while Sasuke worked the occasional guard shift and did some day labour.<p>

The Guards on shift at the farm rotated every two months returning to the citadel after the fresh troops arrived, just capable of walking once more it was with the returning soldiers we made our way back to Naru- compared to Raiders the men made surprisingly lacklustre company, it didn't help that they treated Sasuke like either a divine warrior or some monstrous abomination. They weren't exactly wrong but it still seemed impolite.

The trip was thankfully uneventful as the Guards allowed us to stay out of the fighting, myself due to my still quite fresh injury and Sasuke because…well I think the commanding officer was just to cowardly to suggest otherwise.

After we reported in at the barracks we left the castle in search of lodgings for the foreseeable future, Sasuke had been fine with the idea of staying in the barracks but I was less so- there seemed something rattling about staying in the quarters your former comrades had shared. I still continued to see flashes of what I'd witnessed above the ruins tower weeks ago.

Of course the added bonus of privacy held a certain allure.

"So where should we go?" I asked the silent Uchiha, we'd loaded up our possessions and I'd been surprised to see how scant little the Uchiha owned outside of his weapons and armour; a change of clothes, some maps of areas outside Naru (written I suspect in his own amateur hand) and some books, two weapon manuals titled 'Death's Manifesto' and 'Raig's Form', three on history and Mages, the journal we'd found in Shadow's keep and the books he'd taken from our latest raid.

Of course I didn't have much more than a change of clothes myself outside of my equipment.

"I don't know, I usually stayed with Sakura when I was outside the barracks…" The Uchiha trailed off grimacing slightly, I decided to ignore the possible accidental allusion to his and Sakura's history.

"There are lodgings around there, it seems as good a place as any to try." I offered, I couldn't say there wasn't a spark of something when I considered the situation- jealousy, resentment or more likely a new found possessiveness of Sasuke. I'd have to come to terms with it eventually though and I supposed the sooner the better.

The rains had been heavier since we returned and despite the relief of knowing Naru's safety wasn't as precarious as the light rains had made it seem I found myself shooting a glare upward as a rebel raindrop managed to trail its way down my back.

We clambered into Sakura's workplace wet and in hindsight tense.

A familiar figure sat at one of the tables sipping the bars foul drink with a somewhat dozy expression on his features, the pinkette we had expected to find though was strangely absent from her usual position working the counter.

"Hiya Sasuke." Croaked the Guard Captain as we passed, he hiccupped as he spoke and I was a little shocked to see Kakashi the Lout in person, Sasuke seemed less shocked and more disgusted at the sight more or less ignoring the Hatake and making his way directly to the bar.

"Where's Sakura?" asked the Uchiha leaning his elbows on the counter, the ratty haired brunette simply snorted and ignored him.

"Deana, where's Sakura tonight?" asked the Raider again, I was silently impressed that Sasuke knew the woman's name.

"Deana's my sister you son of a bitch, and she doesn't work here no more." Answered the woman with a snarl and a snare, so much for knowing her name.

"Right, where is she then?" he asked his voice dipping slightly in threat.

"Out there idiot, stinking bitch was a what-ya-call it, corrupt something. So you don't be coming around here expecting anymore freebies." Snarled the still unknown woman gesturing vaguely to her left, both Sasuke and I knew absolutely what she meant though. Sakura was no longer in Naru, she'd been discovered as bearing a corrupted Gift and exiled.

My breath caught for a moment before a more pressing worry entered my mind, I glanced toward Sasuke taking in his profile. He stood still eyes empty but riveted on the barmaid as she continued to sprout insult after insult about Sakura, I hissed for her to shut up but that seemed only to fuel the rant as she mixed in insults aimed at me too.

I glanced back at Kakashi to see if he intended to help me, the airs of a drunk had fallen away for a moment and his red rimmed eyes watched the Uchiha miserably. He wouldn't step in, I could see that.

Sasuke finally moved after the woman spat at him in a finish to her rant, she shrieked and backed away as the Raider propelled himself over the counter top with the aid of a hand. Two intoxicated men of considerable bravery- given Sasuke's particular reputation in this neighbourhood- tried to come to the woman's aid, the first drunk crumbled to the floor as after he grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder, the warrior drove his elbow first into the man's solar plexus then his nose breaking it with a wet audible crunch. The second man threw a clumsy punch easily blocked by the veteran Raider whom used the arm as a lever to first hammer the man against the bar and then into a shelf of drinks with a heavy clash.

A third man rose to take part as well but I caught him before-hand kicking out his legs and sending him toppling into a thankfully empty table, my wound stung at the movement but only enough to be mildly uncomfortable.

The woman continued to shriek and in a bold move gripped a bottle and swung at the Uchiha like a raving banshee, Sasuke easily took the bottle from her giving her a forceful push that sent her tumbling away from him and the other bottles. With a glint in his eyes I thought a little too close to madness for my liking he uncorked the bottle and slowly poured the contents onto the counter top.

Most of the bars patrons rose at this point, mind you not to try and stop the pyromaniac Raider, they raced quickly from the bar and I was surprised to see several men helping- dragging- the unconscious men with them.

Three bottles later only Sasuke, Kakashi and I remained in the brothel.

"Would you pass me a bottle of the good stuff first?" asked Kakashi drawing a look from Sasuke, not a bad look or even a good one just one of attention as a curious beast may give. I was a little surprised when Sasuke grabbed and threw a bottle to the silver haired man, more surprised when he threw another to me and not surprised at all when he opened a bottle for himself.

"You've earned quite the reputation you know." Dawdled Kakashi sipping from his bottle with a hum of approval, I wasn't sure what to do with mine- I could use a drink for my nerves but not at the cost of aggravating my wound.

"Is that supposed to matter to me." Snapped Sasuke swigging back a mouthful from his own bottle.

"I'm building my position, to contest Orochimaru for Rule. I'd like your support." Returned the Guard Captain, I thought he was leaving out the important point of Lord Akame's continued health.

"The act of exiling the corrupted is barbarous and rather foolish, an outpost of district could easily be secured for them and research put into curing the illness. It's the first of many changes I would make." Continued Kakashi a quiet moral outrage lurking just beneath his calm tone.

"And how does that change what's already occurred?" questioned Sasuke, it was an important note about the Uchiha, apathy was an emotion he only understood in regards to his friends. Kakashi actually grinned as he withdrew two familiar items from a pouch on his belt, Sakura's pain charms.

They were however a little different; enchanted items always held a glitter of their mystical endowment. These items held no glitter but Sasuke's eyes lit in a pained recognition.

"Those aren't enchanted Sasuke." I spoke quickly as I saw the Uchiha reach towards the lightning imbued dagger on his belt, a single spark from it would light the building on fire. I was guessing as a Wraith he couldn't distinguish between the items on sight and I appeared to be right as he paused.

"Did you know Naruto has vanished, disappeared with nothing but his equipment and some supplies pilfered from the Guard house he'd been stationed at." Kakashi seemed to muse aloud, Sasuke blinked with an almost hopeful gleam in his eyes- I didn't doubt my own reflected such hope.

"Kakashi are you saying…" whispered Sasuke, my thoughts echoed his words.

"Normally I wouldn't expect two alone to do well out there but given your latest escapades, I hold some hope. They head southward, toward Molrra." Answered the warrior leaning backward in his seat for a moment before he pulled up his scarf to obscure his features and lifted himself from his seat. He poured the remained of his drink over the table in front of him, apparently his blessing to the burning of the brothel.

"He does that to hide the drink on his breath you know." Muttered the Uchiha plainly flinging his own bottle against the still half full shelf behind the counter, the glass shattered itself and several more covering the bar in more alcohol still.

"Hanabi, an idea takes form." Announced Sasuke using my true name and drawing his dagger from his belt, I raised an eyebrow as it sparked to life- the older Raider had discovered a trait of the weapon during our stay in the farm lands, the tighter the handle was squeezed the brighter the lightning flared.

"I'd noticed." I answered throwing my bottle aside limply, I could understand the man's desire to burn the place- if I discovered Hinata in a similar position to the one Sakura had been in for so long I would likely consider fire as my first if not only response too.

"We free your sister, we leave this place and head south." He surprised me with his words. I knew it was Sasuke's belief that his brother lay to the north, he seemed to read the question in my eyes.

"I had always believed that the day I abandoned Naru and pursued Itachi would be the same, I see now that they are not." He voiced answering my confusion, that he still seemed intent on fighting his brother didn't bother me.

"And after Hinata and Sakura are somewhere safe we begin your pursuit." I added, he shot me an odd look- I imagined considering asserting his intention to go alone in that pursuit- but he didn't comment.

Softly he tapped the blazing weapon against the bar top and hot flames streaked along it in an instant; we stepped back out into the rains intent on finding ourselves accommodation for several nights far from this place.

* * *

><p>I took a hearty swig of the offered wine- cheap as it was- thankful that it washed away the former taste lingering in my mouth.<p>

"I don't know why you're so insistent on getting those brats out." Muttered the soft voice of my companion as he rewrapped the belt of his robes, I took another drink of the bitter wine anxious as all Darkness for the pleasant numbness that came with drinking to begin.

"Does it matter, are the pendants complete?" I asked, unlike Riggs whom got easily offended at being remained that this was purely a business arrangement the Alchemist Knocks simply chuckled at the mention of my price. I wasn't sure which man disgusted me more, I tried not to think about these things once they were completed.

"They near completion. I'm curious, a third escapee wouldn't exactly have cost you further." He pressed apparently not happy to let the matter rest, I didn't allow the my expression to darken but kept the vacant pretty smile these meetings required plastered on my lips.

"Three would be too many, the kids will be easier lost in the Mystic structure alone." I answered, my Gift would not be one easily hidden nor my appearance simply obscured or forgotten- I'd been here too long to be overlooked by any of the guards even at a glance.

"Perhaps if you saw what became of the sacrifices, you may attempt it anyway." Answered the Alchemist with a shiver at the thought he summoned within his own mind, again I forced my expression to remain a plain stupid smile.

"Then you'd best keep their fate a secret." I told him because Naru be damned I hadn't went through all of this to put the children at risk in a moment of cowardice.

"If you insist." He returned, I finished my wine and considered asking for another cup before Knocks regained himself for another round.

He smiled greasily allowing his eyes to drag over my body.

I asked for more wine.

* * *

><p>I sat upon the steps watching the Uchiha pace absently, it had been several days since the Raider had torched the brothel in rage and we'd been laying low in a small loft in the northern most district.<p>

We- well actually just Sasuke- had been summoned to the temple for a meeting, the note however had not said whom sot his company and we'd came armed. We had not yet gained new armour but I wore a new leather vest similar to Sasukes own, my shield strapped to my forearm and my sword upon my hip. Sasuke's blades hung on his hips too and the miserable dagger I still associated with my near-murderer lay clipped to the back of his belt.

"I've heard these statues represent fighting styles, which do you use?" I asked hoping to lighten the warriors mood somewhat with small talk, he paused in his stride and offered me a look of contemplation.

"That's a tricky question actually, I've used this sword since…well, for a time now. I began with the Giant's Knife like Kakashi, then Deapt's Rave after I grew enough that the sword fit only a single hand, after that I practiced Death's Twist for a time and then finally I fought as I do now- a combination of the Knife, the Rave, the Twist and Raig's Spears." Answered the Uchiha pointing in turn to Earths, Oceans, Deaths and then Fires statues as he listed the styles. The desired effect had been had though and the Wraith warrior had calmed down somewhat, he strode over to me and took a seat to my right.

"I started teaching you Giant's Knife but began to mix it with Dancing Embers after you gained your shield." Added Sasuke pointing to the God of Lesser Fire as he mentioned the new style I apparently had some knowledge of.

"Seems like forever since I practiced." I mused aloud, I knew before my injury I had ranked around the same skill level as the more experienced guards. I wondered how I would compare now and how long I would need to shake off the rust and begin to improve once more.

"Some say an injury like yours weakens a warrior, gives them a fear and dampens their skill with forced rest. Others say stepping into Death's realm and returning is a step necessary before one can even make claim as a warrior." Commented the Uchiha. I pondered the meaning of his words as the temples door swung open.

Two silver haired man entered in front with a column of guards behind them, one of the men was easily recognisable as the slimy Mage Kabuto the other was unfamiliar bearing a pair of long thin ivory blades on his belt.

"Dear Sasuke so happy you could make it." Commented the Lesser Mage of Decay, the smile that stretched out on his features gave me a distinct feeling of revulsion.

"Seems we've wasted our time Gin." Commented the warrior, it took me a moment before I realised he was in fact speaking to me. We rised together I supposed intent on finding another way to pass the day- I had to finish my letter to Hinata so it seemed a better use of time.

"Not at all dear Sasuke, the graceful Lord Akame himself blessed this exhibition match." Continued Kabuto unperturbed, the other silver haired man marched forward drawing his blades with something of a flourish. Sasuke gestured me backward toward the statues as he copied the sentiment drawing his weapons smoothly.

"Have you met Saint Commander Kimimaro, he's quite the swordsman. Given the similarities in your styles I wonder whom is better." As Kabuto spoke the guards he'd brought circled the two forming a ring, if either cared about being surrounded they didn't show it.

As Sasuke circled around and I saw his eyes I realised that a familiar light shun within them, like the Wyvern, the other Wraith and another hundred little times similar the swordsman's eyes flared with a pleasure. He saw a challenge to be overcome, a chance to transcend what he was now to gain a new level.

This was the Killer Kimimaro, a man famed as a competitor the Master Swordsman of Naru, a man said to have slain over a hundred men with his variation of Raig's Spears.

* * *

><p>And that is chapter 18, not too much action but I think some important shifts in circumstance. The next chapter of course will contain some fighting.<p>

I'm trying to match the mixed elements of the Gods sexless nature in Naru's less than progressive society, naturally the statues and the editing to them have little to do with the God's actual apperances and such.

Anyway let me know what you make of the recent developments and if you've any questions I shall be happy to hear them.

R&R


	19. Scars

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 19;

* * *

><p>Order and Chaos.<p>

There exist magic domains outside of the God's bloodlines, lesser known far obscured and random Gifts not given but rather discovered.

These are the Chaos Gifted.

The God's control the order of the world, every ordered aspect of nature is attributed to their control. There is however more to the world than what can be controlled and measured, Order's twin Chaos leaks its own influence into the world creating Gifted individuals of its own brand.

Losatial was the ancient term for these people; the Divine Mortal.

Some of the Chaos magic was instinctual and limited to those born into it- a random process as unlike the Ordered Gifts, Gifts of Chaos are not passed down through blood- but a large portion of the techniques are available to all assuming they agree to certain costs. There were many well rumoured techniques that circled Naru's beer halls.

The Eternal Eyes, a ritual which offered a degree of foresight at the expense of the users sight. The Demon Lord's Arm, a technique which would expand the users left arm's strength to four times it's natural level at the price of putting it into hibernation for three days afterwards. The Hero's Soul technique which would erase exhaustion and heal any wound; though the ability put tremendous pressure on the heart and each use drained at least ten years from a person's lifetime, a fourth use would cause a user's heart to explode. And possibly the most rumoured of all was the final technique of the desperate warrior, Earth Ending Vengeance, a technique that inverted all damage and exhaustion into pure power and increased a warriors fighting power far beyond human capacity…in exchange wounds would never heal, once the technique was activated every wound would remain forever open to fester and rot until they brought death.

Of course there were other techniques with less steep expenses but they garnered less acclaim.

* * *

><p>Closer and closer the two warriors drew until finally their blades ghosted one another, the distance was established and the duel began.<p>

I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke move first sliding his straight sword forward in an opening feint towards Kimimaro's face as his second blade flashed lashing out in a midlevel cut. Kimimaro countered perfectly pushing away the high thrust just enough to set up his own and blocking the midlevel strike with his back hand, with a step he thrust forward with both weapons one high and one low aimed for the knee.

Kimimaro likely expected to force the Raider back with his counter, he did not know Sasuke. The Uchiha stepped into the attack instead, slightly off to his right, lifting his left leg off the ground to save it from being punctured. He struck horizontally with his right and vertically with his left.

Kimimaro blocked crossing his blades in a noticeably awkward manner caught off guard by the unorthodox and unrelenting style of the Wraith. He shifted his guard again in a still unstable stance as the Uchiha took a twisting step striking out with both blades horizontally in a viciously powerful strike. Kimimaro's guard gave way but he escaped the blades rolling backward out of range.

Sasuke raced forward in pursuit and suffered for it as Kimimaro struck out recovering with a remarkable swiftness, one of the silver haired swordsman's blades cut into the Raiders side grazing his ribs and drawing a crimson stain to the Uchiha's shirt. The Wraith struck out in retaliation though without pause forcing the Saint onto the defence as he attacked with a vicious tempo first the right horizontally, then the left vertically and with a flick against the block he drew the left to the side cutting a shallow grove into Kimimaro's cheek before he finished with a crossing slash of both blades rattling the Commander's defence and forcing him to take several steps backward.

Both combatants were breathing more than lightly now both wearing expressions of determination and excitement, Sasuke rolled the shoulder of his injured side and Kimimaro brushed his wounded cheek with the back of his fist. Neither had a clear advantage; Kimimaro had likely done more damage than the Uchiha but at the same time Sasuke had dominated the clash- still I had noticed the difference in speed, if Sasuke allowed the other man to take initiative with his faster style the results could be decisive.

Kimimaro had shifted into a deeper stance, clearly he was ready to make a stand against the Raider's offense. Sasuke slid closer squaring up his blades.

Both blades flashed out in opposite diagonal strikes, Kimimaro blocked the offensive and countered with a swift stab. The Uchiha stepped again to the right pushing the stab away and slashing with his right weapon, the Saint impressed me entangling Sasuke's straight sword as he side stepped in a dodge disarming the warrior as he went. Even still Sasuke pressed his attack stepping forward and into a crouch sweeping the Commander's leg with his left arm. The pale haired warrior crashed to the floor with a grunt landing heavily on his right side, he barely managed to raise his left blade in defence as his right slide away across the stone floor.

Sasuke wasn't done though, he'd straddled the other man and as he pressed his attack with his right he drew the enchanted dagger from the back of his belt. Kimimaro managed to get a grip on the Uchiha's wrist before he could strike pulling and twisting the Raider from his mount. They rolled and tumbled for a moment both losing their blades in the entanglement.

As they came to a stop the Saint sat astride in the dominant position, he wasted no time in raining down strikes upon his opponent. Two punches landed through Sasuke's guard but Kimimaro's third missed it's mark, the Uchiha shifted and the warriors fist crashed into the stone with a sickening crunch.

Taking advantage Sasuke wrapped his arm around Kimimaro's and jerked on the elbow roughly, there was another jarring crack as the arm bent into an unnatural shape. Kimimaro hadn't been idle though, as the Uchiha had worked on his arm he'd noticed the dagger lying nearby and had sacrificed defending his limb to reach it.

Had it been any other dagger Kimimaro would have been the victor, but it was Sasuke's dagger a weapon made for the use of Wraiths and Wraiths alone.

Magical lightning lanced out from the weapon's handle shocking the Saint, his eyes flashed from the pain as his muscles instinctively clenched tightening his grip on the weapon and drawing out further punishment from the weapon- the weapon's sadistic trap for Wraith enemies.

I moved forward mindful of the squad still in formation around us. I hoped the Uchiha wouldn't be overly offended as I kicked his weapons toward him as he threw his unconscious opponent from him relieving him of his borrowed weapon and reclaiming his still gleaming curved blade.

"You okay?" I asked keeping my eyes trained on the still stationary guards.

"Fine." The man grunted in response appearing at my side with a slight limp in his walk, my gaze flickered for a second and I noticed the trail of blood working its way down his pant leg- a nasty looking wound indeed.

"Far from impressive Sasuke dear, but a victory none the less I suppose. Attend to the Commander." Commented the slimy silver haired Mage before he barked his orders at the silent guards. Once Kimimaro had been removed and Kabuto made his exit I was surprised to feel the Uchiha lean slightly on me with a curse.

"Not alright after all huh?" I asked helping him shift into a better position on my shoulders heedless of the burn that erupted from my own wound at the effort of supporting the heavier Raider.

"No, that was…closer than I would have liked." Grumbled the swordsman as we began our three legged limb from the temple. I knew he was rattled though, had Kimimaro taken the initiative in their duel the results likely would have been different. I spied the older Raider's straight sword lying abandoned several feet away.

"You don't want that anymore?" I asked in joke gesturing with my chin, though the Uchiha surprised me nodding and voicing his intention to leave the weapon.

"It's too damaged for repairs." Answered Sasuke much to my confusion, he seemed to read as much though.

"You can't see the damage can you?" he asked as we shuffled close to the weapon. The Uchiha surprised me as he lightly stomped on the blade causing it to crack and split in two.

"His right weapon had some kind of enchantment that rusted the blade, Decay I'd guess. Since you couldn't perceive the damage I'd also guess there's some cloaking magic attached to his other weapon." Explained Sasuke clinically, kicking away the pieces of his former weapon.

"You never seem to hold onto your left hand's weapon for long." I commented drawing a chuckle from the warrior as we shuffled awkwardly toward the entrance.

"Today seems determined to remind me of my need to improve." Commented the Uchiha…as if it were a simple trivial task to be performed.

"If we intend to leave this place, we'll both need to surpass what we are now. We both need to surpass what I am now." Remarked the Uchiha, I waited a beat before I offered my opinion.

"Blood loss makes you insanely optimistic it seems." I answered in snarky defence, despite the apparent luck involved in his victory the Uchiha had just claimed a victory over a man in line for the Finest Blade in Naru. That he should expect to eclipse that accomplishment seemed arrogant, that he seemed to expect me to do as much made me question his sanity…the little of it I believed he possessed that is.

"You've a talent for it Hanabi, I'm happy with my gambit." Returned the Uchiha in his traditional style of compliment, why simply praise after all when you can line your words with shadows and doubts.

* * *

><p>"This is a pleasant surprise. It seems like you've gained some impressive standing with Akame." I remarked walking perhaps a little too closely to the Raider under the pretence of avoiding the icy rain.<p>

I was outside Naru castle from the first time in years.

"Not really, Akame owed me one after his failed attempt at having me killed. A peace offering if you will." Answered the dark warrior with an understated casual disregard, I tried not to let any distress show.

"Do you always do that? Make light of danger." I asked, it was a startling change when compared to the palace Guard's behaviour. They were a superstitious bunch prone more to exaggeration and tall-tales endlessly frightened of whatever monster or danger was the talk of the city that day...which as it happened was Sasuke these days.

"Raider mentality." Was the Uchiha's enigmatic response.

"Do you make your plans with the same style and care?" I asked drawing a small smirk from the dark Raider as we continued to walk, I pressed on hoping to draw a laugh from the man.

"Is this your plan for escaping Naru then, we walk until Akame's spies become suspicious then make a break for the gate." I theorised, I didn't earn the laugh I had hoped for but his smirk seemed to draw wider- or at least I convinced myself it did.

"That's plan B." he remarked and I got the nagging suspicion that he meant his words.

"So what is this walk for? Not that I'm not happy to be outside or anything." I spoke my question lightly, I doubted I would get the answer I hoped for though. If not for Hanabi then Sasuke wouldn't be involved with me at all.

"Hanabi wanted to see you." Answered the austere swordsman freezing me in my step, he paused a beat later and turned. I stared at him owlishly for a moment trying to find the words I wanted to say.

"W-we're going to meet her?" I asked my heart a flood with different emotions, happiness, excitement, longing and…trepidation- fear. How would she greet me, had Sasuke told her of the things he no doubt realised I did in that tower or would she perhaps simply see it in my eyes. A purity sold and violated making me something less than the sister she had known, the sister she had wanted to be reunited with.

I hadn't seen my reflection in years. I probably wouldn't recognise myself, would Hanabi be able to.

"No." the answer spoken cold and indifferent left me empty, the fear evaporated but so too did the happiness. Sasuke began to walk again and I chased him grabbing his shoulder and twisting him to face me.

"Just no, that's all? No and that's it." I spewed my voice angrier than I expected it to be. Then again it was a deserved emotion, why did he bring up the topic only to cruelly shoot it down.

"Akame's eyes are everywhere in this city princess. How do you think our meeting with Hanabi would look to them?" his scarlet eyes bore into mine and I felt a similar shade ghost my cheeks. I felt foolish under his relentless gaze, panting with impotent anger I'd thrown at him falsely. I never knew I had so much tension lying beneath the surface, so much resentment at my position in life. We walked on in silence.

What was it about those blazing eyes that melted away my icy defences.

They came upon me again moments later just as the silence was becoming unbearable. He caught my elbow in one hand and spun me to face him, he stepped closer brushing my hair back with his free hand as he leaned close to my ear. I felt the warm breath in the shell of my ear and the heat of his body so close to mine and shivered.

"Look over my shoulder." He ordered voice dipping low, I felt my blush return but did as commanded.

Through the window I saw the single patron of the bar a young boy with messy short cropped hair dressed strangely similar to the Uchiha sipping on a mug of some ale, his pale eyes stared back at me and I saw a smile stretch along his soft features. He seemed beat up, a recent scar gracing his cheek just below his right eye.

"Is that…" I breathed out, he whispered in the positive. I tried to step around the Raider but he snaked an arm around my waist stopping me.

"I don't care to repeat myself, it's too early Hinata." He chastised me, I didn't bother struggling. I knew he was right.

"She looks so different, and that scar, how did she get hurt?" I asked drawing back, I saw something flash in the swordsman's eyes and his jaw tense slightly.

"That's not her only scar is it?" I asked. Of course it wasn't, she'd joined the Raiders, her continued existence was a miracle in itself.

"Let's keep walking." He changed the subject, I allowed him. On reflection I probably shouldn't know the story of Hanabi's time as a Raider, if I did I mightn't be able to stop myself from entering that bar.

"Why did you call me princess?" I asked as we continued our walk, the rain hammered the ground heavily outside the shelter but I noticed that passers-by opted instead to remain out of the famous Raider's path. Or maybe it was me they hoped to avoid, dressed in unmarked Mystic robes.

"It seems appropriate. You are held captive in a tower by a monster after all." Answered Sasuke, I smiled at the explanation a thought on the simile occurring immediately.

"Would that make you my Knight then?" I asked finally drawing a sharp chuckle from the man as he shook his head at the thought.

"I'm no knight I'm afraid. Hanabi would fit that role better." He answered to my disappointment. We took a turn down a more crowded street, it seemed some form of market was in process.

"So what are you then?" I asked fixing Sasuke with a curious look.

"Ugly deaf Raider!" came a response and I blinked in shock for a moment before I realised it wasn't Sasuke that had answered, we turned together to see an elderly woman sat at what appeared to be a fortune tellers booth watching us with unveiled interest.

"The hag." I heard Sasuke whisper before he made his way over towards the woman with some slight hesitance, I followed curious at the whole situation. Sasuke didn't seem the type to put weight in fortune telling.

"Found a new one I see." Commented the woman with a laugh, it drew a glare from the warrior and a blush from me at the implication.

"Why did you call me wrench?" asked the Uchiha, she flashed him an ugly toothless grin.

"No brat. Hallowed lady." She spat sharply turning her stare from Sasuke onto me and brushing a handful of rusted tokens toward me.

"Cast, drop, throw." She ordered, I looked to Sasuke and received a sharp nod. I gathered the strange pieces and dropped them onto the board watching in amazement as they moved unnaturally as if they were manipulated by some spectre's hand.

She pointed toward a symbol I recognise as that of the God of Shadows, Omlan Cistus. A four point star and a bird lay in its boundaries.

"Enemy and watcher, the Shadow watches the child of its enemy with hunger." She grit out in a rushed whisper, the empty presence in her eyes chilled something in my core and I looked away focusing my attentions on the board at she moved her hand to the symbol for Naru. Both a three and four point star lay over it alongside a crown, a square and a tooth.

"Enemies and Allies within this conflicted Gods embrace, it is your lord and within its hold you are imprisoned, without change it will devour you." Spoke the old woman, still enthralled she pointed to Light's picture. The four point star, a lock, jagged sword and death hovered around it.

"Master of your slavery, greatest danger and bringer of death?" called the woman shifting to point to Death. A three point star, a chain and a shield lay a top it.

"Death believes itself your lofty ally and offers a degree of protection should you remain near your companion, his interest." She commented fixing the Uchiha with a momentary glance, I wondered at its significance. She pointed next to the Wandering God before crackling shrilly in amusement- a hook and three point star flanked it.

"The Wanderer is intrigued and beckons you to join it. Echoing its feelings for this one. What does the Wraith Lord plan I wonder?" mused the old woman looking at both of us with a keen amusement, I felt my blood cool to a painful chill. I glanced toward Sasuke as the woman continued her reading.

"Your fortune seems much in accord with the Raider's. Darkness, Oceans, Wind, Earth and Storms ignore for the time being. Forests, Decay and Disease stand minor adversaries loyal to the Light and the fight mongers Fire and War stand potential allies." She spoke to no real interest of mine, in comparison to her earlier readings the noting of bystanders positions seemed trivial.

"And the flickering flame remains undecided, guide or hunter it refuses to choose." Finished the woman a presence vanishing from her as she seemed to deflate. I resisted the urge to activate my Gift, Akame had warned me extensively of the consequences of using my abilities outside the castle.

Sasuke was quick to dump a couple of coins on the table, we moved on as the ancient woman howled a sickly crackle.

We were silent all the way back to the castle as I pondered the strange woman's prophecy, had Sasuke intended for me to have such a reading. We came to a stop at the entrance to Naru castle, I could see guards awaiting me just inside.

"Ignore that crones wisdom, she offered me the same nonsense once before." The Raider told me before he closed the gap between us. I felt my heart skip a beat as he leaned in, his lips drawing dangerously to my own. At the last second his thumb covered my lips blocking a kiss as he pressed his lips instead against the appendage…wide eyed I cursed its existence.

"It's best that Akame believes I've a romantic interest in you. What's wrong?" Asked the warrior in a husky tone fixing me with a look of concern as he noticed my disappointment.

"You shouldn't use your thumb then." I remarked a little boldly, Sasuke looked momentarily taken aback before he smirked wolfishly.

"If you're a Princess and Hanabi your Knight then I'm the Dragon." The Raider answered my forgotten question changing the subject away from my awkward flirting.

"I'll need to think of a new story then, with a heroic Dragon." I commented with a smile before we departed from one another's company. I wondered what Sara and Orca would think of such a strange tale, the Princess and her Dragon.

* * *

><p>"So what do you believe they'd think if they looked up now?" I asked from my place starring out from the window as I felt Sasuke wrap his arms around me from behind, his strong chest wrapped in bandages pressed against the bare skin of my back and I felt his breath on the back of my neck.<p>

"They'd think a Raider was wasting coin on a ragged looking prostitute." Commented the older Raider…still unfamiliar with the idea of sweet talk it seemed.

"Don't be silly Sasuke, you make a very pretty prostitute." I returned twisting in his grip, he laughed lightly at the words.

"That's left a nasty scar." I commented sadly our joking passed, I reached up to brush the mark above his brow. A mark he'd received chasing after me on our last Raid, he reached up and brushed my cheek where my own recent scar sat marring my features.

I allowed my gaze to trail downward, the Wraith had far more scars than the one on his brow. A long stain ran along his stomach and another his left forearm earned I remembered on my first Raid when he'd lost his armour but had been forced to lead on. His right bicep bore a particularly grizzly design from our battle with the Wyvern. No doubt he would bear two new markings from his clash with Kimimaro.

His own hand pressed against my almost healed stomach wound, I too was covered in ugly marks that spoke of my battle history. A round puckered scar from the Wyvern encounter, twin lancing blemishes upon my legs courtesy of Omlan Cistus and a thin mark where my own weapon had cut me on our last outing.

"I'm going to miss this." I commented leaning into the embrace, it was tricky given our mutually injured states.

"It won't be long now, once we're free of this place you can live as you like." Whispered the Wraith. I liked that idea, I could grow my hair back out, stop tying myself down and show open affection for my partner.

I leaned upward and caught Sasuke's lips in a frantic kiss. I was perhaps overly eager as I tried to forget what I'd seen earlier today, it wasn't that I was unhappy to see Hinata again…there had just been something that touched a nerve.

Namely her and Sasuke's apparent chemistry and the sight of them embracing. If the Uchiha compared us even before I gained my scars Hinata would stand the more impressive figure with her curves and soft lines.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 19, hope everyone's still enjoying the story. As usual any and all questions and opinions are greatly appreciated.<p>

R&R


	20. XX

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 20;

* * *

><p>Lord Orochimaru of Naru has quite the legacy from his generations on the council. Elected at the young age of seventeen he has held his family's seat for more than fifty years now and has been rumoured to have been involved in almost every shady deal in the citadels history.<p>

Without a doubt the majority of both the Mystics and the Noble Houses were allied with the powerful Mage, if he were elected to Akame's throne he would doubtlessly herald a new golden age for both parties. The expense of course would be the lower classes to pay, to suffer so that the rich may grow a little fatter.

There were other stranger rumours though, ones that coincided with the Lords rare sightings. Some claimed that he had discovered a technique to steal youth and in fact travelled the city with less fear of assassins in the guise of the youthful Kabuto. Others still thought he had found a way to bypass the Daemons and left Naru castle regularly for nefarious trade with the cities enemies. Some claimed the actual man had died years ago and was merely a conspiracy on the part of his followers.

Whether any of these whispers held true though was an object of much pub hall debate but wasn't believed by those not intoxicated or dangerously foolish.

* * *

><p>"Is she always this late?" I asked more than the beginnings of impatience resonating in my tone. It's not that I wasn't the patient type, I truly believed myself to be one of the most patient people in this Citadel of self-interest and self-indulgence, but we had been waiting for over an hour now only half sheltered in the small cove of the alley path.<p>

"No, but it's a good omen." Answered Sasuke brushing a clump of wet hair out of his eyes, with his larger frame the powerful Raider had been much less sheltered than I had and now bore a remarkable resemblance to a half drowned alley cat.

"What do you mean?" I asked grimacing as a sudden gust of wind chilled my damp legs and drew a shiver from the Uchiha, we'd both take ill if we didn't get out of the wet clothing soon.

"The later she arrives the better her mood, and prices." Explained the warrior taking a moment to once again scan either end of the alleyway for a sign of our elusive contact, his darkening glare suggested there was not.

"Quite the moody merchant huh?" I joked weakly, still the Uchiha smirked his wicked grin and his eyes flashed with something approaching humour.

"She insists she's whimsical." He returned. I wondered if that remark bore some tale, after all I can't imagine the storied woman had taken the comment well. We were here to meet the first woman warrior of Naru, the Weapon Maiden Tenten. She wasn't a part of the corps but had gained enough repute as a swordsman in her employment that she qualified. Tenten was the woman you searched for if you wanted contraband, Chaos magick's or to pawn off weapons and enchanted gear to pay gambling debts. I knew that Sasuke had gained his weapon manuals, maps and some other books from her but he also mentioned she possessed objects for learning basic Chao's magic, enchanted gear and other magical tools that he had no call to be interested in.

"Here she comes now." Declared the Uchiha brushing his drenched hair out of his face once more. I had expected a more flashy or impressive entrance from the famed woman, instead she simply strolled up to us and nodded to Sasuke tensely. It appeared to be a signal to follow as Sasuke joined in step with her, I trailed behind a little unsurely.

After a couple of minutes' walk we descended a slick flight of stone steps to the basement level rooms of some tenements, Tenten paused to unlock the last door on the right and invited us in to the pleasantly warm room. It was clearly a room set up to do her work not live as each wall and surface were fixed up to display various goods.

"I didn't take you as the type for keeping a pet Sasuke." Commented the black market merchant as she striped from her soaked cloak revealing the obscenely tight leather armour she wore beneath and her simple elegant short sword. Sasuke and I copied the action- a little pointlessly on his part- removing our wet outer wear and ignoring her jab.

"I still haven't gotten anything you would be interested in Uchiha, unless this is a social call?" teased the woman with an ease the Sasuke had a poor time reflecting, in fact the Uchiha looked distinctly uncomfortable at the prodding.

"I'm not here for me." Answered the stoic Raider glancing to me for a second. At the news that I would be her customer Tenten's dark eyes flickered with mirth as she approached me.

"Hi, I-" I was out off before I could finish my greeting the slightly taller woman holding up a surprisingly smooth looking hand- I'd been kind of been expecting some tough scars from her description.

"Save it, I don't need a fake name." she hissed glaring slightly as she gave me a long appraisal scanning down my body, I felt my breast tighten in apprehension. Maybe this was a bad idea. At this range I could see her pupils clearly and their appearance gave me pause, the left pupil had a vertical line bisecting it transforming it into two semicircles and the right was even stranger wrapped instead into the shape of a four pronged star.

"Revealing eye. She can foresee a lie once she makes eye contact." Muttered the Uchiha stepping closer to me in an almost protective manner, at the moment though I was worried enough to be grateful for it.

She hummed with a distinct tone of victory after a couple of minutes.

"He can learn Chaos. I assume that's why you're here." Stated the woman unknowingly putting my mind at ease, now I just had to avoid gender specific speech so as not to set off her alarm again. Once more I found myself envying Sasuke's Wraith legacy…an important question occurred to me.

"Can Chaos magic work on you?" I asked suspicious, from the little I understood of Wraith's they worked on the principle of sharing the blood of a God. Since God's couldn't assault one another their Gifts couldn't affect those with Divine blood. Chaos magic didn't come from the God's though.

"No." Sasuke answered as Tenten snared in agreement.

"When Chaos magic clashes with a Gift the victor depends on a lot of variables, the willpower of the casters, the flavours of the magic and overall the power of the spell. Sasuke's little quirk overpowers both on some principle level." Answer Tenten proving herself the more talkative of the two. I had a theory though on the 'principle level', wouldn't the blood of Orders Divine force Order onto the Chaos magic supplied by a mere mage.

"But you've got a nice body for Chaos work." The merchant almost purred at me, I resisted the urge to blush at the creepy tone and thanked her offhandedly.

"I'll need to see your wound." She stated again impressing me with her ability to glance at me and distil knowledge from some unknown source. I was reluctant and confused, I guess it was obvious which wound she meant but I still had plenty enough old scars to feign confusion.

"The one that almost stole your life…you are bashful for a Raider aren't you." She added emphasising the 'are' in a strange pitch. Her next move caught me off-guard. With no real care for modesty or decorum of any kind the brunette undid the straps of her armour, unzipped it and pulled it off revealing the pale flesh beneath. I was happy to note Sasuke had turned away as I got a view of the quite impressive bust her tight leather didn't do justice.

Admiration or jealous were not the first emotions I felt though, rather there was a likely unfair trill of disgust and pity moulded into one. She grasped one breast and angled herself for a clearer view of the ugly pulsing mark on the underside of her cleavage. The almost living 'X' scar glowed dully purple and green swirling and dancing within its boundaries.

"I hope it's the scar that's caught your attention, or I may have to charge." She joked I thought somewhat weakly, it was still enough to snap me from my ravine and prompt me to shut my mouth with an embarrassing clap as she redressed.

"That's my name stake, 'X' is an old symbol for ten you know. As for the magic, they were delivered by a blade of Disease- they need to be kept in constant check with Chaos." She explained stepping closer to me once she had finished, it would be my turn it seemed. I pulled my shirt loose and hiked it up enough to reveal my scar but nothing else.

"Do you have any preferences. An element, creation, manipulation, physical buffering…anything of that sort?" Questioned the woman running a cool appendage over my stomach in a too flirty manner for my likening.

"Fire and buffing." I answered easily, Embass Loews had charmed me with its benevolent nature and even if Chaos magic wouldn't be directly linked to Loews I preferred it even in symbolism. Physical buffering only made sense, I only knew close combat and it'd be easier to adapt it into my style.

"You're not really suited to either, far to slight a thing of it. But fuck that, the beauty of Chaos is you can force your way." Remarked the woman moving away for some supplies to give me my new abilities.

"How much you looking to spend kiddies?" she directed the question towards both of us. A Raider earned roughly thirty coppers per Raid- usually thirty per night out of the citadel- and went on two or three Raids a month, a Raider could earn about a thousand coppers in a year. I'd been earning more than was usual, we'd been working less regularly than most Raiders but that was migrated by our longer stays outside- the last one in particular had been a neat little sum, though they had been reluctant to pay out for it. Minus living expenses I had about two hundred, two hundred and fifty coppers- well most of it was in silvers, easier to carry that way and all.

"Six hundred give or take." Answered my companion before I could offer my more conservative one hundred estimate.

"My oh my that's quite a bit. You know I've got something else you might be interested in." mentioned the woman before disappearing into the back of the shop of a moment, I took the opportunity to give the Uchiha a significant glance.

"Consider it a gift, I won't exactly need the money once we leave." Remarked the Uchiha, I wondered what else exactly he had planned with his considerable sums. I knew Sasuke had been working constantly for the last five years and living a rather withdrawn lifestyle.

"Here we are, quite the beauty." My breath caught at the sight of the weapon she held, the blade was pure glittering ice and a cool mist hung around the weapon unnaturally.

"It's ice alchemy, the iron turned to ice. With a water source nearby you can manipulate the blade. It'll never dull." She bragged before offering the crystalline weapon to the older Raider. He grasped it and moments later the blade shifted and fell to the floor…a puddle.

"Probably should have expected that one. The blade shifts based on the users magical input." Sighed Tenten taking the handle back, I was amazed as she lowered the hilt to the puddle and seemed to draw the blade from the ground sucking back up the puddle.

"Seven hundred if you're interested." She made the offer to me for obvious reasons, what would Sasuke do with a portable puddle after all.

"I've already got a sword." I answered somewhat lamely, I liked my sword and I didn't want or need a new one.

"We do need some other items Tenten." Spoke the warrior, the brunettes eyes lit up with a particular pleasure, I guess today was going to be quite profitable for her.

"Firstly your silence about this trade. Now the items. A reusable torch, alchemic. A charm to hide a Greater Gifted. Travel clothing and flexible armour for us and one more…" The Uchiha continued his list of items some of which had to be switched for slightly different alternatives but for the most part we had what we needed, Tenten didn't comment on the third copy of various items.

The final price was, in my opinion, a bit ridiculous but the Uchiha paid it without complaint.

"How long will this take?" asked the Wraith folding his arms as Tenten gathered her supplies to empower me, the sight of the various vials and needles both excited me and enflamed me with a nervous energy.

"About an hour, maybe two." Asked Tenten instructing me to lie on a nearby table, I did so with a slight reluctance, Sasuke seemed contemplative for a moment.

"I'm going to see Victor then, check on the progress of my new blade. Unless you need me?" I wanted to protest and have him stay here and I very well may have had Tenten not been present. I reluctantly kept my silence as Tenten waved the warrior off.

* * *

><p>"I've been allowing you to retain your life for so long on the merit of your abilities. But your cousin to foresight failed to prevent this mistake didn't it?" Ranted Akame so beyond himself in fury he had even risen to his feet, pacing back and forth and gritting his teeth audibly in the intervals of his speech.<p>

Despite being asked a question I thought better than to speak, it would only worsen my position and I suspected anymore blood loss or trauma would steal me of my consciousness. A small part of me even feared for scars, the still bleeding whip marks on my back would heal I knew but they would forever leave their trace. In my mind I knew scars were the least of worries beyond the abysmal fates of Sara Orca and myself, but despite that my heart and the thought of a certain man still gave me concern.

"Did you really think your cunt enough to buy silence from my men? They'll have their fill of the retched thing in the coming days, the entire militia will have free reign of your thighs and tits." He spat spittle flying from his mouth and speckling my cheek as his language turned crude. I didn't care for the words one way or another a different thought pounding within my mind.

I had failed Sara and Orca.

"Do you think that to be wise Good Lord Light?" questioned a raspy voice from the fat Lords right. I glanced at the unfamiliar figure doubled over in old age, or perhaps he was weighed down by the heavy wrinkles lining his pale face. I expected the man to be punished harshly for speaking so boldly given Akame's dark mood, somehow instead Akame seemed to freeze at the words.

"Speak plainly Orochimaru." Akame ordered turning his gaze for the first time from my battered form to the ancient man instead.

"That Uchiha you fear so keenly, hasn't he an interest in this woman? You may pass off those bruises without reprisal but a death always invites a death in turn." As ever mention of Sasuke seemed to cut Akame's spine away from him, he seemed to visibly sag as thoughts occurred to him in rapid succession.

I wondered at the argument myself, would Sasuke seek vengeance for me? Would Hanabi? They had refused to leave me here in this cursed tower. If Akame made liars of them, broke their oath without permission, then would the Knight and Dragon descend on the keep in bloodlust.

I was afraid that might be the case.

"He wouldn't dare." Stated the Lord with less confidence than he'd likely intended. I almost wanted to laugh, I even may have had my jaw not been so painfully swollen.

"No? The Wyvern Slayer, a man whom appears for all intents and purposes untouchable to Magick's and Daemon's alike. Kimimaro still has not regained the use of his legs you know? He even taunts the Gods to no ill end if you believe Hatake's report. Would such a man fear confrontation with the High Lord Light." Listed the elderly man with a cruel grin, I got the impression ' the High Lord Light' title was meant to be heard as 'the fat piece of shit'- Akame certainly seemed to hear it that way.

"That said I have a plan you may appreciate, for dealing with both the Raider and his wrench." Added the skeleton his slimy features twisting into impossible cruelty. My ears perked up to take note of their plot against Sasuke but apparently they realised the risk of speaking so openly around me, both pairs of eyes lay upon me one filled with impotent rage and the others coldly empty.

"Have her cleaned up and locked away. Solitary, I want no one speaking with the traitor." Ordered Orochimaru gesturing weakly to the guards that flanked my sides, Akame nodded his agreement.

I was dragged away roughly to be locked with nothing to do but mused upon my failings, of Sara and Orca's impending deaths, of the knife I now knew hung over Sasuke and by extension Hanabi and the unknown part I would play in its falling.

* * *

><p>"Titans Arm, First Flare, Double Step and the must have Sixth Sense." Spoke Tenten listing off the techniques I would gain now that I had the Chaos charms drawn over my scar. It had been a wonder to witness the bright paints dry and sink into the skin vanishing without a trace.<p>

"You'll need to wear these charms at all times at first, they migrate the cost of the Magick's and are necessary to improve your form. Without them you will be stagnant, with them each application of a technique will improve it ever so slightly." Explained the brunette in the dreary voice of someone rambling off memorised speech.

"Which arm do you favour child-Raider?" Tenten asked drawing the charm for my first technique from her stock. The bronze band bore scratches but the merchant assured me it would work as well anyway, it held a carving on its front of a name with a single arm swollen to twice its natural size.

I offered my left and she helped me tighten it upon my skin, the arm fell to my side useless and numb.

"This technique's price is to put your arm into hibernation. Once it awakens you'll be able to activate the stored energy to increase your strength for a period. As you become more talented the hibernation period and hence the amount of energy you can store will expand." Explained Tenten, as she finished I was amazed to feel my arm return to life. Apparently I couldn't store all that much energy yet.

"The First Flare is a fire technique allowing you to form living balls of fire. Of course it will take a while before the flames get hot enough to kill. Your payment is an increasingly nasty burn with each subsequent use." Explained Tenten handing me what appeared to be for all intents and purposes simple ruby red prayer beads. Tenten flipped them over to reveal the insignias on the underside at my sceptical look.

"These are the markings powering the charm and these ones are more decorative simply beseeching the Gods of Fire to grant them more power and such." Explained the woman airily as she wrapped the beads four times around my wrist. I was going to press another question but was cut off as a burning pain erupted over my wrist, I watched tears springing to my eyes as a long burn snaked its way up my forearm before residing leaving a faint scar in its wake.

"That's your measure, fill it and your flesh will go up in flames." Explained Tenten almost sounding sympathetic as she retrieved some ointments from her belt and dabbed my still stringing wound.

"Why do they pray to the Gods? Isn't this Chaos Magic?" I questioned as Tenten finished treating my arm, in all honesty I didn't mind the link, I was just curious. That said had she offered me something lined with prayers to Shadow I may have felt otherwise.

"It's an old design, from back before we realised the two forms were distinct from one another." Answered the merchant retrieving another charm from her stock. I was more abrasive by now fearing what new punishment was to come.

"Now then Double Step, a speed technique allowing for brief intervals of heightened agility. The price for this one…you know I actually can't remember." Trailed off the brunette looking particularly puzzled for a moment before she simply shrugged.

"Hang on n-" Is all I got out before Tenten moved with a frightening combination of speed and dexterity and latched the charm onto my belt. We both waited on baited breath for something horrible to transpire until…my stomach let out an audible grumble.

"That was it, bouts of intense hunger." Commented Tenten with a simple shrug as I resisted the urge to glare at her too happy and relaxed attitude. For all she had known my legs could have fallen off, though maybe that speculation was a little overdramatic on my part.

"Last one now kid, your Sixth Sense the technique that will allow you to sense magic and its users…comes with Divinely awful migraines." muttered the brunette removing a simple sapphire charm on a black cord, she gestured for me to turn so she could put it on.

"Will it be effected by this?" I asked pulling the Naru charm Sasuke had given me from where it lay beneath my shirt. He'd simply tossed the thing to me casually one evening without any explanation of what it was or where it came from. He just told me to wear it at all times.

"No, they won't disturb one another." She eased my conscious. I wasn't even sure what the charm did if anything, but I'd chose it over a new ability without hesitation.

Not that surprisingly as the cord was tightened in place I felt a crippling headache rake my mind turning it to putty for a moment and blurring my vision. After a moment it eased but didn't fade completely, I eyed my new friend a little darkly as she hummed a little in approval.

"My of my the Raider does have some interesting friends, doesn't he sister?" she asked after a moment a twinkle in her brown eyes. I felt a shiver trill its way up my spine and was suddenly all the more eager for Sasukes return.

"Why did you…" I trailed off as I felt a warm presence seem to radiate from the woman, she reached out and rubbed my bicep soothingly.

"The Sixth Sense also allows for empathic communication between users, you can keep silent and hide from others with training but you can't lie or mislead. What you're feeling now is my support sister." She explained softly, maybe there was truth to her words as I felt compelled to believe her.

"You'll…keep my secret then?" I asked softly testing the water tensely.

"I usually find some buried secret and use it to raise the price a little. But you're the second woman warrior to come out of this dingy little hole, I feel a kinship." She spoke with a grin, I was trepid.

"If it helps you've got no choice but to believe me." She offered lightly. Her eyes crinkled slightly, I suspected as she felt my annoyance.

"And I'll teach you to hide your little secret." She added, I considered murder. The powerful Chaos user chuckled lightly reading the thought. Sasuke I recalled was immune magic. Tenten scowled darkly, it was my turn to laugh.

"So teach me then, sister." I proposed the title 'sister' coming out less sarcastic than I had expected it too.

"Okay first your energy source. It originates from just in front of your hips, all of your techniques begin here." She spoke brightly pointing her left index finger to the supposed spot and trailing it up, over her shoulder and down her right arm to her wrist. As the finger came to a stop a ball of living fire erupted to life in her palm.

"For the First Flare you need to bring the energy to your hand and ignite it- it sort of feels like flexing a muscle you didn't realise you had. For the Titans Arm and Double Step you bring the energy to your limbs and wrap them in the energy. The Sixth Sense is more intuitive, it will always be active but you can add energy to it to increase its potency. It increases the headache of course." She explained impressing me as she drew spires of ice from her elbows with only a slight wince and forced lightning to dance to life on her shins.

"Your turn." Ordered my new found 'sister' with a grin.

* * *

><p>"I'm not hungry." I called without turning as the heavy door opened with a hefty clank, I was admittedly hungry but I didn't care for the meals the Guards offered. Broth flavoured with spit and other fluids I didn't care to wonder about.<p>

"That's a shame." I heard a dark voice rumble. I didn't turn immediately instead pausing for a moment trying to calm my heart beat, I heard the cell door shut softly and the man step further into the room.

"They let you in here?" I asked redundantly, apparently shocked into stupidity. I turned to see Sasuke diligently laying out a thick blanket over the dusty floor, he gestured me over to sit. I drew near with a whimsical smile.

"Akame's got something planned for me, he was actually confident when I spoke to him." Answered the Uchiha drawing various foods from his pack, hungrily I took note of the breads, cheeses and dry meats he set out on the blanket.

"You're not wrong, he's got something in the works with Lord Orochimaru." I returned lowering myself a little rigidly onto the blanket, dark eyes raked over my form taking in the fresh bruises and cuts but the Uchiha didn't comment- I appreciated it.

"That's unfortunate, Akame's a fool among fools but Orochimaru is a chess master. Whatever he's got planned will be difficult to deal with." Grumbled the Raider retrieving a bottle of wine and two tin cups. I flashed him a smile but it turned sad after a moment.

"Have you heard about the kids?" I asked after a couple of quiet moments of awkward nibbling on one of the drier cheeses, Sasuke sighed softly and I awaited the bad news on baited breath.

"Riggs, one of your former guards, drinks at a hole in the wall I know. We had a...conversation." I wondered at the way he spoke 'conversation' but didn't question it, if Sasuke beat the hell out of Riggs…well I wouldn't fault him for it.

"The kids have been moved from the citadel, I don't know where." He whispered softly avoiding my eyes, not a difficult task as I tried to avoid his in turn. There was a stretch of lingering silence between us.

"I'll keep looking though." He promised and our eyes met again, a connection sparking to life as his scarlet orbs drew me in.

"Thank you." I offered perhaps a little weakly. We passed the rest of our strange picnic in quiet conversation, I asked about Hanabi and he smiled a strange grin and talked easily, he even talked me into telling him one of my stories…and impressed me by feigning interest all the way through.

Somehow I found myself locked in a tower awaiting execution enjoying one of the happiest if not most bittersweet moments of my life with the tower's Dragon.

* * *

><p>Okay a couple of exciting things in this chapter- or at least I hope so. Let me know what you folks think of the developments.<p>

Next chapter might be a while I've been ignoring some of my other stories and need to update them.

R&R


	21. First steps

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter - 21;

* * *

><p>A man dies once.<p>

A Raider dies three times. The first death is whatever forces them or convinces them to join the corps, whatever makes them a Raider. The second is their first Raid, no one returns the same from it. And the final death is the last Raid, before they either retire to a new division or enter Miasma's domain.

A Wraith dies twice. Once to make them a Wraith stealing a Gift in exchange for new cursed powers. The second time heralds the Wraith to its new position as a Knight in some Divine court or to the throne of a court.

There are several documented abilities that come to the new-born Wraith in exchange for those talents lost.

Wraith Burn is the nickname given to the effect of the warrior's immunity to magic's additional effect. While Mages found it impossible to touch Wraiths with their Gifts other men and creatures physically made of magic power found it actively painful. Those with Chaos enhancements felt it only when they connected with an active magic, a punch with an empowered fist wouldn't only fail to gain additional force but would seize the limb in a cripplingly painful embrace. Daemons it was theorised felt pain in the presence of a Wraith, as the magic that gave the abominations life and allowed them to move painlessly with their often broken, bizarre and naturally unusable bodies faded and dulled in a Wraith's company- most assumed that was why Daemons strayed away from Wraiths.

Wraith Word is the term offered for a Wraith's ability to communicate with one another and their allies the Dragons through blood. Something in the divine touch on their bodies allowed their blood to retain memories and messages to be traded to those of their own kind.

Wraith Life is the third divine effect allocated to Wraiths and perhaps owed some of its effectiveness to the Wraith Word. A Wraith could recover perfectly from almost any nonlethal injury, broken or misplaced bones which would remain painful and weak in a natural human would shift unnaturally back into place in Wraiths. Even a limb could be reattached though not regrown, it only had to be kept attached either tied or sewn to its stump and the blood would resonate and begin to reattach the two halves to what it recalled as its correct form. Eyes would reform, deafened ears regain sound and pierced organs so long as they were not lethally so would recover to perfect working order.

And there are others but they are not given to a Wraith upon rebirth rather they are naturally sealed and blocked and must be released by a higher power of divinity, a high ranking Wraith, a King Dragon or a bearer of Godhood itself.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." I whispered with a wince as the Uchiha kneaded the tight muscles in my calves over my pant leg, we were obviously not in the Raiders barracks at the moment but instead the room we rented from time to time. Despite having the privacy though we'd still done little more than kiss.<p>

"It may not be a direct price but it's some deterrent for that technique of yours." Commented Sasuke appearing as sympathetic as was possible for the man. He moved to the other leg and I winced in agreement. I'd discovered not unexpectedly that most of my new abilities were negated by my companions quirk; the fireballs and the sixth sense I had expected to fail but the strength boast had also proved ineffective and even painful as I was hit by some sort of backlash, once an attack connected all the magical force faded away leaving only me before the after pains alighted my skin. My own streght wasn't enough to rock the stronger warrior unfortunately.

My Double Step however had shown its worth. While contact would dissipate the techniques bonuses I could use it at a distance to catch the Uchiha off guard, I'd even begun experimenting adding leaps to the move and trying to us the extra leg strength to fuel a kick- the former worked spectacularly and the latter set me on my ass. The price had been made apparent later when I had realised that all the extra pressure being applied to my legs had torn my muscles quite badly.

"Yeah, Tenten's…a bit forgetful of the prices." I was going to say a bit of a bitch but I was trying to avoid the foul mouthed Raider cliché as much as possible. The resounding cry of 'shit' when the other Raider's fingers brushed a particularly painful tangle of swollen nerves on the inside of my left knee reset the balance, Sasuke laughed.

"What do you think of the new squad?" I asked a little tentatively, our new squad was a hard group to read and honestly they were strangely suited to being the Uchiha's men mimicking his lack of social skills rather perfectly down to the dark looks and moody monosyllable responses.

"They're part of Orochimaru's plan no doubt." Grunted the Uchiha, I'd guessed as much myself simply as they didn't feel like Raiders but asked the Uchiha to elaborate to learn his process. Instinct was good but I didn't want to want to rely solely on empathy.

"They've got formal training, Raiders can fight well enough but they're unruly. These guys all rise, train and perform duties uniformly and without complaint which speaks of formal soldiering. On the other hand they've been doing other things, I'm sure you've noticed our new barracks has a couple of decorations, shiny stuff, they've been using those to watch and track us." Answered the experienced Raider. I had to giggle a little at Sasuke's use of 'shiny stuff' to describe the various gleaming shields and weapons lining our new barrack's walls, it seemed unusually ineloquent of him.

"So not Guards, Saints then." I deduced with an unhappy sigh, whatever Orochimaru had planned it certainly would be made easier with all these babysitters surrounding us.

"Most of them are probably Gifted." Muttered Sasuke finishing his massage and taking a seat on the mattress next to me.

"I'll try using my new trick then, see if I can gleam some details from him." I proposed stretching my still aching legs out with a groan, the Uchiha nodded his agreement tensely.

"What's wrong?" I asked reclining back on the bed with a groan.

"Hinata's being moved." That caught my attention, I bolted upright moving too fast for the good of my aching body. A lancing pain crackled it's way around my spine causing me to crash side wards into my partner, I thought I heard him laugh lightly before the pain creasing my features registered to him and he helped me roll into a more comfortable position.

After a moment the pain faded and I blinked up at the Uchiha feeling a little embarrassed.

"So what was that about Hinata?" I asked the relieved Raider, I was surprised to feel him take my hand gently in his and rub the back of my palm soothingly.

"She's being moved East to the farmlands, to be sacrificed." He answered but there was more, I could see it in his eyes and waited for him to continue.

"Kakashi's been ordered to act as a personal escort with a large group of high level Guards." He continued still massaging my hand gently, I was waiting for the good news though because Kakashi being there was not a positive. As far as I knew he was the only person in the entire city whom could outright beat Sasuke and most likely even the both of us together.

"And we'll be Kakashi's support." Finished the swordsman with a sigh. Well that was good, as difficult as the task before us was at least we were invited to the mess. I frowned in confusion at the information though.

"Why would Orochimaru invite you along, he's got to expect you to cause some problems." I offered raising more slowly to a seated position carefully, there was a small ache but it seemed I hadn't damaged anything permanently.

"He's probably counting on that. He wants to force Kakashi and I into combat, at worst Kakashi kills me and eliminates my threat to him and at best I kill Kakashi and flee with Hinata eliminating my threat and his competition." Answered Sasuke, it was certainly a bad position no matter which way we looked at it.

"The new 'recruits' are his back up then, maybe to kill the victor." I offered myself before letting out a shaky curse. Months of plotting escape routes from Naru and now my rescue attempt would take place elsewhere, months of training to overcome simple guards and now I had the Guard Captain and a squad of assassins between Hinata and I.

"So what do we do?" I asked drawing a grin from the warrior. It wasn't a 'I've got a good simple plan that will fix the entire mess' grin, it was a 'I've got something resembling a plan and the only thing certain at this point is its going to hurt' sort of grin.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

* * *

><p>I was barely conscious of being moved. I was half starved with hunger- the last time I'd eaten properly had been with Sasuke during our bizarre picnic- and I'd come to suspect they had slipped something into my water to make me more complacent and malleable.<p>

They had also stuck a bag on my head, which I'd thought a little unnecessary and mostly just insulting.

When finally I was relieved of my bag I was surprised to see my reliever to be a rather familiar sight. Wet white eyes blinked down at me and I took in the pale skin marred by a thin scar on her left cheek and a dark purple bruise above her right brow.

"…Hanabi?" I questioned my throat dry as I reached out not quite believing my eyes, she took my hand and smiled softly and I felt tears prick at my own eyes.

"Hey Hini." She greeted her voice a little raspier and more worn than I remembered it.

"What…?" I couldn't find the first question I wanted to actually ask. My eyes found themselves straying to take in the nasty bruise and Hanabi seemed to take that as the focus of my inquiry.

"They roughed me up a little after I tried to get to you." She explained with a strangely bemused grin, I blinked at my sisters confusing cheerfulness.

"After you tried to get to me?" I asked hoping for an answer other than the most obvious one. Had Hanabi actually simply tried to overpower the guards to set me free and if so where was her partner, where was Sasuke.

"Yep when they were leading you to this carriage I rushed em…think I caught them off guard too, they were expecting Sasuke to do something after all." Explained the girl before she excused herself, made her way to the carriages corner and began to retch drily. I rushed over in ever growing distress to aid her but was shocked to see her finished and still grinning.

"I probably should explain." Admitted the younger woman as much to my disgust she pulled several solid objects from her vomit and began to rinse them with some of the water from the canister on her hip.

"I'm sure you've already guessed what's intended for you. Well Sasuke and I were attached to your security, along with the Guard Captain's personal squadron and a squad of Saints posing as Raiders, obviously too much to take by force." Began Hanabi finally getting clean the first of her I assumed quite precious items, a chain of glittering red prayer beads she wrapped around her right arm.

"So you decided to just attack?" I asked confused, if she knew the task was impossible then why had she attempted it.

"Yep, I'm better off in here." She answered easily and I waited, there was a glimmer of something in her eyes, victory I thought reflected in her expression.

"There's only one Raider out there right now, the very best of them too. And he's giving them all the wrong advice and leading them into every cluster of Daemons he sees signs of. It's almost a suicide mission." Explained Hanabi cleaning the second item a simple sapphire charm, I could see the logic of their plan but a lot still worried me.

"So you're in here for protection?" I asked and was more than a little surprised to see the girl bristle as if I'd insulted her.

"I'm in here to do the protecting Hini. Besides Sasuke's Wraith blood wards off most Daemons, they'll attack the others first, that's the idea." Explained Hanabi with obviously bruised prided, I apologised a little shocked at the alien behaviour.

"They plan to make this trip in a little less than a day by forced march, no stopping for dawn. The plan is to slow them long enough that they need to take shelter so we need plenty of wounded and exhausted soldiers." Continued Hanabi in a less severe tone but still with noticeable annoyance, I had to smile at the girls stubborn wounded pride.

"There's a certain ruin Sasuke's aiming for in his misdirection. Seems like a regular old prison but he helped clear it years ago, apparently there's an underground tunnel we can make use of." Finished the girl going into details of her speculations and opinions on her escape plan, all of which went unnoticed as I saw the last item she washed clean.

The silver necklace twinkled unnaturally seeming to wink at me.

"What's wrong Hini?" she asked noticing my dazed far away state, I blinked and shook my head hoping to free myself of the sudden in pour of turbulent emotions. I hooked a thumb under my vest and freed my own charm.

"Wow, now I see. Sasuke gave me this so we'd have a matching pair." Commented the younger woman with a dazzling grin. I faked a weak smile of my own, she didn't really get the symbolism but I guessed the Uchiha wasn't the type to explain his actions all that often.

'You should always keep it near your heart boy.' Akame's words rang in my ears and I wondered, had that been what Sasuke was doing in giving it to my sister.

"He can be weirdly thoughtful you know." Commented Hanabi a small smile creasing her features and for the first time I saw it, the reason why Sasuke had been helping me so kindly without any sign of self interest. It also explained his refusal of my offers.

"Y-you're L-lovers?" I questioned my voice betraying me as it cracked and revealed my stutter. A bright blush flared across her cheeks and she spluttered a little before putting her answer into words, though she needn't have, her reaction had told me everything.

"I know he's older and well you know what he's like but yeah…we're something like that." She answered almost wistfully…I probably shouldn't have but I had the sensation that I had just been kicked in the teeth.

"He seems like a nice man." I returned emptily retreating into myself with both feelings of resentment and of shame spiralling in council in the back of my mind. One whispering the unfairness of losing the first man I'd had an interest in, the first man whom had shown me kindness and a strength of character that my Gift had made me doubt humanity could possess. The other voice herald me a thief in ambition and spoke of the reasons Sasuke would choose Hanabi over myself, pure virgin Hanabi, proud brave warrior woman Hanabi, Gift less or rather Taint less Raider Hanabi.

Hanabi snorted and there was a monstrous bellowing roar from outside a second later, the younger girls expression tightened sharply.

"Good certainly, but hardly nice." Answered Hanabi with a tense smile before she glanced upward to the small window lining the top of the caravan.

"Listen Hini, I'm going to check on Sasuke but I need you to stay down here alright." She whispered conspiratorially reaching out and giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm worried about him." She answered with a soft shrug raising to her feet, I shook my head.

"No, why should I stay down?" I tried again and I think Hanabi might have realised that was my question from the start, a dark presence seemed to enter her gaze as her eyes pierced right through me and I got a sense of danger, of horror in that expression.

"My first Raider was a brief one and though he stuck to the shadows I had Sasuke to look after me so I suppose it was a relatively light experience, a gentle easing in to the life of a Raider. It left me in tears, a sobbing mess." Explained Hanabi and I shuddered a little as I suspected Hanabi was reliving her experience, I feared the thought of activating my Gift in terror of what I might witness.

"This won't be such a gentle journey, I don't want you to see what happens to those who play at being Raiders." She finished breaking her hollow stare to climb to the window. The fearless warrior woman of course that was the type he would have eyes for. In a moment of compulsion I quickly climbed to my feet and to the window with a little more trouble than my taller sister had had.

I should have listened to her.

The blood caught my eye immediately, there were torrents of the scarlet life force pooling in the field and puddles of other alien fluids amid the human. Among the flickering torches I saw panicking 'Raiders' dancing in bizarre circles as they attempted to keep track of the dancing shadows of purple green and grey that swam about them darting into the light just long enough to test the warriors guards. Though it wasn't always a simple 'test', the slower men seemed to almost simply be struck by stray shadows and absorbed into the writhing mass their death cries being their final acts in life.

That was simply the backdrop however.

"How the fuck did you find that?" I heard Hanabi whisper softly but I barely registered the words.

Only portions of the gargantuan beast was visible not from torches planted into the soil but from torches piercing the beasts limbs and torso where they had been used as make shift spears. I counted three visible arms and whispers of a forth all of differing lengths. The shortest was almost human with a single elbow joint at its centre and yet clearly inhuman as the arm twisted in all directions grotesquely. The next had three joints with spikes protruding all along it allowing the arm to swath at the Raiders near its feet in twisting swirling unpredictable strokes more like an animal's tail than an arm. The longest had more joints than I could count and hammered the ground near it like a devilish whip. All of the limbs where as thick as a full grown man's shoulders and as they found their victims they crushed them messily. A single yellow rimmed red eye swivelled madly in its broken jagged face looking it seemed at both everything and nothing at once.

Within the few seconds I'd been watching almost every 'Raider' or Guard near the Daemon had been crushed, eaten or taken by the surrounding darkness, that is except for two. One an imposing grey haired figure in glistening white armour with a billowing scarf holding a massive blade aloft in the air, the other a dark figure in dark armour with mismatched fangs one straight and dull and the other lightly curved and gleaming brightly.

I could suddenly smell it, the death and the blood and the horror. I could taste it too and feel it creeping over my skin, cold, wet and chucky as if the broken bones and bloody organs had suddenly been dumped over me…revulsion and horror took over my conscious thoughts.

"Hini!" I heard Hanabi call as I fell away from the window with a painful crash as something jammed its way roughly into my left kidney, I began to dry retch harshly as Hanabi pulled me into her arms in a comforting embrace.

"Look at me Hini!" She commanded, I did and it done little good as all I could still see were bodies and blood and monsters.

"No _look!_" she growled and I did, activating my power and staring into my sister as I began to hyperventilate. I began to relax as I bore witness to my sisters energies for what was actually the first time, bold determination glimmered shaded with a soft hesitance her strongest characteristic of almost gentle pig-headedness. And something else seemed to warm me, her protective strength and whatever power she'd discovered to shield herself from the horror stretched out to me and soothed both my revulsion and terror as best it could.

"See we're fine, it's alright, I'm here." She cooed and whispered to me and I felt embarrassed at myself recalling when she had been the one in this position needing the comforting. It was as if I'd been frozen once I entered Naru castle and despite its horrors shielded from the outer world, all the while Hanabi had continued to grow and now she appeared the elder and I the young innocent one.

Or at least I thought so until I realised her eyes were also prickled with tears.

* * *

><p>"So what's our next move?" my sister asked still seeming shaken from earlier, she'd managed to fall into a fitful sleep for the rest of our journey as I kept watch of the ever dwindling squad we had on guard.<p>

Sasuke proved his cold hearted efficiency as he allowed Saints to be pulled in the darkness and devoured stepping in only to prevent the occasional Guard members potential death. I wondered if he acted to save the Guards as he knew they were good men in comparison to the Saints or Kakashi's men or if he only acted to retain the Guard Captains confidence.

Somehow the experienced Raider managed to lead them into another monstrous Daemon ambush and in a moment that both chilled and excited me a large Daemon broke through the soldiers and made to assault the caravan.

Kakashi proved his reputation a very well deserved one.

Before the creature could connect with us a golden rune flashed in part over the window and a spire of solid earth broke from the ground and pierced through the Daemon impaling it high in the dark night air.

I had heard from Sasuke of the obscure practise among Mages of etching defence spells into inanimate objects, cards or plates anything easy to carry. It allowed a Mage to act quickly but came with certain restrictions, for one the small scale the spells had to be on, a fire ball akin to the ones I could throw using Chaos magic would require a Mage to use an object at least the size of my small shield. Kakashi however had made use instead of the panes of wood that made up the construction of the caravan allowing him a powerful mobile defence.

"I'm going to try and get the door open, otherwise we're stuck waiting on the Uchiha." I answered moving to examine the ancient lock on the cell door. We were now locked in the highest portion of the jail ruin, I guessed the only reason we hadn't been kept in the caravan was to allow Kakashi to recreate his defence spells…he hadn't seen us being moved though, I had to wonder knowing Kakashi's character if he knew exactly whom he was transporting.

I grabbed the lock in my right hand and with severe discomfort I set my hand ablaze feeling a burn dance its way up my arm about one fifth of the way to my limit. After a couple of moments the lock now blazed bright red…this would be the point where I used the hilt of my sword on the lock, except of its obvious absence.

I cringed and eyed my boots…they wouldn't offer the best protection and I didn't want to risk impairing my ability to travel by burning my foot badly. I finally hammered the lock with my forearm just below the elbow joint, it burned and hurt like an unholy bitch and I swore loudly twice, the first time after I struck the lock and the second after I noticed the lock hadn't broken but only warped. I glared at it and struck the lock a second time breaking it off with another violent curse.

I returned to Hinata rinsing my arm and getting my sister to assist in the bandaging. When I'd made my play to be captured Sasuke had intervened taking my weapons and armour but leaving my utility belt with my alchemic water canister, my rations and first aid equipment.

"He should be here soon, once Kakashi takes his eyes off him." I spoke more to myself than to my sister but she nodded anyway. We could have begun moving ourselves after all I still had four shots left in my right arm but I thought it better to wait here for my companion.

Sasuke didn't disappoint as he arrived loaded with lots of goodies within twenty minutes, I guessed the Guard Captain was now pretty busy consolidating his depleted forces. I couldn't honestly express how thankful I was to once more possess my long sword, shield and the rest of my charms. Sasuke removed himself to change as we did likewise Hinata eying her new armour like was foreign contraption she didn't quite understand.

The armour was lighter than the Raiding type, it had to be given how unsuited the heavier iron would be to the southern environment. We had bracers of steel and boots reinforced in strategic place, the torso portion was a combination of both chainmail and iron and the rest was simple studded leather- there were quite a few portions of uncovered and unprotected skin I knew were required for ventilation and which would be invaluable once we reached the sweltering heat of the south.

It felt nice in a way, I was lighter and could move far swifter though the greater risks did play on my mind.

"Here." I offered freeing my knife and its holster from my belt and attaching it to Hinata's instead, I didn't consider the obvious fact that a knife would be useless against a Daemon and hoped that instead she would understand its true purpose in self-defence and not force me to say it aloud.

"Ready?" I heard Sasuke's whispered voice call to us. I took a deep breath and offered Hinata a reassuring smile that I knew didn't quite reach my eyes.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Okay that's chapter 21 up and finished. Sorry for the lateness of the upload but I haven't had internet access for a while now…hence the three story updates at once!<p>

Anyway please do let me know your opinions of the story thus far…pretty please, reviews at like crack to me and I needs my fix you know.

R&R


	22. Treason and the Third Death

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero at best and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with this chapter.

Chapter - 22;

* * *

><p>Many languages exist throughout the Northern and Southern continents some sharing a style similar to the tongue used in Naru and others alien and foreign completely incomprehensible to a Naru native. The language spoken in Naru itself however is not exclusive to the citadel or even to the Northern continent itself.<p>

The language of Naru's citadel in known as the Divine Tongue and is without a doubt the language chosen by the Divine themselves. Spread over both continents the language rules in dozens of seemingly unconnected cities. With the exception of six villages, two on the Southern continent and four on the Northern continent, every city that makes use of the Divine Tongue bears the name of a God. Most believe these cities to be cardinal points, bastions of Divine power or potential that the Gods struggle to gain the allegiance of.

Though there are exceptions, no cities bear any of the names of either Domos Miasma or Guidas Proest, the Reaper and the Traveller, the Eldest and Youngest houses of Divinity. Some theorise that this is due to their unique natures as obviously every graveyard could be seen as a shrine to Death and every campsite a homage to the Wanderer.

The cities or rather villages with the Divine tongue yet lacking the mark of the Divine Order are instead linked deeply to Chaos. All six villages bear the name Faerie and are the keeps of the Fair Folk.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" I found myself asking the waiting Uchiha in concern as we stepped out of the cell only to be shushed gently by both of my former Raider companions.<p>

Of course, I remembered it was highly advised to keep quiet whilst escaping.

Despite my own confusion at where we were heading and how we intended to get there Hanabi and Sasuke both moved in synergy the Uchiha stalking ahead silently whilst Hanabi hung behind me I suspected distorting any trail we may have been leaving behind.

I took the opportunity to take proper stock of the girl without her noticing. The most obvious thing of course was her new build, when I'd known Hanabi before my internment she'd been little more than skin and bones easily rattled by a gust of wind and always bent over with some ache or pain she'd try to keep hidden from me. Now however she appeared more akin to a lioness prowling through the darkened passage- even if she herself likely hadn't noticed her change. She had gained weight but not in a bad sense, instead taunt muscle flexed smoothly as she moved with an easy grace and confidence. The sight of her flat toned stomach had struck me with a surprising amount of envy when we'd changed earlier and I found myself bearing a sudden fierce resentment of my own baby fat.

Her hair seemed almost comical cut in a short boyish style that was I'd image completely intentional. It brought back memories of our youth when I'd wore my own hair short for convenience and the younger girl had teased me. When I'd begun work for the Nara they had insisted that I grow my hair out, I assumed to make me a more pleasing ornament whilst I worked.

We climbed for perhaps fifteen minutes before the still seemingly fresh duo allowed my wheezing sweating pitiful self to take a break. Caged as I'd been for the last few years I knew I should have been in no condition to try and keep pace with these two but I still felt a small pang a shame when Hanabi cast a surprised glance my way. Her dark partner however seemed more sympathetic and not at all surprised, which somehow strung all the more. To him I was ordinary and this was expected, it was normal.

"You were like that yourself once." He commented in a whisper drawing a cute pout from Hanabi.

"I started with Raider armour, that's way heavier." She whined back I thought half-heartedly, apparently I wasn't the only one seeking praise from the curt swordsman.

"And you barely made it up the barrack's stairs." Deadpanned the Uchiha though I thought I saw his lips flicker at their corners as he recalled the memory fondly.

It was strange watching them, sometimes they seemed to bicker on obscure points for no tangible reason but to tease one another and other times their eyes would meet and their conversations would become completely silent. Each small change in countenance every flicker of the eyes or quirk of the lips a poem to the other they seemed to read instinctively in their discreet dance.

This too sparked my seemingly endless envy and a challenge in me, as I finally evened out my breath and paused in my panting. I fixed the Uchiha a look hoping to express, well I supposed gratitude for both the sympathy and understanding during the on-going rescue. His brow crinkled in confusion.

"Are you feeling ill?" he pressed the question to me and I felt my cheeks ignite in a blush…that went well.

"N-no." I answered climbing to my feet in what I hoped amounted to a display of vitality. As I did Hanabi drew my attention as her head suddenly cocked to the side and she pressed her fingers to her temples rubbing them to sooth some invisible pain.

"They've noticed our absence." Remarked the youngest member of our entourage with a small grimace encouraging us to begin moving again at I noticed a much swifter pace than before as both Hanabi and Sasuke gave up any attempts to hide the sound of their footfalls or cover their tracks. I gave voice to the observation.

"We were doing that earlier so nobody would notice us, since they know we're out already they can just track our magical signatures. I can hide mine well enough against most but yours is quite the giveaway." Remarked Hanabi without venom, she didn't have to mention that Sasuke would obviously be completely invisible even to the most talented magical tracker.

"I can't hide mine, its unique so it doesn't function like any regular Gift." I defended against an accusation that didn't exist in between gasps, another point against my particular 'Gift' which seemed intent on only causing me woe.

"Here." Called the Uchiha stopping us and crouching to shift some rubble away from a particularly desolate wall to reveal a darkened opening descending deep into the grey floor.

"They'll be blocking the ground floor and likely the basement and first floor too. Using this we can get directly to the lowest level and the underground passage." explained the older Raider drawing a length of rope from his bag, he cast one end down the hole and tied the other carefully around the base of a nearby column.

"I'll go first." Offered Hanabi climbing easily into the pit before either the Uchiha or I could argue, she vanished in a second and we waited in fear for a sound of trouble or a sudden crash. I took the chance to glance at the stoic man and tried to summon the courage to say something.

"What's bothering you?" he asked dully without facing me, his eyes still entirely focused on where his true interest had vanished into the unknown. The lack of interest stung for a moment before he faced me and I felt my breath hitch as his scarlet eyes regarded me with sole unwavering ardour in the way he had always looked at me during his visits to my cell. I had feared I would never again see that gaze after the reveal of his and Hanabi's relation.

"You are Hanabi's lover…and I tried to trade you sex for favours." I spoke one of my main concerns, a shame that had plagued my mind since it had happened and had filled me with the miserable mix of feeling revoltingly unattractive and morally worthless at the same time. Of course it paled in comparison to the thought, the question, truly playing on my mind- 'What if you had met me first?'

"You were unaware. And you tried to sacrifice yourself for the escape of children, hardly a damnable trait." Answered Sasuke gently, more gentle than I had expected of him and I got the suspicion my desperate situation was not the first of its kind he had seen. The mention of the lost Sara and Orca however soured the praise as guilt ripped its way through my heart.

"Sacrifice had it been anybody else. But I would have been glad to feel your touch." I found myself speaking opening my expression and begging whatever forces would take pity to allow him to see, the truth that from the moment we'd met he'd stolen some piece of my soul and bound my future to his, because I didn't have a future without him. I really was wicked and horrid despite his words because I knew this was wrong, to feel as I did for my sister's lover but I…

Sasuke's expression was veiled as he seemed to ponder how to take up my words, a careless compliment or a whisper of earnest desire.

"You really are quite bold." Commented the warrior with a gentle smirk.

He thought I was bold? Hardly, I knew I was shy and inverted but he didn't. No the Uchiha seemed to always either encourage or witness these rare leaps and had somehow misconstrued those rare bold moments to be my regular attitude. He didn't realise how much it just wasn't me, he didn't see how desperate he made me. He didn't know that coming from Hinata the Hyuuga those words were all but a poorly put love confession.

He didn't see me.

Three sharp tugs on the rope signalled Hanabi's safe descent and the Uchiha gestured for me to go next apparently, I gripped his hand tight as he helped me climb into the hole.

"Sasuke…" I whispered something weighing on my tongue as I considered all the things I wanted to say. That I'm not bold or flirty or outgoing that it was just around him I became that way. That I seemed incapable of remaining me instead reaching for different guises in hopes of one drawing his attention to me. The foolish ever dancing and twirling girl too thick to realise that getting his attention that way would only have him watch the dance but never see the girl.

"It's okay, I'm right here Hinata." He offered softly hoping to reassure me about the climb downward that was far from my mind at present.

"Don't go away." I pleaded weakly knowing he wouldn't understand my hidden meaning, I needed him to stay with me so that when all this madness of escape attempts and frazzled nerves ended then maybe I'd manage to be me again and he could finally see what I truly was.

"I won't." he promised softly, I'd hold him to that.

* * *

><p>The short climb had seemed to take a horrendously long time trapped in the dark cramped passage with only touch and the dull noise of my own limbs knocking off the loose stones to inform me that I was actually moving. Now however at the bottom of the passage with my feet cool and soaked where I had stepped in one of the many puddles occupying the floor it seemed to take an eternity longer for Hinata to descend. Or at least I assumed it would be her next.<p>

A noise to my far left alerted me to a new presence and I darted into the shadow of a nearby rubble pile as a patrol came into view. The first of the pair held a torch aloft and I easily made out the Raider armour they wore. With the knowledge that they were Saints I began to worry that they had tracked my magic signal but fortunately they seemed unaware of my precise location. I stretched out my sixth sense just enough to read their magic type. The first felt frozen and cold, Water I imagined but his spells were probably ice constructs. The other felt sickly with Diseases power and I made the decision that if I had to fight I'd kill him first, in the long run his magic was more threatening.

They glanced about the room but seemed content to move on until a rough bang drew their attention and they stalked closer to myself and the passage way.

As Hinata's surprised stained face popped out of the passage I made my move springing from the shadows. My Titans Arm active my blade easily pierced though the weak joint in the Disease Mage's armour just below his arm pit, at almost the same time I threw a living ball of my First Flame fire at his companion startling but not outright killing the man as he drew away clutching his badly burned side and attempted to strike out at me with his spear. I wretched my weapon free, deflected his strike with my buckler and impaled him through the thin portion of the armour just above his hips. He did not die however until after he released a bellowing death cry to alert him companions.

I could hear Sasuke in the passage now climbing swiftly and I feared carelessly, no doubt he had also heard the echo of the man's scream.

As we heard a squad closing quarters to us the panting Uchiha flew from the opening and we began a frantic run through the maze like floor of the prison. After the forth turn we caught a glimpse of a search party across the other side of a spacious hall. We shot down another winding corridor Hinata seemed almost ready to collapse as we waded through a foot deep pool that spread along a good seven metres of the passageway ending at a somewhat high ledge.

I felt Sasuke's hands push me roughly on my behind and saw him snake one arm around Hinata's waist and another around her legs as he all but threw the blushing woman up to join me on the ledge. Then he turned to face the approaching soldiers and roared a warning drawing not his swords but the alchemic dagger on his belt. It crackled viciously announcing its prowess to the approaching men. I heard the distinct splashing of the soldiers retreating onto dry land before the Uchiha without much drama dropped his weapon into the pool. The water pulsed electric blue as the unaffected Wraith climbed from the now fatally charged pool.

"Clever." I remarked catching my breath and offering my canister to Hinata, assuming Sasuke didn't accidently touch it in the meantime its alchemic properties meant we had a princely supply of water for the coming weeks.

"Maybe, what am I going to shave with now though." Remarked Sasuke I was pleased to note struggling to get his own breath back too. His point did spark a note of incredulity in me however.

"You were using it to shave?" I asked. A weapon imbued with Divine power useable only by those with exceedingly rare Wraith blood and capable of killing a man with its handle as easily as with its blade…and Sasuke used it to shave.

"Yeah, it would have been weird for me to keep a second dagger just to shave with don't you think." He made as a valid counter point, still I couldn't help but suspect that whatever God- likely Torent Hason- held patronage of that weapon they were offended and very likely distinctly pissed off with my partner.

As we all seemed to finally recover enough to move on Sasuke took point again leading the way as I formed a minimal rear guard Hinata sandwiched between us in some of the more crammed spaces. After twenty minutes of seemingly random wandering through different passages, once I was fairly certain the Uchiha had gotten himself completely lost, we entered what appeared to have once been an administrators room. Among the various rubble and relics littering the room Sasuke signalled out the large stone chair resting against the back wall. With our combined force we managed to move the seat an inch or so before the other Raider switched tactics using his blade as a lever we forced it to topple forward. It hit the crumbling with a rumbling crash.

"Well done." Commented a voice shocking Hinata and myself into a defensive come frightened position. Naru Guard Captain Kakashi Hatake stood arms folded observing us in the centre of the room. Sasuke did not appear surprised to see him at all.

"The Earth Walker spell right, allows you to pass through rock and soil." Commented the younger man stepping to stand opposite his mentor. For my part I couldn't tell what Kakashi's emotion was at the moment, he'd lowered his mask but his expression was completely blank. Then he reached for his sword.

I don't know what I had expected to achieve but with a bitter resolve I darted forward searing my limit further to completion as I threw a ball of fire toward the silver haired man and lashed out with a horizontal strike. One swing of his alchemic blade dissipated my fiery assault and as it continued in its arc slammed into my side sending me crashing into the corner of the room. He'd used the flat of the blade but its magical lightning had still shook me and now numbed my body.

As I glanced up I saw that Sasuke had been the only one not to move. Hinata now stood before the Uchiha embracing him and covering his body with hers from Kakashi's blade. The Hatake's weapon hung just over both their shoulders poised to have split them both into pieces despite Hinata's gesture.

"This is your prisoner Kakashi. Her only crime that she's of more benefit to Naru dead than alive." Offered Sasuke gentle removing Hinata from her position clamped around his shoulders as she seemed to shake. I tried to raise myself up but found my legs too numb to move. Kakashi's blade swung back and returned to its resting place a tired expression on his suddenly old features.

"I have just executed the fleeing prisoner and her liberators, the woman bearing the false name Gin and Sasuke Uchiha the man whom murdered thirty seven men all of whom had families depending on them in order to free a woman who's death was to serve to protect food for a starving city." Spoke Kakashi solemnly and I realised with a certain note of dread that right now, we were likely the bad guys. Kakashi was perhaps doing an evil act sacrificing a life, but he was doing it to potentially save hundreds more. We'd done the opposite.

"I murdered no one, had they been stronger they would have lived." Returned Sasuke harshly. That was the difference I supposed between him and Kakashi,, as contradictory in terms as it seemed to say Sasuke was the romantic…as well as a hard-core Darwinist. Kakashi believed in the needs of the many, Sasuke in his precious people above all else. Had it not been for me or perhaps now that he knew her I had no doubt Sasuke wouldn't have cared in the slightest about Hinata's execution.

"Is that what you are? Strong?" asked Kakashi his voice releasing in a long dragged out hiss of disgust at the idea. Sasuke remained silent I knew because he didn't believe he was strong. He wouldn't believe himself to be when compared to the man he was chasing and since nobody else's strength mattered to him that was it. There were only two positions and only two occupants in his mind, Itachi and Sasuke, the strong and the weak.

"Then what will you do once your enemies are dead? When there's no one left to fight?" continued Kakashi pressing questions to the younger man as he stood there in silence.

And I thought I heard another question whispered silently between the others with Kakashi's judgement. As far as I knew Sasuke had only ever had two teachers, Kakashi and his own brother, both of whom were powerful beyond compare and both of whom it seemed had fallen apart from there constant battles. Kakashi was asking Sasuke which he'd become when the fighting took its toll, would he implode like Kakashi had struggling for redemption and drinking away his war stories or would he explode like Itachi murdering and killing the innocent by his own personal justification…there was no doubt whom the younger warrior seemed to be following.

"Are you finished Kakashi? If you think what I've done today has been unjust then redraw your weapon. I'm not here to answer your moral dilemmas." Responded Sasuke frostily, he I knew could not understand Kakashi's point of view and didn't care too. Those men had been the enemy, Orochimaru's soldiers sent to keep him in line and possibly kill him, staying alive in his wake was their responsibility not his.

"Those men idolised you Sasuke, the legendary Raider, they chose to join your squad." Spat Kakashi, not yet finished with his attempts to get through to the Uchiha that he'd taken the first step onto a dark path.

"They were ordered to." Returned the warrior but I wasn't so sure recalling the way those Saints had taken so quickly to mimicking the man's behaviour and in retrospect trying to impress him with their drilling, their practice and discipline. When I thought about it wouldn't spies have masked their soldiering habits at least a little. Was what we'd believed them tracking us instead young men stealing glances at their hero.

"You could have come to me. I could have helped you free the girl with no casualties." Uttered the Hatake finally giving up in freeing the Uchiha from his steadfast belief that nothing had been wrong with his actions. I however wasn't so sure, I felt shaken at the thought of how much damage we actually had committed. It had been for a noble cause but could the end truly justify the chaos of our means. And we could have tried reasoning with Kakashi, hadn't he helped Sakura?

"You wouldn't have, not at the risk of hurting Naru. I did what was necessary, I have no regrets." Returned Sasuke causing the Guard Captain to spin on his heel stepping heavily on his way to the entrance, he paused in the archway apparently one last thing to say.

"Don't come back to Naru Sasuke. There's no place for the man you are now. Return…and I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but notice the darkened mood as we moved further through the passageway. Hanabi in particular. I believed the silver haired man's words, his accusations, had hurt her most of all. Perhaps it was because this had all stemmed from her original plan to begin with, or that Sasuke had played his part only because of her.<p>

She rested now mounted on the dark swords-man's back her face buried in his shoulder as I knew the events of the day played on her mind. She was trying to consolidate the opposing nature of her actions and their outcomes, murder for freedom.

I felt almost distant from it myself perhaps owing to my inactive role, I certain felt bad for the men and I suspected if I delved deeper into that swirling mass of dark emotion I'd find guilt more than plentiful. But it felt more akin to my youth at the moment, people died around you in the harsh environment and beyond the sadness you were simply relieved it wasn't you. And it had been them or me.

Sasuke though didn't seem to care whatsoever and that might have been a major contributor of my own detachment. It wasn't as if I felt whatever Sasuke believed was right or something foolish and dependant like that. Rather it was the thought that compared to the deaths of several dozen and potential famine in his former home my life was unquestionably more important to him.

We continued to trek onward though the dark passage until finally we came to a stop.

"The passage leads out soon enough, we should eat and rest first." Commented the Wraith lowering my sister down and beginning to set up camp, I followed him learning and gaining instruction as we set a small fire.

"Sasuke…I'm scared." Whispered Hanabi as to my slight envy he helped her with her food, she'd regained movement but couldn't keep her hands from shaking enough to eat alone.

"What of?" he asked oblivious it seemed to the obvious fears surrounding us or perhaps intuitively knowing that she meant something else.

"That I'm going to become something cruel and twisted. I didn't even think about who we might hurt today." She confessed in a small voice seeming to return to the younger Hanabi who'd asked me at her lowest why we had to be hungry, or cold, or scared.

"You didn't consider who you might hurt because you're too innocent Hanabi. Aiming for a noble goal you didn't know so many worthy ends require blood to be spilled." I didn't think that she accepted that, no something it Hanabi had died in today's success.

"What's done is done, don't let what ifs haunt you." He added and while I agreed with the wisdom it seemed to simply bounce off the girl. She'd need to come to terms with it herself though beliefs like the Uchiha's or some form of penance. The words though had me wondering if the Uchiha really was unaffected or if like me he was ignoring the unpleasant thoughts to keep from falling apart.

Three deaths they said, she was no longer a Raider.

* * *

><p>And that's in for the emotionally charged final chapter…involving Naru and the Raiders. Naturally my favourite little story is going to continue with its grim world and dark character interpretations.<p>

Anyway I'd love some feedback on this one notably Hinata's feelings, Sasuke and Kakashi's parting and Hanabi's guilt at the conciquences of saving her sister the only way she could see to.

R&R


	23. Entering Faerie

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 23;

* * *

><p>If the Divine had some foil or counterpart amongst the Force of Chaos then it would have to be the Fair Folk.<p>

While it could hardly be said that the rulers of Order in this world had humanities best interests at heart they did hold the lofty and more amiable title of lesser evil. The Divine wished for worshipers and servants and at best they would only ever look upon humanity as kindly as a master would some confused pet. The Fair Folk saw humans as something considerably less, namely they saw human beings as toys, trifling amusements for them.

They took something of an interest in the human atrocities of torture, murder and rape; many would even lay claim to originally creating and introducing such pastimes to humanity. The Fair Folk made certain to apply them as regular foreplay to whatever human settlement lay in reach of their keeps. Their true forms of pleasure were more occult and infinitely more strange in design. They held a fascination for the human arts forcing dancers and musicians to perform until their deaths for them…and death could be a long time coming under the watch of a particularly amused member of the Fair Folk. They held an amusement for drama seeing it as humanities pale attempts to imitate their own shape shifting ways. They murdered livestock, enough to cause hunger but not death. They would steal children for servants and woe betide those whom entered their fanciful Keeps.

Lit in the light of Cold Fire music ever played courtesy of the bloodied fingers and lips of the players and dancers danced endlessly to a tune they could no longer hear. They were made immortal but never ageless inside those walls. Blood from open festering wounds ran in rivets and painted the rooms in scarlet.

They balked at any name that was not fair, to refer to them unkindly was to invite their wrath down upon you unendingly. They held a particular dislike for the title Fairy…though as to why was a mystery, some supposed they disliked the ignorance of referring to them even slightly incorrectly.

Some legends claimed the Fair Folk couldn't lie, others merely deemed that they chose not to out of pride. The symbols or items of divine relation were supposedly capable of frustrating the Fair Folk and salt or the sound of a ringing bell many claimed would send them fleeing- others still claimed this was untrue and rather it only amused the Fair Folk to feign weaknesses to lull humans into false security. In truth there are only two things the Fair Folk could not stand other than the presence of a God, the echo of their own name which would bind them to a contract with the speaker and the kiss of Cold Iron.

Fair Folks however could never die even against the bite of Cold Iron, unlike even the Divine the Fair ones were truly immortal. Order may end but Chaos is eternal they say.

* * *

><p>"Where are the Daemons?" pressed Hinata's voice in mild confusion, I had to agree with her confusion myself. There was no reason why the Daemons should be avoiding us, we'd considered using Sasuke's blood as a deterrent again but abandoned the thought given how much blood it would take. I hadn't been capable of noticing Sasuke's condition last time but he'd explained well enough that he'd been barely capable of lifting his weapons let alone fighting.<p>

"Hinata…no don't turn around, I'm in your blind-spot right?" Sasuke questioned my sister from a position that made me distinctly uncomfortable, his chest was pressed almost flat against her back and if I didn't know any better I'd say Hinata was leaning back into him. The plan was a shot in the dark but I saw he was at least taking a precaution to avoid causing Hinata any avoidable pain.

"You are." She returned softly.

"Activate your Gift, and tell me what you see, the energies or magicks." He ordered, Hinata flinched in discomfort as her ability came to life, it wasn't a hugely pretty sight as the veins around her eyes bulged and her eyes flared with an unnatural energy.

"There's Hanabi, and I can see her Chaos Magic, and there's something…disgusting all around us, about seventy, no sixty feet." She whispered I thought a tangible sense of panic washing over her at her revulsion.

"Something's surrounding us then, are there any breaks in the line." Questioned the Uchiha calmer than I thought he had a right to be, if something could surround us that far out we were dealing with some massive entity or perhaps worse a coordinated attack by a legion of Daemons.

"Just one, there's an area without any of that ugly energy. But it looks a lot like Hanabi, just a little darker." It took me a few minutes until I realised Hinata meant there was Chaos Magicks pooling on our single available path. I stretched out my own senses in the direction she had gestured towards and cringed at the feel of the powers. They may have looked a little 'darker' to Hinata but I got a far fouler flavour from them as they threatened to overwhelm me intensifying my headache tenfold from merely having probed them. Still even stranger than its power I could feel some silky presence from the epicentre almost beckoning me to draw nearer.

"We shouldn't go that way, I sense a trap." I spoke up as I noticed Sasuke's gaze lingering on the direction. Whatever was surrounding us had yet to attack and I couldn't help but hope that perhaps it was frightened, if the Daemon or Daemons could sense our presence. We were a Wraith, unique higher Gifted and a Chaos user. The theory died quickly enough though, we'd been attacked unendingly on our way to the execution site in greater numbers after all.

"I'm inclined to agree but I don't think it's an intentional one. The Daemons are afraid of that Chaotic energy so they're avoiding it." Answered Sasuke folding his arms and drawing to his full height in an obvious display of authority.

"Why are they surrounding us though?" asked Hinata voicing an important question, as to why she would think Sasuke had the answers I didn't know. I found myself smiling in bittersweet amusement at the sight though, seems Sasuke had impressed my dear sweet sister into my old position. Not so long ago I would have aimed any and every question I had his way too with the naïve thought he'd somehow make things alright. No doubt Sasuke could fix the problem, maybe any problem, but you wouldn't call things exactly alright after his actions.

"They're looking for you." Answered the Uchiha hiking his pack high on his back and beginning off in the direction of the Chaotic power much to my chargin, maybe it was the right call but that chilling whisper I'd felt still had me on edge. Hinata was slow in following her new hero though as his words registered to her.

"It was the same during the escort, something about your Gift aggravates the Daemons." Answered the warrior and I felt my head cock immediately in his direction a question rolling off my tongue before I could completely process it.

"You didn't draw them out?" I breathed out, he snorted and I surprised myself grabbing his arm and pulling him close as I repeated the question.

"No." he returned eyes empty but not cold.

"Why didn't you tell Kakashi that?" I questioned him, heedless of the idea that this wasn't the best place to have this or any other conversation. I had to know though why he hadn't tried to explain or defend himself against Kakashi, rather he'd antagonised the older soldier it appeared intentionally.

"Whether I aided in the Daemons attack or not doesn't matter, it had been my intention." He answered and for the first time I thought the Uchiha an idiot, an absolute fool. He hadn't realised it would matter to me that the blood bath hadn't been his fault and I felt sure now despite his supposed 'intention' he hadn't wanted to cause so much trouble. He'd only wanted a distraction as we had planned.

"People wouldn't see you as a monster you know, if you stopped pretending to be one." He pretended not to hear my words and I felt a little jilted. Whatever progress I'd made with Sasuke or rather whatever progress he'd made in dropping barriers they were still there, frozen constructs painful to the touch and as strong as steel.

But he wasn't the monster he thought he was, even if he almost had me fooled at times.

"What will you do when the fighting's done Sasuke, can you tell me?" I echoed Kakashi's question, Sasuke had refused to answer his mentor and I expected a similar brush off. It was the Uchiha's callous way, to simply ignore the things that made him feel powerless.

"I don't think my fight ever will end Hanabi, but if it does…can we be together somewhere." The Uchiha hadn't paused in his pace his training as a Raider showing in his inability to keep still outside of the cold protective embrace of Naru. I tried to associate the casual battle ready body language with the words which were frightfully all but a marriage proposal. Hinata too seemed rocked by the swordsman's unexpected words.

"I'd like that Sasuke. But we mightn't last all that long taking this direction." I warned changing the topic back to my worries as a heated blush crept its way uncomfortably up my neck to my cheeks. I'd never expected words like those to come from the cold man.

"Considering the numbers we've got no chance against the Daemons surrounding us. Maybe this Chaos user is functionally more dangerous but it's threat in magical not physical." Answered Sasuke with the one reasoning I feared the most. While I've had my doubts today about the man's nature there was no denying I loved him regardless. It's easy to do when he's displaying his proud noble qualities…but I knew even if he were to descend to the barbarism of a common murderous fiend I'd still be drawn to him, follow him, clutch him near and protect him.

I didn't like the idea of his obvious plan to solely confront this powerful entity, maybe he had certain advantages but he was still human and this thing we journeyed to meet felt decidedly less so.

* * *

><p>I found myself strangely upset to see Hanabi's anxiety of Sasuke subside with his reveal. I wasn't a fool and I knew exactly why I was upset, I just hadn't realised I could be so petty but then when was I ever myself around Sasuke. No he seemed to take over some part of me removing my restraints for better or worse.<p>

"There's a small settlement in the distance, I can't feel any magic users but it could be populated." I heard Hanabi announce, she was dragging her heels slightly from the stress of travelling all day but was noticeably less exhausted then I was. I could only imagine the desirable sight I made slicked in sweat with my hair plastered to my forehead and smelling distinctly like something that crawled out of a dank hole.

"The Chaos energy's further back, in the forest somewhere. There's people in the village but I can't really see a lot...they look terrified...I can't actually see any other emotion in the whole village." I offered my own senses input. I thought it impressive that Sasuke had seen this application of my Gift when the crafty Akame had failed to see it.

"How does it look to you Hini? When you perceive magical energy." Asked Hanabi as the Uchiha picked up his pace to take point, her eyes held a flash of intrigue at how my own powers functioned and I wondered when she'd developed such an interest in the arcane arts.

"It's colourful, but not human colours. Each God has their own colour and the shade and texture determine the nature of the Gift. Chaos has its own type too." I answered finding it hard to quite put into words what I saw when I activated my Gift. The textures and shades I didn't so much understand as I simply read on instinct and hoped I did it correctly. It was complex and bizarre without even getting into looking past that to read someone's personality, which was a process entirely dependent on my instincts.

"Mines a lot more limited so, I can sense different magicks but it's a lot more like touch than sight. If I'm not searching for it or it doesn't connect with me I won't actually notice it." Explained Hanabi bringing to mind a strange mental image of her bumbling around in search of various magicks.

"If it helps I don't have any fire balls." I offered lightly, or much of any defence really. I had the knife Hanabi had given me but I doubted I'd be of much of a threat to either man or beast with it. I'd seen the way Hanabi moved now, swift and graceful she could swing that sword of hers effortlessly. She'd proved herself more effective than those guards in the prison. I hadn't actually seen the Uchiha fight yet, only heard the rumours. There was something in his step though, a confidence that crackled around him I knew spoke of years dedicated to perfection in his craft.

"Have you considered learning how to Hini? Out here a way to defend yourself could prove invaluable." Hanabi prompted gently. I could see conflict in her features at the thought of urging me to take up arms.

"Would you teach me?" I asked thoughtfully. It had occurred to me quickly enough that I was an anchor to these two, that my sight could now help us navigate was some comfort but I still felt as if I was weighing Hanabi and Sasuke down. And just maybe the thought had crossed my mind as a way to draw closer to the austere weapons master.

"Of course but you might be better off asking Sasuke. I could train you to fight like I do but I've got no clue about any other form or weapon." Explained Hanabi to my quiet pleasure, I tried to keep the eagerness from my expression.

"If you think I should." I answered feeling not unjustly like a grand bitch. I wasn't going to try anything I told myself, I just wanted to learn to defend myself and maybe get to know the Uchiha a little better.

Platonically.

If I were being honest I'd realise things between Sasuke and I on my side at least could never be remotely platonic. Since the moment I first looked at him I was trapped.

We were only a stone's throw from the village now and I could see the people busying themselves around the central seeming square. I thought they appeared festive until I noticed the torches and the pitchforks raising high in our direction. Both Sasuke and Hanabi seemed calm as they drew around us some bursting from hiding spots they'd occupied in the bushes and scrubs now behind us.

"We're making friends quickly it seems." Remarked Hanabi dully her eyes flickering to both her distinctly bored mentor and to me. I wondered at the casual manner they both held...it was unsettling given the circumstances.

"Move." Ordered one of the men, the leader I suspected. I was more than a little surprised that he spoke the same tongue as we did, even Molrra and Reylass speech had a slightly different sound to it but as I listened to the mob speak amongst themselves I noticed that their language was completely identical to our own.

"You got a plan…besides the obvious." I heard Hanabi whisper discreetly to the silent Wraith, if he saw the men surrounding us as a threat then it didn't show. In fact I suspected he saw the angry mob as an honorary escort of sorts to his duel…even if these people's master likely was completely unaware of his presence.

"Magicks are your territory Hana, I'm as blind to this Chaos warrior as he is to me." Answered Sasuke with a casual shrug. I got the feeling he wasn't as upset as he should be at facing a completely unknown tyrant on his own ground. A small smile flickered to life on Hanabi's sharp features setting them alight and for the first time I remembered that despite her cropped hair and new scar she was quite the beauty.

"You feel just like you did before the Wyvern, all determination and dark promise." Commented the girl lowly in what I thought might have been an effort to avoid me hearing her words.

"Dark promise?" questioned the Raider in a deep rumble drawing a soft laugh from my sister. It was probably a reference she'd never spoken aloud but used often enough within her own mind. The energy dancing between the two now seemed repulsive to me and I suddenly wanted to interrupt them and try to draw the dark man's attention to me. I didn't though, as much as I wanted to I couldn't be that petty.

"Hm yeah, you get this far away look, lower your voice a bit and move just a bit more purposefully. You're excited about this fight. It's kind of sexy." Whispered the younger Hyuuga and if my hearing hadn't been as good as it was from years spent in quiet captivity I wouldn't have made the words out. I wish I hadn't heard the last part, I didn't want to hear my baby sister calling anything 'sexy'…even if I happened to agree.

"I didn't realise how closely you watched me. Is that why you used to take such long baths?" I didn't make out the words this time as Sasuke leaned in to whisper his words quietly into Hanabi's ear. I could guess something of their meaning though as the younger girls features lit up bright scarlet. Great we were potentially on our way to our deaths and the natural response of my companions was to flirt.

I had to look away as a moment later the Uchiha smirked and the two drew close for a light kiss. So imminent death… suddenly it sounded rather pleasant.

We were led into a woodland that quickly proved itself to be a touch less natural than it should have been. Blue fire that burned it seemed coldly flickered here and there among the trees I thought revealing a path, I could see my sisters brows tightening in mild ache and thought it wise to keep my own abilities dormant. Unnatural plants in bizarre colours began to appear and soon enough dominated the landscape as shadows no longer behaved naturally but contorted and twisted like living creatures. Even the sunlight itself no longer appeared quite right. The spectrum was wrong, the light green tinted and as I caught a glance of the sky through the tree tops I saw it was no longer blue but a twisted mix of sea green with black purple clouds hovering in its rolling current.

"How does this place seem to you Sasuke?" I asked half in wonder and half in horror, I wanted him to deny the magic so I'd know it was only a trick, an illusion. And I wanted him to be able to see this wondrous if somewhat horrifying scenery.

"A forest like any other." He answered dully I knew aware of the magic surrounding him only by the reactions of myself and Hanabi.

"I'm not sure if I envy or pity your eyes Sasuke." I told the Uchiha as we came to the end of the forest path, breaking into the unnatural light we came before a monstrous tower of black stone lit in places by torches of the same frozen blue fire.

"The feeling's mutual." He returned stepping forward as Hanabi ghosted backward to my side. The mob had fanned out now in apparent fear of the tower, they continued to shout at us to move forward into the tower though. It seemed needless given Sasuke's drive to move forward into the newest challenge, he unsheathed both of his weapons and beside me Hanabi did the same.

The heavy engraved oaken door creaked open it seemed of its own power.

"A third! A third! Hum yes all in threes all in threes as it should be." Crooned a high voice as we entered the strange court. Painfully bright coloured banners covered every surface in sight and music echoed all around the hall somehow managing the strange effect of being both lively and dead at once, the notes were high and cheerful and yet lacked in any kind of passion. Dancers lined the hall some young and beautiful if not for the misery lining their faces, others old and haggard that ugliness only enhanced by the fatigue their features wore. Beneath each dancer were crimson stains and scarlet blood ran in rivets down their legs and splashed grotesquely about them as they twirled in time.

"But this third's mind says nothing to me. What do you say Infant Chaotic and Diminutive Goddess?" Questioned the inhuman figure stretching and dancing gracefully from his throne. He- I assumed the thing was a man but I could hardly be certain- was proportioned like no human could ever be, too angular he stood over seven feet tall with shoulders perhaps three feet wide and a waist that was only one. His skin appeared light blue at first then pale green as we drew closer and finally the blue again once we drew closer still- I didn't doubt it was some arcane affect and not the lighting at work. His purple eyes drew over myself and Hanabi as he seemed to search for the answer to his question with his vision alone.

Infant Chaotic was obviously Hanabi but I wondered at my own title, was it perhaps some strange synonym for a Mage.

"A Raider and a Wraith, a Hero and a Villain, a Lover and a Murderer, such conflicting and strange and unfamiliar titles you both allocate this one." I blinked in confusion at the creatures sing song words, reading our magicks seemed natural enough and deducing Sasuke as a Wraith seemed fair. But how did he know Sasuke had been a Raider.

He began to step closer and with a flicker of his wrist a bolt of lightning flashed to life eclipsing Sasuke in his bright path and burning a hole into the door behind him. A ball of coiling flames flew towards the creature courtesy of Hanabi but broke harmlessly against the thing's unnatural flesh.

"Naughty girl, the Fair Folk cannot be harmed by such weak magicks." Taunted the thing in a distinctly creepy cooing tone to the seething Hanabi.

"And what of iron?" called the Uchiha's voice as he appeared unscathed by the magical offensive. The 'Fair Folk' as he'd called himself hadn't appeared any more surprised than we had and I knew then he'd read our minds and gleamed at least that much information from us. He blocked Sasuke's first swing of his curved blade with his sceptre but his eyes widened in shock as the swift second attack of the straight blade impaled his chest.

"Will not work either." The thing retorted highly and amused unaffected as his sceptre crackled with energy and arced down smashing into the Uchiha's unprotected face. Despite Sasuke's immunity to magical force he was taken from his feet and tumbled several feet from the force of the blow, the thing had immense physical strength it seemed. The Wraith climbed back to his feet a bloody trail working its way down from his wounded cheek. His weapon was in worse condition, the blade had been melted away as far as it had pierced the things chest.

"Shit." I heard Hanabi mutter softly, I was inclined to agree.

* * *

><p>As ever I hope you're enjoying the story thus far, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated of course.<p>

Maxium: Yes the way I see it Kakashi wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Sasuke for an act that mirrored his own modus operandi of the end justifying the means unless Naru were in the balance, hence the threat should he ever return. As for a sociopath...I'd say borderline...maybe.

Justsomenobody: Good to know, I was worried that last chapter might not go over well with its dark moral tone. Yes this is very much a matter of grey and grey morality…well among human characters anyway.

R&R


	24. Wounds

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 24;

* * *

><p>Magic was impossible to really class into different categories outside of very basic classifications.<p>

There were the Human magicks. The Divine Gifts, the Greater, the Lesser and the Corrupted inane magicks that appeared in the form of Mages, Alchemists, Summoners and sometimes other Unique flavours. The Chaos magicks too were available to humans that were far from a Gift but instead a painful exchange.

There were the Devil magicks, the bizarre arcane abilities wielded by the Divines minions. It was far more dangerous than the human forms with its slow aching build up, instead the Devils commanded their elements like simple extensions of their bodies sending tunnels of fire and razor edged shadows as easily as a man would swing a blade.

Other creatures of Chaos mirrored this control, the Fair Folks in particular controlling magicks with the ease of a Devil and yet with the versatility of Human Chaos users without any of their penalties.

And above all those was the Divine magic itself, Wraiths and Dragons used it on a purely physical level with no ability to manipulate the power. The Gods themselves though could command all in there realms without stress or difficulty, or at least it appeared so to humankind. It had been a long time since the Gods fought a battle against something even close to a challenge or one another. Most feared the thought of a clash that would exhaust beings so powerful.

There were two simple distinctions though, momentary magic and eternal magic. Most destructive magicks were momentary and faded soon after their purpose was complete, or if not then once their master was disposed of they too came to an end. The eternal magic though found a magical source or came from a creature of Divinity and would never fade.

* * *

><p>Hesitating would have made sense, but I supposed that this was perhaps a place outside of wisdom or logic.<p>

As Sasuke lunged forward wolf like and heedless of the magic burnt hole in his chest plate, his single fang gleaming menacingly, I darted past my sister and swung at the monsters back hopeful that my blessed blade might at least bother the wretched creature and allow Sasuke a free strike. The Fairy however ignored me, I was certain he felt my presence even if he didn't react to me, instead he blocked Sasuke's swing easily…and gasped in shock as blood was spilt.

My own strike connected squarely with the creatures slender lower back drawing a surprised gasp from the thing as my blade held still but failed to cut forcing it to stagger forward in pain from the blow. The Uchiha was more successful though, as his blade had been parried the Wraith had pushed forward into the creature half jumping and smashed his elbow into the unnatural crooked nose of the Fair Folk. Wraith flesh and bone could hurt this thing it seemed.

It howled inhumanly high and twisted with unnatural furious power glancing both Sasuke's and my own guard pushing us backward. One hand banished the jewelled sceptre at Sasuke as the other grasped its face trying desperately to stem the flow of its dark golden blood. I smirked at the back of the thing's head in satisfaction and it reared on me lashing out viciously and pushing me on the absolute defence, I seemed always to be a half step behind the creature and with only my natural strength I was forced to deflect the blows much too weak to block them outright.

It's rage had forced it into a mistake though, unable to sense him it should never have taken its eyes off the Uchiha. He appeared behind the wild swinging beast sword flashing as he cut into the monsters back a splay of beautiful gold marking the brutal wound rendered. My own blade smashed into the things still weeping face as its guard fell, Titan's strength coursing through my veins, its nose crunched further with a wet squelch. I allowed what I knew of Sasuke's strange weapon to flash before my mind's eye, corrosive Daemon blood that seared iron could have been used to polish it, a Wyvern had fallen to it and I remembered the Shadow God Omlan Cistus's mixture of fear and disgust at the blade when it had possessed me. The blade seemed to channel Sasuke's own magical invincibility.

Something approaching terror entered the things eyes as it read my thoughts and turned to face the Uchiha swiftly. I thought to capitalise on the opening but as my blade rose it's long angular leg struck out sharp and accurate striking me in the ribs and I was certain cracking at least two of the thin bones on my forward left most side under its force.

"Be gone insect." I heard the Fairy hiss, it's voice low and dangerous.

My vision blurred as I toppled backward and tumbled in agony away from the clashing beings so much one another's opposite. I found my head cradled in Hinata's lap as she attempted to comfort my wounds somehow. Of course there wasn't anything to be done for those wounds, outside of magical healing. With Hinata's help I climbed to my feet and rolled my shoulder stiffly, I had decent movement but pain flooded my side as I tried to lift my weapon above shoulder height.

"What of this skill your wet whore boasts of." I glanced upward at the insult to see Sasuke forced backward at clear disadvantage signally armed. In a second the Fair Folk's arm swung high and pointed towards us, I didn't have time to think and acted on instinct shoving Hinata as far away as I could with my enhanced strength.

There was no flash or blaze of magic like I had expected but instead an icy emptiness took a hold of me. I glanced down to my feet where the feeling was strongest, in horror I saw what appeared to be the grey floor crawling its way up my body. In a second I was stone and immobile up to my knees. I looked up to Sasuke's blazing red eyes and saw confusion lingering, he couldn't see the magic at work swallowing me.

"Get out of here!" I allowed the self-indulgent roar knowing Sasuke would ignore it completely at worse or perhaps more likely snatch up and secure Hinata before returning to free me or die. In hopes of avoiding the later coming to bare I flung my long sword at the Uchiha to reequip himself with.

I glanced at the horrified face of my sister just before my vision faded completely and I lost all movement.

* * *

><p>The sight of Hanabi swallowed in stone shook me and I found my overwhelmed instincts screaming at me to simply run from this horror while I could, and perhaps I would have if my legs would stop shaking.<p>

The creature approached me swiftly as I continued to quiver weakly trying to summon the courage to do something, run, draw my useless knife in at least a show of bravery or even scream. I had to do something.

Sasuke appeared behind the Fair Folk and forced him to turn. Now armed with Hanabi's long sword he proved his skills to be every bit as fearsome as the voices in Naru had whispered. What trilled me the most was how he never seemed to move backward during the confrontation. The Fairy thing clearly feared the curved blade that had wounded it earlier more greatly than Hanabi's as it focused almost entirely on it. Sasuke had noticed it too and the longer blade usurped the creatures guard more than once smacking the bright skin painfully more alike an iron bar than a blade. Each strike bought a howl of pain from the creature.

A light flashed once to my left and then closer to me on the right and I realised the thing was aiming magic at me I guessed in hopes of forcing Sasuke to retreat for my sake. He did but not before a stray bolt tore through the floor directly at my feet. I think I squealed or made some other weak shout in terror as the dust flew high and blinded me. Sasuke appeared through the dust tackling me as another attack, this time an elongated spear of glittering ice, flew above my head.

He rushed me away dragging me to my feet, my vision found itself soaring all around the room in my confusion and I barely noticed which direction I was being pulled until we were falling, plummeting through darkness. A shoulder hit a stone here and a knee scrapped against jagged rocks in another place before we tumbled to a halt on rough grounding.

I screamed.

Sasuke hushed me harshly in the weak light and pushed me back down as I tried to get a look at whatever wound was causing the newfound agony in my leg. In fact I felt his knee press on my stomach to keep me down as he worked on my wound. He stripped away the cloth on his left arm beneath his arm brace and I felt him tightening the fabric around my thigh just above the wound to stem the blood flow.

He shoved a tin canister into my hand and commanded me to drink, I took a healthy mouthful thinking it was water and almost choked on the bitter tasting liquid. As I choked he retook the canister and splashed my wound in the foul stuff, it burned with an unholy fire and I cried out again before Sasuke shushed me again and thrust the canister back into my hands. Despite the awful taste I took another mouthful of the drink appreciating its ability to distract me from the pain.

Sasuke was drawing things from the pockets on his belts as he continued his amateur medical work upon my leg, I saw the glow of a needle as Sasuke took the canister once again the wash the needle. I didn't feel his work on my leg after another few swigs of the magnificent drink, instead there was only a dull warmth settling itself in my stomach and a pleasant numbness spreading though my limbs.

Bandages were the last to appear and once he'd dressed my leg the warrior spent a moment searching the room we were in finding nothing that served his purposes as he released a soft swear. I poked at the bandage curiously unable to see the previously painful wound, my finger came away scarlet and sticky, the bandage was now stained red where I'd touched it but I was far away from the worry.

"Come on." I heard the Wraith whisper as he pulled me to my feet circling an arm around his powerful shoulders. Through my blurred vision I noticed his still bleeding cheek. I leaned in awkwardly and planted a kiss on the scarlet shaded flesh heedless of the taste of copper now on my lips. The Uchiha fixed me with a puzzled look and I laughed I feared shrilly in response the alcohol poisoning my mind.

"You fixed my cut, so I'm kissing yours better." I explained in a slow slur allowing my head to roll onto the tall warriors shoulder. Sasuke didn't seem hugely concerned with my strange lapse of sanity, or perhaps he was only more worried about our imminent deaths.

We moved through the strange half-light of the corridors slowly Sasuke supporting most of my weight and dragging me as I drained away the last dregs of the burning fiery water. I handed the empty tin back to the Uchiha.

"Got anymore?" I slurred allowing a finger to trace the hole burnt into the warriors armour just above his heart, it was still warm with magical heat.

"There're two bottles in my pack, but I dropped that before I engaged that Chaos creature." He answered dully, I wondered at that for a moment but abandoned the thought for another just as quickly. For a little while there was only the sound of our footsteps, Sasuke's light breathing and my own heavier panting.

"Am I pretty Sasuke?" I asked pressing my finger through the armours hole to touch his bare flesh, Sasuke's brow furrowed darkly at the words.

"I think you know the answer to that question Hinata." He answered without commitment as he refused to look at me instead focusing on pressing forward.

"I'm not." I answered heavily trying to pull away from the warrior in a moment of stupidity. The Raider held me fast, though it didn't keep us from fumbling as I threw off our balance. I grunted in pain as my leg jostled and my back hammered against the wall, I looked up through teary eyes at the Uchiha kneeling before me.

"Why would you say that?" he asked softly. Perhaps it wasn't what he meant but my mind flashed back to our first meeting and my state during it, he knew I'd had plenty of attention from the men in the tower.

"Oh I've been fucked plenty enough, but that's hardly proof that I'm pretty...I've never even been kissed you know." I told the man, had I not been lacking in blood and abundant in booze I might have thought better than to say that exact sentence to the object of my affection. Something hard entered the man's eyes as he looked at me in what I feared was disgust.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"You are pretty." He spoke looking pained I could imagine at the act of betrayal to Hanabi and I felt tears spring to my own eyes. His wounded expression deepened further and it only pressed my own grief further as I pressed my head into his chest and wept. Sasuke I knew was that type, I could tell from our first meeting, I knew he would eat up such a story and forsake some part of himself too easily for a friend. And I cried because that wasn't my first kiss, the others before had taken that from me too. I hadn't cared at the time, I hadn't expected to find this man and now all I seemed determined to do was lie and try and manipulate the dark and in his own way kind swordsman.

"Come on." Spoke the solemn Wraith lifting me gently, I tricked him and he felt guilt…that left a bitter taste on my conscious. And yet somehow I was determined to press deeper, I couldn't leave it like this. I swung around and looped my other arm around Sasuke's neck hobbling in front of him, the warriors hands moved to my hips to steady me and for a moment I allowed the content thought that this was a lovers pose we were in swim through my drunken mind. Then I leaned in pressing my curves against the man forcefully aiming for his lips.

There was a flash of golden red all around us and fiery pain overtook my senses as flames roared all around and I heard a cackling laughter down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter but I'm in the middle of travelling and writings been difficult but I don't want huge gaps in the narrative. Also I felt this was the best place to finish.<p>

Aren't I a bastard.

Anyway as usual all opinions are greatly appreciated…if not outright demanded. The next chapter of Witch should be out soon.

R&R


	25. Titans

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 25;

* * *

><p>Few God's Gifts manifested themselves in unique unusual ways.<p>

Worrs Tredior was the embodiment of War and its Gift was for just that. It held no magical spells nor incantations and produced neither traditional Alchemists or Mages though Summoners did appear from time to time. Instead the Gift revealed itself in a talent for the aspects of War, leadership skills, tactical ability or an unnatural talent for weaponry were innate in the chosen soul.

The Wandering God, Guidas Proest, was the only Divine being that could Gift another God's chosen. This was due to the nature of the wanderers Gift. Proest did not instil any ability's or skills in its chosen, instead it offered its protection to the Gifted. The campfires of Guidas would be available to the wanderer's wanderer. Sanctuaries where violence became impossible, where Daemons and those not chosen could never enter and where a peaceful rest could be had.

Some held though that Guidas Proest never really chose anyone being such a contrary and private God. Those allowed enter his sanctuaries instead were of importance to the other Divine houses whom bartered for the privilege for their mortal Champions.

* * *

><p>There was a searing pain, a crippling bone jarring twist as the red and gold of the conjured flames tore through the passage way searing the walls black. As the flames died I found my vision blurred and took in the sight of the Uchiha warrior the softer parts of his armour burned away and the stranger sight of my own body. My eyes were wide open and scarlet red as a Wraiths would be, my clothing had fared better than Sasuke's as it seemed he had tried to shield me from the flames.<p>

"Feast, feast on the impure ones." The crackling voice rang out from further down the hallway accompanied by a monstrous roar as something massive crawled through the depths of the keep toward us. I continued to wonder at my new condition, my body apparently that of a Wraith now but absent…well me. The Uchiha moved quickly undoing his weapons belt to my confusion before he shifted my weight onto his back and used the belt to fasten my waist to his, he used a second from his thigh to tie my arms crossed in front of his chest.

I floated beside him absent legs as he moved as quickly as possible carrying my weight a little awkwardly at first. I could hear the creature thudding along behind as Sasuke pushed himself faster through the twisting corridors taking turns heedlessly I suspected working on mere instinct alone.

He finally came to a dead end or so it seemed to me, I watched in growing fear as the things noises drew closer and Sasuke pulled at a small wooden door revealing a pulley system. I guessed it was used to deliver food and other small things to the lower levels. Somehow with a few bumps I knew I'd be feeling if I got back to my body the Uchiha managed to get both of our bodies into the tight passage.

Not a moment too soon either it seemed as a brown appendage passed through my ethereal form and hammered the pulleys wall. Something in my fear of the creature reacted and before I could turn to glance at whatever the monstrosity was I felt myself sucked upward passing through the ceiling like it was a pool of water not mortar and concrete.

I arrived at the upper floor to witness the grimy dusty warrior pull himself and my body from the hole in the wall tumbling out. I noticed he was careful to make sure it was his body breaking the fall. He continued to crawl to my confusion before the same thick hairy appendage crashed through the pulley hole thrashing and smacking the walls blindly in search of its prey.

I attempted to re-enter my body as the warrior crawled going so far as to try and jump back in but found I simple passed through it, just like the stone and everything else. Sasuke finally reached the corner and struggled to his feet in the new found safety, I noticed his elbows and knees slicked with blood.

I expected him to begin a search for the ante chamber we'd entered in to originally but he surprised me, instead upon seeing his first window the Uchiha promptly drew his weapons and made an exit. I followed him as he entered the woodland paying little attention to the howls that rang out in the night or the sounds all about the forest that were anything but normal.

He ran or stumbled, mostly a mix of both, until we'd reached the village we'd passed though earlier. The swordsman slowed panting and trying to catch his breath before he began to creep around the other ring of the village in search of something. He seemed to find in once he came across and abandoned seeming house. With the utmost care he pried the boards off a window quietly and once he'd stepped inside and had deposited me onto the dusty floor he shifted a heavy cracked cupboard in front of the entrance he'd just opened groaning with effort.

I heard the shouts of men moving around and slipped outside again to see hunters armed with axes and torches preparing search parties.

There wasn't much to the room. A pair of dusty old cupboards one of which now stood as sentry while its dilapidated cousin stayed idle in a corner. A dining table soon became my make shift bed as the Raider hoisted me onto it knocking aside two of its mismatched chairs. Other than that though the room was barren and I didn't care enough to explore the rest of the humble dwelling.

Instead I watched as the Uchiha unwrapped my bandaged leg as carefully as he could with his shaking hands, the cloth was covered in dry cracked black blood. The swordsman's rough stitching seemed to have held fast running about five inches along my thigh, the wound was an ugly one.

He washed the wound and changed the bandages before he moved on to inspect his own. Most of the scratches he just rinsed quickly only expending bandages on the weeping wounds that had opened on his elbows and knees. He disappeared into a side room and I followed to see him gathering rags shivering now after the adrenaline rush had worn away. It was still cold this far north and our clothing was more suited to the southern climate we hoped to reach, added to that most of the Wraiths clothing had been burned away by the magical fires. His pants now appeared to be shorts, his torso was only half covered by charred iron running from his right shoulder to his hips, most of the rest had been burned away except his wrist bracers. I'd noticed him check beneath the right bracer and sigh thankfully as a small bangle glistered in the pale moonlight.

He returned to my resting place, shook out the ragged sheets and covered me up taking care of my leg as he tucked the corners around. And then without much accord the pale sweaty Uchiha fell against a wall slipping to the floor and pulling the remaining sheet over himself exhausted.

It was suddenly very quiet as I took a moment to allow the full weight of the situation to press on me. That thing, that horrid giggling manic thing had Hanabi and he'd turned her to stone. Sasuke had lost a lot of blood and looked to be in no fighting condition if that creature did pursue us, not that I thought the Uchiha's plans would involve fleeing once he'd regained even an ounce of his strength. And my own predicament was strange as Shadow's realm. I didn't know whether my out of body experience was the work of that thing or a reflexive action by my own Gift to save myself, I suspected the later. Whatever my Gift had done it had separated me into two parts, one I guessed purely spiritual containing my magic and the other all that was physical.

My eyes were still wide open, I'd seen Sasuke try to shut them but the attempt had failed. They weren't quite like the warriors I noticed, they were a much lighter shade. I pressed a hand to my chest and passed through effortlessly, attempting to lie on the table inside my body did nothing either even without the panic I had hoped was the problem earlier. For the first time I began to feel the dark tendrils of panic and fear grip my spirit.

I didn't notice the other presence until the noise of rattling iron and a growl from Sasuke alerted me. A small girl with shaggy brown hair perhaps nine or ten sat in front of the dark Raider a look strangely close to awe on her face. Sasuke himself blinked in confusion and settled back down seeming noticeably less threatened by this assailant then he had a moment ago.

"You're the one…the Blood Spiller." Muttered the girl crawling closer to the swordsman. Sasuke cringed slightly at the name, not exactly the nicest sounding title even for him.

"What?" bit out the Uchiha rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, I'd estimated he'd had maybe an hour to rest at the most probably less, it wouldn't have been enough were he not bleeding from half a dozen minor wounds.

"You're the one who bled it, the Fair One." Whispered the girl reaching boldly towards Hanabi's borrowed blade, the Raider pushed her hand away with surprising gentleness and a less gentle warning glance. The Uchiha shoved away the sheets covering him and unhooked the pouch on the small of his back. I wondered exactly how many supplies the Wraith stuck on his belt, but had to give him some credit. Clearly he had planned to drop his pack to fight and had accounted for the possibility of being separated from it. Still he had used up all his bandages already and most likely the bread and cheese he drew now were the only food rations he had packed there.

The Raider popped his shoulder stiffly and broke the bread offering the second piece to the kid with a piece of cheese. Grubby hands grabbed the offered food as the girl spluttered thanks.

"Why do you call it 'the Fair One'?" Asked Sasuke eating his own meal at a more sensible pace as the kid half choked in her attempts to bypass chewing.

"It gets angry if you call it anything else. And it'll know if you do." Answered the girl already finished with her food, Sasuke nodded in understanding of the concept. A vein monstrous powerhouse, how wonderful. The girl glanced at my prone form for a moment a look of considerable confusion on her grimy features.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked suddenly drawing a mix of coughing and choking from the Uchiha as he had trouble swallowing his food. I tried not to let my ego be too wounded at the incredulous reaction.

"No." he answered plainly earning a nod from the girl.

"That's good, she doesn't look like a princess." Remarked the girl standing and peering closely at my body. While I had to agree that the half torn and burnt dark armour hardly spoke of elegance I still felt a little aggrieved.

"She used to, back when she was imprisoned in the castle." Returned the Uchiha in my defence and perhaps emboldened by the inability to be heard I released a pleased sound that sounded far more like a squeak than I would have liked.

"So you really are a Knight, that's so cool. I want to be one too." Began the girl in a frantic display of energy going on about what monsters she'd slay if she were bigger and stronger and all the people she'd save a bright joy shining in her eyes. The Uchiha rose to his feet shaking his head.

"You'd be a warrior woman then would you?" He commented a bemused smile on his features, it only lasted a second though before a deep frown took its place. No doubt he remembered just where his warrior woman was at the moment.

"Woman…I'm a boy." Muttered the clearly insulted boy pulling on the hem of his dress uncomfortably. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"The Fair One takes boys to fight for him, to hunt as sport or become his personal guards so we have to dress as girls till we're grown-ups." The boy answered the Wraiths unasked question hopping onto the edge of my table and kicking his feet idly. He began to ramble off different questions at an impressive pace. How old are you? Why are your eyes red? What's wrong with her? And a thousand reiterations of what's that? I found myself enjoying the effect on Sasuke as he fought annoyance and re-examined my wound, it still looked as nasty as before.

"You're gonna kill it right? You're different, you can do it. Set them free." Despite the reveal I could still see Hanabi in the boy, a little naïve and bold and of course carrying an air of repressed melancholy just below the surface.

"Set who free?" asked the Uchiha with false disinterest, I could already tell he'd taken an interest in the boy and his situations. Tenderly the warrior cradled my head and poured a little water over my lips, I was filled with the urge to lay back on the table and enjoy his care from that perspective.

"My family, he made my sister a dancer in the castle and my father's one of his guardsmen. I don't even remember my mother but I guess I must of had one, you're supposed to right?" babbled the kid offering descriptions of his family. His sister had fiery red hair and was really tall and pretty, or she'd seemed tall the last time he'd seen her but he was much smaller then. His father was tall and lanky but surprisingly strong, he only saw him every now and again when he got away from his duties.

"He's taken something precious from me too." Growled the Uchiha gently laying my head back down. I wondered if my sister would find the title of 'something precious' sweet or demeaning, maybe both.

"I can show you to the keep if you want." Offered the boy hopping onto his feet and puffing out his chest in a display of masculine courage that was somewhat lessened by his attire.

"I can find it on my own. There are huntsmen combing...um...searching the village right?" questioned Sasuke stumbling and switching words as the boy looked confused. He nodded once he understood the swordsman's concern.

"Then can you watch over my friend, the princess while I return to the keep." My breath caught in my throat as the rough man gently brushed my hair from my eyes and scanned my form one last time with a careful eye. Reluctantly the boy agreed to stand guard for my body while the warrior slayed the monster of the keep.

I found myself somewhat relieved that I hadn't been able to re-enter my body. With my injured leg had I done so I wouldn't have been able to accompany the Uchiha and even without the injury I would have been a liability. He took only enough time to fashion a makeshift cloak from one of the sheets before he set out unknowingly with my company.

* * *

><p>Sasuke seemed healthier I thought, lighter and more graceful now that he was no longer weighed down by us, or perhaps now that he was just no longer weighed down by me. I didn't tire in this form I realised keeping pace with the far fitter warrior as he crept to the treelines and began a swift silent run through the woods. He located the path we'd travelled on originally from the village lined in its blue flames and bizarre flora though he didn't see any of this. Instead he peered at the ground making out the huntsmen's tracks in the wet mud.<p>

When had it rained?

The Uchiha stuck to the borders of the path creeping through brushes and bramble ignorant of the thorn's that snagged at his makeshift clothing. I took the path instead still put off, there seemed to be something menacing in the air. The Uchiha froze as a twig cracked in the distance, the another closer and again. Something drew nearer and nearer until I could hear heavy snarled breathing and the thump of something heavy knocking against the close knit trees. And there was a howling I attributed to the winds and stormy atmosphere except it drew closer too.

Sasuke had scaled one of the trees and sat crouched on a thick grey branch as the thing appeared in open space. It was vaguely shaped like a man but in grotesque proportions, it's legs were shorter and thinner than mine had been even at twelve or thirteen and it's hips dangerously narrow compared to the bulk of its thick torso complete with fat hanging gut and bulging arms as thick as my thighs. It's skin was a sickly green and scaled or scabbed over, it was impossible to tell. It's beady yellow eyes were barely visible beneath its heavy drooping brow and its ears were crumpled in on themselves like scrunched paper. In its hands it held the source of the knocking, a heavy club that may well have been a young tree ripped from the earth. It howled in agony, sobbing and wailing brokenly. After a moment it doubled over retching and vomiting filthy corrupted waters over the path.

I expected the Raider to stay where he was, after all any sane being would.

The Uchiha descended from the tree like some wild cat lashing out with his claws. Two thick wounds were rendered upon the monsters back splashing blue black blood onto the path but failing to kill or even inconvenience the behemoth as it spun dragging its club in a vicious wide arc. The Uchiha ducked the lethal blow as it dented the tree behind him and stepped even deeper into the creatures guard cutting two more wounds into its flesh across the chest.

Was this what Raiders did I wondered, schooled beasts and monsters on the merits of Human warfare. Technique over power the giant couldn't catch the Uchiha and while it tried Sasuke punished its failures.

It abandoned the club and instead reached to grab the man, blades flashed and the hand was torn open and bloodied but not stopped as the warrior had banked on. The bloody mesh of flesh and bone hammered into the Wraiths chest propelling him from his feet. Sasuke hit the tree line hard and struggled back to his feet as the giant howled and reclaimed its club single handed now.

It howled a war cry and swung a tremendous downward blow that was much too slow, the swordsman darted forward swinging cripplingly and cutting a deep wound into the creatures knee. The blade didn't pass wholly through though suggesting that those thin legs were stronger than they appeared but the attack had clearly shattered the joint as it squelched sickeningly and cracked as the monsters weigh pressed on the injury. Another step, a twist and a wide swing of both blades took the leg completely off causing the beast to buckle and fall forward howling frantically as the Uchiha climbed onto its back raised his curved blade in both hands and stabbed downward piercing it to the hilt and severing the creatures spine.

It took longer to die than I would've expected, it seemed to spend forever kicking and screeching in pain before it expired and began to shrink. I gasped and had to look away as Sasuke pulled his sword free numbly, naked horror dancing in his red eyes as he staggered back for a moment. Then he was iron again and resolved, I could see the thought pattern. The giant had been howling from the start, corrupted water had done that to him and a quick death was much better. He was resolving to do the same again if he needed to.

I stared at the body of the young boy as the Raider shifted some of the loose wet dirt away making a grave for the body. I recalled the nameless boys words, the Fair One used them as soldiers and guards. This was how, corrupted water to mutate them and give them strength.

Sasuke didn't spare any words for the boy, whether because he wasn't the type or because he realised Hanabi could soon share the boys fate I didn't know, maybe it was both. I noticed him roll his shoulders occasional as we continued on the path and more than once rub his chest with a grimace. That gruesome punch had hurt him.

The castle loomed ugly against the darkening sky as we approached, the doors hadn't been repaired yet from the earlier battle but I was relieved to see them empty and devoid of guards of any kind.

As we drew closer I heard the sound of music drift from the hall, it was different from the cheery light festive tunes that had rang there earlier for this abominations never ending party. Instead the music had become for lack of a better word ugly, it wasn't dark or gloomy but broken and twisted. Out of key in a subtle way that was not random but chosen to be the most jarring possible.

Dancers lined the hall as before but one stood out above all the rest. Centre stage in the hall alone a dead eyed Hanabi danced by herself. Her armour had been traded for a flowing white dress and her hair had been curled and appeared far longer. She seemed possessed as she swayed jerkily in accompaniment to the broken music. The Fair one was nowhere to be seen but I could feel him watching.

Impossibly Sasuke seemed to fall under the spell too. Leaving his blades undrawn he stepped forward heedless of traps or plots. His expression was carefully neutral and yet I could detect something moving beneath the surface mirroring my own feelings. Relief that Hanabi was no longer encompassed in stone and anger at this indignity it had forced upon her. It only grew as I got closer and heard her whispering, pleading to some unseen force to stop it, stop showing her, stop lying, it's not true, stop, stop, stop.

The whispers stopped suddenly as her partner reached her gasping her shoulders and clasping her tightly as he covered her lips in his in a desperate kiss. Hanabi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as she fell forward before she closed them tight to stem the tears and accepted the embrace completely.

I looked away.

She stuttered and spluttered searching for the words to explain what she'd been witnessing but Sasuke shushed her gently and tried to help her to one of the halls benches to rest. Her feet were hurt it seemed from the dancing but she protested quickly and took her sword from his belt. She hacked away at the skirt of the dress mangling it and reclaiming her mobility.

"No, we're doing this together. You're beat up ass. And he was almost a match for you at full strength." The young Hyuuga pointed out. Sasuke glared but didn't argue, he couldn't really I guess. Fighting the Fair One with him or wandering through the woods with those deformed giants there was no safe haven for him to try and lock her in. Instead he had a simple choice, have her by his side or not.

"I still need a second sword." Stated Sasuke a small smile gracing his lips despite the situation, its twin danced along Hanabi's own dry chapped pair.

"The guards that brought us here had strange armour, most of it different in style and colour. You think maybe it came from travellers or soldiers whom passed through here?" Hanabi theorised pulling at her dress sleeves, her prayer beads and other charms were missing much to her annoyance.

"There could be a stock of weapons, likely the same place your equipment is now." Sasuke completed the thought casting a questioning glance at Hanabi. She seemed more concentrated on her hand though, with a grimace she managed a small flare on the tip of her finger.

"Without the charms boosting effects…I could maybe sense my stuff a few feet away at best." Hanabi answered the unasked question running a hand through her hair with noticeable distain for her new hair style and a hint of surprise.

"I was hoping to grow it back out the old fashioned way you know." Grumbled my sister leading the way moving with a soft gait to avoid aggravating her feet. The halls on this level were more…colourful than the lower depths Sasuke and I had moved through. Gaudy awful paintings that the mad or blind might have called art hung from the walls and the corridor itself meandered with strange curves sometimes raising up in a slope or bending in on itself.

"So when are you going to tell me what happened to Hinata?" Hanabi eventually asked eyeing each room in suspicion as she concentrated on stretching out her weakened sixth sense.

"She's in the village, injured." Came the Wraiths not incorrect response. I wondered if he'd try and wake me with a kiss too, it seemed good enough reason to put off returning to my body even if I figured the process out.

"I knew you'd come back you know." She spoke with a smile hitting him lightly in the arm. He chuckled in response sending her an amused gaze.

"I do need a pack mule." He deadpanned earning a harder whack and a contrary grin from the woman warrior.

"Well this pack mules got a better mind for tactics than you so this time we do it my way." She returned, Sasuke did not disagree. I'd figured that much out already myself, he simply got as close as possible and reacted, on instinct or from training or a terrible combination of the two. I'd heard of it in Naru and seen it myself in short order as his companion. He put everything on bravado and reflex overwhelming his opponents as he blitzed them in search of a weak spot. Hanabi though thought everything through, she'd confessed to a habit of overthinking at times but she had some skill in the practice of analysing opponents for weaknesses instead of forcing her way.

"It'll read your mind." He offered in a playful tone, no doubt expecting a clever response.

"Which is why it should be such a complex plan. How would you do at reading a novel while engaging two opponents?" Hanabi responded drawing a chuckle from her companion. I made a mental note not too piss off my clever little sister, or force her to wear a dress in the future.

* * *

><p>And that's the latest chapter completed only one more left of the Fair arc. Opinions, thoughts, complaints of this being filler, demands for a different story to be updated instead. Anyway whatever the thoughts are I'm sticking up an Authors corner on my profile for any little inquires or curiosities you may have regarding my stories, characterisations or plot choices.<p>

Anyway feedback is stardust so do be kind.

R&R


	26. Fasnarith

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

FallenRaindrops; Of course, all of those elements will come into play more and more later in the story, especially what the hell Hinata is.

Maxium; In short yes, very much a rock and a hard place…with hungry Daemons waiting below.

Justsomenobody; Thank you, yes the thing in the woods was certainly intended that way. Oh and the forwardness really was the alcohol at work, not that it ran contradictory to her feelings or anything.

Chapter - 26;

* * *

><p>Domos Miasma is the only member of Naru's recognised Divinity that belongs solely to Humanity. Each of the other Gods make use of humans but are not linked exclusively to them and offer equal opportunities to the other races.<p>

Rumours persist that the God of Death was not always Domos Miasma's title and it was once known as the God of Life and before that the God of Humanity when it had shared council with the Life Gods of other species. It was the loss of the others and the diminishing of human life on the Northern continent that changed its title to its more bleak one.

Even on the Southern Continent though Miasma was still known as the fading God among the other still thriving races.

* * *

><p>"You know I quite liked the fit of that dress." Commented the Uchiha with a bemused smile, I threw him a glare and lifted the first of the swords.<p>

"I bet. But we need the fire." I threw back at him. The best way to discover if a weapon was alchemic or blessed was to check the effect Chaos fire would have on it and I didn't want to waste more than one shot on the task, hence turning my lovely new dress into kindling. We took turns passing the different blades through the spiting flames watching them either blacken and burn or glimmer unaffected by the magical fire. When we had finished only four blades had survived, a long straight sword, two short swords and a long knife.

I busied myself reequipping my lost gear as the Uchiha decided between the two suitable weapons, the first roared to life with bright white fire as he flicked it through the air but he quickly abandoned it with a snarl of 'too light' or 'too bright'. I wasn't sure. The second blade earned a more appreciative hum, his first swing appeared normal, the second saw the blade quiver and the air hum angrily, the third brought a rending echo to the room as an invisible force cut through the air. The side wall of the room was hit with the invisible force stones and mortar crumbling away to reveal a deep wound in the wall.

"Boys and their toys." I commented with a shake of my head as the swordsman continued to swing the weapon experimentally. I saw the muscles in his forearms tensing as he investigated the effects. I guessed it worked similarly to how his dagger had if not a little more complexly than the on and off trigger of the dagger. This little detail meant neither Hinata or I should ever touch the blade.

"You're just eager to see if you can use that sword." He returned depositing the wind blade in its new resting place on his belt and beginning his inspection of the armour. He wasn't wrong. The weapon was slightly longer than my current blade and thicker too. Only one side was completely sharpened the other was only sharpened on its top half with perhaps more than a foot of the blade bearing no edge at all.

I poked it.

There was no immediate reaction, no flare of fire or crackle of lightning. I grew bolder and grabbed the purple cloth handle hoisting the blade high with a grunt, it was a lot heftier than it had looked and I figured I wouldn't be wielding it single handed anytime soon. I gave it a swing adjusting to the weight slowly, as it came to a halt I squeezed the blade testing its nature. Like an opening wound it bled to black from the blades spine but it didn't merely darken the blade, rather it stretched and lengthened the weapon and added to it. The edge became jagged like the fangs of some massive beast. I was forced to activate my Titans Arm to keep the weapon from dropping from my hand with its new weight. Was this a Shadow blade?

"It's Darkness, the Shadow adores sabotage and tricks not a devouring heavy weapon." Sasuke put in reading my mind it seemed. I wasn't quite sure though, certainly it was a Darkness styled of weapon but Shadow did have the potential to create such a thing as well if it wanted.

"Are you planning on copying me then?" asked the Wraith checking the size of a dull grey cuirass he'd pulled from a pile. I shifted the blade onto my back tying it there with some leather straps.

"Who knows when I'll need a spare." I said with a shrug, certainly Sasuke's last battle had proved that. Re-equipping wasn't as easy now as it had been when we were Raiders and as resilient as my blessed sword was meant to be it felt lesser now. Whether from contact with Sasuke or the lunatic monster I wasn't sure but at any rate its magic felt more strained now and the iron almost fragile.

"You're right, I'm so used to…" he trailed off his hand hovering over his curved swords pommel for a second, all the armour and weapons we'd went through since I had met him and that blade still hadn't been so much as scratched.

"Where did you get it, that sword?" I asked glancing around the room to see if there was anything more worth taking with us. I had regained my light black armour and the Uchiha had cobbled together a serviceable suit of mixed leather and iron pieces, I had my charms back and we were both armed including a spare.

"My father, after…I found it among the few remaining possessions that hadn't been destroyed or taken. It was in a box with my name so I figured it was to be a gift." Answered the Uchiha his voice only dipping the once near the beginning. He sheathed the too light spare weapon and hooked it to the back of his belts shooting me a questioning glance. Are you ready?

"It's hiding, and there's plenty of strange magicks about this place, something's been ghosting you actually." I mentioned. There were probably a whole host of magical abominations in this castle that the Fairy could hide itself behind, but the force that hung to my partner intrigued me the most. There was no hostility from it and if I didn't know better I'd think it had wanted my attention. Sasuke seemed to react to this, scanning the room blindly.

"Hinata?" he questioned actual concern marring his features, well concern in his understated style at least.

"Hinata?" I asked in an entirely different tone of voice.

"The creature attacked us, the magic didn't kill her but afterwards her eyes were red. She seemed awake but unconscious at the same time." Explained the warrior a little confusingly still seeming puzzled himself.

"She became a Wraith?" I checked but Sasuke was quick to shake his head in refusal.

"It's impossible without Divine blood or the other specifications. No instead I'd guess she divided into two, whatever was left behind was Wraith like." Answered Sasuke shrugging away my question of how? That was my part he argued, he figured out the Wraith problems and I should handle the Mystic ones. It seemed slightly unfair but I resolved to try.

"Move to the left if you are Hinata." I stated to the open air feeling rather stupid calling out commands to some invisible presence. I felt a little relieved when the being followed the command, at least that showed someone was here.

"Sasuke ask her something I wouldn't know." I spoke ignoring my own mental snort that I was becoming paranoid. This could be some Machiavellian trick on the creatures part, to what end I didn't know but I'd rather be on the safe side. Sasuke appeared considerate for a moment.

"The first time we spoke, how were you dressed? Left formally, right casually." Asked the Uchiha, there was a pause were the magical signature actually seemed to quiver a little before moving to the right. I raised an eyebrow at the Wraith.

"Casual?" I asked earning a nod and an uncomfortable look from the man.

"Yeah. Don't ask, case of mistaken identity." Grumbled the Uchiha. How intriguing, I'd have to bully the story out of either Hinata or himself later.

"Can you return to your body? Left yes, right no." I called, she moved to the right and I translated for the Uchiha.

"The creature might have something to do with it." He offered. I didn't think so given that Chaos magic and Order magic tended not to mix like oil and water but it was a possibility.

"We're killing it then. Regardless of the consequences." I stated making no effort to hid my own feelings on the topic. I had felt what this thing did and if given the choice I'd rather face the Daemons. You could escape from them or fight them. That thing though couldn't be fought with regular weapons or by normal people and it would do far worse than simply kill you.

Sasuke sighed misreading the intent as 'are you going mass murderer on us again?'

"I've seen what this thing's been doing to these people. Maybe they'll get lucky and something will linger of its power keeping them protected, maybe not. But it'll give them a measure of control again. A fighting chance and a quick death instead of this mockery." He didn't meet my eyes as he spoke and I was quick to grasp his hand rubbing soothing circles along its back with my thumb.

"I agree, it's not much of a kindness but it's still the right thing to do." He looked at me relieved but not smiling. It would have been strange if he had, given the disturbing feeling that goes with taking the lesser of two evils, especially when it's only the lesser by a hairs breath.

"Hinata, go back to your body. We'll return once we finish this thing." Ordered Sasuke, the energy signature stayed completely still and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"She's not moving. Though I do think she's trying to hide." I pointed out to the magically blind swordsman, if I didn't know better I would have said the Uchiha pouted in response.

"I'm seeing some family resemblance you know." He grumbled darkly and I couldn't help but giggle a little earning a glare from the Uchiha that didn't quite have the venom to be truly scary.

"There anything else you need then, before facing the Foul One?" I asked feeling a little stupid for a moment at the childish switch before I felt a flare of enraged energy somewhere above me. That thing couldn't really be that petty could it?

"Just one." He spoke with a smirk, I was confused before he dipped his weight wrapping an arm around my waist and another beneath my arms as he captured my lips in a soft kiss. As he began to move away I shifted my weight pressing close for a second kiss, I needed one too.

* * *

><p>I busied myself inspecting the contents of the room as Hanabi and Sasuke…entertained themselves. I remembered Hanabi's advice on taking up arms myself. If I decided to then this would probably be the best chance I'd have to gain a decent weapon.<p>

A sword was out of the question given the duo had claimed the worthwhile ones and destroyed the rest already. The axes were probably all too heavy for me to use without putting on a couple of pounds of muscle first. The same went for the maces though at least some of them seemed light enough for me to use with both hands being designed for a knight single wielding.

I found myself straying to the longer ranged weapons though, the halberds and the spears first before I finally settled on browsing the bows. My hands passed through them and I tried an experiment activating my eyes with more than a little effort in this form. Only a couple of the bows crackled with alchemic power and about a dozen arrows set aside in their own bundle.

More interestingly I noticed a tread of snowy white trailing from the centre of my chest leading through the wall apparently as ghostly as I was. It could be the key to returning to my body or lead to the answer if I activated my sight near my body. My vision dropped from its enhanced form quickly leaving me strangely exhausted despite my lack of a physical body.

It was in good time though as the warriors had just finished their make out session and moved to step out of the armoury. I followed ethereal and silent in their shadows. The Uchiha looked rather odd in his new armour and its differing shades of grey and black, the helm in particular looked vaguely demonic with numerous spikes and a visor specifically styled in the shape of a devilish scowling face.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find that stupid jester." Hanabi remarked a little too loudly to be casual. She smirked her head twitching to the right in response to something in the air. I guessed she was goading the creature into revealing itself, the boy had mentioned before its hatred of slights and insults. Really I wasn't sure if this made Hanabi a cleaver girl or the thing an absolute idiot.

They continued marching Hanabi spitting out an insult every now and again when the trail grew cold. Eventually either the creature gave up or grew so angry it abandoned its attempts to hide as the halls decorum took a change for the more twisted with blue flames lining the walls and a shrill singers broken voice echoing quailing notes through the dusty hall. Sasuke seemed ignorant to the magical effects but Hanabi's annoyed grimace spoke of her own enjoyment.

Neither seemed particularly pleased when they entered the chosen battle ground of the Fair One. The creature sat lounging on an offensively coloured couch drumming his fingers aggressively on the edge of his sceptre though it had also added a long jewelled sabre to its weaponry. It was clearly the focus of Hanabi's ire but not Sasuke's. Instead his eyes darted between the twin monstrosities flanking the Fairy sobbing quietly to themselves.

"One of the Demons a piece, then we attack the Fowl thing." Hanabi suggested twisting her shoulder and freeing her new weapon from its resting place, her guard seemed a little low as she adapted her style to the unfamiliar weapon. Her partner had already moved though dashing towards the nearest of the monsters and I knew why, he wouldn't want his lover to have the blood of a tainted child on her hands. He never reached the first creature though, lashing out and sending a blade of wind at it instead and shifting direction to charge the other beast. The Fair Folk released a strangled shout at seeing the magical weapons attack, no doubt it remembered taking it from an earlier warrior and probably didn't like the idea of it being in the hands of the magically untouchable swordsman. The wind blade severed the monsters left arm at the elbow proving Sasuke would need to work on his aim.

"Idiot." I heard Hanabi growl to herself dashing forward as Sasuke found himself surrounded by the wounded monster and the second he was trying to engage. He barely managed to dodge the swings of both of the beast's crude axes and most likely wouldn't have escaped a second round but for Hanabi's interference. Her arm tightened with the effort of activating her charm and the blade shifted form, growing and revealing its fangs. It bit deeply into the legs of the beast and tore both out from underneath it in a gruesome display that seemed to shock Hanabi as much as anyone else, the blade had a vicious mind of its own it seemed.

They moved together adapting to the strangeness of their new weaponry. As the creature teetered backwards the Uchiha struck a finishing blow with his wind blade, though the attack likely only hastened the monsters death as Sasuke hoped to take the guilt. Hanabi moved to guard his back striking downward and pinning the beasts weapon arm, she didn't see the corpse bleed away its corruption and revert to its human stage. A ball of coiling flames exploded against the remaining beasts head sending it staggering before the Uchiha pounced on its chest burying both blades like fangs into its chest and drawing them down and out viciously carving open the corrupted thing's torso.

It seemed to be Hanabi's lucky day as both former Raiders darted away at the sound of magical energy crackling, lightning ripped through the air destroying what remained of the bodies before the girl could examine them. The Fair One stood livid now its sceptre clutched in one hand and the blade in the other.

"Devil thing and wench, plague us no more." One arm gesture sent a wall of flames toward the Hyuuga and the other shocked me further, with one gesture broken stones and rocks from its earlier attack began to hover and another sent them rocketing toward the Uchiha. Neither warrior managed to gain perfect cover from the attacks. Hanabi's cover behind a stone column mostly covered her and her armour seemed to shield her from anything worse than light burns on her arms and legs, the Uchiha didn't manage so well taking several glancing shots and minor wounds before he rolled behind a collapsed pillar.

"At least the stupid thing can't aim." Called Hanabi drawing the Fair Ones attention and another barrage of fire, the column was half destroyed now and I regretted my inability to shout a warning to my sister to move. The creatures attention was drawn again by noise from Sasuke though as a flash of grey emerged from the cover. With an enraged gesture one of the giants charred battle axes whipped through the air biting into the empty iron chest piece. The distraction had done its job though as both Sasuke and Hanabi dashed forward closing distance with the creature from different directions. It didn't hesitate to whirl on the more dangerous enemy reaching out towards the second axe.

"Ugly!" roared Hanabi drawing an enraged glance as she hurled her sword, again the thing seemed to react empathically shifting in form. Its black body wrapped snake like around the creatures arm and pinned it to the floor buying enough time for the Wraith to close the last of the distance.

Just as the Fairy freed its arm Sasuke was upon it opening a wound with one cut and bruising its ribs with another strike from the wind blade. Hanabi entered the fray too seconds later first with her older blade before she snatched up the dark one. It was…fascinating watching them work together, overwhelming the creatures attempts at defence with their synchronised attacks. I found it impressive that they never needed a word between them but instinctively attacked correctly never clashing. Three blades moving in harmony.

It wasn't long before they had humbled the arrogant creature punishing each mistake in lofty technique. Hanabi actually seemed to back-off leaving it to the Uchiha as he moved to finish the creature, a strike took its sceptre away and half the arm holding it. Another took its legs. As it lay thrashing it reached out a hand for one final spell aimed toward Hanabi but failed as the alchemic straight sword crashed down on the hand breaking the thin bones with a loud crack.

Lying beaten and broken I still couldn't bring myself to feel pity for the creature as it shouted threats, of what it would do to Sasuke and Hanabi once it healed, he'd kill them and mutilate them but first he'd have them, defile them before one another's eyes.

The curved blade entered its chest with a dull squelch.

"Fasnarith." Breathed the creature as it pulsed blue, then green and finally gold as it seemed to melt away in a bubbling disgusting pool. Any relief though was momentary as the golden ooze slinked away and reformed on the couch once more. The Fair One scowled darkly at us, uninjured and unaffected by its apparent death.

"Fasnarith?" asked the Uchiha dully twirling his blade in preparation for another attempt. It was unnecessary however as purple lightning crackled over the creature drawing howls of agony from the Fair One. It calmed after a moment but I saw Hanabi smirk darkly and repeat the word.

"Stop, pause, halt." Begged the creature tumbling from its seat weakly.

"Why?" asked Hanabi stretching lazily out on the couch herself, Sasuke on the other hand remained standing towering above the creature his weapons still drawn.

"A deal, a truce, three conditions never to break." Howled the creature trying to crawl away as Hanabi began to speak the word again, she shot the Uchiha a considerate look and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them. I could imagine why, a truce would keep the villagers safe from the Daemons and this things madness.

"The villagers will be given this word, to use if you ever break your vows." Growled Sasuke finally sheathing his blades. A weak submissive nod was all the Fairy offered.

"You cannot use magic on any human without their permission." Announced the Uchiha, the first and most obvious rule.

"You or your minions cannot harm any humans." Hanabi gave the second condition, another obvious rule before clicking her tongue in concentration.

"You must keep this village and Keep a sanctuary from Daemons." Hanabi spoke her final condition and yet I couldn't help but think she was forgetting something important. What about those held hostage already in the Keep. The creature seemed to have thought of that too as it agreed with a pleased grin.

"I'll be freeing those in your care by the way." Added the Wraith crossing his arms. Could he, I wondered. He had freed Hanabi after all and I guessed it was a worthwhile risk. What had been the alternative, leave the villagers vulnerable to a loophole.

I stayed around long enough to witness a dozen or so of the Uchiha's rescues. The young ones were sad enough when they collapsed into tears and frantic cheers of delight all the while unable to stand of their own strength and unlikely to ever do so again. The older ones were delirious and mad even after Sasuke freed them and just crackled shrilly lying crippled on their backs as helpless as new born children. The older still had precious few moments of life left before they died in their rescuers arms. Some were so old they just crumbled into dust at the magic destroying touch.

I didn't need to see the sight or the effect of this abysmal duty of the Uchiha and instead began the trek back to my body. The boy in the dress had fallen asleep in the corner of the room and my body still lay prone on its makeshift sick bed.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before I realised that I couldn't actually breath in this form. With the strange thought in mind I activated my Gift staring into my own eyes, I found the twine connecting both of my bodies and gave it a soft tug. There was blinding bright pain similar to when I'd tried looking into Sasuke but subtly different. There was more though and I felt myself being drawn down as if I were being squeezed through some tiny tub back into my body.

Everything began to twist and contort as I was crushed painfully into a new form.

* * *

><p>We'd only just finished freeing or more accurately killing the prisoners of the Fair One, the creature wailing at each and every loss as we went, when Hinata appeared in the entrance hall. I shot a glare at my partner, he seemed to have downplayed the extent of her injuries. She couldn't even walk on her own needing the help of a rough walking stick and she seemed strangely groggy.<p>

The grogginess was quickly explained as she withdrew a bottle of amber alcohol from Sasuke's nearby pack taking a hearty swig. The Uchiha had gotten my sister drunk during their escape.

"I think you've had enough of that." Announced Sasuke closing distance with her and reclaiming his drink brusquely, perhaps even a little too much so as he had to catch her as she stumbled awkwardly on her injured leg.

"Should've stayed out until my leg healed." Muttered the older woman as I took up her other flank helping to steady her. We gathered ourselves in a room kindly provided to us by the Fair One to discuss our next move and I was surprised when Hinata made a request for weapons of her own when Sasuke left to re-armour his bare chest.

The Wraith returned to us wearing a royal blue beast plate with Hinata's new gear in tow, he'd grabbed some basic studded leather armour and the long knife to go with the black bow she'd requested and the two quarrels of both regular and enchanted arrows.

"You can teach her to use that?" I shot at the swordsman remembering his particular distaste for the Raiders own archers.

"That won't be the problem." He returned looking just a touch embarrassed, on asking the actual problem the man almost seemed to blush, well almost.

"Her chest is too big." He got out with an embarrassed cough looking pointedly away from us as he spoke. I blinked in confusion for a few moments but held myself with more dignity than my sister. Hinata spent an odd minute or two glancing between her chest and the swordsman a look of bewilderment on her face. Clearly this was the first time she'd ever been told her large chest was a bad thing.

"Um you should be able to tie yourself down enough, like I used to." I offered trying my best not to laugh at my sisters embarrassed flabbergast expression, it probably wouldn't be the most comfortable but with some wrapping and her armour she would avoid getting in her own way.

"We'll stay until our injuries are healed. Then begin making our way south again." Outlined the Uchiha changing the topic as he took a seat on the bizarre looking couch across from us.

"It's a good chance to restock food and bandages, you and I can work in trade." I offered my own thoughts. Given the amount of bandages covering Hinata I didn't doubt Sasuke had used up a considerable amount of our medical supplies. Sasuke and I were certainly battered but we could work easily enough whilst we healed, it wasn't an unfamiliar routine given we would train despite most injuries during our Raider days.

"And I'll think happy thoughts." Hinata offered dejectedly eying her wounded leg. I'd have to get the story of how that happened out of one of them too in the future.

"You can try mastering your new ability." I offered earning a particularly pained grimace from my sister, apparently the transition was not a pleasant one.

"So just what does 'casual' mean?" I asked drawing a choke from Hinata as Sasuke pointedly ignored me focusing instead on a recheck of the new weaponry. I rephrased the question after a moment determined to discover the whole story, though both parties continued to simply ignore me. Maybe I should get them drunk.

* * *

><p>That would be chapter 26 finished, done, dusted and whatever else you'd like to call it. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far.<p>

As ever do be kind and offer some feedback for me to work off.

R&R


	27. Embers

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 27;

* * *

><p>The Phalanxes' clans of the northern content believed in no God or Gods as such but still held account of Deity's active in their cultures. The Divine Kings and Beasts.<p>

The Equivalent of the Ancient Gods were depicted as men, old long forgotten leaders of the clans that had transcended death rather than succumbed to it and now lived on in service of their new title. The benevolent were those whom retained their humanity and loyalty to the clan after their empowerment, the malevolent were those corrupted by the new power their egos now beyond human limitations.

Though when counted the Phalanxes Elder Deity's numbered greater than Naru's interpretation. This was due to the Phalanxes' including an additional God to represent Chance or Chaos and the dual Nature of the God of Death whom is presented as two different Divine Kings. The Azure Lance and the Axe Keeper, rival kings whom represented life and death respectively.

The Beasts were the bodies of the Younger Gods, not children as in Naru mythology but High Demons born from a combination of two Kings powers during an alliance. They were the Shadow Hound, the Dragon, the Undead, the Corrupted Snake, the Wandering Wolf, the Phoenix, the Tiger and the Ghost. Though the Shadow Hound was known to possess more than one form claiming souls as a monstrous black spider and facing it's hated cousin the dragon as a shadowy counterpart to it.

* * *

><p>"I can't do it." I remarked after my latest failed attempt to string the bow. I had expected a lesson in angles, how to lead a target or the best way to grip a bow, flailing about trying to bend the bow enough to actually make it a weapon was what I got though.<p>

"Then all you've got it a walking stick." Returned the Uchiha idly wiping down and oiling his blade with the utmost disinterest. I considered throwing the bow at him before he raised himself up and crossed the room to me. He still didn't assist me though.

"Use your body weight, it should be enough." He offered drawing a blush as I took up the words with a different meaning. I muttered an excuse of 'water weight' before I tried again shifting awkwardly on my wound, it was much recovered but still throbbed on occasion. With a triumphant cry I drew the string tight and sent Sasuke a beaming smile.

"That took far too long." He whispered to himself but I managed to hear, the benefit of growing into adulthood in the silent Naru keep. I could have dealt with teasing, insulting or a drill Sargent nasty routine. Instead this was all he gave me, quiet disappointment. I pulled the bow string free and ignored my own disappointment as it straightened back out with a thump. He wanted it done quick and quick it would be.

Two hours later my hands were rubbed raw but I had my technique down, it was still sloppy and unrefined as all hell but I had it right. The Uchiha rewarded me with an approving smirk that was much better than any verbal praise could have been.

"I think that's enough for today." He commented. I considered pushing for more training, to garner some further praise from the swordsman but thought better of it as my arms muscles twitched painfully and my chest stung from both the bindings that had proved unnecessary for today's lesson and where I'd been jamming the end of the bow staff against my torso.

"Did you work Hanabi like this too?" I asked plopping down next to the Wraith and accepting a cup of mildly warm water. I'd been surprised when the girl had actually set about practising writing when the Uchiha took me to train, I hadn't expected her to be so interested in refining her penmanship.

"I trained her in melee, regular sparring matches were a part of that." He answered indirectly. It had me rethinking any whining I might have done, Hanabi had probably done a fair amount of that training disguised too.

"Can I ask, why Hanabi? What about her attracts you?" I pressed boldly my stomach feeling two feet lower than it should have been. He laughed lightly but it didn't ease the tension I felt.

"The scars don't bother me if that's what you're asking." It wasn't, I was a little afraid of what I might consider doing if you were drawn to such things.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever met spent her life as a whore, I guess I never really placed any value on physical beauty given what a curse it was in Naru, traditional beauty anyway. Hanabi, she had something else, something that couldn't be seen." I think it might have been the most I've heard from the Uchiha in casual conversation. I considered my next question carefully and how to word it without the word 'penis' popping in.

"And it didn't bother you that you thought she had um… that she was a man" I mumbled out feeling my cheeks heating, I wondered if he'd even answer. Again the Wraith barked a laugh.

"I guess I wasn't really sure of myself before the reveal, and afterward it didn't change the way I saw her, rather it just let me see her completely." He answered and I covered a yawn politely, the weariness of the practice was catching up with me quickly. I mumbled a question of how he saw her then and resisted the urge to lay my head on the warriors increasingly inviting shoulder.

"I'd seen what Naru does to men and I'd seen what it does to women. She lived both and yet wasn't swallowed by either. She amazed me, light a light in the dark." He answered as I gave up and allowed my head to dip onto his shoulder, I'd think up a worthwhile excuse later for it.

"Funny, sometimes I look at you like that." I breathed before I closed my eyes pleased by the bewildered expression the swordsman wore. Despite his snarls and claims to darkness I couldn't help seeing him in another less cruel life, where I got to be the princess and him my knight.

* * *

><p>"How are your ribs?" asked the Uchiha settling down next to me by the bonfire, I barely heard his question over the clamber of the celebrations around us. I couldn't help but giggle at his state of dress, for some reason he'd attempted to repair his own non-existent clothing.<p>

"Alright. That's a nice shirt, who taught you to sow?" I asked prompting the Wraith to glance downward at the shirt himself.

"Kakashi, though he'd intended it for patching up injuries I think." He answered smiling for a moment before the humour dropped from his features completely. Right, guess the mentor he betrayed wasn't the fondest topic for discussion.

"He'd be proud you know, of what happened here." I offered but it did nothing to shift the frown he wore. I guess I hadn't considered it too much before but leaving Naru probably effected Sasuke more than it had I. I didn't really have anyone bar Hinata and him in the citadel, nobody to leave behind. He definitely had Kakashi and I wasn't sure how far his relationship went with Tenten, I'd thought it better not to ask. He'd abandoned those bonds for me.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." I suggested, it was a kind of novelty I wanted to take in before we left, going on a peaceful walk through a forest. It took a gentle shove before he agreed to go with a lazy smirk.

"I'm surprised they still celebrate with song and dance like this." I commented as we moved further away from the festivities. Hinata hadn't joined us claiming her leg was acting up but I suspected it was more than that, she'd grown too used to being locked away from the world I think the large crowd upset her.

"I think it's the tempo they enjoy." He was probably right, the performers made a habit of stopping every few moments or as they pleased I supposed enjoying the freedom to do so. It was strange to hear a singer cut out at vital points routinely and simply wander off but the villagers seemed to get a kick out of it.

"Our next move…" I began considering how to best phrase my thoughts to the stoic Uchiha. I'd been facing the temptation to stay in this safe haven, after all from what Hinata could see the Daemons still very much surrounded us. Even with these new weapons of ours and if Hinata became a crack shot I saw no reasonable way we could continue south. At the same time though we were still too close to Naru for my liking, too near Orochimaru who'd been so interested in Sasuke and the vengeance the entire Citadel may want on us for simply leaving it. They wouldn't send Raiders or Soldiers either, instead those wondrous Summoners could just command their thralls to hunt us down.

"Quiet." He hissed half offending me for a second before my mind kicked in and I followed his line of vision. Celebration wine clearly had been a bad idea. It took me a moment before I picked up the gentle movements in the bush, the dark grey didn't stand out among the pitch darkness but the white fur that tipped the animal's tails did.

I reached for my sword instinctively but paused as the creature stepped into the moonlight it's warm yellow eyes regarding us with an underlying intelligence. It was not a Daemon but something that I'd thought long extinct. Hinata had shown me the carvings of it and so many other animals that had roamed the continent before the Daemons arrival.

The grey wolf padded carefully towards us eyes darting between us almost nervously, its eyes focused on me for a second and I felt a tingle make itself known in the back of my mind before old words came to mind unbidden.

"The Wandering God beckons you to join it, offering protection and company." I repeated the fragment of what the market prophet had told us so long ago, something flashed in the animals eyes that I thought might have been confirmation. I stretched out my sixth sense as the wolf pushed closer and gave my thigh a gentle nudge passing a sliver of the magic surrounding it onto me.

"Hanabi, what is it?" I heard Sasuke's voice in my ear as I tracked the magic entering my own aura, it finally settled itself around my left hand emblazing a magical signature where it lay.

"An avatar of Guidas Proest, I think it's just given me a blessing or branded me, something." I answered petting the wolf tentatively in thanks for its offering- which I hoped wasn't a disrespectful gesture. It turned its eyes to Sasuke next and I wondered what it planned, the Uchiha Wraith would not be effected by a magical offering.

As the avatar came in contact with the swordsman it's body shimmered and it collapsed in on itself with a low whimper. Around the Raiders wrist now next to his precious bangle was a silver chain, a small wolf head hanging from it.

"Alchemy." Muttered the Uchiha sounding confused, though I thought I understand what had happened or could at least hazard a guess.

"Divine Alchemy. It can't give you a magical alteration to sense the campsites so the wolf is your substitute." I explained hoping I wasn't assuming too much, though I was taking for granite that the wolf had made me recall that prophesy and it hadn't simply sprung too mind. We tested the theory as much as we could though removing the chain from Sasuke's proximity and watching as the avatar returned to a living state.

"I guess someone wants us to keep moving." I offered somewhat sheepishly as the Wraith petted our new companion returning him to an inanimate form. He didn't look as pleased about our latest boon, suspicious and cynical as the man was he probably believed it some ploy in an obscure trap.

"I guess so." He offered absentmindedly. No doubt he was also trying to remember what else the woman had said, all I could recall was Death's apparent favour of the Uchiha and that the woman had seemed to see through my disguise.

"Do you remember anything else she said, that old woman. Anything that might have been important?" I asked as we drifted back towards the celebrations. He shrugged unsurprisingly, Sasuke wasn't even the type to listen to people about the present let alone take someone's word for the future.

"What did you want to ask, earlier about our next move?" Sasuke questioned as we settled back down near the fire gratefully accepting an offered wine skin, it tasted like absolute swill but so hah the booze back in Naru so I kind of liked it.

"I guess it's not too important now, with this development." Internally I thought it was about time for our luck to change, we'd been having a run of misfortune we'd only just survived. Was it too much to ask for something to be easy once.

"Hanabi." I turned to face the calling voice and felt rough chapped lips cover my own, I blinked and surrendered to the embrace feeling the other warrior wrap an arm around my waist carefully. This, I thought as a tongue flickered over my lips demanding entrance, this was easy.

"Did Hinata ever teach you about the stars?" asked the Wraith voice lofty, the party had died down now and the formerly raging bonfire was now little more than embers. I glanced up at him lifting my cheek from his chest slightly.

"No, she never mentioned them." I confessed giving the arm wrapped around me a light squeeze and shifting to better see the stars above. I'd never really seen them in Naru with its gloomy oppressive rain clouds.

"Naruto believed in them, learned it from his mother I think. I only really remember a few of them though he'd pointed out during Raids." There was a pang of regret in his tone, that he hadn't paid more attention in the past maybe, or that things had conspired to put so much distance between them now.

"Tell me." I requested gently. I couldn't remember how I'd managed without this before, enjoying showing open affection with my lover, lying here below the stars, the gentle feel of Sasuke's heartbeat strong and steady beneath me.

"That one's the Tower, guardian sign of protectors. According to Naruto its a Divine spell written in the sky by the old Gods." He told me. It didn't really look like a tower I thought, or much of anything really but I found it interesting none the less.

"Old Gods?" I asked confused, I knew there were other pantheons of divinity but I'd always thought they were alternate views of the same Gods we knew. The way Sasuke talked it sounded like these Gods were no longer around.

"God's of centuries gone by, dead or gone at least. The stars are all that remain." I could feel my eye lids growing heavy as the gentle rocking of the Uchiha's breathing and his soft spoken words soothed me into a tranquil place I'd never been before.

"The Warrior and the Maiden, marriage I think, Sakura liked that one. The Wilder, for free spirits. The Arrow an obvious enough one…" I drifted away no longer looking at the shapes in the sky, instead simply enjoying the rhythm of the Wraiths voice.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a pretty sight I thought looking in the mirror. The stitched wound was still an ugly red despite the benefit of the healing salves. The rest of my body wasn't much better, an oversized dark bruise covered my stomach in patches and a half dozen more littered my arms and legs.<p>

On the plus side I had lost weight or at the very least my stomachs baby fat had been converted into something more positive.

My self-conscious examination finished, and the maximum length of time I could look at myself nude before my body complex went critical spent, I turned to redress. And blinked slowly at the slitted yellow eyes staring at me.

Then I screamed.

I hobbled to the door faster than was healthy in my condition and all but wrenched the door open heedless of the soft knocking that echoed from the other side. The handsome Uchiha's face contorted itself from dull boredom into shock as I barrelled into him and toppled both of us.

"This is becoming a very strange habit." Intoned the Uchiha drily, this was after all the second time I'd answered the door to him naked. No doubt he'd get the wrong impression if I kept this up but there were more pressing concerns at the moment.

"S-s-snake!" I released the half muffled wail holding close to the Uchiha as he dragged us both to our feet. An incredulous expression lit up his features in a way I would have found both comical and cute at any other time except now. He was prying my hands away from his shirt to enter my chamber.

He disappeared for a moment before something came flying towards my head. With a shriek and a flailing of my arms that was particularly manic I knocked what turned out to be a baggy shirt to the floor.

"Oh." It took me a moment snake free to realise I was still very much naked and I scrambled to don the shirt before I could be embarrassed any further. I was just in time to secure my dignity before Hanabi rounded the corner a blade in her hand and a look of concern dressing her features.

"What's going on?" questioned my sister about the same time a blushing Sasuke returned from his snake ridding mission. I was beat red as I admitted the screaming had been over a small snake, but still those things are poisonous, and evil, and gross. The youngest of our band couldn't help herself and began to splutter, then chuckle and finally laugh openly at our expense. We joined her soon enough though our laughs were half parts awkward.

Just once I'd like to feel like some sinister force wasn't conspiring to make me look like a fool in front of Sasuke, just once.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, afraid I just needed some down time to let the muse recover itself.<p>

Anyway the next arc will be the final of Fading so there's not a huge about of chapters left. Of course I should point out I've got a second story in the same universe planned, after all I've got so many plot points to work with.

Anyway let me know what you think of the chapter, no real action but I thought the characters needed some kind of respite at this point to recover physically and emotionally (well a little anyway).

R&R


	28. Ailing Light

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Bare that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 28;

* * *

><p>There exists a great entity known by some as the World Holder and to others as the Lord of the Sea. An enormous creature that dwells below the surface of the sea dividing the northern and southern continents swalling those who would seek to pass without its blessing.<p>

Whether this creature was bound to any God or if it was a Deity in its own right was unknown but it was known to have had dealings with the Wraiths of olden times and some theorised the creature was the first Dragon grown ancient and powerful.

Leviathan those of the Holy sisters called it, the Dragon King.

* * *

><p>We finally set out, leaving the village much earlier than I would have liked but as Hanabi had explained our presence was a danger to the villagers. My leg had healed itself completely with the aid of the magic salves we'd pilfered from the Fair Folks keep and Hanabi was similarly revived despite the battering I'd seen her take, it was the first time I felt genuinely sorry for the Uchiha's Wraith blood.<p>

He's explained that while he did heal slightly quicker than was natural and if his sources where to be believed would naturally heal from injuries that would cripple normal men it was still far slower than magically aided recovery. Even after three weeks rest he moved uncomfortably from the damage he'd taken.

"You need to name him." Hanabi spoke up and I chimed in delighting at the pout Sasuke donned at us bossing him around. He stayed quiet following his mystic pet as it led the way forward. We'd rationalised that a Divine spirit of travelling would sense the best way forward through the Daemon host, my sight had proved too broad and was overwhelmed with every direction appearing as an oppressive wall but as Hanabi had noted I couldn't see details, all I knew was that there was a continous wall of Daemons in each direction not how many or how tightly packed they were.

"How about Wolfy?" I suggested earning a look of disgust from the swordsman and if the low whimper was anything to go by a similar feeling from the wolf in question.

"Get your bow ready, you get to start your real practice soon." Muttered Sasuke, it was actually already prepared. I was looking forward to today's challenge, the melee fighters were going to hold back allowing me to hopefully refine my aim against live targets. Still the warning renewed my nerves and I began double and triple checks rattle brained.

"How about Mr Snuggles?" Hanabi did not have any such nerves to play on and I was certain the alchemic creature was whimpering now.

"I think it's a she actually." The Uchiha highlighted and there was a beat before a dark look crossed Hanabi's cheerful expression. The Uchiha wore a crooked grin.

"For the record naming a wolf after a girl is not flattering." Muttered my sister scowling in a way that was mostly playful. I resisted the urge to giggle, for a couple most for their interaction did seem to take the form of teasing the other mercifully.

"For you or the wolf?" that crack earned him a punch but before anything else could transpire a low growl from the wolf alerted us to danger. From the high branches of the dead trees two hulking figures slung down to the path. They were shaped vaguely like one of Akame's more prized pets, his monkeys, but these things were far more fierce and deformed in their appearance on top of nearing twelve feet in height. Two other arms sprouted from the thing's ribs and their fur and flesh was sickening, the former coming only in patches of different sickly colours and the later flaking and scaled. Worst of all though was the parody that seemed to be their faces, a large gapping maw above an over grown single scarlet blinking eye.

"Take your shot." I heard Sasuke's voice whisper to me from some seemingly far off place as my mind tried to make sense of the beasts before me, woodenly I moved pulling an arrow free from my quarrel and taking aim. The creatures began to move lurching forward onto all fours and bounding forward in a mad dash.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Breath." The command came gently but with enough force to pass above the blood pounding in my ears. I drew a hungry breath, exhaled slowly and released the shot as the two were mere feet away. The arrow whistled and struck the Daemon on the right in the shoulder crackling red hot as the bows alchemy added fiery heat to the arrow drawing a snarled shout from the creature that sounded more angry than injured.

My companions moved like twin shadows. Hanabi's new black blade bending and contorting into a bladed whip striking a low sweeping blow on the uninjured Daemon's front limbs bringing it toppling forward and face first into the roaring flames of her off hand…I was sure she was just showing off with that kind of a kill. The Uchiha struck with the same tactic his wind blade shearing through the front limbs and his curved plain one piercing through the Daemons eye and up into its brain.

Hanabi had mentioned this to me, given that Daemons were a sort of wild card a Raider had to be able to gauge a weakness in seconds and then strike at it with conviction. In this case these Daemons had put the majority of their weight on their front legs, I did wonder though how they'd have attacked without those new weapons.

"You got it." Congratulated my sister with a wide toothy grin, she certainly seemed to be ignoring that I'd done little more than annoy the tyrant. Another growl came from our new companion alerting us to more of the Daemons, three I thought, dropping down to the forest floor in front of us.

"We've met the line it seems." Concluded the Uchiha stepping forward and twirling his blade freeing it of the blood and clumps of brain that hung to the silver edge. It was time then, we'd need to break through here where the opposition was hopefully lightest and we'd have to do it quickly too lest reinforcements arrived.

I drew an arrow, breathed and fired. The first missed the far away target, the second hit the Daemon next to the one I'd been aiming at and the third cut away what might have been an ear off one before Sasuke called for me to stop and sprang forward into melee. Even injured he moved like some wild beast pressing forward and tearing through the creatures one by one. For the range his enchanted weapon offered it was the other blade that seemed truly dangerous. It tore through muscle and bone without trouble and seemed to frighten the giant Daemons back into retreat.

I turned wondering where Hanabi had vanished to and caught sight of her engaging two more I hadn't even heard approach our rear I'd been in such a tunnel vision. These targets were too close to waste and I drew an arrow planting it into the side of a beasts head as my sister cut through another bisecting it with her fearsome enhanced strength.

"Keep moving forward." Came Hanabi's curt order as more Daemons fell onto the path, these ones far different. A dozen of them stood maybe as tall as I was, six legs carried them along swiftly and a set of four clawed limbs snapped threateningly in the air. Their flesh was a beaten purple and pink messily stricken with pulsing veins and boils. I noticed Hanabi had paled at the sight and her hand lit up with rolling flames.

"I really hate things with so many legs." She muttered to herself. Which was strange, she'd never been afraid of spiders or creepy crawlies as a child. Her blade cut through the nearest trees on our flanks sending them crashing onto the path in front of us, a fireball ignited the dead wood before Hanabi turned I imagined to venomously push forward before those things found a way past the flames. At least they were too large to get through the dense woods.

The way forward wasn't so much a push as it was an endurance trail, the line had been really thin here and the only Daemons after the initial giants were cut though were the smaller faster type. We mostly chased after our new wolf companion as he or she bounded and zigzagged though the woods.

Eventually though we came to a stop as the forest seemed to shift in appearance and we broke into what seemed to be someone's camp site. Sleeping mats had been lay out around a crackling fire and a delicious scent hung in the air from a bubbling pot hung over the fire. It conveniently reminded me I'd been running, climbing and fighting since first light this morning and the sun was well past the noon mark now.

The wolf was quick in settling itself down in front of the fire for a small nap.

"I guess that means this is a sanctuary." I concluded being the first to move forward, my world weary companions taking the time to perform a sweep of the area and insisting I confirm the Travellers magic in the air with my sight before they'd settle down. Each insisted on a watch and after a brief argument I managed to get one of my own, I didn't like it but I couldn't blame them for the lack of confidence.

For at least a little while though both settled themselves down before the fire to relax before the ailing sunlight gave in completely to night. I joined them, completing the third point of the triangle just as the Uchiha withdrew a wine skin from his pack and Hanabi drew out bowls for whatever soup boiled in the pot.

"Is this how it was for you in Naru? Just fighting and drinking day in day out?" I asked accepting a cup from the swordsman, Hanabi's snort as she accepted a cup seemed to confirm it.

"That was it at first anyway." Spoke Sasuke his eyes flickering to meet my sister's for a brief moment as the corner of his mouth quirked up into a crooked grin and her own lips formed a more gentle smile. Right, later came the love confessions hidden romance and that troublesome sister.

"How did you pass your time, in the keep?" voiced Hanabi. The drink was bitter and none too pleasant but I took a large mouthful of it grateful for the burn before I gave my answer.

"Akame allowed me to borrow books from the Mystics library though I was kept away from the really interesting ones. Sara and Orca came later." I answered the two children's features flashing in my minds eyes. They'd come to mind more than once since we'd formed our strange triangle and escaped the citadel. There was the constant wondering of where and how they were now and more painfully the probable answers.

"What were they like?" It was Sasuke who phrased the question while Hanabi looked apologetic at having raised the topic. I wondered had she really believed I'd forgot my self-appointed charges in the absence of questions.

"Sara was the kindest child I've ever met. She seemed obsessed with playing the part of mother or nurse or any caretaker really. And Orca wanted to be a wizard, like in the tales. Tame the elements and ride dragons. They were good kids." I wasn't sure when the tears sprung to my eyes, I only really realised it on seeing the uncomfortable reactions of both of my stoic companions.

Sasuke's gaze had descended into his cup as if he could see a whole world unfolding within the swirling amber or as if he at least expected too. I thought he was still listening though in his silent non-intrusive way. Which was good, I didn't doubt his searching scarlet stare would draw full sobbing from me, I never could seem to hid anything from his eyes. Hanabi was biting her lip, something she didn't do often, but after a moment she slid a little closer and looped an arm around my shoulders.

After a while I offered every happy memory of the children up and more than a few tears and Sasuke told me about Sakura, the beautiful woman he'd known. From the frown Hanabi subtly hid from her lover I made a few leaps. More than anything it gave me a greater insight into the cold warrior and I became more certain we were of the same destiny, kindred souls. As the Uchiha slinked away intent on taking first watch it seemed to be Hanabi's turn to confide in me about the unknown prostitute.

"She was in love with him you know, told me as much when she knew me as Gin." My sister confessed as we chose a sleeping mat each, I couldn't really get a read on her but I thought her strange tone was likely more important than her words.

"Did you hate her, or resent her?" I asked, I thought I already might have the way Sasuke had spoken her name.

"No, you couldn't really. She didn't have much of anything besides Sasuke, and then the way he treated her…it wasn't rough or cruel but it spoke of duty more than anything else. I don't think he even realised how much more it was then that until it was too late." I could see it clear enough now how Hanabi must have seen the other woman, not a romantic rival but rather a shadowy reflection…where she could have been if fate had been a little crueller. Maybe this Sakura was more of a reflection of myself, how we'd lived, our curses, even our feelings for the distant Raider.

It's going to be better isn't it, where ever we settle down?" I was surprised to hear Hanabi sound as lost as I was, and grateful to feel like the elder sister once again as I assured her it would be. She was far away from that miserable rock in the rain and would never have to return.

I was sure she wouldn't but when I tried to tell myself the same I found I couldn't. Was it Sara and Orca, I would feel compelled to return for them if I ever gained enough strength but I knew that was impossible. It felt much more certain than that, there was a cold wind leading me back North and it would not be denied.

* * *

><p>I found myself unable to sleep despite Hinata's ease in the new camp. It was the growing darkness I thought, dawn for a Raider and those same old instincts remained. Sasuke was the same if not worse than I was deeper ingrained in such ways and we shared the first two watches. I wasn't surprised when Sasuke passed me a branch from the canopy for us to practice.<p>

He still held back when we trained I knew but at least now he used both hands and fought in his own blended aggressive style. I found myself wondering how we'd match up now if I had access to my magic.

We were both sweat slicked by the time Hinata's watch came around but I could finally sleep as we settled down. I was only mildly surprised when Sasuke's weight settled down behind me and a strong arm enclosed my waist.

My dreams were a shadowed reflection of the day, constantly running and fighting with figures that should have only ever appeared in my nightmares. I awoke a few hours later than I expected to the sounds of Hinata's bow and the smell of something cooking.

The sun was just over the horizon so I couldn't have over slept by too much. Sasuke knelt by the fire apparently the cause of whatever food had aroused me from sleep, my sister hung further back and looked tired at the lack of sleep.

"I've been scouting ahead with the wolf, Hinata's confirmed there's another Daemon void up ahead but this time it's lacking the magic user." Explained the Uchiha stirring the food diligently. It was his regular style, lacking on small talk and straight to the point.

"Most Chaos users can hide since it's more of a trained ability than born magic, they naturally do, that Fowl asshole was just too egotistical to bother." I offered up stretching with a lazy yawn. I'd probably had four hours maybe five, that was enough out in the field but too many nights like that in a row and I'd lose my edge.

"There's more, there doesn't seem to be any Daemons south of this void. That could mean the ocean." It seemed too good but when I thought about it there was some sense to the idea. Sasuke had been collecting information and maps of northern regions for years now with little overlap proving it to be quiet vast, Naru was likely located more southward on the continent than I'd always imagined.

"So what's for breakfast?" Hinata asked after she'd wrenched the last of her arrows free from the makeshift target. The broth wasn't anything special, several vegetables and some tough salted meat we'd carried with us.

"We'll just cut right through any opposition then?" I asked a little unnecessarily. I'm not sure if we really had a mode besides wandering blindly into danger and fighting our way through.

"Hopefully it's simply a town or village and we can bargain our way across the sea." Suggested Hinata, easily the most optimistic of us. I couldn't help feel any village would be more than a little hostel towards us let alone the danger of what power they might be abusing to keep the Daemon presence at bay. Sasuke was probably expecting an army of dragons, demons and a thousand other monstrosities to rush us the moment we approached the void.

"I doubt it will be so simple." Came the Uchiha's dawdling tone. Yeah, he was definitely expecting dragons.

We soon saw what he meant though as we broke out of the forestry and into open air again, though the air was the only thing really open or bright about this new area. The soil appeared as death, burnt or drained away to a sickly bruised grey it was completely devoid of plant life.

The field was far from empty though, among the rocks and fissures were the remains of terrible war. Old bones and rusted weapons lay together broken and scattered in a conflict long passed, the dead hollowed eye sockets of yellowed skulls seemed to stare at me questioning my presence. In the still heavy air I could still hear the rending of ancient blows echoing through time and I thought there may be more to it than an over active imagination.

"You could have told us we'd be entering Death's realm." I muttered. There was definitely a host of dark magic at work here, I couldn't sense the source yet but I could taste it in the air. Corruption not entirely unlike the Daemon's but different all the same, this leeching of the land had a human feel to it that I didn't much like.

"It's not so different from Raiding really." Offered Sasuke stepping forward unperturbed by the deathly aura. Of course he couldn't sense the terrible magic at work here and the remains of old conflict were a somewhat familiar sight from Raiding.

"It's the magic here, it's unpleasant." Spoke Hinata understating the effect as I debated whether or not to remove my sixth sense for the time being. I'd be more comfortable certainly and it would be easier to focus in battle without this oppressive distraction, and yet if I did I'd be blind to the mystic danger present. My sisters eyes turned on me sympathetically, she could likely see the corruption but wouldn't feel it in the same way.

"Will you be alright?" I gave a shaky nod and strode forward to join Sasuke. I'd adapt to it I was sure, just another challenge to overcome.

Fortunately the pressure didn't increase as we moved deeper into the corrupted lands though the sights certainly did. The piled bones and old weapons crowded us more and more until they finally disappeared altogether for a stretch before we came upon an ebony gate, tall and extending out far in both directions. It was not locked. Behind the black enclosure was a neatly organised dead garden filled with stone markers and small dark buildings. Dead flowers were scattered before some of the stones.

"It's a graveyard?" Hinata spoke her voice echoing with confusion, Sasuke gave a short nod apparently understanding what she meant though both quickly noticed my own confusion.

"People used to bury their dead more regularly and mark their resting places like this." Explained Hinata, I had heard rumours of that before though I could count the times I'd seen the dead buried on one hand. Sasuke had buried Ander on my first night outside of Naru and Kakashi had buried his dead soldiers when we'd been tracking the Shadow's assassin. More commonly people were cremated due to Naru's limited space. Though some said Akame and the Mystics ate the dead who weren't diseased.

"At least we've nothing to fear from the dead." I offered with a nervous laugh. There was a creak and a shaky crumble as the dead soil seemed to shift all around us.

Perhaps I'd spoken too soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 is finished, hope everyone's enjoying the story. Do be kind and leave a review.<p>

R&R


	29. The Golem

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 29;

* * *

><p>Wraiths went into near extinction after the second War on Heaven over seven hundred years ago. They were hunted and executed en mass as the Divine reclaimed the continent as theirs and theirs alone to rule.<p>

Although originally heralded as possessing more potential than the last failed attempt the front of humanity quickly fell apart under the Divines plotting. Mystics and Wraiths had been fighting and subjecting one another for far too long for the bad blood to simply be laid to rest but in the end it was human greed that foiled the attempt.

Some believe it was then that the Mystics gained the rite of ancestry, the ability for their Gifts to be passed down through family lines. As many others though believe it had always been there and the Gods had only confirmed its existence contorting the truth of the fact into the guise of an offering instead.

The Mystics turned on the Wraiths crippling their offense.

As had been discovered during the first War on Heaven that enough practised Mages could expand the gap in dimensions when a Summoner called their minion and create a passage way to the corresponding Divine world. It had also been discover however that the passageways and perhaps the worlds themselves were filled with Divine magicks that would utterly destroy any that thought to pass through. Unless of course you were part Divinity yourself.

It had been the rather simple plan, for the Mystics to create the passage and allow the Wraiths through to dispose of the long mad and tyrannical Gods. But without the Mystics to create the passage the Wraiths found themselves rather lacking in an avenue of attack.

Wraith strong holds fell as they found themselves cut off from the old guard they'd turned against and left out in the cold by those they'd allied with. Some historians highlight the sad irony that as the Wraiths gained a conscience the Mystics had lost their own.

Most though claimed it a fitting punishment.

* * *

><p>The eerie silence's breaking had brought another change it seemed drawing thick heavy clouds over head to further darken the already overcast skies.<p>

I didn't like that.

I could hear the shifting of earth and the moving of stones but could see none of it as thick coils of fog wrapped all around us swallowing the graveyard in a pale embrace. Low ancient sighs and groans joined the air as the low scratch of iron being dragged along the gravelled paths and its clanking against stones in a broken rhythm rent the air in all directions.

I gathered flame in my hands heedless now of the old string it brought but it did precious little to aid clearing little more than a few feet of the dense fog. I reached for my blade and threw a glance at the Uchiha to see he'd already silently drew his own weapons. The blades gleamed bright even through the fog and his scarlet gaze burned through the mist sweeping the horizon.

"You can see?" I forced a sharp whisper, the fiery eyes swung our way to lie on me for a second before the Uchiha bit out a low hissed curse, I could only just make out Hinata's dark dressed presence in the pale cloud and drew her near. He was acting far too much like he had in the old days, silent communication and instincts.

This encounter actually held too similar a feeling as my first nights Raid had, the near blindness in an unfamiliar environment, the unknown enemy and something in Sasuke's behaviour.

"How many?" my sister had strung her bow quicker than I thought her capable of and had an arrow at the ready.

"Too many. Draw your damn knife." I answered. I could hear the creaking of iron armour and the scratch of blades drawing closer but the noise was still off, too light to be flesh and blood men. The first broke through the mist and I had my answer as a rusted blade thrust forward barely parried by my own and a yellowed skull with precious few shreds of decaying skin still clinging to it pressed through the mist.

The ring of echoing steel and the crash of bones giving way to force met my ears far before I smashed the enemy before me apart with a swing of my black blade, and the din continued long after. I could barely glimpse the small flicker of Sasuke's Wraith eyes darting amongst the fog as he tore through enemies.

"We need to get inside some cover." I hissed to Hinata as she glanced desperately around her, two more of the creatures came into the low light of the flames and I was forced on the defensive catching a curved blade with my shield and activating the Titan's arm to deflect a war axes swing. A midlevel swing with the enhanced strength tore through both opponents before I deactivated it, I'd built myself up to about ten minutes a day using it and if this became a battle of attrition then each second would be valuable.

"This way." I backed up following the noise of Hinata's breathing as I retreated. Another form, this one much…fresher came into view. I shifted my grip to a double handed one and struck up to deflect its bastard sword's path, there was a screech as the blades slid against one another and a second as I angled my weapon and thrust forward stabbing through the corpses throat. A heavy footed kick threw it off the dark blade and I flicked the black blood away ready for the next attack.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost lopped it off as I swung around to face Hinata, she led the way into a dusty crumbling tomb. I didn't hesitate to bar the gates sliding the rusted bolt into place ignorant of Hinata's shouts of protest, it was barred just in time as twin ancient blades poked through the fog and the iron bars aiming to take our heads off.

"Sasuke's still out there." My sister whispered her worries again but I shushed her backwards away from the opening. That the Uchiha was still out there was a worry for those creatures, not us.

"He's fine, but neither of us can see out there. We'd just be liabilities." The crypt was larger than I'd suspected leading deeper into the earth. The fog didn't seem to seep in here and if Sasuke wanted to play the role of rear guard slash butcher then we could take point. When I stretched out my sixth sense I could still feel some force deeper in this tomb. I heard the rustle of the elder woman readying her bow and paused for a second.

I was in two minds about how to proceed. Objectively I knew Sasuke would be fine outside, up against enemies that were likely purely magical. In that fog though I'd be useless, better I push forward against a more suitable opponent. Then again maybe whatever was snapping Sasuke back to Raider mode was doing the same to me, I didn't do anything in the early days without the Uchiha by my side and that habit risked resurfacing.

Guess I'll fight through that.

"Keep a little behind me." I spoke with a gesture. I'd rather dump Hinata somewhere safe and continue on my own, for all her progress my sister would still slow me down and I'd much prefer finding and finishing this necromancer as quickly as possible.

Twin shuffling corpses came from the shadows brandishing blades with the sloppy technique of long too stiff amateurs, I allowed Hinata to pick off the slower more fleshy one as I bisected its brother.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him Hanabi?" I bit out once I was reasonably sure we were safe to talk.<p>

The Sasuke I'd seen out there hadn't been the one I'd grown to know. The powerful soul that stood between me and every danger and horror that crawled out of hell, and yet was kind and gentle with me, the one that seemed to focus on me and only me when we spoke.

Rather the warrior out there was the same one they told whispered stories about in Naru, the Wyvern Slayer. That was last in the line of mystical warriors known only for their ruthlessness and prowess in combat. The one I'd seen battling the Fair Folk, devil may care to the point it seemed insane.

"I think it's the magic." Muttered my sister more concerned about her surroundings than Sasuke's behaviour. It made sense I supposed, she'd been going on Raids with him for months before we'd met.

"Isn't he immune to magic?" or at least he seemed to be, I'd seen fire and lightning pass right through him doing light more than damaging his clothing and armour.

"It can't hurt him, but whenever he's around magic, large amounts. He gets like this. I used to think it was just the way he was, when he got excited or nervous." Explained Hanabi adjusting her grip on the heavy black blade. It wasn't hard to tell that she found it unwieldy without her enhanced strength.

"How do you know that's not just him coping then." It seemed a reasonable thing, in fact I saw it in Hanabi at times. When she fought she became a different person, more animalistic and vicious than the playful if daring sister I'd known. It just wasn't as drastic a change as Sasuke seemed to go through.

"I've seen him excited, and nervous too actually." She answered little more than a light blush dusting her cheeks. That was more information then I really needed even if it was only implied.

"An instinct to destroy magicks. It makes sense given what Wraiths were intended for." I chimed in. I'd heard the tales of the ancient Wraiths that hunted Mystics down relentlessly and ruthlessly…sort of made or relation with him a bit more complex I suppose. We'd finally hit a dead end and Hanabi began searching the coffins and urns of the room for something, apparently under the impression that there must be some secret passage to be revealed.

I gave her a look.

"I can pick out different magicks up ahead, but lower. I think there's a way down." Muttered Hanabi jamming her blade under the lid of one of the coffins. I wasn't surprised when her first action as the lid slid from its resting place was to stab into the dark depths. A fair precaution given all the walking murderous corpses and all.

I slid my knife free and glanced around the room, there were about fifteen other coffins laying in the room.

"You've never told me what you think of him." Hanabi probed as I helped her slid the third lid free, still nothing. It was likely my imagination running wild but as I repeated the question in my mind it played back with disturbing undertones. Innocent curiosity, did she think I didn't like Sasuke or worse did she know of my feelings. Was she having doubts about the old Raider, maybe they were drifting apart, or he'd proposed marriage.

Unsurprisingly something in my expression showed as I went from exaggerated confusion to fear to hopeful to suspicion and went through half a dozen likely unnamed strange expressions as my mind did paranoid mental gymnastics. Hanabi looked concerned.

"Um do you need to sit down?" she tried, going for the 'she's nauseous from the necromancy' route. As opposed to the 'my sister's secretly in love with my partner and combing my last sentence over for any and all subtext or undertones it might contain' route. I took the offer realising I hadn't actually sat down since early this morning.

"He's kind of hard to pin down really, I guess. Very gentle and sort of sweet, I guess. He's severe sometimes but not flippantly. I guess in this world he's as close as you can get to a knight in shining armour, I guess." I spoke peppering my statement with perhaps a few too many muttered 'I guesses' in hopes of making it seem like I hadn't thought that much in detail about the Uchiha. I also omitted that I for one preferred this in so many ways broken man struggling to protect those he loved and keep them from danger than a flat knight from the stories.

I liked the idea that I could save him from something too, though it did seem he had Hanabi for that.

"He's made an impression on you anyway." Hanabi commented with a light laugh as she continued her work. Perhaps it was again my suspicions that added the wary gleam to her pale eyes.

"And you, things seemed rough for a while between you?" I questioned myself despite my better judgement telling me to avoid this topic like the plague.

"I was just a little slow in catching up. When we were Raiders he seemed to know everything, controlled everything. I sort of took for granted he'd always be like that." My sister spoke as she worked clearing each coffin in quick order. She'd really become quite strong, I could see the muscles in her thighs and arms flex visibly even hidden beneath the leather of her armour.

"Our escape was…messy." I admitted recalling Hanabi's hollow expression for days afterwards, and the looks she threw Sasuke's way. Even after Sasuke had admitted his own naiveté the experience had notably changed their dynamic.

"Sometimes it feels like he'd do anything, sacrifice whatever, on only a whim and that part scares me." She admitted. I could see how that might be disconcerting, but she might have been demonising him somewhat.

"It's not on a whim, he'd do anything for you, Hanabi." I distinctly hoped my tone didn't betray how bitter I felt about that fact either.

"And that's what worries me. One person's life is not worth that many bodies." Breathed the girl a heavy thump accompanying her words as another lid slid free, only one more remained now. The silence between us seemed to stretch out painfully as Hanabi's eyes widened in realisation of what she'd just said. She didn't think one person's life had been worth all that chaos, and it had been my life. Did Hanabi regret…

"I mean, there had to be a better way." She spoke hastily as we came back to ourselves, but the words lacked conviction. It was a saving throw.

"No, no you're right. One person's life isn't worth it." My words lacked conviction too. Questionable as it was I agreed with Sasuke. Those men had been soldiers who'd chosen that task, if I had to put them in danger to protect Orca, Saria, Hanabi or Sasuke then I wouldn't hesitate to do so.

The awkward silence continued as I joined Hanabi in moving the final tomb lid. This one was heavier though and it took my sister's enhanced strength to move it. It led down into complete darkness and it wasn't until Hanabi formed a makeshift torch with her magicks we could see the uneven grey granite steps descending down into the depths of the earth.

Hanabi moved first without hesitation leading the way down the path as I followed, an arrow notched. A voice in the back of my mind spoke up about it being a poor choice of weapon against these creatures but I quelled it, it's not as if I could go back and have the Uchiha train me in swordsmanship instead now.

"I hear something!" I heard Hanabi's hissed whisper a moment before a massive shadow covered us engulfing the younger woman and dragging her away. I groped blindly for a moment before my hand found a flare. Sasuke and Hanabi had apparently purchased them from some shadowy source, they were enchanted but each only had one use for all of a couple of minutes.

The furious white light revealed the corridor, brick walls half collapsed and lined with old bones. I didn't waste time on taking in the horrifying state of my surroundings through, deep groves that seemed the work of a gargantuan claw were carved into the stone floor and I raced along their crooked path in search of Hanabi.

I burst into an open area and all my fear seemed to catch up with me at once as I stared at the titanic body of the creature, a creature that seemed to be a hundred broken bodies patched together. It's flesh was moulted and grey intersected in places where chipped broken bones burst from ragged wounds. Tentacles or what might have been arms burst from odd spots as distorted and unnatural as the rest of it.

A hundred pairs of human eyes crammed onto one massive skull blinked at me torchlight before a gapping maul with broken femurs and old blades for teeth opened wide in an enraged battle cry.

I pressed the iron torch handle between my teeth and notched a fire imbued arrow and let in fly circling to the left. For all my instincts cried to me to escape back through the tunnel I'd come from I knew that way would have led to certain a death. I sunk another arrow into its parody of a face burning away more of its stolen eyes before I was forced to dodge sprinting to my right for all I was worth as a massive limb hammered the cave floor. Even with the distance though the force of the impact threw me into the air and I came down hard on my right shoulder.

I ignored the pain and lifted myself to renew the attack sinking two more arrows into the massive target drawing a quivering howl of pain the seemed exaggerated given how it had shrugged off the others.

It hadn't been the arrows though that effected the monster so much, in the dim light I saw chunks of the beast falling away as a dark flame lit figure fell from one of its limbs a living shadow darting around it and hacking apart anything in range.

I got the slight impression Hanabi was pissed.

I met my sister halfway as she began to make her way to me, I stopped only long enough to plant an arrow in two of its limbs hoping for a distraction. My theory on Hanabi was correct as she didn't waste time with words on reaching me. Instead she quickly unhooked the leather wine skin from my belt and tied it to her own.

"Shoot these!" she hissed hurling the alcohol at the beast her enhanced strength sending the light weight careening into its face, bursting on the jagged surface as it impacted. I fired three shots into the small target and watched as the twisted monstrosity was lit up revealing the ugly protrusions and the horrifying dead faces that made up its skin, the low light had spared us before but now nothing concealed the creature's otherworldly form.

I glanced to Hanabi surprised to see her still standing at my side a look of intense concentration creasing her brows. With the new found light I could see the hilt of her enchanted weapon gripped in both hands, absent it's blade. Turning back to the beast I saw the weapon at work, through the flames and the boiling pink skin something moved, a dark spike here, a horned spine erupting from the dead flesh there, the shadow blade had taken a form of its own and now ran rampant wreaking havoc through the monsters foreign veins.

I was forced to take action wrapping an arm around my sisters stomach and pulling her to the right quickly as a frantic limb thrashed the ground we'd been standing on, weaker though than it had been earlier though and we remained on our feet. A grumbling roar almost threatened to take us from our feet and the creature came apart splitting into the corpses and remains that formed it.

"Damn Undead golem had a heart buried in there, hard to find but pretty delicate." Remarked the woman as the shadow slid over the jagged footing to draw back up into her blades hilt.

"And I thought the Uchiha was the dangerous one." I remarked jokingly hoping to draw a smile out of the girl as I clapped a hand on her bicep, instead I earned a pained hiss. I quickly spluttered an apology only now noticing the bright pink burn that coated the bare patches of skin on her right arm.

"It's alright. Chaos magicks have prices, not really any getting used to it though." Remarked the other Hyuuga tightly. It put a more pleasant spin on my own migraines certainly.

"Let's keep moving." Grunted Hanabi finally releasing her Titan strength. No doubt she'd need all the time she had left to combat whatever else awaited us down here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 up and finished after pleasant pleasant bouts of writers block and lots of time spent too busy with office hours and work to overcome it.<p>

Other stories are being worked on don't kill me, times just in short demand and stopping and starting so often makes establishing a rhythm as but impossible.

R&R


	30. Ashes

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 30;

* * *

><p>"Give me one of those flaming arrows? Hissed Hanabi. I passed her one and cringed as the low light it emitted revealed my sister's haggard state. Being encased in that monstrosity's body of broken bones had torn open her armour and cut a dozen small wounds into her pale skin.<p>

I watched as the warrior woman growled, took a swig of our last canister of wine and spat the mouthful over the burning arrow head. A billowed wall of flames puffed out before us searing the enemies I hadn't even seen coming. I'd ask her how exactly she managed that later on, when I was certain she wouldn't spit fire on me too at any moment.

"They're getting stronger, fresher here. We're close." Hanabi spoke spitting in a distinctly boyish way I doubted she'd have done around the Uchiha. I'd bring that up…well never.

"What's the plan?" I asked wondering if it might include any more than slashing and burning her way through everything that got in her way with a borderline manic glee.

"The traditional Raider tactic, we kill our way through this ruin until its silent." Spoke Hanabi emphasis on the word silent. I realised pretty sharply that that was how the younger woman had detected those ghouls, my hearing might have been sharper from a cloistered life but she knew how to use the sense far better.

"We should treat your wounds." I offered feeling more than a little sheepish. It was sort of funny but I found keeping company with Hanabi more nerve wreaking than with the Uchiha. I wasn't sure why but when I watched Sasuke lose himself in battle it was like watching him shed a cloak, he was revealing the animal that shared its soul with my noble protector. Hanabi though, Hanabi looked like she was breaking. Somehow I thought I already knew how the story ended, she'd become like he was, a divided soul in conflict with itself. Twisted around herself.

"Find the horde, I want to know where Sasuke is." Commanded my sister eyes cold as she brushed aside my question. I didn't follow the order. I didn't need to, I'd been keeping track of Sasuke myself every quiet moment we had.

"Above us, I don't know if he's pushing them back or fleeing but there's less of them now. A lot less." He certainly was lending credit to the Wyvern Slayer myths, I guess being a Wraith helped against almost entirely magical creatures. It also explained why we'd only hit guards and no reinforcements down here, whatever way the battle was swinging the former Raider was terrifying whomever commanded the Undead. And demanding all their attentions.

From the look on Hanabi's face and the way she increased the pace I guess she bought the later theory. Not an unfair assumption, even if the Undead only had the resistance of thick air against the Uchiha with so many he was practically caught up in a whirlwind of rusted iron and jagged bones.

Warm orange light stung my eyes as we stumbled into an alcove decorated surprisingly tastefully. Plush plump couches dotted the room and works of gold framed art hung from the walls neighbours to ancient coats of arms and family crests. A woman pale and if I was being kind just a little too plump for her black silky dress sat reclined on one of the rouge seats. Her eyes though drew my attention, pitch black where they should have been white wrapped around sickly yellow irises.

"The little ones arrive." Purred the woman demurely, purple painted lips stretching into a cruel smile that couldn't have been less pleasant if she were a black widow. As I looked I could clearly see the tendrils of magic pouring out of her and into the soft earth around us, and curiously counterparts flowing from the earth into her. Life lines I suspected. This woman I knew was older and more powerful than her appearance would suggest.

"Yeah, I can see you're a big one alright." Breathed Hanabi clicking her tongue. Good, she was going to piss off the ancient necromancer sat firmly in the heart of her power source.

That was wise.

Rustling and the creak of old bones alerted us to other presences in the room. Twin corpses so fresh that at a glance I would have thought they were alive stepped away from the walls. They were of a similar height and weight but were easily distinguished by their hair colours, the one flanking Hanabi bore bright almost white platinum hair while the one nearing me was bald save for a half circle of still dark hair.

"You'll regret those words, wench." Spat the platinum corpse the ring of steel accompanying his words as he freed the short sword on his belt and unhooked the axe slung over his back. Hanabi seemed unfazed but I wasn't, that these things could talk…that was a disturbing sign.

"Wench…didn't think any full grown men were actually sad enough to use that one." Muttered Hanabi unperturbed but I saw otherwise, a slight flicker caught my eye as a rune on her bracer flared to life. The creatures too human expression of annoyance was getting to me though and I forced my eyes on to his less animated friend instead. He had yet to draw the curved blade hanging at his side, nor did he even give an indication that he intended too.

"My personal guards, Henrik and Maetreal, far more formidable than those-" whatever else she was about to say died as the combatants moved suddenly, Hanabi's dark blade cut a vicious arc tearing through the weak iron blade of the blonde and shearing through his torso. The other warrior darted forward faster than I could follow his blade flowing out of its scabbard to strike in one fluid motion.

Hanabi had predicted an attack though and the dull edge ricocheted off her small shield harmlessly before her blade curled unnaturally as she counter attacked piercing the corpses chest. There was a split second pause before black spires erupted from the body tearing it to sunders. An almost cruel smirk lined Hanabi's lips as she turned back to the woman.

"Yeah real tough." My sister seemed to be channelling her lover with her cocky open stance, her entire form seemed to whisper aggression and confidence.

"Not tough dear, formidable." The woman's voice ghosted as the falling corpses shifted their flesh and pulp becoming less solid and more liquid darting at Hanabi like some gargantuan snake. It twisted as my sister parried moving with an unnatural click of breaking altering bones. I reached for an arrow a half-baked plan in mind that involved firing on the necromancer and hoping for the best. A hand, maybe, caught my wrist before I could reach an arrow and wrenched backward twisting me into a tight embrace.

The fleshy mass around Hanabi had begun to reform into a man and she took advantage twisting far less passive than I was and driving an elbow into the thing's chest. It appeared to do damage carving a chasm into the still gooey thing's ribs but they reformed just as easily. I could pick out now in its half formed structure the much thinner tendrils of life magic bleeding into the mushy body. Whatever the witch was using to empower herself she'd also connected to her personal guards.

"You are disappointing. Only playing mage with these trinkets are we?" The chubby sorceress drifted nearer to us moving with more gait and grace than I would have attributed to her. Her fingers ghosted over Hanabi's bound wrist and the magical armlet she wore. There was cruelty in her smile as the hand holding Hanabi tight shifted shape. There was a sharp hollow cracking noise and my sisters eyes widened unnaturally her lips peeling back in a silent scream.

"You shouldn't pretend to be a warrior either dear, it's unbecoming of a lady." The hand shifted back to an almost natural shape releasing Hanabi's now misshapen broken hand. The necromancers dirty yellowed eyes turned onto me.

"You on the other hand, you've got some wonderful life in you." She complimented though I knew the words were not kind. She was referring to my Gift and I could only imagine its potential as a battery for her obscure powers. Hanabi's eyes flickered dangerously but I couldn't see what she was plotting. These creatures appeared to be the genuine article when it came to immortality and she'd already lost the use of her strong arm.

"Take the bony one to the wet land." She ordered stepping back and clicking her fingers, Hanabi struggled but was easily over powered and carried deeper into the room. I was drawn to the differences in us again, Hanabi fought long after hope was lost, I surrendered telling myself there'd be an opening later that would present itself if I feigned weakness…only I wasn't feigning so much as I just was weak in the end.

"Adul, the grave keeper. What is up there by the way…it's very disruptive." The necromancer introduced herself with fake airs of disinterest as she asked after Sasuke. The body behind me shifted unnaturally and I was pushed forward my equipment stripped away in a fluid motion.

"Hinata the um…looker girl, ah woman." The Watcher probably would have had a more ominous ring to it, though with my shaky tone I doubted anything I said was going to sound intimidating. Her eyes blinked slowly, clearly still awaiting an answer. I didn't offer one.

"Sit Hinata, make yourself comfortable. And tell me what's up there, you two didn't survive out there alone…" No we hadn't, my sight had allowed us to take the easier paths but Sasuke's immunity to magic and Hanabi's versatility had been our trump cards for dealing with the monsters out here. I took the offered sit after a suggestive shove from the remaining guard.

Now I just had to keep quiet, a single Wraith wouldn't be much good unless it was a secret.

* * *

><p>Twice more I managed to hurt the regenerating creature but both times it reformed itself just as quickly. No matter how far we drew away from its master the effect never lessened. I was forced to abandon the hope of avoiding the 'wet land', instead I started weighing up my current condition.<p>

My sword arm was unless and my black blade was still back in the sorceresses throne room, I still had my old weapon but I doubted I could make effective use of it with my right hand alone. That really just left my First Flame for offence and my Double steps to avoid whatever painful death awaited me. Of course, I only had about three shots of fire left and if I pushed too hard with the double step I'd exhaust my reserves and likely pass out.

Also my inability to swim might play a factor in all this.

I could smell the stink of stagnant water now and the walls around us had taken a less refined feel to them. If anything it felt as if we'd entered some underground caverns. The slow crash of waves lapping against a shore reached my ears but I couldn't help but feel they were artificial, caused by something moving in the dark depts. My escort wore a crooked grin that I recognised instinctively. It was a Saint's smile, of a sadist nearing his heart's desire.

Moon light trickled into the caverns lighting up the black waters as I was pushed forward feet dangerously close to a high ledge. I had enough time to sight the beach to the left before a shove caught me from behind throwing me forward. I curled in on myself pushing my aching wrist tight against my stomach, I didn't help that much. The water felt thicker than I thought water could be and my neck and shoulder stung on contact. My eyes and skin burned from the corrupted water but I kicked hard anyway thankful that my feet reached the ground.

I reached the beach coughing, spluttering and still burning from the water but kept going activating my Double step to throw myself forward further. Rolling onto my back I could see the water was still quiet but my instincts were ringing in warning.

I summoned up a flame heedless now of the familiar burn as I took in the cavern better. It had been more than the lighting that had given the water its dark appearance, even in the firelight the dead lake was absolutely black and the water that dripped from me was inky and thick.

The tiny amount of moonlight that trickled into the room came from a wound in the cavern ceiling far too high to reach without wings. The sand of several more beaches glittered across the opposite side of the lake unappealingly but a quick glance behind me confirmed my fears. Only a tall limestone wall stretched along the beach I'd made it to, devoid of handholds and seemingly impossible to climb.

A forceful wave hit the beach, then another and another in smaller and smaller intervals as something shifted beneath the murky water. I stretched out my sixth sense hoping to get a handle on what was happening but got nothing back, the corrupt water was brimming with its own magic and it blanketed whatever stirred beneath.

Finally two red lights flickered as something as dark as the waters rose, then two more joined the first glowing embers. I lost count as more and more Daemon eyes appeared in the dark water drifting closer to my location. After a tense moment the first bipedal creature reached the beach pulling itself ashore with some effort, rows of teeth glittered as the thing's extended mouth offered me a large predatory grin, its tail whipped high above the waves now and I estimated it was only maybe four foot in length but at least half of that was its mouth.

* * *

><p>I wasn't surprised when the Uchiha clambered into the room, I was beginning to simply see him as my own personal saviour. No matter what happened to me, he always seemed to pull through.<p>

What was surprising however was the ragged state he was in. He'd retained his armour this time but I couldn't help thinking it was probably the only reason the swordsman was still alive. Everywhere on the dark armour were long scratches where the Undead enemies had caught him and only their unless weapons kept the attacks from being fatal. Blood dripped from his exposed skin, in particular a deep gash over his left eye had blinded him on that flank as it wept scarlet down his face.

Instinctively I moved to get to him, the fear that had kept me passive before evaporating on sight of the damage. A hand caught my chest throwing me back into the chair and I saw the necromancers lips stretching wide as she anticipated a repeat of earlier. The Undead knight may even have stood a chance against the haggard Wraith except for its overconfidence. Once again it allowed the initial strike to connect but instead of altering its form as it had with Hanabi it begun to shift awkwardly on the glimmering blade.

I imagined if I activated my Gift what I might see, the green life magic that empowered its regeneration attempting to move to task but failing as Sasuke's Wraith effect drove all magic from its body on connection. It would have been nicer to see than the naked eyes perception, the corpse began to dry, degenerating rapidly as Sasuke stole its unnatural life away.

I glanced away to the woman, Adul, taking more pleasure than I should have to see her former confidence shatter. Fear entered her eyes as Sasuke's gaze swept the room finding first Hanabi's fallen sword and then the unguarded sorceress.

"Hinata, where?" he broke off in a fit of coughing reaching to his chest almost weakly, I gathered my equipment and Hanabi's fallen weapon hoisting its impressive weight up with some difficulty. Pragmatism had kept my worries about Hanabi quiet but now free to act they bubbled to life again.

"This way." The Raider paused for a second to eye the woman before he followed. It was risky but we couldn't kill her. It was obvious now that she was responsible for this wasteland and the absence of Daemons on it. If there was a settlement ahead of us all that kept it ironically safe was this human monstrosity.

We moved slowly and I discovered that the Uchiha was also sporting a deep gash in his right thigh. More than a little awkwardly I forced myself under his arm and we hobbled through the dilapidating corridor.

Partway through we came upon the second guard and the former Raider twisted off my shoulder and into a half tackle stabbing the confused enemy as it reached for its weapon. I spotted more of his wounds, painting the openings in his armour as I helped pull him back to his feet. I should have questioned how we were supposed to rescue Hanabi like this, but I didn't. I could tell Sasuke wouldn't even indulge the question.

Light flickered over the now cavernous walls as we drew deeper, I could hear the sounds of water crashing and something roaring. As we reached an opening there was a sudden crash and the Uchiha fell forward slipping off my shoulder. He hit the black water and so did I a moment later.

The water was thick and more disgusting than refreshing blinding me but I found the heavy swordsman in the shallow water and begun to drag him to the shoreline.

"Hanabi!" I called out hoarsely as we crested the beach. I could see the wisps of fire that could only be her moving closer to us but still half-blinded I couldn't make out much more. She was moving inhumanly fast, at almost breakneck speeds to reach us, waving her arms.

I heard a snarl and felt Sasuke shift wrapping his arms around me and pulling. Massive jaws clamped shut with a boom just where I'd been and I saw the creature preparing for another lunge as Sasuke rolled on top of me using his body as a human shield.

Orange and red burned the air behind Sasuke's back failing to hurt the Wraith but easily roasted the Daemon. For a second I was impressed by the way they interacted and wondered if Sasuke had blanketed me to protect me from the Daemon or the give Hanabi an opening. The perfect team.

It was the former.

My eyes darted to my sister as she released a bellowing cry her outstretched arm flashing a furious crimson before the light vanished and her arm…crumpled, drifting away in ashes. One too many uses to save us.

* * *

><p>I was in the corridor again.<p>

For a moment I thought it was the halls beneath Naru's castle but the realisation came soon enough. The oppression that surrounded me, the density that left me certain something more than man had carved and planned the path I was forced to walk.

It followed the same as before, refusing to allow me to move backwards and pushing me forward increasing the weight and pressure with each step. I passed the earthy spirit's door stronger than I had felt the first time and all at once I realised why I felt so much lighter.

My armour and weapons were missing, instead of the comforting leather and iron only a thin cotton dress kept my modesty intact. More than that though I noticed I lacked the scars I'd traced time and time again when I found myself alone and reflective. My legs were smooth, still more muscular and hard then Sakura's or Hinata's but more feminine again without the crisscrossing scars. My hands lacked the calluses from whipping a long sword around, my arm the burn marks of constant use of Chaos magic.

But not everything was gone, around my right wrist were the crimson beads of the First Flame, my left still had the Titan's arm, the Double Step ribbon hung from my waist and the Sixth sense's charm hung beside the silver one Sasuke had given me.

I heard the trickle of water and passed another room it's door pulled wide open. Rain thundered in a heavy torrent from the roof and gold runes glistened beneath the water that flooded the floor. It was empty though, even as I pushed inside I couldn't find any sign of the rooms owner.

A God was missing.

I pulled back and out of a strange respect caught the door handle dragging the heavy rusted cover shut. I continued walking noticing more doors, always at least a crack open but none completely so. The familiar door of Shadow was only half open but I could see the entity behind it grinning out at me.

The hood failed to obscure her otherworldly beauty and I was thrown back to my first thoughts on meeting Sakura. There was nothing similar in their bearings though past the seductive promising way they held their bodies. While Sakura had smiled sweetly the Shadow's scarlet lipped grin was terrifying.

I pushed on away from the minor God and its sharp knowing fangs.

There was a shift in the air, it became less dense as I entered what I suspected was an entirely different area of this world. Windows, thin and tall, ghosted the walls here and there but all I could see from them was snow white sand and in the sky above twinkling stars.

I passed several open door ways. No, not really open, rather the doors had rusted entirely and fallen from their hinges lying abandoned nearby. Within each room was nothing more than thick dust. I paused at the last one stopping as I heard something approaching. My right hand had extended, fingers splayed to throw a fireball but nothing came to life no matter how hard I tugged.

The cloaked figure paused as it rounded the corner, old deep cut blue eyes flashing in the candle light beneath its hood. The androgynous figure stumbled forward awkwardly and I drew back raising my fisted hands under my chin. Suspicion and paranoia ran easily in this place it seemed. The figure lowered its hood as I got closer revealing its sunken almost starved cheeks and deeper lines forehead. It smiled almost warmly at me.

"Come." The voice was elderly, quivering with decades maybe centuries of life but humble. It began to turn as I phrased a simple question.

"Who are you?" I had never spoken in this place before I realised my own voice trembled with a similar affect as this cloaked figures and the God I'd encountered before.

"The Guide. Now come, away from the dungeons." It whispered shooting a fearful glance behind me. Slowly the form began to shuffle and hesitantly I followed.

"You're not a God then?" I asked earning only a wheezing laugh in turn. When they spoke of Gods in Naru they always spoke of realms, entire Worlds under the command of a single God. In this place though, all the Gods seemed to be imprisoned. Except Naru, it could only be her cell that I'd found empty.

"You won't tell me what this place is then either will you, or why these rooms are empty." I asked my tone edged with my annoyance.

"The rooms are empty, because no one uses them anymore. And this…is your house." The old thing's eyes still twinkled with withheld knowledge as it stopped, offering me its candle and gesturing forward into a darker regions. I accepted the candle warily, waiting until the figure had disappeared into the darkness before I moved forward.

I shivered as everything began to grow colder and I found the first door still intact in this new area. It hung loosely on only one hinge but it was doubtless that this was where I was supposed to be as the candle light failed to pierce anything beyond it, rather it lit up nothing but this door.

Slowly I outstretched a hand feeling the cool iron beneath my fingertips as I did another hand thin and bone white darted out of the room seizing my wrist. I jumped and twisted but couldn't break the grip as a coldness began to seep into my bones. I could see the skin of my arm growing paler and paler stretching to the tips of my fingers and further up my forearm.

When the arm finally released me I fell backwards drained. My arm was numb and I watched wide eyed as the hand, meatier and more alive now gripped the door and pulled it shut.

I felt the world swimming as the candles light shimmered and vanished.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the delay, I honestly can't believe I left it so long without updating this one but hey. Most fun I've had writing in a while. Hope you like it and haven't lost interest in the story.<p>

Review to keep the Fading alive.

R&R


	31. Recovery

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 31;

* * *

><p>Some told in whispered conversations around their low burning fires of the Noble Demons. Though occasionally taken as a title by mercenary bands with more ambition than intelligence often enough it referred to only one thing, consistently in dark hidden tones.<p>

Demons and Daemons were very different creatures. Whereas Daemons roamed free and wild with little thought to anything more than food and bloody murder the Demons were servants chained and bound to their God's whims and orders both. Or as it may be their Summoners enforced control. This was the rule, but as with all it held an exception.

Pawns were the weakest of Demons, wielding crude weapons with a monstrous talent born of unnatural twisted muscles and decades of constant fighting. Few mortals managed to ever engage one and survive, a Greater Gift and a genius' hand for a weapon were the minimum and common men stood no chance even coming by the dozen. Some said they were simple soldiers taken and re-forged by the God they'd sworn themselves to after a valiant battle to serve it as grunts.

Druids were more dangerous, if a Pawn could by the downfall of an entire troop then a Druid could fell an army. They were thought to be the Gifted taken into a God's forge. Twisted and no longer even resembling anything vaguely human they had the life blood of the Gods realm coursing through their broken bones. Magic spilled from them without spells or incantations.

The Towers had been something more than soldiers in their earlier lives. Cloaked in the nature of their realms they fought with the magical imbued prowess of the Druids concentrated entirely into their more graceful arms. A Tower has never been successfully summoned and controlled by human hands though Pawns have been heard of taking their guise.

Noble Demons were left unclassified though. They were the few who either by skill or chance broke their bonds to the Gods and ran free. Without a realm to recover their power though and fleeing vengeful deities many died quickly while others found themselves bound to sites of magical power, suckling off the dregs there like parasites and hiding from their former master's revenge.

A select few though found vessels, spirits dripping enough magic for them to survive on and sometimes even flourish. Sometimes they devoured the Mystic, hallowing them out for their purposes. Sometimes they were themselves swallowed, absorbed by the Mystics willpower and crushed. Neither lasted very long as a body at war with itself deteriorates quickly.

The ones that earned their places in stories were the ones who came to an agreement, forming a contract and often times even a friendship with their new host. Or as much of a friendship as could exist between such differing creatures.

The second Lord of Light in Naru was the most famous of these within the citadel itself. The man who supposedly sealed a Demon within himself and went from a common if talented mage to weapon master in a day. It was he who named each of the fighting styles in Naru and outlined their principles and tenants to his soldiers leading the first generation of Raiders in expanding Naru's territory. The creation of Naru's farm land and mines are attributed to him as well as the survival of many of the early Red moons.

* * *

><p>I wasn't aware of much in my early hours of consciousness, if you could call it that. Mostly I was aware of the blurry grey shades hovering above me switching a wet rag on my forehead, feeding me some soft lumpy food and speaking softly. I couldn't understand the word's they spoke, instead they sounded more like birdsongs. One light and soft spilling out quickly in a rushed jumble of stuttered tones and the other low, steady and far less frequent. It was the latter I yearned for while staring at the grey shifting shadows on the light.<p>

Pain didn't come for a long time and when it did it had me lamenting the return of feeling to my body. With the searing pain came awareness and an entirely different kind of ache. I was familiar to the sting of a regular wound, a cut or a burn that painted the surface sinking in twisted tendrils into the bones and the muscles. What I felt in my right arm now though was entirely different. It hurt in deep places that I'd never felt before and outlined my new stump in a flaming agony that went beyond physical. Old Raiders and Guards had spoken of lost limbs like they were still there, part of it lingering with them, a ghost. But I couldn't feel anything and I knew where the ghost of that limb had went. Swallowed by the thing behind that rusted ancient door in the world where Gods were prisoners.

I pushed myself up, conscious of my body's new balance as I swayed slightly. Instinct allowed me a brief reprieve from my thoughts as I took in the room, or home as it may have been. There was a small fire crackling in a black caste stove a few feet away, topped with a pot of some stew that smelt questionable and a steaming kettle. I warily took in the sight of hammers, chisels and other potentially dangerous things strewn about a workbench. More than anything I got the feeling the place hadn't been lived in for a long time, it had the feel of being recently cleaned and in a rush too.

Still there were no active dangers present and my mind drifted back to my wounds, one in particular. Softly and mindful of the sting I traced the gauze wrapped burn that marked the end of my arm. I had my elbow left but only just, still I had expected the over drive to take the limb up as high as the initial burning had went; the loss going as high as my bicep at least. Somehow that it hadn't wasn't all that comforting.

I heard footsteps drawing near the door from outside and was relieved to find my equipment stacked at the bottom of the bed. I was still struggling to get the Titan's arm over my wrist to allow me the use of my sword when the door swung open. The oddly dressed brunette took one wide eyed glance at me as I attempted to hoist my black blade into a guard position before he bolted away.

I had the armlet and a shirt pulled on before a second pair of heavy footfalls approached. I activated my arm unsure of how long it would last and pushed open the door. I rushed through the gap blinded in the flaring sunlight and managed to recognise the blurry armed figure on instinct alone. In hindsight I wasn't really sure why I swung, my nerves were shattered and I was still channelling the half remembered terror that had seized me in that cavern as my arm disintegrated and I passed out surrounded by darkness and Daemons unable to reach those I cared for.

They were good though, very good. My surprise attack had been predicted and I felt hands taking a rough grip of my sword arm and a hip press against my own, there was a twist and the world spun in a flash of swimming colours. My back hit the sandy path roughly but not as forcefully as it should have, one hand still held tight clamped over my wrist but the other had shifted to my lower back catching me mid-fall and cushioning the blow.

As my vision cleared I identified a familiar figure hovering above me. I gave a dry cackle of a laugh earning what amounted to a look of concern from Sasuke. Though it was hard to tell, a fresh bandage obscured his left eye and made the expression difficult to read.

"I guess it's safe enough for me to put on some pants then huh?" he nodded his consent. I got to my feet a little shaky suddenly aware of how fragile my body really was now. I was grateful for Sasuke's help. Gently he leaned my blade against a wall his eyes reluctant to look at me as I slid back into the bed. I tried to keep my worries down about that.

"Hanabi…" for the first time in a long time the more experienced swordsman seemed at a loss for words. His one visible scarlet eye flashed back at me and my earlier worries became all the more poignant, it seemed as if the very sight of me now was a physical pain to him. My eyes flickered to the remains of my right arm, my old scars hadn't seemed so unsavoury before…before I'd walking in that dream realm…seen what I should have looked like without the Raids or the battles.

He seemed to read it and in a second I found myself wrapped in an embrace that was in fact as painful as it was comforting. Maybe the reassurance was a little too desperate, even panicked but I didn't mind so much as he pressed a kiss to my dry lips the message clear. As he broke the kiss I curled into the crook of his neck enjoying the warmth and security as only he could provide.

I drifted back into unconsciousness oblivion, my wounds stinging but my mind more at ease than when I had awoken.

* * *

><p>"How did you do it?" I asked toying with a stray piece of cloth from the Uchiha's eye wrap. It was half out of curiosity and half out of a desire to keep Sasuke from making me eat anymore of the horrible porridge he held. I only barely kept from palming a weapon to defend against the horrid stuff.<p>

"A mace, I overstretched a swing with my right and it broke through my guard." He answered cringing a little in pain at the memory, it made feel all the more guilty for my little giggle at his misunderstanding.

"Sorry, I meant how did you get us out?" I left out that I really did need it explained to me. Sasuke had barely been capable of standing and there had been a lot of them left. I had thought even too many for us to handle healthy. We should have been swallowed by the numbers alone even without our injuries counting against us.

"…I didn't." he admitted. I waited for him to go on, to explain further because even if I had thought it was impossible here we were, safe and out of that pit. After a moment of silence I insisted that he had, because I was starting to get the horrible feeling that I was trapped in a dream and this would be where it turned and I'd discover that I had in fact died back in that lonely flooded place. Would I be back in that dungeon, chained in one of those cells or left to wonder the corridors until something picked at my ghost again, and again and again until I'd been completely devoured.

I was breathing hard and much too quickly, only Sasuke's hands on my shoulders drew me back to my senses.

"After you…lost consciousness I tried to make it to you. But I was blindsided on my left side and caught in one of their jaws. The teeth broke through the armour but didn't shatter it completely and I managed to stab it and force it away before it could break through. I couldn't find the strength to rise and fell unconscious too." He pulled at the bottom of his shirt for a moment yanking it up to reveal his bandaged torso. Blood stained the pale cloth here and there, evidence that he had not completely healed yet from the Daemons bite.

"Then?" to my surprise my voice didn't crack or waver. It came clean and strong.

"When I awoke the roof had caved in and it was raining hard. Hinata had dragged us to a sheltered alcove and was wrapping our wounds as best she could. The rain was the same as Naru's." That explained the Daemons not devouring us and even my own survival, Sasuke could survive being on death's door as a Wraith but the trauma of my wounds should have killed me in my sleep. Naru's healing rain's prevented that. But the rain could only be summoned by…

"Where's Hinata?" he hadn't expected the question and the confusion shun on his features for a brief moment before he connected the dots.

"Helping Temari the woman who lent us this cottage." He answered. I guess that meant her life hadn't went into summoning Naru's rain.

* * *

><p>"You can go see her if you like, I can handle this." Spoke the blonde turning away from her work momentarily to offer me a gentle smile. Her brother had rushed in to announce Hanabi's awakening a few hours ago and Sasuke had disappeared to her side.<p>

"That's alright." I offered weakly turning away. There were at least a handful of reasons I was reluctant to meet Hanabi just yet. That her and Sasuke may have been…getting reacquainted was one, that she'd lost an arm saving me was another, or that I'd done nothing when she'd been dragged away to her doom added up to enough of a reason to avoid my sister for the time being.

"It won't be long then will it?" asked the blonde in a quiet tone. She'd been careful until now when she asked about our deal. With Hanabi in critical condition the siblings had been treading on eggshells but it was more than obvious they were getting impatient. Not that I could judge them, we'd been here a week already.

"No, but maybe you could explain a little more about what exactly you want us to do." We'd caught the gist of it in the deal making stage but neither Sasuke or I had been masters of our facilities at that point. The youngest sibling had caught a fever and wandered past the boundaries of the village eastward they wanted us to track and recover him.

I'd originally believed they'd struck the deal with us as our coming from the outside world qualified us for leaving their villages safety but the more time I spent with the siblings the more suspicious I got. Sasuke had been too absorbed in his own and Hanabi's injuries to notice but I'd picked out little things.

There'd been a book on Magic, albeit a very general one, hidden among the older brother's work tools. Add to that there were certain repairs made to the cottages, with the exception of siege weapons only unrefined magic would do the kind of damage the walls repairs implied. I'd seen similar scars cut into Naru castles walls. Neither sibling though gave any sign of arcane prowess, and both had lacked the aura of a Mystic when I'd looked deeper.

The younger brother had to have been a Mystic, and a volatile one at that. It made sense, there was the possibility that they had recognised Sasuke as a Wraith and if their Mage brother was freaking out then a Wraith was the perfect if not only choice to send. But why not explain that, chancing upon an angry Mage wouldn't be dangerous for the Uchiha but if I was along for the ride…Temari had been talking as I thought and I let most of what she said just drift by as she simply repeated what she'd already told us. Likely what she and her brother had agreed to tell whoever they sent after their brother.

"Your brother's a Mage." I stated cutting in and leaving no room in my tone to broker argument. I watched the woman's sapphire eyes widen at being caught in a lie. She jerked back for a moment and I wondered if she was going to attack me in her panic. After a second though I managed to recognise it for what it was, fear. Unlike the other two I'd arrived from the dead lands with little more than scratches, Temari falsely was attributing that fact to my abilities and not to Hanabi and Sasuke's near constant protection.

"What else should I know?" I pressed the question folding my arms across my chest. A deal was a deal and I didn't see Sasuke backing out of his part but I wasn't letting him wander in blind. The tanned blonde huffed a sigh that was anything but relieved, abandoned her work and led the way outside.

The sun was high in the sky and the wave of heat that I stepped into dazed me for a moment. I followed the other woman to a make shift bench and the shade thankful for the small mercy, in the short time we'd been here I'd gained bright red burns on my shoulders, legs and anywhere else I left uncovered for long. Of course covering up was impossible in the blistering heat. It took Temari more than a few minutes to gather her thoughts and work up the nerve to come completely clean. I wondered if she'd try to lie again but betted against it, somehow the blonde had invented the wild idea I was actually dangerous and she didn't know how much I really knew…she wouldn't risk being caught in a lie twice.

"Garaa was always a very quiet child. Our mother died during his birth and though he never said it, our father blamed him for it. As a result Garaa sort of became a child of the village. He spent most of his time with the wise-men, I guess they recognised him for what he was." I kept quiet unsure exactly how to comment, something told me there was no right answer in any case so I bit my tongue.

"When our father passed away we tried to connect better with Garaa but it was too late by then, he was very sensitive and I think he always saw our father and the quiet blame he'd received when he looked at us." Continued Temari. From her tone it was obvious it hurt her, maybe more than she realised.

"How did he damage the house." Her eyes flashed, again caught off guard and she released another puff of breath. It was becoming apparent though that she was regretting talking more and more.

"Our father confronted him on occasion, after too many drinks with his friends. Sometimes Garaa reacted and there would be damage to the house, sometimes he wouldn't…" she looked away from me, suddenly finding an old sand dusted rock highly interesting.

"You said he never said it…what…" I stopped speaking as a familiar look entered the woman's eyes. Shame, a complete blinding shame in herself. I knew what happened during these confrontations now, why the boy would shun his family even after his father's death. I wanted to believe his father beat him, horrible as it may have been, but Temari's shaking said it was more than that. Worse.

"Was he making use of his Gift when he left, had it manifested itself in some way?" I tried to lead away from what the woman had accidently revealed. I hoped my question was understandable as I tried to tone down the terminology. It was important to decipher if he had ran away by his own decision or if something mystical was at work. Both were easily possible if the boys mental state was as fragile as I suspected. Erratic behaviour was a sign of both madness and possession but if it was the later then the parasite would be eager to test its new capabilities and would be most likely very reluctant to move about as a regular human. No it would have tested how destructive the boy's Gift was then enhanced itself with it, especially if it intended to wander the open country of Daemons.

"He damaged a few buildings in the city but I didn't see it. He had created some kind of armour, rocks just surrounding him, glowing blue and gold." Her features tightened as she tried to describe what she'd seen and I stopped her, that was enough.

"What did you see exactly whenever he…reacted?" I asked recalling the wording she'd used. Most likely the boy had an Earth Gift but almost any Gift could be destructive and in a masterful hand many of them could form armour from rocks and guise itself as another. How the boy used it in his defence as an emotional child would be a much better indicator, it would be raw and desperate.

"Explosions. There'd always be a loud noise, a resounding boom and when I arrived the room would be torn apart, my father unconscious or near enough and Garaa would be gone." Answered the blonde for the moment at least completely honest I was certain. It didn't tell me much.

"Was the floor damaged?" I asked. If the kid was Earth Gifted he'd have to make use of the soil to fuel his attacks.

"Yeah, I think so." She didn't look that certain which was worrying.

"All the time?" She shook her head confessing she wasn't sure. I'd have to try her brother I guessed but at least it was another indicator of an Earth type, which was good. If they made use of Earth Sasuke's effect would transfer a little to Hanabi and I. The spirit, as I was sure it was something possessing the boy now, wouldn't be able to use any large area attacks. It would have to use soil a fair distance away from the Uchiha and that would cripple it. Earth was known for being low cost but slow. Spells didn't take as long to produce as they only manipulated the environment instead of calling fire or lightning from the Gods realm, but the material also moved much slower. The traditional tactic of Earth Mages was to attack from below the enemy, though exceptions did exist.

It was good news but I didn't say so to the blonde. The information was only good for fighting what her brother had become, it wouldn't help us save him.

* * *

><p>"There's really that much water?" I asked drawing a smirk from the warrior. I didn't quite believe his boosting even if he typically wasn't the type for it. That he refused to let me go look at this massive lake or 'sea' added to my suspicions.<p>

That icy tension that had sat between us after I first awoke had shattered by now and with a little whining and begging I'd convinced him to climb into the bed with me. I think it agitated his wounds as much as it did my own, our awkward embrace, but I knew he needed it as much as I did.

More than simple sight and sound I needed to confirm him with every sense, assure my panicking subconscious that we'd both survived. The smell of leather, oil and smoke I could only imagine came from him maintaining his weapons and attempting to cook, the feel of his muscles and scars were much more familiar. I wondered if his hands were making the same check, and what ran through his mind as his hand brushed over the stump that was my right arm now.

"I'll need to do something for it." I whispered idly a little startled when he posed a question having clearly heard the slipped thought.

"An arm, they make things don't they? A fake hand I can strap a shield or something to." The biggest worry was my sword, I doubted I'd be able to ever use the shadow blade effectively single limbed without relying on the Titan's arm…and somehow I was less endeared with Chaos magicks now. The strange look in Sasuke's eyes pulled me away from my thinking and I hazarded a confused 'what?'.

"You're amazing." The compliment caught me slightly off guard though it was well received. I cracked a smile, that I hoped was just playful enough.

"You're only noticing that now?" I asked with a little giggle as his expression shifted, for a moment he regretted his choice of words. In another moment I heard a solid refusal before his lips caught mine stealing away the breath in my lungs for a moment.

"Many would be reluctant to ever fight again, you know." He commented and I understood the earlier praise a little better. Would he still think I was so brave if I told him it was fear that was entirely responsible for my desire to equip myself. I wanted a new arm as soon as possible because I was terrified and without as much of an advantage as I could gain I felt somehow naked, exposed. I didn't want to fight again…I just felt a fight would come to me no matter what I wanted.

"You're half blind now, will you let that stop you, one eye?" I joked. It was probably a joke I wouldn't have tried with anyone else but I knew the former Raider wouldn't be offended or hurt by it, he'd recognise it for what it was. Permission to acknowledge my wounds without fear or frightened caution. He surprised me by laughing aloud though.

"Forgetful aren't you. I had only one eye a week ago, now though…" he'd been unwrapping the wound as he spoke and finally pulled the cloth free. His eye was far from healthy looking but I could see what he meant. The eye must have been crushed by the blow, there was still scabbed healing skin above and below it. But the eye itself blinked painfully and the still scarlet pupil flickered to look at me. It was yellow in places and even seemed to still be missing small pieces crisscrossed with purple veins but it was healing. Another week maybe and his eye would be as it was. The Wraith covered the wound back up.

"Divine blood huh…think I've said it before but I really need to get some of that." Not that it could save my arm now but re-growing an eye…that wasn't an ability I'd turn down.

"If it's any conciliation, it hurts a lot." He offered. I still gave him a pout though before shifting my weigh and planting a kiss on his temple. I think he might have blushed.

For a moment I took the chance to simply relax in my loves arms. Broken and missing something maybe but happy because the important things still remained and I was happy to be alive. I'd worry about what Sasuke had agreed to do to earn us this shelter soon but not quite yet. For now I wanted a quiet moment alone with the Uchiha.

"I love you." I barely heard him whisper the almost anguished statement into my hair, tightening his grip on me carefully and possessively.

"I love you too." And an arm meant nothing compared to preserving that love.

* * *

><p>Yay, still got readers despite taking so long to update. Take that more responsible orderly writers. Well no, that's a bad attitude on my part. Hopefully I manage to balance this and Lucky Island in the coming weeks and don't get absorbed in either completely forgetting the other for another long stretch.<p>

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter despite a complete lack of action, or magic. All talking and fluff I'm afraid on this one.

R&R


	32. False Thunder

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 32;

* * *

><p>An ancient belief among certain scholars concerning the Gods was that they were in fact always a part this world. Constant. The God's realms, they said, were all in one place in this world. A kingdom of the Divine where each God kept a hold. At intervals it was said that they all gathered at some special point to hold council and their kingdom turned scarlet in response to the gathered magicks.<p>

The world of the Divine they believed was inside of the moon, or on the surface of the moon and invisible. The belief system was rather occult and unclear.

It was a belief shared by the star gazers, the ones who still believed in the Old Gods. They thought the current Gods were bastard understudies of the Older ones. Where the Old Gods had rode the stars and travelled the night sky freely the New Gods were weaker, lesser. They were forced to band together, surviving on a lonely rock the Older Gods drew from the Earth for them to survive on.

And there, hidden safely inside the new moon, they had avoided the calamity that had turned the Old Gods into nothing more than memories and fed off the Divine Blood that had drifted to their rock. Envious of that that poured over the Ancient Gods old spells fuelling them past even their masters' demise.

Some others including the Phalanxes' believes shared the idea that there was a physical kingdom in this world but they believed it was deeper, hidden far beneath the Earth.

* * *

><p>I still hadn't seen Hanabi. I tried to reason it out as I dragged the washcloth over my sore thighs, they might very well only be sore now for the insistent washing more so than the muscle fatigue. I couldn't find any real reason good enough though, I knew she had asked for me and I knew she wouldn't be angry at me.<p>

A heavy footstep caught my attention and I twisted to see the Uchiha turning on his heel. I called him back covering my chest carefully with the washcloth as he turned. I didn't exactly mind if he saw anything but I knew he'd be more comfortable if I kept an air of false modesty.

"You can use it too Sasuke." I pointed out gesturing to the well, he blushed brightly but complied drawing to the opposite side of the well and beginning to scrub harshly and obviously rushed. The fact that my eyes all but drank in the sight of his shirtless torso didn't seem to bother him as much as my own partial nudity, despite the fact he'd seen it more than enough times already. I stepped closer and slapped his hands away from his own body.

"Gods Sasuke, I'm surprised you survive your own after care never mind the Daemons." I joked in mock exasperation forcing him to sit down and beginning the careful process of unwrapping his wounds, something the Wraith hadn't bothered to do in his own haste. He pouted cutely glancing away, I think I might have stung his pride.

"They had baths in the keep." He reasoned and I paused in my work for a second.

"You just jumped right in then?" I asked and was rewarded with a swift nod. I really was starting to worry about how he'd survived until my mind recalled the friend that Hanabi had mentioned. The prostitute Sakura that had tended to his wounds. I risked a glance up to his eyes and realised there was some sadness there. How many times had she put him back together I wondered. Been the only one who seemed to care for him. Had he cried in front of her, held her close in trembling arms, kissed her?

Somehow I found it in myself to be jealous of the lost woman, because what she had with the man was more than I did and the sadness in his eyes told me she still owned some part of his heart.

"Probably should use a fresh cloth." I mumbled to myself as the last of the bandages came away. The wounds were somehow still closed now but they'd clearly been agitated earlier and dried blood obscured the Uchiha's stomach and back. I turned, intent on my basket and the spare wash cloth it housed.

"Hinata…" I paused at the tone and a second later as cool fingers ghosted my back. I barely supressed the shudder or the urge to push back against his fingers. I had forgot about those scars, hidden on my back they rarely made themselves known to me. I wondered what emotions they drew from the stoic man. Pity I feared, or repulsion. But just maybe they'd earn me a measure of respect, Hanabi wasn't the only one bearing scars.

"Akame's work…" It wasn't a question and I wasn't surprised he recognised the handy work. His fingers pressed slightly firmer against the marks but were still gentle, careful. As if I was made from some form of ceramic plate and were he to push too hard, I'd shatter along those cracks. I finally released the breath I'd been holding since I'd turned, the Uchiha seemed to mistake the shudder and pulled back looking apologetic. I offered him a smile but couldn't keep the sadness entirely from it.

There was a moment of silence while I soaked the fresh rag and once again adjusted my towel to cover my chest. To the Uchiha's credit and my disappointment he hadn't taken in the view. Sure the ugly scars he notices and touches, a heaving breast is on the other hand dutifully ignored.

"Temari's getting impatient, her brother's more passive but still…" I trailed off unsure of exactly what I was saying. Hanabi had just woken up and here I was inspecting the Uchiha's still grievous wounds, we were hardly ready to confront a possessed greater Mystic. I wiped the cloth over the freshly knitted skin surprised to see the wounds were further along than I'd originally thought, all but the worst practically healed.

"I only need another two days." I broke from my task to glance up at the Uchiha. I was suddenly bashful to realise that he'd been staring at my face the entire time, despite my attempts to close my expression I always felt naked under his gaze as if nothing I did went unnoticed. No emotion went undetected. I'd had men stare before but always in an impersonal way, eyeing up the pieces they liked, but I felt as if this swordsman saw so much more and all through my eyes. My eyes that were supposed to see into peoples souls couldn't pierce his defences and left me open and vulnerable to him.

"That's just not possible." I whispered returning to my task. Despite myself though I knew I'd already accepted his will. No if anything I may even have been excited at the prospect. My fingers ghosted the muscles of his stomach over the rag and I had to hide my smile. He'd survive no matter what he found out in those sands, as long as he had a weapon in hand and I- no Hanabi- waited for him he'd survive. I'd seen him do it even when it had went far past impossible.

"I've got a plan, though I'll need your help for it." A powerful arm encircled me for a second and then withdrew, a pouch from his weapon belt in hand. A bright blush decorated my features while he poured the contents out into his palm. Each ring glittered with a strange light, one in particular seemed to have more…substance than the others. I reached out to touch one but the Uchiha's hand caught mine well before I could reach it.

"They absorb Gifts, I don't have one for Naru's Gift but the Ocean ring might still effect you." I pulled my hand back. I hadn't heard of anything like this inside the tower but then again they probably weren't too keen on letting prisoners know about any of their weaknesses. I guessed they were likely linked to Wraiths, the ancient mage hunters were taboo within the castle. An important question came to mind though.

"Why do you have them?" It seemed unlikely that he'd picked them up for self-defence, no matter how potent it might have been there wasn't a form of magic that could affect him. The obvious answer then was that he'd acquired them to dispose of Mystics.

"A friend of mine had a tainted Gift, it was killing her." Answered the scarlet eyed man glancing away from me for the first time since he'd arrived to the well. From the way he spoke I knew he hadn't been successful and I didn't doubt it still stung. I also knew of only one friend he or Hanabi ever mentioned regularly.

"I think he's Earth, but it could be anything really. Neither sibling knows much." I didn't think they were hiding any more from me, rather they just had never been present when Garaa had been frightened enough to bridge the gap to his magic. The Uchiha nodded and returned all but two of the rings to the pouch, they both had the same glow that I supposed meant Earth.

"He's probably possessed too. I hear all Demons are pretty amazing at fighting even without magic. You sure you wanna face him half blind and half cut open?" I did want to see him do it though, I may have been developing a weird fetish.

"I'm going to set up some oil patches on the beach for you to light up if things get dicey. The fire will be magical so it'll allow me an easy retreat. Beside I've been healing fater since…that night." His expression twisted painfully and I knew why, I'd been fully conscious for all of it and yet I could barely decide exactly what had happened. The long thick wound on Sasuke's stomach that I now tended to was proof of the encounter though, it was the only wound besides his eye that hadn't regenerated yet.

* * *

><p>The rain hit us in torrents but it was far from undesirable. No, it had been getting progressively hotter as we went further south, swelteringly hot and the cool rain was all that kept me going. It seemed to invigorate my muscles washing away my fatigue and even my panic at the sight of Hanabi's limp form.<p>

She was clinging to the Uchiha's back with her remaining arm and whimpering loudly even over the rain. Not matter what we'd tried she hadn't woken and Sasuke had instead opted to carry her. How he could baffled me though, the rain had washed away the blood and I could see the extent of his wounds. He'd refused my offers to carry Hanabi a little more forcefully than I'd expected and I was left to wonder just how far his willpower would take him.

Thunder roared above us cracking the night sky and it was a few minutes until I realised there hadn't been any lightning. The Uchiha was already ahead of me scanning the sky and then our surroundings. I couldn't see anything against the black backdrop but he must have as he started leading us toward a nearby rock formation.

"Down!" his shout came rough in his throat but I followed it without hesitation. Curling grey flames tore apart the soil in front of us kicking debris into the air. It had been a warning shot though, if whatever was in the sky had wanted to it could have caught us with that attack. Sasuke didn't waste any time grabbing my arm and dragging me into the dust cloud, I heard another crash but it was far away, another warning shot.

We reached the rocks through the clouds and the Wraith began pushing me under the cover. There was enough room to crawl easily and the Uchiha followed me half carrying Hanabi, he pushed my sister into my lap and I only just managed to grab his arm to prevent him from disappearing back outside.

"Give me your bow." Woodenly I passed the bow to the man. I didn't want him to go back out there but I could recognise refusing as futile, he only took three of the arrows and then disappeared. I waited only half a minute before I leaned Hanabi down on her uninjured side and followed.

I heard another thunderous roar and caught my first glimpse of the creature. Black wings blocked out the bare moonlight as the draconic thing swooped for Sasuke, he fired off a shot clipping the creature but not stopping it. I crawled closer to the Uchiha over the flat rock as the creature landed barely missing the former Raider with its claws. I shouted to the swordsman and stood dashing to reach him.

"Don't look at its eyes." Managed the Uchiha as he coughed and spluttered righting himself up. He didn't seem all that surprised that I had followed him. I kept my eyes low as I turned back to the creature. It was surprisingly tame, just waiting for something. Above the downpour I heard the stomp of boots smacking against the stone before my eyes found the source.

Dressed in leather armour and resting a long golden spear over his shoulder the figure brushed his dark wet hair out of his bright red eyes and pinned us with a look of absolute confusion. I had to admit I was just as confused and glanced toward Sasuke.

"Brother?" the question was directed towards Sasuke as the other Wraith stepped a little closer. As he managed to draw that bit closer his eyes flashed with recognition but Sasuke's countenance didn't mirror the sentiment. Instead the Uchiha forced himself to his feet and stepped just in front of me. It was clear that the man was putting Sasuke on edge.

"Brother Itachi, when did you make contact?" the friendly airs dropped suddenly as Sasuke raced forward in a ferocious assault. Despite the injuries the Uchiha hit hard and fast whipping both blades in a vicious messy onslaught. I was sure only the absence of his left eye saved his opponent as the other man rapidly moved to the blind flank defending himself desperately. The swordsman's stamina faltered though and the other Wraith countered him striking him once across the jaw with the end of the spear.

Sasuke fell back redrawing his guard but failed to account for the spear's reach. The tip of the cross spear shattered the Uchiha's armour cutting into his stomach as Sasuke twisted too slow. The Uchiha tumbled curling in around the wound and I raced to his side, even through the thick rain I could see the blood spilling out of the man. His one remaining eye had went wide and he was shaking almost to the point of trashing. Instinctively I knew that he was dying and I grabbed him foolishly feeling that if I stopped the shaking and pressed tight enough on the wound it would help. His teeth clenched tight the Uchiha half howled as I pressed on the wound. My palm stung as the torn armour cut into my hand but I couldn't tell if any of the blood was mine so much was spilling out of the man in my arms. I was doing a poor job steadying him as my own hands started to shake, more and more blood seemed to leak free and I couldn't get it too stop.

"It's alright, come on look at me, it's alright." I was babbling and barely making sense as I hung onto the shaking man. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on mistress." It was the other Wraith. As he fixed Sasuke with a look of disgust I took the opportunity to reach into my quiver, palming an arrow and attempting to stab the spearman. He fell back dodging my initial swing but I caught him on the second driving the arrow head in to the flesh of his inner thigh. I was half blinded the next second as his left hand whipped across my face hard.

"Don't be troublesome mistress, I'll take you one way or another." He sighed resigned. The spearhead crashed against the rock as I tried to move back near Sasuke and again just at my feet. The threat was clear as he slipped closer. I didn't hear the growling for a couple of moments until it turned into full blown deranged howling. A little shaky I turned back to the Uchiha and watched as he thrashed harder and harder steam raising from his body.

"You?" I heard the growl from the other Wraith before his hand tangled in my hair yanking me roughly towards the still quiet beast. I wasn't ready to go though, something was happening to Sasuke and it wasn't that he was dying. I twisted and swung hitting whatever I could reach desperate to break the man's grip. I was slapped twice more before the grip slackened and I fell, as I glanced up in search of the Uchiha I found nothing but blood slicked rocks.

There was a clash and I twisted onto my back feeling deja vu at work as I saw the Uchiha again assault the other Wraith. The attacks were less wild this time though and somehow stronger as each swing buckled the other man. The pace shifted gear in a second though as the Uchiha fainted a stab then twisted dragging his curved blade over the other warrior's eyes in a carefully debilitating attack. As the other Wraith gave a pained cry Sasuke gripped and pulled away his weapon.

Sasuke collapsed backward a moment later.

His wound was still open but had stopped bleeding and I could see a difference in his eye as he stared up at me. The eye was brighter and I saw the iris shifting drawing back into a single inky dot where it had somehow split into three. I gripped his clammy hand in mine and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Ask…" he choked before he could finish the request and I shushed him. I thought I had plenty of time to interrogate the now blind warrior. About why he'd came after me, what he wanted from me and this Itachi, I had questions for Sasuke about that too but they would wait.

There was a howl as the winged beast raised itself on its hind legs, a burst of smoke bellowing from its nose. It's tail passed just above us and I shielded Sasuke with my body. I was deafened a second later as the creature roared and snatched up its rider.

I swore and glanced back at the Uchiha. He'd blacked out and it took me a couple of panicked seconds to assure myself he hadn't died. Shivering from something more than the rain I began dragging the heavy swordsman's limp body back down the rock.

* * *

><p>"I had meant to ask about that actually." His wound was entirely clean now and I began bandaging it carefully. The Uchiha was quick to shrug apparently as confused as I was.<p>

"The books mentioned deeper forms, but they were vague on the details. I feel a little stronger, a little quicker and I'm healing faster. It wasn't clear what would cause the change but I guess something did it." There was a lot more I wanted to say. The fact that he'd almost died in my arms and yet how he was so calm after it. Of course what had to go unsaid more than anything was that I wanted to hold him now, pull the still breathing man close and feel his heart beat in time with mine. I made do with tending to the wound, and trying again to swallow what I felt for the Wraith.

"Is Hanabi alright?" I finally asked as I tied off the bandage. The Uchiha was already raising himself up a spare pail in hand I guessed to offer Hanabi the same service I'd just given him. He paused at my question though his expression tightening. Bring up him getting his guts torn open and miraculously surviving death and he reacts with indifferent confusion. Just the mention of Hanabi's wounds though seemed to agonise him.

"She's…fine." He was gone a second later and I wondered if I shouldn't have followed him. My sister had saved me for certain death in Naru and here I was hiding from her when she needed me the most and still stealing glances at her lover and rather thinking of him less as her lover and more like my knight.

* * *

><p>"And I thought I looked bad?" My sister's head darted in my direction so quickly I was certain she strained the muscles, the way she rubbed her neck and the cringe of pain confirmed my theory.<p>

"H-Hanabi." She squeaked shakily eying me with poorly hidden worry, well I thought it was poorly hidden but I had spent a lot of time with Sasuke and similarly paranoid soldiers. Still any kind of deception was far removed from the older sister I had known as a girl. More and more I was beginning to look at Hinata now as an entirely different person, they may not have been as obvious as mine and Sasuke's but she was carrying her share of scars and they were all that remained of some deep wounds that had altered her.

"Calm down Hini, it was close but I'm not a ghost." I joked but it did little to ease the other woman, if anything she might have been knocked further off balance. I offered her a smile as I took a seat to wait for the Uchiha.

"You ah, you look good Hanabi." It was a bold faced lie of the highest order, I did not look good. Sasuke had specifically kept all shiny objects as far away from me as possible but I still had an idea of what I must look like, I hadn't eaten properly in far too long and running a fever for a week on end rarely improved ones features.

"So please tell me there's something better to eat. I've had all I can eat of that sloppy paste." I moaned finally drawing a laugh from my sister. I'd passed and been introduced to the lady of the family outside and she'd mentioned Hinata was working on dinner. I got the impression I wasn't well liked, probably due to my holding up of proceedings. Sasuke had vanished to talk to her brother about something leaving me to confront Hinata on my own. Maybe confront wasn't the right word, but Hinata certainly seemed to think that's what I was doing.

"Yeah, there's some better stuff. This is all that's ready to eat at the moment though." She answered resting a pink almost sharp looking fruit on the table in front of me. Naturally I poked it, then offered Hinata a confused look.

"They call it a dragon fruit." She explained cutting me a sliver. I also poked the sliver.

"Since when were you picky?" she asked with a giggle taking a bite as if to prove to me it wasn't poisonous. Wisely I insisted she swallowed and proved she had swallowed the suspicious food before I took a bite of my own. It wasn't bad and compared to the pulpy mix Sasuke had been spoon feeding me it was downright delectable.

"She's been picky since I met her." Muttered a deeper voice as Sasuke stepped into the room what appeared to be some scrap metal tucked under one of his arms. I offered him the slice recalling that he was just as picky as I was. Well he'd eat the disgusting stuff quicker but not any less unhappily. He glared at the offered slice but took it anyway for prides sake.

"What did you get me then?" I asked the Uchiha as he settled himself down across from me, Hinata returned to the stewing food monitoring it carefully. I'd have to ask how and when she'd picked up her culinary skills…and if we did settle down maybe a request to teach me a little. Sasuke looked surprisingly hesitant.

"A replacement." He answered dumping the metal on the table. I finally managed to recognise the tangle of iron and leather as a prosthetic limb albeit a very rough one. It was completely ridged without any moving parts and wouldn't pass for a real arm even to someone mostly blind.

"Kankuro makes puppets. This is just really a bigger version of one of their limps." Mentioned the Uchiha. That made sense looking at the thing, it would be a couple of inches too big and thick but I didn't mind the extra weight in the short term. It would do until I could hunt down an alchemist and have something with real potential crafted. A small pin caught my eye half way down though.

"What's it hiding?" I asked slightly excited as Sasuke tried to untangle the straps. The dark man's lips curled into a smile no doubt happy that I'd noticed the oddity. He pulled out the pin and pulled on the chunky hand, it came dethatched revealing a dark rugged blade. I gave an excited 'aw' and ran a finger over the blade, it wasn't pretty but it was sharp. I liked that.

"When did you learn to cook Hini?" I had noticed my sister's attempts to sink into the wood work while I'd been introduced to my new toy. It was sort of adorable the way she was acting and I briefly toyed with the idea of messing with her a little more proactively, there was the risk of giving her a heart attack though.

"The higher levels in the tower are self-sufficient, with their own kitchens and stuff. There were cooks but they were happy to let us prepare the food ourselves. The older Mystics taught us." She answered and I thought I saw her smile a little bit to herself lost in a memory. Somehow it triggered a sense of nostalgia in me too, how much had I gained in that tower. Sasuke, my first real friend, how to fight, to read and write…there was a lot of fond memories for someplace I had convinced myself that I hated. I glanced at the Uchiha as he tightened another buckle to secure my new arm. I wondered if he felt the same way about the tower in Naru or the brothel in the lower district.

"How come you never taught me to cook?" I whined to the Uchiha pouting for added effect. He tightened the last bind and shrugged.

"Can't really cook. You should have asked Sakura, she can stitch much better than me too." I did seem to recall his idea of cooking when I thought of it now, hold the meat over the flame until brown or black depending on the desired flavour. I also couldn't help notice the use of 'can' rather than 'could', I didn't really see any reason to bring up that maybe he should be speaking only in the past tense now.

"Fine, Hini can teach you then." My sister was quick to blush at the suggestion, presumably she never got over she distaste for being put on the spot. Sasuke frowned at the suggestion though.

"You're the woman, shouldn't you learn to cook." He disturbingly parroted back my own whiny tone, adding the pout for extra affect. I doubted he was serious, we'd both gotten sick after the last time I was in charge of charring the ration meat on a Raid. Still just in case…

"…I'll fight you for it." I challenged earning a grin from the Uchiha and a slightly strangled gasp from my sister. I guessed a couple deciding on chore distribution via fighting was against some unwritten code Hinata likely followed.

* * *

><p>Okay there's number thirty two up and done. A couple of hints about things in this one. Actually there were supposed to be quite a few more in there but I decided to go more vague, it just sort of went that way.<p>

Little fight scene here and the next one should have a bigger battle, namely this worlds Garaa of the Sand a possessed and crazy Mystic.

To avoid similar possession it's recommended you review, top scholars have found reviewing prevents demonic possession up to ninety-nine percent of the time.

R&R


	33. The Sands

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 33;

* * *

><p>Healing as a magic art is rare. The lower Gods see it appear maybe once in a thousand for there Gifted while the High Gods saw maybe twice that. Domos Miasma the God of Death though was much more generous with the ability to heal wounds and almost half of those Gifted by Death could heal to some degree.<p>

Death's Gift is also unique in a special ability it offers its users, Force Healing. Where regular Healing techniques can only sped up natural regeneration Force Healing can heal even wounds that should be fatal or impossible to recover from.

It comes at a tremendous price though as the cost to the healer is physical as well as spiritual. When a healer uses the Force Heal technique they cheat Death of life and must siphon their own health to it in trade.

* * *

><p>"So what happens after we…" save, cure maybe kill. I still wasn't sure exactly what Sasuke intended to do if his ring didn't work. Could he even kill something possessed by a Devil?<p>

"There's a ship setting out tomorrow, they've agreed to take us close enough to the southern coast." Answered the Uchiha checking his knife again as he shaved. It was becoming a favourite portion of my day observing the warrior going through his morning rituals.

"I thought we had no money?" I asked fairly certain that we had nothing of worth to trade either except our weapons. I wondered if Sasuke had promised to stop some monster for the ship's captain too. I wouldn't really surprise me.

"Apparently there are pirates settled on the islands between the coasts. They're very fond of raping and pillaging the village seafront." I'd noticed that this village survived mostly on the oceans with only a few crops here and there between the coast and the dead lands we'd passed though. It was even more cut off than Naru had been since the dead lands that kept the demons at bay were a double edged sword that prevented the villagers from leaving. Besides that they had a limited water supply and didn't seem to make use of glass houses like Naru from farming.

"So we're hired muscle?" Well Hanabi and Sasuke would be anyway. I wasn't as worried as I could've been though, compared to the monsters we'd came across since leaving Naru a human enemy seemed a simple challenge, even maybe fun.

"It's more complicated than that, I agreed to lead a sortie against them." Explained the Uchiha grimacing as a nick in his blade cut his cheek lightly. He wiped the blood away with his thumb idly though I wondered if it wasn't a bad omen.

"I bet you offered, to break up the trip." I teased him with a smile earning a smirk in turn. He spun clean shaved now to make a comment an eyebrow raised but his expressed dropped.

I recognised the feel of a Gift unwinding behind me a second before the Uchiha had closed the distance between us and wrapped me tight against his bare chest. Whatever attack had been aimed at me dissipated on connecting with his Wraith flesh and I felt myself pushed forward.

I twisted to see a sickly looking boy rapidly putting distance between himself and Sasuke. What was noteworthy though was that he failed to move his legs, instead the sand beneath him lurched beneath his feet carrying him away as the older man tried to catch him. He was gone in a second pushing his way through a solid wall as if it were water.

"Which way is he going?" He wasn't stopping to pull any armour on only wrapping his weapon belt awkwardly around his hips. I rushed to activate my own Gift and tracked the distinctly earthy signature cutting through buildings. It should have been too far to get a read on the personality and yet I couldn't help but see. Anger and fury seemed to crawl over my skin they were so thick and I had to break off my Gift though not before I saw another lighter signature.

"He's going for Hanabi."

* * *

><p>"So…tricky situation isn't it?" The silver haired soldier didn't look surprised to see me. Which was annoying. I took pride in always being a surprise and given our lack of personal history it really should have been at least noteworthy.<p>

"You're intruding." His voice was flat and steady, apparently the cup of wine on the table was only his first or second yet as I'd rarely seen the good Captain so sober.

"I always thought the laws only were in effect while the Lord Master was alive and on the throne." I was probably not the only intruder about tonight. The moon was bright enough and with Akame dead the nobles were less reliable, the richer families would be recalling their sons from duty and hiring whatever swords were undecided to protect their own estates. There would be chaos in the middle and lower levels.

"That's…ridiculous reasoning." I stayed behind him and moved to another shadow. I couldn't see his famed sword from my position but it wasn't wise to take the Guard Captain Hatake lightly.

"The Snake's got majority I've heard." And to another shadow I moved as my voice gave away my position. Lord Orochimaru had swept up the nobles vote far too quickly for them to be anything but bought and paid for, not that it really mattered since the only ones that could voice indignation at the bribes were those being paid off.

"He killed Akame, regicide discounts his claim." The aged soldier leaned forward but still didn't reach for his drink, it was more restraint than he was usually known for.

"If you could prove it, and if the majority cared in the slightest." I'd always suspected the Snake had run the city from the start, this was merely a change in title for him. Kakashi twisted in his seat and I moved to stay out of sight. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

"The Saints will fight for him automatically, the Mystics and Assassins too. Most of the Raiders will go for whoever controls the food, which would be Orochimaru and the rest will go for whoever has the most gold…which is also Orochimaru. A fair chuck of your own Guards might even turn on you." It was all absolutely true too, the queen of the underworld had to know these things and I knew all the rumours. Kakashi twisted again and I slipped away.

"If you still had a certain famed Raider though it might be different, the Mystics would rethink their sides certainly and a few of the others would throw in to fight under two legends." They'd spoken about it in hushed whispers in bars all over the city. Kakashi was a legend of a decade past and if good soldiers lived very long that might have been enough. The newer recruits were infatuated with the Wyvern slayer instead, the one they joked had forgotten how to die. I slipped into another shadow waiting to see if he'd refute my logic.

"I thought you looked familiar." The voice came from behind me and I held my breath as cool iron slid beneath my chin, the other figure crumbled where it had been sitting. Slowly the real Kakashi pressed a hand to my shoulder and spun me.

"So I guess the rumours don't give you enough credit." I muttered choking back a gulp unsure how to really proceed, I hadn't planned on getting this close to the powerful man. I barely came up to his shoulders and he was damn broad too, I felt dwarfed and couldn't help remembering that this was the man that schooled Sasuke regularly without using his Greater Gift.

"You're not an assassin…but I should kill you anyway, no one else could have supplied that boy for his escape." The knife loomed a little closer and I knew this wasn't idle talk.

"Would you have stopped him? Running away with that poor girl." I'd charged the Uchiha of course but it wasn't like he needed Naru currency anymore anyway. It had been nice seeing the two sad kids trying to gain happiness, the Gods knew it couldn't be found in this miserable puddle.

"I did, I cut him down." I waited for a second trying to find the lie in his bright grey eyes, then remorse and lastly I just recognised what was hidden there, pride in the deed. I pushed forward hard flinching for a split second as the short blade slid along my neck, there was shock in his eyes now and I capitalised on it activating three of my charms at once. My artery closed with a painful sear and my hands when alight. He blocked the first punch but I connected with the second smashing my fiery knuckles into his cheek.

And then it was over and I'd been whipped across the room blindsided as the older warrior drew his great sword in a flash and struck my flank. I felt my bones jar as I crashed through a thick wooden table. If it hadn't been for my Resurrection charm I probably wouldn't be conscious or even alive but I could feel that too taking its toll as it faded away burning my nerves in trade.

"Chaos magic, there's a price to be paid for that filth." There was but I was used to the burns crawling up my arms by now. Only a soft red mark coloured the Hatake's pale cheek where I'd connected full force. I should have remembered my rules about not attacking true Gifted.

"I always figured you two had a father son dynamic." The words came with a rough cough and I felt blood leak from my lips. There was probably some internal damage, not that it really mattered now.

"Treason is treason. Now why did you come here." Almost effortlessly he lifted the heavy weapon with one hand to rest on his shoulder. I hadn't really expected things to go like this, the Uchiha had always commented on the Hatake's noble nature…a mistake I guess we'd both die for.

"I've got weapons and connections, the Snake Lord's not going to be any kinder to me and my kind than he will be to yours." I'd hoped we'd be strange bedfellows allied against the cruel Lord, I didn't want his Saints hunting me down and I didn't mind offering the Captain some support to prevent it. Instead I'd sped up my death…how fantastic.

"An alliance with Chaos users and underworld tugs…I'm more insulted than anything." The silver haired man commented with a tut.

"Yeah my intuitions been lacking today but what can you do?" Would I go to Naru's domain? Was there a place for those who had touched Chaos or would the corruption on my wounds drag me to their master's world instead. Maybe I'd be pulled apart as each domain took their stake or maybe none would want me and I'd be left a wandering spirit. I'd prefer that last possibility, Wraiths and the unburied were also supposed to wander.

"The next time I see you, I'll arrest you." The blade was returned to its catch and calmly the towering warrior left the room. Cradling my injured side I struggled to my feet still waiting for the death I'd been so sure I'd stumbled into. The silver haired Captain had disappeared completely though and his full cup of wine remained untouched.

* * *

><p>The market place had erupted into chaos with the creatures entry. The monstrous sand golem hulked through the crowds swinging it's distorted arms in a wild rage crushing more than one villager in its savage approach. It had come barrelling toward me and I'd only barely managed to get my hand on my blade before it was on top of me.<p>

I'd activated my Titan's Arm instinctively but even with it the creature was tearing apart my guard. Only the shadow blades flexibility and my Double Step let me keep pace as I back peddled swiftly and altered the blades shape turning aside the attacks that couldn't be blocked.

More villagers were caught in the crossfire as the wild strikes peppered the immediate area in sharp twisted spikes. Somehow I avoided each desperate attack and managed to reach a building just as my arm's time came to a close.

I pushed inside the cover ducking instinctively as a spiked limb whipped through the air above me. My legs were already numb but I forced more Chaotic energy into them as I dodged a second lower sweeping blow. Reflex had me twisting trying to force a fireball from my cold prostatic arm but I didn't have time to mourn the mistake. The Titan's arm gave out and I felt my arm go slack.

I was almost out the door the opposite side before the roof came crashing down. A heavy beam hit my back and knocked me down as straw and more wood piled on top. I could hear the creature moving about and kept still despite the aches in my joints and back from the heavy wood. I needed some time before I'd have the use of my arm again and then…I'd need to counter somehow. I stretched out my senses trying to isolate the sand Golem's location.

A familiar energy drew closer and I felt the wooden beams being pushed aside before the harsh light peaked through accompanied by the sun burned face of my elder sister smiling in relief.

"Where is it?" I felt light headed and extremely hungry, the drawback of the Double Step charm though it was distinctly better than being impaled.

"Fleeing, it seems spooked by Sasuke." After a moment I was free but Hinata had to pilfer some bread from a broken stand for me to get me to my feet. My hand came back to life fortunately before I had to ask to be fed.

"Does he have the ring?" A Wraith with a ring to steal Gifts was certainly something to be feared but however the possessed boy was using his Gift it had made him frighteningly fast, I doubted Sasuke could catch him though the presence of a Wraith might weaken the things magic enough to slow it.

"Yeah but, will it work through the armour?" I honestly didn't know but it seemed unlikely. The armour would probably crumble once the older Raider connected, neither my Chaos magic or even Kakashi's Greater Gift worked if we were in physical contact with the Uchiha.

"We have to cut it off, and slow it down." I wasn't sure we could do that as such but I couldn't think of another tactic. Hinata had her bow and fire enchanted arrows though and there weren't many living things that enjoyed fire, with the right choke point or some flammable debris it could work.

I stretched out my sixth sense and found the dense Earth energy had been chased toward the ocean but it was doubling backward slower now.

* * *

><p>"Don't…no…" My protests were ignored with a gentle shushing as I felt a gentle energy warm my forehead, the bleeding slowed and stopped and I felt my mind defog. I managed to crack an eye open and regretted it instantly as I caught the pained expression on her face. I considered scolding her but didn't have the heart for it.<p>

"Better?" her voice was soft but strangely proud. I ignored the lingering throbbing in my head and sat up, for once we were alone in our cell. That wouldn't last long, there'd be a new criminal turned gladiator or a captive like us within a few days at the most.

"You…how long was I out?" Sakura looked like a shell of her former self. She'd lost more weight and I could pick out the veins in her hollow cheeks…she didn't have much time left even without her trying to heal me. I'd been delirious since the last fight but it had to have been days for Sakura to wither so much, she hadn't been have as gone before.

"Days, four I think." There was some mouldy bread left in the corner and I retrieved it, I tried to offer some to the sickly woman but she refused me. I chewed a bit unable to taste it but sure I'd need it. There were eight marks burned into my arm now, eight wins in their arena. Two more and I'd have earned my freedom, if I could trust these cruel people.

"You look beautiful." I choked a little speaking and couldn't help but think it foolish. She might have been beautiful once but Sakura was closer to a corpse now than she was supposed to be. I had to say it though, they'd take me to fight again soon and I mightn't get another chance.

"Naruto, you're a terrible liar." She was smiling though and that made it worse. I'd wanted to find her some place nice to live out the rest of her days, instead we'd barely managed to make it a stone's throw from Naru and she was siphoning off her life force healing me after each fight. We were both quiet for a moment, I was caught between watching the girl I'd loved suffer and the realisation that this was it, these would be the last memories I'd have of her this was all I had left of her. If I won the next fight, only if I survived.

"Do you think he's alive?" she whispered softly but I heard her and it still hurt to hear. I knew it was the Uchiha she wanted to be here, comforting her in her last days. And that jealousy hurt too because the last I'd heard from the old man Kakashi his squad had went missing in dangerous territory.

"I don't know." If he wasn't alive then maybe we'd be together soon in the next world. Maybe Naru's Gods' held separate realms but the Old Gods didn't and they didn't refuse the corrupted either, all three of us would be welcome.

"Could you find him?" she waited so long to ask I wasn't sure of the question for a moment as my muddled mind wandered. I shrugged and offered a maybe wondering if I'd answer any of her questions solidly but at least I was honest.

"Would you give him a message for me?" I wanted to laugh at the request in all its impossibility, but I doubted I'd live very well with myself if I did that.

"What would you tell him?" I had a suspicion it was a final declaration of love, something that it would kill me to deliver but if she asked.

"I found out about his friend…and I wish them luck together." That was unexpected and I wasn't really sure what it was supposed to mean. It had been awhile since Sasuke and I had communicated but I didn't know him to have many friends, that Black market woman maybe.

"And I wish I'd seen things clearly sooner and looked at you sooner, I wish I could love you like you deserve Naruto." I blinked and glanced up at her as a ghostly stick thin hand fell on mine. Her still bright green eyes were damp with tears.

"Sakura…" I swallowed the lump caught in my throat and braced her as she tried to move closer.

"Would you? Naruto, would you be my last kiss?" Her lips were dry and her skin pale and sickly but I leaned in anyway and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. I felt a familiar warmth force its way into my body all over and couldn't pull away fast enough to stop her, stop her from spending the last of her life.

All my injuries were healed and she was smiling despite the tears dribbling down her cheeks…but the thin girl's weak heart wasn't beating anymore. For the first time since we'd been captured and dragged here, I finally let myself cry.

* * *

><p>The Wraith looked more like a devil than the fleeing Mystic as we lit the last barricade boxing it in. Whatever path it had carved in its Golem form had been bloody and it had splashed onto the chasing Wraith coating his bare chest.<p>

Hanabi looked frightened as the Uchiha raced forward at the Sand Golem absent his armour but I was in a different place. All I could seem to feel was excitement as the swordsman twisted and dodged a thrown projectile. His bare chest was half coated with sweat and blood as he closed the distance and hacked at the giant's body.

"He's slowed but that's segregated armour." Hanabi muttered beside me. I could see what she meant as the Golem seemed to shrink down little by little only to swell up again. It seemed aware of what a Wraith could do and had armoured itself accordingly, each time the Uchiha struck only the outer most layer of Earth fell away and it was quickly replaced as the Mystic created another layer on gaining distance.

"Hinata, I need you to distract it." My sister ordered reaching for her weapon. We had to do something quickly if we wanted to save the boy inside the monster, Sasuke was starting to hit harder and harder breaking through more layers and if he couldn't remove the armour soon he'd have to attack fatally lest he exhaust himself and give the possessed Mystic the advantage.

The Golem managed to push back the swordsman momentarily before my arrow hammered into its shoulder drawing its attention. Hanabi had moved quickly to its open flank though and swept in close spinning her blade, I watched half mesmerised as the dark blade expanded like a whip and snaked around the Golem's thin legs snapping them together. It hit the ground with a rumble as the Uchiha literally threw himself at it in a tackle.

There was nowhere to run now toppled and with the constant contact each layer of armour melted away without a chance of repair until there was only a struggling preteen boy thrashing under Sasuke's grip shouting profanity and threats in languages I didn't recognise as the Uchiha calmly found the ring pouch on his belt and searched for the right one.

"This is going to hurt, okay, but then everything's going to be better." Hanabi had moved in closer to comfort the boy and the creature within turned its threats to her instead. I turned away as the Uchiha pressed the ring's spike into the boy's arm and tried to block out the agonised roars and then the more quiet sobbing as I felt the Gift in him being torn out.

Unoccupied I was the only one to notice the villagers creeping out of the buildings carrying make shift weapons. Two figures managed to push their way through the hesitant growing mob though, I glanced back as the siblings cautiously approached their little brother as he clung to my own sister bawling. Sasuke noticed my look and moved to join me.

"You don't think they want to…?" I trailed off in my question and tried to look less obvious about peaking at the shirtless warrior's scarred torso. I really needed to focus my priorities sometimes.

"Kill the boy that just slaughtered dozens." There was a tightness to the Uchiha's eyes and I wondered what he intended to do if the villagers did try to kill the boy. Together we stepped back towards the other four as the villagers got bolder. I saw a few snatch up rocks and fling them but they were only test shots. They may have expected the boy to go on another rampage.

"They're going to kill him, quickly if you're lucky." The Raider didn't waste time simply speaking his opinion outright to the already distraught siblings.

"But he's, Garaa's alright now right?" asked the brother finally seeming to realise that the crowd was in fact brandishing weapons and were not here to wish them good luck rehabilitating their brother. To his credit he stepped more protectively in front of his younger brother.

"Doesn't matter, people died and they saw him doing it." Maybe it was cynical but I'd seen this at work already. Naru kept its Mystics sealed up unless they were from an elite family and even then they were tracked by the Saints. Broad strokes that's how most people worked for better or for worse and given what a rampaging Mystic was capable of it was hard to blame them.

"They're right." The sister, Temari, agreed resting a hand on the still crying boys shoulder, he kept his grip on Hanabi tight though ignoring his sister or maybe just too distraught to realise she was there at all. He'd been under that Devil's control for too long to be completely alright let alone the removal of his Gift.

"He could, he could come with us?" Hanabi offered a little hesitantly her large eyes going straight to Sasuke. I immediately got the feeling the Uchiha didn't like the idea though.

"He'll compromise our transport." Returned the Wraith tensely, I wondered if I would be asked to weigh in or if I should just shout out my opinion.

"The pirates, they'd take you. We can give you some things to trade them." The older brother rushed out reeking of desperation, he went so far as to grasp at the Uchiha in his pleading. Cold scarlet eyes turned to me and I felt my breath catch.

"What do you think Hinata?" Three more pairs of eyes flickered to me all pleading that I try to convince the pragmatic man too.

"We can't let him die." I couldn't live with myself if I could save a child and didn't for the sake of convenience or possibly gaining the Uchiha's good graces.

"You're right." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them they shun with the same light I'd fallen in love with when he'd told me he'd set me free and somehow made me believe the impossible.

"And them?" The mob had drawn much closer know and looked ready to slaughter all of us. A half step and twist though from Sasuke and they jumped back frightened into inaction, a shallow rift had been cut into the earth from his enchanted wind blade and most stared at it in wonder and horror.

"I'll make sure they won't follow, Hinata stay with me." In my mind I did know he needed me to track down the others but for a moment as we stood alone against the crowd I pretended we were the partners, not him and Hanabi, lovers against the world. I found myself smiling and caught a smirk from Sasuke that I decided to take as my fantasy too.

'Hinata stay with me' it seemed to echo and drown out everything else to me.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been awhile, same situation as Lucky Island. Lots of writers block I'm still fighting my way through. Hope it was worth the wait and ya all enjoy though.<p>

R&R


	34. Knights

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 34;

Despite being unaffected by the magicks the Wraiths are fundamentally linked to the Magical world.

In theory this is due to the governing rule of the Divine, they cannot attack or hurt one another. The Mystics control powers that come from the God's realms but their blood isn't Divine, they only linked to the worlds powers and drew from them. Wraiths couldn't call magicks anymore but their blood was mixed with the Divines.

In the past attempts were made to reunite the power of the Divine with the Blood of the Divine with mixed results. The children of Mystics and Wraiths were always Wraiths regardless of variables. The closest was a design of the Gods themselves, Alchemists enchanted weapons allowed Wraiths to wielded Magic and still be invulnerable.

* * *

><p>Hinata's Pov-<p>

"You okay?" I glanced away from the small fire crackling weakly as it ate into the few scraps of dry drift wood we'd found. The Uchiha was standing with his back to me staring idly into the growing darkness. I'd have thought he was waiting for Hanabi or trying to see her coming but he was facing the wrong direction and I'd told him she was stuck at the siblings home, hidden away with the Garaa boy. They might have been waiting for full darkness or just for the siblings to bid their youngest goodbye but she wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Yeah, it's just…" He trailed off sounding almost bashful and shifted irritated on the spot pulling at his belt, there were red marks were it had dug into his skin and I remembered the haste he'd taken off in to fight.

"It's just?" I offered gently shivering myself. It was cold here at night, not so bad as Naru but dressed as we were or more accurately lacking the dress we did it was going to be a long night. After a moment the Uchiha joined me by the fire.

"This might be our last night, here, able to reach…" He trailed off again busying himself turning the fish over the small fire. They wouldn't be cooked for a while yet though. I knew what he meant.

"It was home wasn't it?" I asked smiling gently at the embarrassed swordsman.

"It's not the place. There are people here on this continent that I want…I need to see again." For a small moment his eyes drifted down to the small bangle on his wrist, the one I'd never really seen him without. Blue and black with a dull iron bird on it.

"You're not really a bird." I found myself saying and regretted it for a moment before the Uchiha snorted a laugh, smiling faintly for a second as a finger ran over the design. I took a deep breath readying myself for what I wanted to say next.

"I know how you feel." I whispered but the Raider caught it anyway, an eyebrow arched in question but he was at least going to hear me out.

"Sara and Orca, if there were any way I could I'd see them again. To, to apologise and tell them a story or…" It was my turn to trail off and I glanced away to compose myself.

"But it's not just that is it, we both have someone…someone we need to punish." Now he did look taken aback, it wasn't so often I got to see shock in the man's eye but it was always nice.

"Akame." He grunted contempt ringing in his iron tone.

"Mmm I didn't care for a long time, not really. But after, they caught Orca and Sara…" I hadn't told him before, I hadn't planned on ever really telling him.

"The whip marks." He only knew that much, and he'd seen me in the tower deprived of food and water but still.

"He sacrificed them, used them to power Naru's rains. He would've done the same to me except well, except for you." He'd been terrified of the Uchiha and it had only taken Lord Orochimaru's warnings to stay his hand, so he sent me to die further away in a trap for the Wraith. But Akame was vengeful and there were other ways to punish me. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I actually wanted to blame you, if you had helped them like I'd asked instead of trying to save me or if you weren't even involved then he'd have just killed me." I'd been in that dark tower in pain for days, hungry, thirsty and sleep deprived trying to convince myself someone else was to blame.

"You hated me?" his eyes flickered back to the fire missing the quick shake of my head and I had to speak up.

"No, I couldn't hate you." I offered a smile at his confusion as he glanced back to me.

"Why not?" I slid closer to him on the sand feeling braver for a moment.

"You're my knight after all." I wrapped a hand around his callous one and rested my head on his shoulder comforted by the warmth of another body. I was surprised when an arm wrapped around my shoulders. My knight, that's what he was.

"I wasn't a knight, only a soldier." He muttered drily.

"So who are you leaving behind?" I asked after a moment, the fish were crackling now and a pleasant smell whiffed through the air. I felt my stomach grumble and wondered if the Uchiha was as hungry, neither of us had eaten in a while.

"The man that taught me. A friend who saved me and another that kept me sane. A merchant that looked after me, in her own twisted way." I'd seen the teacher, the Captain Kakashi and I knew about his friend Sakura, the prostitute. I had no idea who the other two were though.

"And?" There was one more person here that he wanted to meet again.

"My brother, a Wraith like me." His gaze shifted back north again and I knew that was who he really was bothered about. And there was guilt with that fact.

"The man with the spear, he called you brother." The memory was fuzzy though, I'd been exhausted and running on empty at the time. But I remembered the terror, and Sasuke coming so close to death.

"No he wasn't…he seemed to think I was Itachi. I had no idea where he went after…that night, but I guess he joined some other Wraiths." His grip increased just a little around my shoulders.

"Why do you think he was after me?" I asked breaking our embrace for a second to check the almost finished fish. The Uchiha shrugged and reached for his own.

"Itachi was a madman, I suppose he just found others as disturbed as him. Maybe they want to recreate the rains somewhere else, or just wage war on Mystics." I followed the swordsman's example biting into the smoky brown fish but squeaked as it burned my mouth. I sent a glare toward the Uchiha as he smirked and tried again blowing tentatively on the food first.

It wasn't bad.

"Just us tonight huh?" I let the thought out. Here we were sharing a meal alone together by a fire as the moon rose over the ocean.

"Are you afraid?" he bit out missing my point. What would he say I wondered if I tried to explain it again, that I was never really afraid when I was with him…or at least I was never afraid for myself. I was afraid of what I was going to do, of what I wanted.

"Terrified." And like that his arm tightened around me to offer comfort and all it did was frighten me more. The night air was a bitter chill where he was warm and strong, he was completely bare and he didn't seem to care. He was my knight without armour, and I was his sorcerous. Things like that had existed a long time ago, surviving in stories.

A hundred years ago in another world that's how it could have been, if Mystics weren't caged. They had commanded units most of them, to protect them when they cast but he was all I'd want. Just us.

"Just us." The arm tightened again in misunderstanding and I felt myself drifting off imagining a life without Daemons and monsters, where we could wander together seeing the world and learning. Kissing and making love beneath the moonlight on nights like this.

* * *

><p>Tenten's Pov-<p>

It was quite a sight the unit Hatake had managed to gather up. It wasn't that soldiers or men in armour were at all unusual marching through Naru's grey streets, but with the exception of parades they tended to keep bundled up in heavy cloaks and the Raiders in particular kept very loose file.

The soldiers marching now though seemed to shimmer as the rain clattered noisily on their silver armour. At least half of them had alchemic weapons of some kind the most obvious being Kakashi's own great sword slung over his back. He was the only Gifted among them though, that wasn't surprising.

The streets had been quiet since Akame's scarcely attended funeral procession but there were still the few strays that quickly scurried out of the Guard Captains way. Someone should have been intervening, a Saint unit stepping in on the Snake's behalf but nothing came and that worried me more.

I could see the resemblance now clearly. If I'd thought about it really this was exactly what Sasuke would have done in Kakashi's place. Armour up, proud and stubborn and march on the enemy. If he hadn't almost killed me a few days ago I'd have been impressed, few people were that wilfully resolute.

There were twenty four of them not including the Captain himself. They were older men too and unfamiliar to me, that seemed obvious enough. The older men would be most likely to hold loyal to him and the moral ones even more so. It tended to be the immoral ones that came past me. These were the kinds of men that avoided gambling and whores. A shame for them.

Twenty four of them, iron disciplined and experienced. In tight quarters they would be worth five men each and Kakashi himself worth significantly more. But they weren't going to fight smart, they were going to march boldly to the slaughter.

I trailed them through the shadows to the gates of the castle open and unguarded. Kakashi and his escort didn't seem to care but I wasn't going to enter there so easily. The climb would have been impossible without my Chaos charms but I managed to ascend the outside wall to the second level.

There were no Mystics here and with the chaos in the command structure at the moment the Guards were missing. The tower wasn't perfectly laid out but it wasn't that hard to navigate my way through to the Keep's Throne room.

Kakashi had already reached the hall and his soldiers had spread out around the old man sat on his own in Akame's throne. His sword was in hand and I could feel power radiating from his form. The silver haired man had begun to speak calling his accusations against the chancellor but the old man seemed far away.

The old man crackled, his ancient bones creaking as he lurched forward on the throne. The laugher grew louder and louder and I felt magicks begin to leak from his body. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen though, it wasn't familiar enough to be Chaos but it was far too primal to be Order either. The closest it came to was summoning magic, only the called Devils really felt like this.

Smoke or gas leaked out and covered everything in the room except for the Snake, after a moment Kakashi's weapon flared to life and the magical flames forced back some of the gloomy mist. Orochimaru's laughter came louder and louder until finally there was a snap, a creaking brittle shatter.

Lord Snake's mouth was opening wider and wider as he cackled. It was inhumanly wide as the shrieking began, death shouts from the mist broken by only the occasional battle cry that was silenced in moments. But Kakashi couldn't seem to draw his attention away from the grotesque sight as Orochimaru's skin fell away. Hands emerged from the too wide mouth and began to pull it down to reveal a new body.

And I decided it'd seen enough as something wrenched Kakashi from his feet with a furious crack. I had wanted to see how Kakashi's challenge went but I didn't need to see how it ended.

* * *

><p>Hanabi's Pov-<p>

I wanted the others here. I felt distinctly out of place alone with the boy and even more so now that his siblings had returned to offer their goodbyes. He hadn't spoken yet, just stared silently into space, completely vacant.

Whatever had been possessing him had held onto him for a long time, far longer than the Shadow God had held onto me and it hadn't been as restrained I suspected. Whether or not the creature had decided to screw with the kid's head or not it didn't matter, he'd killed people using his body and if he remembered that.

The mobs had been around a few times, threatening and imploring the siblings to give them information but they didn't offer any. We were already gone.

I could feel where Hinata and I assumed Sasuke had set up camp far away in the sand dunes. We'd have to go soon if we wanted to avoid a fight, they'd have hopefully burned themselves out by now in their passion. People on a Witch hunt were terrible at pacing themselves.

The red headed boy didn't seem to hear any of his family's words and moved away as quickly as he could to grasp my hand. I didn't missed the hurt in their eyes.

"They'll um, they'll meet you at the furthest point on the beach. I've sold them stuff before, little things but they know me and they'll take the promise of goods upfront with this." The brother passed me a thick sheet with odd markings on it. It wasn't the same kind of writing Sasuke had been teaching me and I had no idea what it said. I trusted him though.

"We'll leave them a message then, if he…" would he speak again, the boy had seemingly regressed to a toddlers mentality. It might even be better if he stayed like this. Gently I got him to climb onto my back.

"Please, please do." I only offered a nod to the siblings before I pulled away and out into the night air. It was cool and crisp and I felt the boy on my back shiver slightly. We had to get to the beaches end before the sun rose and that was a hard deadline to make with a kid.

My Double Step propelled me onto a roof top and earned a squeak from the boy as he gripped my shoulders tighter. There were still torches flickering as groups moved around the town scouting, they were slow though and few in number.

I was too heavy with Garaa to make the jumps without using the Double Step and after a few leaps my legs started to get shaky. It could have been Garaa's extra weight making the cost higher or exhaustion from earlier carrying over. I was going to be skin and bones if I didn't get a few good meals in me soon.

The initial fear Garaa had been showing was soon replaced with wonder as he let out small gasps as we took to the air. He seemed distinctly surprised when we finally touched down on the sand again just outside the towns limits and I beckoned him down off my back.

"Come on kid, time to walk." Or carry me, I'd probably have to wait for Sasuke to get that treatment though. We made slower time than I'd have wanted but I couldn't quell the nausea in my stomach or summon up any more strength. I was tapped out.

There were glimmers of light colouring the sky by the time I made it to the rest of the party. The camp fire had all but burned out and the bones of their meal were scattered nearby but what surprised me was the position they'd taken up. It was a cold night so I suppose it wasn't that weird, Hinata and I had cuddled like that before when we were kids to keep warm in Naru's wet streets.

"Yo!" Both startled awake the Uchiha half jumping away after from my sister and allowing the girl to fall backwards, stifled and red faced. I pulled a shirt free from my pack along with the paper offering both to Sasuke.

"The ships at the end of the beach, and you might have to carry me." Hinata still hadn't stopped blushing and seemed only more exasperated at my request. Sasuke was a bit more understanding accepting the two items with good humour.

"How's the kid?" I heard him whisper as I climbed onto his back. The Uchiha had lost weight too since we'd started away from Naru, he'd always been a touch thinner than some of the other Raiders due to his training, the little fat he had carried had faded away though leaving only muscle and bone. We were both on a different level now though, his Wraith abilities had enhanced somehow and while I may have lost my right arm I'd gained the shadow blade…it wasn't a trade I'd have made if it were offered but I couldn't argue with its powers.

"If you took how damaged you, me, Sakura and about another dozen like that are all together….you'd still have a ways to go." The swordsman nodded and I had to adjust my weight as I started to slip down his back.

"If we're lucky he'll have blocked things out, but…" he whispered back and I glanced at the boy walking hand in hand with my sister. I couldn't help remember what Sakura had told me about the Uchiha though, after he'd been transformed. Would it take years and Garaa would just snap, his fear and the mental block just breaking. What would he do then? Sasuke had had a target for his anger, Garaa's target would be himself.

"Can we help him, if he doesn't?" I whispered back as the end of the beach came into view and the small wooden ship not far in the horizon. There was a smaller raft though and men loading things from the caves onto it. I'd let Sasuke handle that though, right now I was much too tired.

* * *

><p>Tenten's Pov-<p>

"He's waking up." Called one of the healers scurrying into the front room. The sun was just about peeking through the planks of wood we'd nailed up and my bottle was almost half empty but I couldn't feel any of it yet.

"Is he lucid yet?" I found myself asking but it was a wasted question, I'd already risen and grabbed the bottle to take with me. I didn't want to see the man yet, he was probably still as horrible as before and the magicks I'd forced into his body were too fresh. They stung at my senses as I couldn't help but feel his pain though the Sixth Sense that we shared now, for better or for worse.

The room was low lit, just enough to work by as we kept hidden. It was still too much though, once Orochimaru realised he was gone. The three women still surrounded the wounded soldier forcing life into the body that clearly wanted to die. His one good eye stared at me loosely but with a tinge of recognition.

His right arm had been tied down and his legs too but his left arm still reached out and his eyes fell to the bottle in my hand. I could have laughed at it if the sight wasn't so pathetic. I allowed him the bottle watching morbidly as he missed first and spilled some of the rough whiskey on his bandages before he found his mouth and gulped back more than could have been healthy.

"I…I'm not dead?" he sounded more disappointed than shocked and the bottle slipped to the floor. His nurses glared at me frantic at the introduction of the booze to their healing process.

"No, but I'm not sure you're alive either." He was seeming better than I'd have expected though, his magicks at work I had to imagine.

"My arm." The fingers reflexed roughly and the Captain flinched in pain but did it a second time anyway. This time I shared the grimace.

"He removed the bone in your forearm…we've replaced it but, it probably won't feel right for a long time. If it ever does." It had been the first charm to go into the Hatake's body, how well it would work would remain to be seen.

"And my legs." He bit out after glancing to his left hand in apparent wonder at the loss of his drink.

"The right had to be amputated and the knee joint in your left is…completely fucked." It hadn't been a pretty sight and even now his legs looked unnatural. Something powerful had crushed both legs beneath him and the right leg had been tore into by some creatures massive fangs.

"And my eye, he tore that out too." He prodded the wound and had to be restrained by his healers.

"It was gone when we found you alright." It had been replaced too but that was even less certain to take than the rod in his arm. Kakashi seemed to be taking it all quite well.

"Half the man I used to be. Why'd you free me?" I nodded to the girls a signal to leave the room. It would be better they didn't hear me now.

"Those three adore you, a lot of them down here do. Years ago you drank with them, a few of the girls have stories of you rescuing them from other soldiers." I found another bottle among the bars back shelves and uncorked it taking a swig. Kakashi was still waiting for an answer as I passed him the bottle.

"They've been force healing you for hours now, you know what that means. Two more like them distracted the guards on your cell, got fucked bloody by the sadists but they're alive. A few people raised a fuss at the gates too, shouting and rioting…think they got a hand looped off, or maybe it was their tongues cut out. And a nice old man climbed into your cell to cover your loss. He's probably been tortured and executed by now but he doesn't know anything." He'd been silent as I explained the cost as I knew it so far of getting him out of the castle dungeons.

"That's then…why?" He'd gained some more clarity as I'd spoken.

"The whores and thieves, the drunks. Just the poor. They'll be his first victims, some of them already have been actually, I think he's breeding some captured girls with the high Gifted, fucking breeding Mystics. You owe them your life now Hatake. They've bled and suffered for you." I took the bottle back and took a swig, it tasted more bitter than usual. Maybe I was more pissed than I'd realised.

"I still don't have a leg to stand on." He returned and I shrugged passing the bottle back.

"I've seen you create a fully functioning clone with your Gift, legs can't be much harder." It wouldn't be easy for him but I didn't really care. If I had any other option I'd have left the Captain to die, but as it was he was the only one who could oppose the mad Lord.

"Then you'd better take this away from me." Growled the swordsman passing the bottle back to me and shutting his good eye to rest.

* * *

><p>Wow there's a lot of chapters on this story now. Not much left of it now really as Fading will only tell the story up until the southern continent. Another two or more chapters I think.<p>

Once it finishes I should be able to focus on Lucky Island and Shadows on the moon.

Hope everyone's still enjoying.

R&R


	35. Dancing Snow

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Mute-Nin- Well I couldn't imagine Kakashi letting Orochimaru take over without a fight, he just underestimated the old snake quite a bit. Hinata's a bit of an odd duck in this story seeing as her experiences can't really leave her the same as she is in canon, here she's spent years locked up, had to do some shady things for good reasons and ultimately there's still how her Gift has affected her. It's left her pretty cynical. As opposed to Naruto himself here it's Sasuke that's inspired her and gained her affection. The only real approval she's had in her life is off jailors she slept with and Akame for her abilities. The way I personally see it is that Hinata has spent years expecting to die and loathing her own Gift as the cause of her woes, she's only had books to keep herself sane and spent a long time telling children stories about princesses and wronged maidens locked in towers or held captive by monsters. And then one day someone came and saved her but he doesn't want anything in exchange for the service. On some level she sees him as the happy ending she's supposed to have but is being cheated out of. I'd love to hear more about your own interpretation though.

Chapter - 35;

* * *

><p>A man may have a dozen faces, son, father, husband, friend, enemy, worker, stranger. All of them are the man but none of them sum him up completely.<p>

The Divine have hundreds of faces. Naru's temple offer two views of almost every member of their Divinity but they are still much too limited. More than men or women the Divine are a combination of dozens upon dozens of drastically different and contradictory personalities.

Heroes are said to become the new aspects of the Gods they served in life. They truly devote and irreplaceable that won the right are made part of the Divinity. Though others claim Heroes are kept to be reincarnated to serve once more and others still claim that the greatest followers are made into the Devils that rule the realms for the Gods.

For certain though all agree that most of the Divine were fickle and their Heroes and Champions continued in their service long after death. Whether as a new face for them to wear, a lord to rule part of their realm or wild card to be reborn.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time dreams had been a safe place for me, warm and dry filled with everything I could ever want simply dropping into existence. That time had passed though.<p>

I didn't start in the same corridor as I had before but I knew it was the same place, the air held the same oppressive feel to it, the same gravity. And I was in the white dress again though it was stained and filthy it spots where it had been pristine before. My right arm felt heavy and all below the elbow it was as cold and grey as iron.

I felt no pull this time though, despite the gravity that still threatened to crush me. I took a moment to glance around the bridge I was on. White marble stretched out in four directions to four completely different buildings, only one of the paths had railings guarding it's edges while the others were dangerously bare. It was the rain that caught my attention through, rising up from beneath the pathways it seemed to fall into the sky disappearing into its grey cloudy abyss above. It was unsettling.

I found myself shivering and unable to decide on the best path to take. The path with the railings led to a pristine castle, pure white with sloped perfect high walls and it almost seemed to give off light, but it felt dangerous, like a blade ready to fall. To its left the path lead to a tower that split suddenly in the middle branching out in random thin spirals making it almost seem like a great stone tree. To the right the path contorted on its way broken and missing pieces before it reached a monstrous keep of black iron that seemed alone to move swelling and deflating like some great beast breathing in its sleep. None of them looked appealing.

The last path, that had been to my back when I'd awoken, led slightly downward on stones that slowly greyed as they approached the keep. The castle itself seemed more natural than the others, simply shaped but ancient. The walls had cracks in them and moss and ivy growing added a lively green to its dank grey body. It seemed like the safest path, and that made me all the more wary of it.

The stones were slick and cold beneath my bare feet as I crossed the path and near the midpoint the weather took a dramatic shift. There was a rumble from above and the rain reversed direction pelting down on my bare shoulders and soaking the flimsy material of my dress. I fought the urge to run though on the perilous walkway that seemed thinner now than when I had started.

It felt like hours before I reached the high oaken doors, soaked and shivering violently. There was another rumble and the rains changed again as I glanced at the tiny carvings nicked into the doors. They were names, a hundred or a thousand or more that shifted before my eyes. Every few seconds the scratches rearranged themselves to form a new list.

Amazing as it was though I was too cold to spend long marvelling at a door. The doors were heavy but not as heavy as they should have been and swung open noisily. I pulled them shut behind me glancing around the small chamber. Two small torches hung off either wall and I snatched one down quickly grateful for the slight heat it offered me.

The interior was as oddly welcoming as the outside had seemed, at least relatively. Animal skins I couldn't really place lined the floors as I moved deeper into the main room and a few decorations lined the walls, paintings of Lords and Ladies and strange tapestries. It was the massive fireplace off to the side of the room that caught my attention though.

It seemed weird that I could be cold in a dream but then again I had to remind myself this wasn't exactly a dream. It was something Mystic, connected to the Gods and their realms but different all the same.

My dress was still soggy in places when I moved away from the fire but I was itching, something about staying still too long in this world seemed to scratch at my nerves. There was no particular order to the path I chose through the castle. I didn't know what I was looking for if anything and getting back to the bridge wasn't a priority.

It made me think of Naru castle if it had been a home more than a fortress. There was a warmth to the building that I could feel whenever I spotted the signs of some personal decoration, an end table with fresh flowers, a family portrait, a small shrine.

I was weaker here I realised as my arm started to tire, with the loss of my scars came the loss of the abilities I'd earned with them. My lungs felt smaller, more delicate and my heart thumbed at the effort I'd already expended. I didn't like it.

Before long I began to hear the whisperings, the laughter and the sobbing too. It was as if there were hundreds of people hidden away in the walls, going about their business. Yet I could never seem to find anyone else in the halls, only evidence that people had been there. The sounds, the scent of foods and smoke from torches…I could almost feel people brushing past me. My flesh had prickled again breaking out in goose bumps but not due to the cold this time.

Rain broke me from the eerie paranoia and silenced the other echoes. Ahead of me the clatter of rain echoed through the halls beckoning me forward. Rain had always meant safety before now, wet and hungry maybe but I was safe in the rain from monsters.

It wasn't rain I found. When I came to the open archway soft snow was blowing in with a gentle wind coating everything, the echo of the rain hadn't stopped though and I moved to investigate. The pure snow crunched softly beneath my feet freezing my toes as I stepped gingerly out into the swirling snows.

The large square courtyard had a fountain in its centre, ancient and covered in frozen growth but still working. It had made the noise so similar rain. My eyes immediately fell on the woman sitting alone on the untouched stone bench opposite the fountain.

She wore a longer dress than I did linked and interwoven by thick leather belts and chains. It was an inky black along with her tangled hair in contrast to her pale alabaster skin, dark eyes blinked up at me slowly before the woman gestured me over. I joined her but kept the torch carefully between us and sat at the very end of the bench.

"You've gained caution little one." Her voiced reminded me of Sakura's, there was a learned sultriness to it and a wariness. This woman's voice was older though, more raspy and filled with a more open sadness. She kept her eyes on the snows as if they were doing more than just swirling.

"You know me?" It was a foolish question but I was cold again, my legs and feet numb. And the dream world, this God realm seemed to taint my mind, unbalancing me.

"Yes and no. But you must have better questions than that little one." She returned softly stretching a hand that seemed to flow boneless. The pet name clicked suddenly and I felt my caution grow denser.

"You're the Shadow aren't you?" her pale lips stretched into a coy smile, enough of an answer for me. She pointed towards the snows still dancing and I risked a glance.

"That one was mine own, before you killed her." My twin had taken form in the floating ice, as old as I was but absent the scars and dressed in a fine dress. She was smiling at something I couldn't see.

"She's older than when I lost my Gift." Or she seemed to be anyway, and I'd never worn anything like that dress.

"This is the world as it was meant to be, see little one." Another figure appeared, what my alter ego had been smiling at before. He was dressed better than I had ever know him to be but it was only the eyes that caught my attention. Soft brown and not the fiery red I'd lost myself in so many times.

"Where are we?" I asked as the two icy figures embraced so completely unlike how Sasuke and I ever had. It was gentle, loving and easy. It made me realise how desperate the real us could be, when we embraced it was rough and almost panicked. As if we were trying to convince ourselves we weren't dead, passion in the vein of madness. These two were…

"This is the House of Lost Things little one, where those who are removed from causality are kept." I watched the image for another few seconds feeling more and more like I was seeing strangers. I looked to the dark Goddess.

"Removed from causality?" I asked as the ice fell back to the ground silent.

"Wraiths, the corrupted, the ones who break from the track of their destinies into the unknown." I wondered if I really should take the information a face value, it seemed reasonable enough but that was the point of a good lie.

"And what was our destinies?" I asked realising how much less cold I felt now. The ice shifted again to a much younger version of myself, feverish and curled up in a ball. I knew the memory, it was shortly after Hinata had been taken in by the Nara. I'd come down with an illness and spent days falling in and out of consciousness in my makeshift home in the chapel on Hatake's street.

"That's my past not really my destiny." And an unhappy part too. Had Hinata not came and found me after no contact I'd have probably died.

"This was where things changed." Another figure pushed into my hovel, finely dressed and with dark coarse hair. It wasn't hard to guess who it had to be.

"You were supposed to meet back then." But of course as a Wraith Sasuke had been disposed as a Noble by then, and if Sakura were to be believed living as a broken shell.

"So I was what, supposed to be his mistress." Maybe it would have been an easier life but somehow I preferred this way, we were equals not the Nobleman and his whore.

"You were never supposed to exist little one. My creature was supposed to be that one's lover." The images changed rapidly flashing and showing me scenes for these strangers lives, first kisses, days spent in leisure and nights cuddled by a hearth, a wedding in a small room with Sakura and a Blonde man I didn't recognise as the only attendants. And then something more graphic accompanied by a cackle from my companion. I stood to leave but before I could get far a hand seized my wrist.

"Tell the boy my offer stands anew. His business on the rock…when our families turn on you he must come to me, no one else but me." She'd pulled me closer wrapping a powerful arm around my waist. Her eyes were intense as she bore into me with a gaze that brokered no argument. There was something perverse in her manner that repulsed me. I'd felt it before when she'd possessed my body. Something Sasuke had done since the Shadow's last attempt had increased her desire to make him her tool and thrall.

"Tell him, we were fated to be allies, and we still may be." Her body grew hotter and hotter until I thought I would burn as the snow and ice became colder and colder until I couldn't tell either apart and felt myself slipped away.

* * *

><p>I was aware of rocking first and then the creaking as men moved about at their work or at leisure. The closest men sat at a table nearby laughing and joking in some strange tongue I couldn't comprehend as they played a game involving animal bones and dice. They didn't seem to pay me much mind though and few even glanced my way as I rose from the makeshift bed.<p>

I still had my leather armour on and my weapons had been neatly piled just beside me including my iron hand. It took some fumbling and a few awkward attempts but I managed to hook the straps around my stump and my weapons belts over my armour.

I was offered a stream of something indecipherable as I tried to ask after my companions but the men also gestured loosely to a door on one end of the cabin I took to lead to the others.

The air was as dense and hot as it had been in Garaa's village as I stepped out onto the deck of the ship. Despite the brightness though I spotted the others easily enough. In the open area Hinata was playing some childish game with the redheaded boy I couldn't claim to know of myself. At the top of the ship stood Sasuke with a slighter bearded man, the Uchiha seemed absorbed in whatever the other man was saying offering little in return. It came to a sudden end though once he spotted me and excused himself. I met him halfway but he lead us further back into the shade of the cabins.

"You've picked up their language?" I asked a little disbelieving, I couldn't have been out for more than a few hours at the most. The older warrior snorted as he leaned against the wall.

"The Captain, he speaks what he calls the God's tongue, supposedly the spoken language in every city that bears a Divine name. Our Naru included it seems." That certainly made things easier, I hadn't liked the idea of being here without any way to communicate.

"He agreed to take us across anyway." I'd passed out just before we'd reached the end of the beach but it seemed Sasuke had managed alright. Though I didn't see any blood stains or bodies so maybe Hinata had handled the negotiations.

"It wasn't so easy, I had to offer him the Light sword as collateral." He said it without much hurt though, I supposed having spent so long working at night as a Raider he'd developed a certain aversion to the Light element. Or maybe Akame was to blame for it.

"We're we going exactly then?" To a city with a name I recognised hopefully, I didn't think I'd pick up a new language all that quickly.

"Some hub city with too many Zs and Xs for me to pronounce right. There should be a few speakers of our tongue though and we can travel from there eventually." I nodded, we couldn't figure out much more until we were there. Sasuke and I could soldier as well as any other and Hinata was well studied, we'd find something.

"I've been back to the dream world." An eyebrow raised in confusion and I scratched my head awkwardly.

"The place I was pulled before by the Gods, my first night as a Raider and after my arm…was lost." Now recognition flashed in the swordsman's eyes, and concern.

"What happened there?" He crossed the few feet to stand closer to me and I appreciated the proximity. He smelled of the sea now and sweat. I figured he must have been practicing while I slept. It wasn't unheard of for Hinata to get his help on her bow work or perhaps one of the pirates had challenged him for sport.

"I didn't start in the dungeons this time, I was outside instead." I considered trying to put into word the oddness of the place or how I'd felt but it didn't seem as important. The bare bone facts would do.

"There were four castles and I explored one. It seemed to be empty but I came across the Shadow after a search." There was more concern in his eyes now though he kept it hidden.

"She, it was a woman at the time, she said it was the House of Lost Things. She showed me what we'd be like if we both still had our Gifts." He wasn't unnaturally silent but I wished he'd offer an indication whether he wanted to know of not. He mightn't realise that it wasn't really us I'd seen, with different experiences those two had become different people.

"She also wanted me to tell you, that her offer's good again. When our families turn on you, she said, seek her out." There was a snort to confirm what I already suspected. Sasuke was not the forgive and forget type, but if it meant his brother…I had to wonder would he change his mind if Itachi reappeared.

"She's really got some creepy crush on you." I teased him after a moments silence. It was the same as the rest, we'd handle it once we were ashore. Another charm wouldn't be impossible to find. The Uchiha didn't look all that amused though, his attention had shifted behind us.

"What…what is that?" The sea had begun to bubble and after a moment a vicious blast of water flew into the air followed by fire, arching into the air from the sea. There were shouts coming from all around us, from the front, back and opposite side of the ship as other anomalies appeared.

Then the giant dark body began to rise.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" I asked feeling a little silly, there was no real way any of this could be alright. A bolt of lightning flickered through the dark clouds above us and away in the distance, the water bubbled violently as the last of the newest flame tower died away, I knew ice was likely still building up behind us too.<p>

All in all though the crazy elements raging around us seemed trivial compared to the giant body twisting through the air. It was thicker than the pirates ship by almost five times over and parts of extended high above us disappearing into the clouds. We hadn't seen the gargantuan serpent's head yet, but it knew we were here. I'd used my sight to watch it swirling around, slowly tightening its massive grip. I released a breath.

"Leviathan. The King of Dragons." I hear him mutter as I got closer. A wave knocked the ship and I stumbled awkwardly to his side, as interesting as it was I'd had enough of bumpy sea travel at this point. The Wraith turned away from the calamity fixing me with an odd look and a smile.

"What?" He looked vaguely amused and that worried me.

"It suits you, reminds me of how you dressed in Naru." He explained turning back to the serpent he'd been studying before. I blushed and glanced down after releasing a soft 'oh', the Captain had offered me the dress for comfort but it didn't really look like the dresses in Naru. It was white I supposed, mostly, but it had odd floral patterns and a strange dipping neckline…I'm sure some appreciated that.

"They offered Hanabi one too…she was less trilled." No, in her time together with the Uchiha she'd developed some distinctly unfeminine habits and styling.

"That would be quite a sight." Muttered the Uchiha, he was far away though focused on the serpents coiling body. For a moment I wondered if he was trying to figure out a way to attack it, something in his body language was intense as if he was working up the nerve for an assault. That would be ridiculous though, the thing was simply too big, it made us seem smaller than insects.

"You called it the King of Dragons, why?" I probably would have said snake myself if pushed for a name, Weren't dragon's supposed to have wings?

"The Gods, they create don't they? Baecom gave us light, Cassom carved the earth and mountains and Raig offered us fire to survive." Rhymed off the warrior his attention still focused away from me. I nodded idly, that's what I'd always assumed. Naru may not have worshipped all the Gods evenly but they did consider the world's creation as the work of the primary Gods.

"It's more like the reverse is true actually." Muttered the dark man finally turning away from ocean. The tension hadn't left his body though, if anything it seemed to be increasing.

"What do you mean?" And where did he pick it up, I'd had access to Naru castle's libraries and there was nothing of the sort there.

"The realm creates the God. The God of Death Miasma was only created after humans had existed for a time and it reflected humanity, same with every other God. Fire came first, then it's God, Storms then their God. Dragons are created similarly to Wraiths but they don't separate from the magical world like we do, so they need a Divine ruler too. Ocean Gifted become Sea Dragons, Fire Gifted Flame Dragons and so on." Explained the Wraith crossing his arms and leaning back against the railing.

"So this is the Dragons God?" That explained all the strange weather. If this monster was the sum of every Dragon it would have each of their elements, but…

"How is it here, if it's Divine shouldn't it exist in its own realm?" The other Gods could manifest in the physical world through their Gifted followers but their true power was sealed in their realms, and with good reason.

"It's not strong enough to create a Realm of its own, Dragons never existed in large enough numbers. It's probably too primal as well, growing to this massive size it mustn't have much self-control." That didn't sound promising, even if it was only on the cusp of true Godhood it was still something impossible for us to overcome and if it was that bestial there was no hope of negotiating.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked drawing a smirk from the swordsman.

"Who said I'm planning anything." He pushed off the railing stretching idly, the ship rocked again but it didn't really seem to affect the man's balance.

"You got that look on your face, sort of furious, but far away all the same." He left my comment hanging, neither confirming or denying it. That was a bad sign I supposed.

"You should be careful, I…I mean we really depend on you." I offered pushing the point to the stoic man as he turned back out to the monstrosity in the sea. A wave rocked the ship and sent a spray of cool water over our knees.

"Hanabi's stronger than you give her credit for." Came his simple answer as if it made any sense.

"That's not what I meant really, it would hurt losing you." I tried to shift closer but chose my timing wrong as a larger wave barrelled the ship splashing me hard and scooping my legs out from beneath me. In the same rhythm I felt hands clamp down on me and I was forced back against the railings the dark towering Wraith looming over me. For a moment our faces hovered inches apart and I blinked back awkwardly into his burning gaze.

"I…I should go to bed, before I drown or something, I…" I trailed off in my excuse but I still hadn't actually moved yet. I wasn't sure I could with his arms either side of my waist wrapped tightly around the wooden railing. Another wave hit and I grabbed his arms to steady myself.

"I'm not, it's not that I'm blind Hinata." I felt my breath catch for a moment my chest tightening as the horror at being caught blossomed in my stomach with another dozen confusing emotions. Caution won favour.

"What do you mean?" In the tower, in the citadel, maybe even just after I'd been rescued and freed I would have been happy being discovered, nervous but happy. That was before I'd seen him race back into a monster's castle to rescue Hanabi, claw through Daemons half dead just trying to get even an inch closer to her, race after a Sand Golem without armour to protect her. I couldn't imagine him discovering my feeling now could end well.

"The way you look at me, I've seen it before, I know what it means." That was more than enough to make things clear. I had to avoid his red eyes for a moment afraid what I might give away if I met his gaze now.

"A crush, a girl sees a good looking guy preforming heroics…it happens." It wasn't so natural and I knew it wouldn't pass like a crush. I was irreparably in love with this damaged soldier and it was a twisted selfish love too. I steeled myself and glanced up to meet his disbelieving expression, and the resolve came apart. There was no anger or disgust in his features, no judgement….and he was so close, close enough that it I reached out just a little I could…

"She doesn't fit you. Brave warrior with Divine blood and what, gutter rat that can pass for a boy." I laughed a little but it wasn't a pleasant noise, it was shrill and broken and a too prefect reflection on the madness the Uchiha had just uncorked. That unjust resentment I couldn't forget, the wounded pride, the self-loathing that wasn't enough to shame me into silence.

"Brave warrior, you really don't know me as well as you seem to think." There was something defensive in his gaze but he hadn't pulled back yet, and he didn't look repulsed.

"That's how I see you, and I know how you see me." The way he looked at me, completely focused as he seemed to try and see into the deepest parts of me, as if I were something precious and important. Nobody looked at me like that, and nobody could that didn't feel something. But now the Uchiha did look frightened and he was ready to lash out.

"Big tits, round ass and a pretty face. That's about all I see Hinata, good for some things though not what you're looking for." He returned with a low growl releasing the support as he tried to move away. I caught him though, grabbing his collar and pulling him back to me easier than if he really wanted to refuse.

"You're a shit liar. I've been looked at like that before, but never by you." I hissed an odd anger burning at his words. Somehow I felt upset exactly because he'd never looked at me that way, and I desperately wanted him too.

"You're…like broken water." I blinked back at him for a couple of seconds trying to process the odd mixture of words the Uchiha had offered me. And what they were supposed to mean.

"Like rain." I tried softly desperate to understand what 'broken water' was supposed to mean, did I remind him of the rain? And did that mean I reminded him of Naru's protection or it's trouble.

"No, not rain exactly. It's hard to explain." He'd returned his hands to the railing but I kept mine on his shoulders, I was going to see this through now. I had too. Too much had been said not to say it all.

"Try." I offered gently as I could. His eyes had fallen back to mine sadder now, less resolved, less cruel. But still conflicted and that made me happier than all the rest, he wanted this too.

"What about Hanabi, what about your sister?" I had expected the question but it still felt like a knife being drawn, a dangerous question.

"I loved my sister dearly Sasuke, but she's nothing like she used to be. Sometimes I look at her and I can't even recognise the girl I'd known." It was natural for people to change as they grew older and I'd missed a lot of time with Hanabi but there seemed to be too many changes. And there was the way she was with me now…I didn't seem to be Hinata to her but just her older sister, it was like some other woman had taken her place between the years, she knew the history but it wasn't really part of her anymore.

"And that makes it alright, she saved you from Naru." He wasn't going to make it easy, but I didn't mind so much. I hadn't ever expected him to be, for all that he could be gentle at times he could never be easy.

"And I called the rains in the Dead lands, it saved her life then." But I'd called it to save Sasuke, if I was being honest I'd never expected Hanabi to survive and it was only when the Uchiha had fallen and was in mortal danger I felt the power swimming to the surface. His eyes were still cold and I looked down burying my face in his chest.

"And it still wouldn't be alright, loving you is that terrible isn't it. Because she had you first. But I don't mind being a thief or a bitch or a cunt or whatever the hell you call someone who steals their sister's lover. The only thing I can't stand Sasuke is the idea of never having you look at me…for just a little while how you look at her." I looked back up as I felt the arms around me move. The Uchiha had stepped a few feet away and returned to looking out at the mad ocean.

"What are you…?" My words trailed off as the thick wooden cabin door creaked and opened my sister pushing her way outside.

"Garaa's asleep, you ready?" I glanced between my sister in her full attire and the Uchiha.

"You going to let me in on the secret Sasuke?" I had been right about his plotting then. It hurt a little that he hadn't been willing to share any of it with me but Hanabi seemed to be in the know.

"Wraiths and Dragons can communicate by exchanging blood. You should go inside." Was all he offered, as if there weren't a dozen important details he was leaving out. How much blood and how did he intend to deliver it.

"I'm not going to-" I cut off as his hand found by shoulder and his red eyes flashed.

"Go inside for now, we'll finish our conversation later, I promise." I gulped shivering for a moment then nodded. The weather was getting harsher and I had to believe him when he spoke like that. If he promised, I'd wait for him.

* * *

><p>I considered putting more in here but it's already close to 6000 and I imagine quicker updates are more in demand than ridiculously long chapters so.<p>

Nobody thought it was really gonna be an uneventful boat ride did they really. So Sasuke knows about Hinata's feelings, and she's made it clear she doesn't mind sacrificing everything else to be with him. And Hanabi's been wandering around her strange dream world again, meeting with some dangerous elements.

Any theories on how it will all play out? Hanabi wants a peaceful life in the south but the Gods won't leave her alone, Sasuke wants revenge in the North but to stay with his new comrades all the same. Hinata only really wants Sasuke but another group of Wraiths are hunting her, why? And there's still traumatised little Garaa, though he didn't feature much here.

Let me know your thoughts.

R&R


	36. Goddess Bound

Title; Fading

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

A/N; I thought I should point out that this story isn't about heroes and is very much a grey and grey morality affair. Sasuke in particular is a Byronic hero and will at times border on being a villain protagonist in his actions. Keep that in mind with every chapter.

Chapter - 36;

* * *

><p>On the Northern Continent the Gods are Fading. All life is fading away, corrupted and deformed by the Daemons and their unnatural magicks.<p>

Some seek war on the force distorting their creations, others seek peace and safety. The Gods cannot step into the physical world so easily though so they gather their Champions, as they've always done in times of crisis they prepare their twisted boards.

Wraiths, the Greater Gifted, Lords and Emperors, Guard Captains, Black market merchants, brave knights, Raiders and even prisoners struggling to survive. In the North every soul is a piece to some God or another.

* * *

><p>"Where is he Hanabi?" I blinked slowly at my sister and shook my head. She looked almost deranged, her breathing coming too hard and fast as she stalked over to me. The sun was just peaking back out over the horizon.<p>

"He's gone." I sounded calm, I felt calm. It was as if some switch had been flicked stopping all the emotions I knew I should have been feeling. Hinata was not calm though, she echoed my words once and grabbed my shoulders forcing me to face her.

"Gone where, Hanabi?" she seethed, angrier than I had ever really seen her. It didn't really quite process it though, I still wasn't feeling anything yet. I glanced away from my sister for a moment as a shout erupted from one of the crewmembers.

"That Leviathan wanted to meet him so he went." There was more to it. He'd went to save us, to broker safe passage. And he'd went to discover more about his Heritage and this game of God's we seemed to have some kind of stake in. But that was the bottom line, he was gone.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I never saw my sister move. There was just a sharp flash of pain as her open palm struck my cheek and her hands went to my shoulders shaking me. Her eyes had narrowed to slits and her incisors flashed in the early light as she bared them and for just a moment I was afraid. Hinata had hit me...she'd never hit me before, never even raised her voice.

"You let him go? You let that monster take him? You Goddamn let it take him you stupid fucking-" her teeth were gashing and spittle came with it, her nails were starting to dig into my shoulders and I could feel myself shrinking under her fury. Gone was the sister that had told me tales to sooth my fears, cared for me when I was sick, forced the larger share of our scraps of food on me. This was an entirely different creature looming over me now.

"H-he wanted to go, he wanted a-ans-" She hit me again but it didn't hurt nearly as much this time, not without the shock of it.

"He went to save you, to save your selfish fu-" This time I cut her off. As she drew closer and closer, angrier and angrier I felt something swell and snap inside me. I hit her back, close fisted and with all my natural strength I hit her as hard as I could.

I regretted it in a second. The force took Hinata off her feet as her eyes spun, she crashed onto the floor her back hitting the railing. For a moment we just stood there both of our breathing ragged and shaken. Hinata had lost her anger though, she just touched her broken lip gingerly staring at the blood that came back on her fingertips. I reached out to her but she flinched away curling in on herself.

"Just…just leave me alone Hanabi…leave me alone." Her voice cracked and a little distantly I realised she had started sobbing as I walked away. I was still twisting and turning lost in my own confusion when the ship's Captain approached me with advice on the city.

"If you've got your numbers and letters head to the southern district. The temples are always looking for folk like that. The city guards are to the east if you really want, though we'll be docking pretty far away for them sort. And one more thing lass." It was the first real time I'd spoken with him, Sasuke had been handling it before and I suppose that explained his impromptu run down to me now. I appreciated the thought even if I was having a hard time thinking ahead right now.

"Oh yeah, what's that's?" I didn't really have the numbers or the letters, Hinata probably could do whatever the temples needed though. I'd have to go to the guards, or whatever paid highest for an experienced swordswoman, there was still Garaa to consider. What exactly was I supposed to do with the preteen now.

A day ago I had thought about it, Sasuke Hinata and I could make enough coin easily to support a small house by the ocean. No more Daemons, Devils or Gods to make our nightmares a reality. Except there was no more Sasuke now, and I'd just punched my sister and left her crying. Suddenly that home on the beach seemed darker and colder.

"Leave that one to grieve on her own, the soft Ladies don't take losing their lovers well." He was all serious and honest. He had wholeheartedly believed Sasuke had been Hinata's lover, I almost laughed.

"No, he wasn't…" except I could see Hinata, still clutching her knees and bawling her eyes out. Was that how you mourned a friend? She had fallen to pieces, completely and entirely. And how many times had I seen her, looking at him, no staring at him like he was…and touching him whenever she could, asking about him.

"She loved him." I muttered as it all came together. Had there been more to it, had they…been together? The ruse in Naru castle, he'd spent nights with her so Akame would think he had a romantic interest…how much pretending had it really taken. When I'd been in the Fair Folks keep, they'd had inside jokes after that. I'd found them on the beach together, wrapped in each other's goddamn arms. Last night before he'd left with the Leviathan, what had I interrupted?

'Go inside for now, we'll finish our conversation later, I promise.' His voice echoed back to me. I wanted to hit my sister again, I wanted to hit her a lot. I wanted to pound her until she told me the truth, every dirty little secret.

But I felt heavy, exhausted beyond belief. I'd given up Naru for her, my home no matter what problems it had. Lost my Gift, hacked away my hair and gained ugly scars, muscles and sword callouses. Risked my life too many times to count, bled and cried and taken lives from men who had never hurt me. Sacrificed all that for the miserable wretch that may have stolen the one thing of worth I had left.

"When did things fall apart?" I breathed to the sky, a moment later a tug came at my shirt and I glanced down at the young redhead staring up at me.

"Sis?" His big green eyes stared at me in confusion and I blinked back for a few moments as my mind comprehended the fact that the mute boy had regained his voice.

"Sis?" I parroted hunching down still mystified. Did this mean he remembered anything? Maybe not if he was confusing me for his sister.

"Are you okay?" I laughed a little tussling the boys hair. I must've looked bad if he'd overcome his block just to ask me that. Maybe I wasn't that lonely yet.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" he called over the winds. I wasn't, but I didn't think I'd ever be. I couldn't have been ready to see the Daemon's for the first time, to fight the Wyvern or step into the Divine realms. It was like the old days again, I had to just rush in and hope I came back in one piece.<p>

"Do it." I wondered if it could sense us here. The sea had grown rougher, the winds whipping harsher as the flames, frost and lightning grew thicker in the distance. In a second the Uchiha had slid his blade over his palm spilling a few drops of thick scarlet blood into the cool blue waves.

There was a rumble, a massive shake as we felt the boat moving beneath our feet. I found Sasuke's arm as we steadied one another falling back away from the front of the ship. There was something raising out of the water a dozen times greater than the galleon we stood on. I think I might have been shaking and more worrying I think Sasuke was too.

It's horns appeared first, breaking the ocean surface all three of them could have dwarfed the tallest tower in Naru. The centre one was pale and crooked looking like some massive jagged bone but it was only half so long as the other two twisting dark horns that flanked it. It's eyes appeared soon as I lower my gaze, massive and the menacing bloody red it shared with all Daemons and Wraiths. A giant could have been swallowed up inside them, a man completely lost.

It didn't raise itself any further but my heart was still thumping harder than it had ever in my live. All I could see were its eyes, cold and hungry and dead. I could hear Sasuke calling me, shouting and shaking my shoulders. If it raised any higher, bared its fangs. My heart might explode.

"What…what the hell does it want?" I managed to shout turning to the pale Uchiha. I wished I hadn't. He was holding his composer better than I was, but only by a hairs breath. I saw things I'd never seen before in his gaze, there was naked fear in his red eyes, and defeat. There was no determination, no barely controlled anger, no rebellion or defiance.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to look like that, he was supposed to smirk, self-assured even if it was only empty pride and arrogance. I found myself clutching at his loose shirt.

"It wants me." My eyes shot away from him and my heart stopped for another moment as something else climbed above the waves. Another ship, ancient and spilling sea water had been raised no doubt by the Divine serpent. The message was clear enough and I tightened my grip.

"No…no…you can't. It can't take you, it can't end like this." My heart had calmed for a second, my resolve returning for a moment. And then I heard the massive bones moving and glanced over just in time to see the rows of thick monstrous fangs as the creature opened its massive jaws and bellowed a roar. It could have swallowed the citadel whole and the force of the roar sent us careening across the deck, slamming us against the rough wood of the cabin. As Sasuke shakily climbed back to his feet I simply stared at the closing jaws, my thighs felt warm and damp and I could smell the sharp tinge of urine in the air. It never really was how they said in the stories.

"He can't hurt me Hanabi, the Gods are forbidden from attacking anything with divine blood." He was still shaky, and he looked- broken. But there was a resolve in his eyes again, one that frightened me. I knew what it meant and I held him tighter.

"He'll sink this ship and take me anyway. He just wants to talk, afterwards I can…" follow us, did he really believe it was going to be that easy. This was a God, we'd both seen how their subjects turned out.

"I don't want you to go." I knew why he had to, this could be his chance to have questions answered. Why he'd been made a Wraith, what his brother was doing? And he'd be doing it to save the rest of us. But I couldn't help feeling that if I let him go now I wouldn't see him again.

"If things were reversed Hanabi?" he asked gently. If I had to leave with some monster, to save Hinata and Sasuke. There wasn't really a question to it.

"Kiss me…before you go." He leaned down gently and despite the terror and the horror for a moment everything seemed to still as I pushed as much emotion as I could into the act. Everything, all my love just in case it was the last chance.

"And bring these back to me." I pushed my first flame charm into his stomach aware now that small tears had gathered in the corners of my eyes. He was coming back, he had to.

"What do I tell Hinata?" He'd crossed to the railing and the beast's head had lowered beneath the waves. The winds were already dying down. It was more intelligent than it seemed.

"I'll be back soon." And then he was gone, lost to the ocean.

* * *

><p>Blaac Callussen, half the familiar God of Darkness's first name and the other I was told was an old word for beach. The Dark Gods beach…sounded homely. Apparently the city had originally been two separate entities until one had conquered the other, nobody remembered which though it was still argued about it the back rooms of bars.<p>

It was more similar to Naru than the town across the ocean in terms of size but was more of a sprawl. Around two central points the city seemed to pour out covering the coastline. The architecture was different though, softer than in Naru. Different toned stones had been used in the construction, soft orange to the west in lower lying buildings while rounder odd buildings in the east were made of bright white stones specked with greys and blacks. The tallest buildings though were made of bricks of pure black that seemed to glow against the night sky.

Garaa and I stepped onto the dock absent anything but the clothes on our backs. The Captain followed us but the rest of his crew remained on the ship eying the torches and lights of the city warily. They'd insisted on waiting till the sun had dropped and chosen the furthest port, but they were still clearly uncomfortable.

"Here lady fighter, a gift from the men." The captain spoke in his strange accent pushing a pouch of coins into my hand. I couldn't help notice he'd taken to wearing Sasuke's old light sword on his hip and wondered if this had been part of the trade. I glanced inside the leather holder to guess at its contents worth, mostly copper stars but with a few silver as well. I was probably being rude but with pirates I wasn't so sure they'd mind.

"This seems like a lot, why?" I asked, if Sasuke had promised something to them for the coin I'd have to follow through.

"Till the end of our days my men and I will be bought drinks in taverns along the coast to tell about the Serpent monster that attacked us and the swordsman that chased it away." He had a wide grin on his face and allowed a quiet laugh. There'd been some of them on deck with we'd made contact I suppose an impression had been made. But…

"That's not really how it happened." If only it had happened that way.

"That's the way we'll be telling it though lass." I had to smile. People were still exaggerating about Sasuke Uchiha, what a weird trait.

"Thank you, um is my sister on deck yet." I hadn't seen much of Hinata, once Garaa had begun talking again I'd been to wrapped up in answering his questions…or leaving as many unanswered as I could. He couldn't remember anything from his past but had seemed to have made imagined connections. He thought I was his sister for a start and Sasuke and Hinata were his parents….that might have rubbed me the wrong way.

"The other one's already gone on ahead, as soon as we hit port she jumped ship some of the men claim." The Captain frowned stretching out a hand in farewell, I shook it firmly but my mind drifted to my vanished sister.

'Just…just leave me alone Hanabi…leave me alone.' Is that really how she meant to play it. She had no money, and she hadn't heard out the Captain's advice. Stupid stupid woman.

"Sis, where are we going?" I offered the young boy a smile. I was the big sister now, and I was the mentor now. I wouldn't abandon Garaa.

"We get something to eat of course." Food first, there wasn't a more solid plan in existence.

* * *

><p>I hated the music they had here, the long thin horns and wooden drums almost made enough of a din to sour my drink. Well almost. The fashion wasn't much better, thin loose robes that swept everywhere and got tangled in the wind. Besides the fact that every other soul seemed to wear a different toxically bright shade, to match the bizarre buildings I supposed.<p>

I missed the rain, the soft sad strings that played in the keep when Akame was in a mood and even the iron bars of my cell. Mostly though I missed the man that went with them all, hair damp and sticking to his forehead as he found me locked away in the gloom, like a story to go with the songs.

The wine here was growing on me though. It was bitter, mostly and it burned a little if you drank too quickly. Most importantly it took off the edge. Made it a little easier to go back to copying sacred scrolls out painstakingly day after day after bloody day. And it helped me to sleep, or pass out whichever.

I'd been coming to this place for the last two weeks, which was new. Usually after a week I'd have grown bored of a tavern, or done something after a cup too many that made returning unsavoury. This place though, despite it's terrible music, had charmed me. I could have credited that it was easy to get a drink and not too expensive, or that the patrons minded their own business but I'd been to places like that before.

It was the swords.

Above the bar on one side hung a short straight sword and the other side was a crescent blade. When I got drunk enough the details blurred and they started to look familiar.

"What are you doing here?" A raspy voice butted in on my thoughts as the musicians paused for a moment, I glanced at the familiar figure that wasn't so familiar anymore. Of course this was the disadvantage of coming to the same place too often, she'd find me.

"What do you want?" She'd filled out a little bit though I couldn't say she'd gotten fat, she'd just always been half starved and underweight last I'd seen her. Her hair had grown a little longer too, reminded me that she actually was somewhat pretty, somewhat.

"How long are you going to do this…I'm worried." She had to force herself to say it, as if she were vomiting up the words. I didn't really know when she'd figured it out, she hadn't said it after all, but she knew about how I felt for the lost Uchiha.

"You're not, lying's bad my sweet little sister." Honey dripped from my words, all of it too sickly sweet to ever seem real. Hanabi's snare confirmed that much.

"Play the brat then Hinata, but when you're ready I'm waiting." Her eyes softened and I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know where to find you. The amazing Shadow wielding lady warrior, as good as any man with a sword or better. Show's how bad the standards around here are really." There was a sort of gruff swell in the room as I suppose I upset most of the room. I didn't really care though.

"There're good men here, there are just no Daemons to force them beyond natural progression." Her words quieted the rooms grumbles a little bit but that was probably mostly due to her reputation. I swallowed my cup's contents and raised myself up on unsteady legs.

"Just leave me alone Hanabi." I didn't hear any more from my sister as I pushed out into the street. I'd came in when it was still bright but it was dark now and stars were the only thing alight in the pitch black sky. There were the torches in the street though, and they served well enough to get me where I needed to be.

It was probably the only part on the city I liked, the beach hidden beneath the docks.

I took my shoes off as I stumbled bare foot over the cool sand feeling it gather between my toes. There was a cool ocean breeze caressing the air and I let it run over me. I was getting closer to the water now and I could hear it gently climbing the beach.

I'd tried to charter a ship three months after we'd arrived and I'd built up enough money. Hanabi had put an end to that though, she'd become a legend with that enchanted sword of hers in no time. She'd put the word out to all the other Captains too and in short order I'd found myself land locked.

I'd confronted her, demanded why she wouldn't let me even try to find Sasuke. She'd said my life was hers, hers and Sasuke's, and I wasn't allowed to throw it away. My life wasn't my own but it wasn't that woman's either, that was for damn sure.

There was drift wood, more than usual and I approached it whimsically. I could make a raft maybe, push it out and leave it to fate. It sounded nice.

"All alone. You tricked me, after you showed up you know, I really thought I'd never be like this again. Alone and trapped." I began to hum taking a seat on some of the driftwood, one of the tunes I'd heard back in the castle.

At first I thought I'd fallen, it wasn't that unusual after this much wine. But then I felt the arms pinning me and I watched the figure pull out of the darkness. I panicked until I recognised the glowing red eyes and sharp pale features.

"Sasuke." I breathed the name feeling my lips stretching tight. He didn't react though, his red eyes just continued to bore into my own.

"What are you?" he growled out tightening his grip on me. He was feral, like a beast more than a man and he still couldn't seem to recognise me.

"I'm yours Sasuke." I whispered back feeling his grip lessen as his brow furrowed.

"I'm Sasuke and you're…?" He'd let go completely now and for a second I thought he was remembering but he still only stared at me in confusion. Rain had started to pound down on the ocean behind us but we remained dry beneath the dock.

"I'm Hinata, Sasuke. I'm yours and you're my everything." And very carefully and slowly I arched up until my lips found his. For a moment there was only the feel of his lips and then he was gripping me, half shaking as he clung desperately to me repeating our names over and over again.

Eight months it had taken him to get back to me, eight months and I wasn't disappointed.

"Are you the one, the one I've been looking for. My Goddess." I nodded into the shoulder willing to accept whatever attachment he was giving me.

"It's okay, I've got you now. I'm never gonna let you go again." I shushed him. He was mine now, my knight had returned to me and me alone.

* * *

><p>And would you believe it that's the end of Fading. Only not really. I just think thirty six is enough chapters for one story so the next part of the story will be under a new title. Fading was Hanabi meeting Sasuke, rescuing Hinata and escaping the fading northern continent. The next one will deal with the more thriving southern continent, some of its problems, Itachi and his brotherhood of Wraiths and of course their destinies as pieces in the Gods little game.<p>

I was a little afraid of this coming across as Seraphimy I hope I avoided that after all its less of a downer ending (if anything I suspect at least a few of my readers will be happy that it has sort of ended with Sasuke and Hinata together) plus no main character death, who expected that!

Ah and Hinata gets what she wants…though she may have entered Villain protagonist territory with Sasuke.

Anyway let me know what you guys think of the chapter and I suppose the story thus far and any issues or questions you got.

And of course, thank you for reading.

R&R


End file.
